The hearts of Children!
by Tricky-the-kitsune-youkia
Summary: When Shippo meets Rin, the two form a quick bond. However, everyone is rejecting it. sorry I posted so late but please read it!
1. A fallen friendship blooms?

The hearts of Children.  
  
Summary: Rin and Shippo form a quick friendship. However, everyone rejects it, so Shippo runs away. Now everyone has to search for the lost kitsune demon, but how far will Rin go to find her lost friend? Find out in this fast paced action adventure story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rin but I think she's cute as well as Shippo. I don't own anyone from Inuyasha okay. Just so everyone know. But I got the artbook and mangas one to ten. (Well my friend took ten before I got to read it.)  
  
Note: here the second story that I am working on. I hope you all enjoy it. Rated because of Inuyasha dirty mouth, which starts to rub off on certain people. ^^ Also I do update almost everyday. Well I won't update on Christmas I don't think.  
  
(Chapter one begins)  
  
Chapter one: A fallen friendship blooms.  
  
Inuyasha was in his sulking mood due to Kagome leaving back to her time to do those "stupid tests." You know like always. Shippo was bugging him till Inuyasha threw poor little Shippo into oblivion never to bug him again. Miroku was giving his fake fortunes as Sango was off training with Kirara somewhere close by. Inuyasha was in his most famous position laying in a tree looking all bored and lazy. Kagome didn't even leave him any Ramen, the wench.  
  
[Not to far off]  
  
Rin: Jaken where are you? You can't hide from Rin forever!  
  
Jaken was scared to death. It been since forever (for him anyway) since that the stupid girl had started following HIS lord Sesshomaru. The girl was a witch, a young witch in training. He knew it! They girl was now armed with different magic dye. Dye that wouldn't come off. Jaken mumbled how he hated humans tenfold and that passion purple was not his thing. His clothing had been soiled with blue and pink. Their was no way he could take anymore abuse form the girl. Though she had given up on looking for the toad. She was now painting all the trees, rocks, and bugs she could find. Humming quite loudly. Untill.  
  
Shippo: AHHHHHHHH! (Crashes down on top of Jaken no less)  
  
Rin: There you are Jaken!  
  
Little Rin ran across the field only to stop dead in her tracks. There laying on the ground was the cutest fuzzy thing she ever seen and it had smashed Jaken. She ran back to get her paints.  
  
Rin: Wow! It's a squirrel youkia. Rin thinks she make it cuter. (Starts Singing) coloring, coloring, coloring! Everyday!  
  
[Back to a very grumpy hanyou]  
  
Inuyasha: (mumbling) stupid Kagome. Why you always leaving me? You're supposed to stay with me. Where's Shippo? He supposed to be back by now. Maybe I should go looking for the runt before I get yelled at again. (Jumps down and takes off)  
  
[Back to Rin]  
  
Little did Inuyasha know that Shippo was getting a total makeover from hell! For Rin thought that Shippo was a girl like her. She knew Jaken was a guy but hey pink was a funny color on a guy.  
  
Rin: Rin should put more stars on Jaken. Make some sparkling blue and some yellow. (Starts singing again)  
  
By now Shippo was regaining consciousness and was being soothe by the whoever was singing.  
  
Shippo: Kagome?  
  
Well yes, this did startled Rin a bit but Shippo was so cute she just knew he wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
Rin: Rin not Kagome. Rin is Rin.  
  
Now Shippo was startled as he fully opened his eyes. A girl and next to him was a flatten Jaken. This couldn't be good for the kitsune. He was getting bad vibes all over the place.  
  
Shippo: Who..are....you?  
  
Rin: Rin is Rin. What are you?  
  
Shippo: I'm Shippo. A great Fox Youkia. Fear by all! (Puffing his chest up.)  
  
Rin: (giggle) your not a fox you're a squirrel. You're trying to trick Rin. Rin knows her animals. Besides, you're too cute to be feared.  
  
Shippo: I'm not a squirrel! I am a Fox. Look at my tail and I am not cute! I am a brave youkia warrior. 'Well Kagome said I was cute too.' (Wiggling around his tail)  
  
Rin: okay chibi squirrel-youkia. You can be a fox if you want.  
  
Shippo: (Sweat drop) I give up. (Sniffing Rin)  
  
Rin: (giggles) Hey that tickles.  
  
Shippo: 'She smells like Sesshomaru but she's a human. Why would she smell like him for?' Where your village?  
  
Rin: Rin doesn't have a village. Rin lives with Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken. In a big house but Sesshomaru-sama had to do something and left Rin with her paint and Jaken to watch but you made Jaken go splat.  
  
Shippo: WHAT! BUT YOU'RE YOU HUMAN. SESSHOMARU DOESN'T LIKE HUMANS. HE'S EVIL! HE KILLS FOR FUN AND...He .....will ..Um ..  
  
Rin: SESSHOMARU-SAMA ISN'T EVIL. HE'S GOOD! HE SAVED RIN LIFE FROM THE WOLVES AND HE TAKES GOOD CARE OF RIN! OH AND JAKEN TOO.  
  
Shippo was now too shocked for words. Sesshomaru taken in a small human child and he was taking care of her? No way! Rin was too busy playing with Shippo's tail to care. Hmm she should put some more gold on his tail.  
  
Shippo: (purring) hey don't touch my tail.  
  
Rin: Your tail is so fluffy almost as fluffy as Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Shippo: hey thanks, I think.  
  
Rin: Rin wants to be friends. Friends with Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Kay. 'I do anything or say anything as long as she get off my tail.'  
  
Rin: (hugging Shippo) You make Rin happy. Rin always wanted a little sister to play with. A pretty squirrel female youkia too play with.  
  
Shippo: (getting slightly mad) HEY, I'm a boy not a girl! I'm Shippo the great and powerful kitsune youkia! And I am not a squirrel!  
  
Rin: (giggle) I'm sorry Shippo, the great and powerful kitsune youkia. Wanna play tag.  
  
Shippo: sure.  
  
Rin: (tags Shippo) you're it.  
  
No Shippo hadn't notice all the pretty pictures drawn on his face or anything else. He just knew he had a new friend to play with till Kagome got back. Jaken had gain consciousness but didn't even bother to open his eyes. 'Maybe if I lay still she go away,' he thought. And in fact, Rin and Shippo did leave him alone. The scent of Inuyasha on Shippo never made it too his nose. Actually, he just thought Rin was talking to herself this whole time.  
  
(A/n: Jaken is now disqualified from winning any babysitter of the year awards.)  
  
Inuyasha had long caught Shippo scent and was hot on it. He didn't know he had thrown Shippo that far. He was wasting his whole day. Though the closer he got, the scent of his brother was coming closer.  
  
{End of chapter one.} 


	2. Playtime is over!

Chapter two: Playtime is over!  
  
Tricky's notes: Hi again welcome to chapter two of the story! Though I have been sick for some time now. I hope most of you enjoyed chapter one. In this chapter is full of equal Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bashing! I don't like Inuyasha more than Sesshomaru or vica versa. I like them both the same! So, I do hope it is equal bashing. So, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fans enjoy the chapter. R&R.  
  
(Chapter two starts)  
  
Rin was being tickled fiercely by a certain young kitsune-youkia would had gone into shock when he saw his reflection in the clear blue lake. Which has yet to come off his fur and face much to Rin amusement. The two had found that Jaken had indeed awaken and had him now tied to a tree. For Jaken had tired to attack Shippo with his head of staff thing, while babbling about Inuyasha or something. So, the two young children ran around the field very content as Shippo kept changing into things like bugs, bunnies, ducks, butterflies and other animals. Though Rin still called him a squirrel demon and he called her a silly girl.  
  
Rin: come back Shippo you might get lost in a sky like that! Rin can can't you if the wind gets you first. (Running out of breath)  
  
Shippo: I know. (He's in a form of a dragonfly) NAH!  
  
Rin: (pouting and sitting down) Rin will going to ask Sesshomaru-sama for a bug net one day. Rin wish she can change into animals like Shippo too; maybe Sesshomaru-sama can do that for Rin.  
  
Shippo: (normal again) Oh yeah I keep forget your human. Oh well I can't hold it for long anyway. Hey, watch this.  
  
Shippo transformed into Jaken and started running screaming and imitating Jaken. Which the real Jaken didn't find funny or cute at all. If he's mouth wasn't all gagged by the two kids he would burnt them both for it. As for Rin, she was in tears laughing at Shippo joke.  
  
Rin: Jaken would looks better with a tail!  
  
Shippo: opps I always forget about that. (Shrugs)  
  
Rin: Your funny Shippo, let's be friends forever.  
  
Shippo: (back in normal form) Kay!  
  
And with that, the two started running around again. Playing games that Kagome had taught Shippo a while ago. Jaken however was plotting how to get his master Sesshomaru back over here. Only there was three major problems:  
  
He was gagged and tied to a tree. He didn't know where Lord Sesshomaru was. It was that same lord who had demanded he stayed with Rin under whatever circumstance.  
  
So for the most part Jaken was not a threat. (Is he ever?) Though a certain Inu-youkia Lord that was and like his hanyou brother was coming their way.  
  
Sesshomaru had gone one of his infamous "I hate humans so I'll kill a few to release some stress" act. Thus, he really couldn't take a young human girl to such an event now could he? Though this time he didn't find it in his fancy to destroy a whole villages just a quarter of it. It was true; he was growing as soft as his fluffy tail all because of Rin. The effect she had on him was still quiet sickening to him for if anyone was to find out what he was doing. Never mind. He didn't even want to think of it.  
  
Sesshomaru had started walking at his slow royal pace to the scent of his brother came to his nose and he knew that Inuyasha was going to where he had left both Rin and Jaken and for a while he had smelt Jaken fear. Also, for some reason he smelt that abnormal ink he had found for Rin but on a kitsune-youkia. Most likely, the one who hung out with his worthless brother. Now he was flying towards the scene.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, forgot that Kagome was coming back this afternoon. (D'oh) So, he had to go and make peace with Shippo. Kagome was really scary when she failed those test of hers. It wouldn't do him any good if she find out that he had threw Shippo into next week. If she did good then his back wouldn't suffer as much. Plus the fact that Sesshomaru scent was in the air made it all the more urgent to find the kitsune.  
  
(Back to the kids)  
  
Rin: what do you wanna play now Shippo-chan? Shippo: (evil smirk) let's paint Jaken so more!  
  
Rin: Okay!  
  
Jaken: 'I hate my life.'  
  
So, the two pups started painting the annoyed Jaken and the tree he was tied to. Much to their amusement and to Jaken detest. Though Shippo could have sworn that this paint was the same kind, which Kagome had bought from her time she called it watercolor paint or something and it for her art class.  
  
Shippo: Hey Rin-chan, where did you get this from?  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama found it on the ground one day and he gave it to me!  
  
Shippo: Oh. 'I wonder why Kagome left it here?'  
  
(Flashback from earlier that day)  
  
Inuyasha: you already went home two weeks ago!  
  
Kagome: I know and I have tests tomorrow!  
  
Inuyasha: Then why are you leaving now!  
  
Kagome: Cause you'll make me late acting like spoiled child!  
  
Inuyasha: acting like what? I'm not a child!  
  
Kagome: I'll be back tomorrow afternoon gez!  
  
And with that, a tug o war started.  
  
Inuyasha: (Snarling) you're staying here! (Dragging her back to the village)  
  
Kagome: AM NOT! (Pulling towards the well)  
  
Inuyasha: YES YOU ARE! (Pulling her back)  
  
Kagome: AM NOT! (Pushing Inuyasha away)  
  
Inuyasha: ARE TOO! (Pulling her from the well)  
  
Kagome: AM NOT! (Evil glare and more pushing)  
  
Inuyasha: YES YOU ARE! (Dragging)  
  
Kagome: (growling) SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! AM NOT! NYA! And don't think about even coming for me! Or else! NYA!  
  
Inuyasha: (in his own cater-shaped hole) darn it! Stupid charm! 'I got the last laugh she can't leave with out her.. crap I got the wrong thing'  
  
Inuyasha had made a grab for her school uniform but had garb the paint set instead. Frustrated he threw the paint far from the well hoping never to see it ever again. He flew up into the tree mumbling away about how women needed to be mauled off the face of the earth and how Kagome was the stupidest woman he ever met.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
The two had enjoyable time making Jaken looking like a pink nightmare and with the flowers around his head, one couldn't agree more. The Staff of Heads wasn't doing to well either. It look more like a May Pole with all the flowers and things on it.  
  
Jaken: MUFHH! GRRR! FUFF! MYH! GMUGH! MMM! HEMUSGOHE! (Which translates into: Nooooo! Why, you kid are going to paid for this! I'm going to tell Sesshomaru-sama!)  
  
Rin: Jaken funny huh Shippo-chan?  
  
Shippo: (Shaking wildly) Uh, Rin we have company.  
  
Before the Rin could turn around Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had collided. Sesshomaru being a bit more muscular than Inuyasha managed to send the younger tumbling on his butt. Though both were sending out warning growls causing both kids to take several steps back.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin get away from the kitsune now!  
  
Shaking wildly Rin managed to run to her Sesshomaru holding on to his leg, leaving Shippo all alone and of course, Jaken still tied to the tree.  
  
Inuyasha: Ha, what's this your got a little human brat following you around. I thought you hated humans.  
  
Sesshomaru: she isn't human.  
  
Inuyasha: Well she isn't a demon and I know she can't be a hanyou!  
  
Sesshomaru: Tell me Inuyasha, what's it like being in a constant steam of ignorance?  
  
Inuyasha: (growling) At least I'm not the hypocrite around here.  
  
Sesshomaru: The next time I see that Kitsune around the girl I'll disposed of him. Keep your lowly comrades away from my lands.  
  
Inuyasha: Ha, over my dead body.  
  
Rin: (teary eyed) Sesshomaru-sama, Shippo-chan, and me are friends! Please don't hurt him!  
  
Lord Sesshomaru: (Ignoring Inuyasha) you are not to associate with the likes of him.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, what the little runt not good enough for your new human pet?  
  
Sesshomaru: No, it's your scent on her from your kitsune that makes me sick!  
  
Inuyasha: (snarling) I don't want your scent on the runt either.  
  
Shippo: Shut up Inuyasha! Lets' just go. Kagome will be back soon.  
  
Both Shippo and Rin were holding back tears as best they could. Play time was over and for the most part so was their friendship if the two dog demons couldn't see past their differences then it was no way they could ever see each other again. Plus the death threat on Shippo wasn't going to be taken lightly either. One thing everyone knew was that the little kit couldn't take on Sesshomaru. At least not in this lifetime.  
  
Sesshomaru: It seems the little kitsune is more wise than you dear brother. As it seem you are trespassing on my land and I have a right to dispose of you.  
  
Inuyasha: Not as long as I have the Tessiaga.  
  
Sesshomaru: I am in no mood for you little taunts little brother remove yourself as once. If you wish for me to kill you then you will have to wait some other time.  
  
Shippo: (pulling on his pants) Inuyasha lets' go already Kagome going be mad if she finds out.  
  
With one more growl, Inuyasha gave into Shippo pleads and left. Leaving his older brother, Sesshomaru in an even fouler mood then he was before, a fearful Jaken, and Rin's happiness sucked dry.  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken!  
  
Rin: Jaken is over there Sesshomaru-sama. (Pointing to abnormally squawking Jaken)  
  
Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh when he saw the stupid toad-youkia shaking nearly all the leaves off the tree in fear. With a simple flick of the wrist, Jaken was free from his imprisonment.  
  
Sesshomaru: let's go home. I deal with you two there.  
  
With an icy stare at the two, he started walking home. Rin hated the feeling of begin in trouble with her Sesshomaru-sama. Though she knew not to cry or ask questions, like why couldn't she play with Shippo anymore? Why didn't Sesshomaru-sama like his brother? Would Sesshomaru-sama really kill Shippo if he came back to play?  
  
Jaken on the other hand knew that he was a dead man. As soon as they got back to the castle, he was going to die. Though at least it was going to be Sesshomaru doing the killing. As the odd trio kept walking into the sunset.  
  
(Back to Inuyasha and Shippo)  
  
The two had made it back safely near the well but in a heated argument. Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome to come back while Shippo was still holding back his tears.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh all the stupid things! You could have gotten killed!  
  
Shippo: I'm not the one would tossed me way over there!  
  
Inuyasha: feh, you should have left then, not make friends with my enemy's new pet!  
  
Shippo: Rin isn't his pet he takes good care of her. He even give her stuff!  
  
Inuyasha: Why are you even sticking up for him! He will kill you next time you get around that girl!  
  
Shippo: Well at least I admit I like her for a friend! Unlike how you treat Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey you want me to throw you back over there? (Growling)  
  
Shippo: Go ahead dog-breath. I love to see what Kagome will do to you if anything bad happens to me! And don't think I'll won't tell here about all this!  
  
Inuyasha: How are you going to talk if I break your jaw?  
  
(In the well)  
  
Kagome: Hey guys stop fighting and help me out of here will ya!  
  
Inuyasha: 'oh man she back!'  
  
Shippo: Kagome back!  
  
~~~ Author notes: Oh well I'll think I'll stop right here now. What will become of Rin and Shippo's friendship now that they are both forbidden to see each other? What will happen to Inuyasha once Shippo tells her what happens? Find out in chapter three! 


	3. Adults are so crule!

Chapter three: Adults are so cruel.  
  
~~Authoress notes: Welcome to chapter number three! No one really reviewed the last chapter but that's okay cause I like working on this story anyways. Well I hope someone Review. ~~  
  
{Chapter three starts}  
  
As soon as Kagome was helped out of, the well Shippo told her everything. Which landed Inuyasha a few "sits" and few evil glares. Though even Kagome told the young kit that it just wouldn't work out being friends with someone that close to Sesshomaru. Who would only used him to get to Inuyasha's sword or worst try to kill them all (again.)  
  
Shippo: But she's not like Sesshomaru. She's nice and kind and I liked playing with her, and  
  
Kagome: But Shippo-chan, Sesshomaru wont like it. I can't allow you to go over there if Sesshomaru forbids you too and you know that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can't get alone.  
  
Inuyasha: (jumping up in a tree) Damn straight!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha will you just sit {crash from Inuyasha} down and Opps. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that to you that time.  
  
Inuyasha: (muttering) Yeah sure your are. 'Damn that makes five already. I'm not going to be able to walk straight for days.'  
  
Shippo: But Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Come on Shippo lets go back to Kaede's now the others might start to worry.  
  
[Sesshomaru's castle]  
  
Luckily Jaken was still alive on the account of he did a very good job of pleading for his pitiful life but was told to keep out of Sesshomaru sight for the remainder of the night. Rin was sent to her own quarters without any other words about that lowly kitsune and was sentence of only playing around the castle again with the servants watching. Rin also had to eat dinner alone in her room. Only when she after she was bathed and dressed for bed did she let the tears that she had been holding for such a long time fall. Though the sensitive ears of Sesshomaru were just barely able to pick them up. Letting out a small sigh from way in his quarters as he heard the rest of her cries.  
  
Rin: (in between sniffs) Rin wants to be able to play with Shippo again. Rin is sorry she called him a squirrel now that Rin won't ever be able to see him again. Rin always have to obey Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Rin: why can't Rin be friends with the fox Sesshomaru-sama? Rin promise to be extra good if you let her play with him again.  
  
Sesshomaru: You can't play with him; he is beneath you and myself. I shall find playmates for you if you require them.  
  
Rin: (tugging on his pants) Is this because of the big scary doggie man that you don't like that kept growling at you? Are you mad because he called you names? Rin won't tie Jaken to trees anymore and let Jaken protect her against that mean old dog man. Is it because he smells? Maybe we can bring him to the castle so one of the servants can give him a bath like they do for Rin. Then can Rin play with Shippo-chan?  
  
Sesshomaru: None of that have anything to do with this. You won't be allowed outside of these castle anymore. I don't want that half-breed attacking you to get to me. You are my responsibility to look out for. Now you will wait for dinner in you own room and this Sesshomaru doesn't want to hear another word about that fox or that half-breed.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a sigh as he watch the girl leave the den defeated. How could it be possible to have such strong feelings over someone she just met? Clearly, he knew that he would never understand the girl or all those silly human emotions of hers. Though hopefully over the long winter days, Rin will forget all about the kit and they could go past this. Hopefully.  
  
Before bed, Rin didn't say another word about it to him when Sesshomaru came to check on her. It was painfully obvious that her Sesshomaru-sama didn't care for the doggie man or Shippo-chan very much. That she will never get to Shippo's cute tricks again, see Shippo transform into Jaken, make her laugh, play tag, or get her paint off his face.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
Later that night Sesshomaru checked her yet again. Yes, he had grown soft over the months because of her. Though he would hate to admit it to himself or anyone else that he, Lord Sesshomaru was being weaken because of a little human girl. If anyone did dare to ask, he would break their neck anyway. He watched her sleep some more cringing each time he heard her calling out the kit name. He would make her forget about that stupid kitsune there was no way would he entrust the girl's well being to his idiot half brother not even for a minute not even if it meant her happiness. Besides, if she was with her own kind she wouldn't be allowed to go near a demon so there was nothing he was doing differently. Wait! Did he just compare himself to what a human would do!?! Disgusted Sesshomaru left Rin chamber and went to sleep himself.  
  
[Back to poor Shippo-chan]  
  
While Kagome cleaned up Shippo's face, Inuyasha was yelled at again for abusing Shippo. Everyone agreed that none of this would have happened if he would have controlled his temper in the first place with Shippo. Inuyasha just replied with a "Feh" and retreated in a nearby tree with a cold cup of ramen. Thus, the group settled down for the night as well.  
  
[Later on]  
  
Shippo stuck out of Kagome's hold on him. He was really trouble about Rin he liked playing with someone his own age for once. She didn't seem so bad.  
  
Shippo: Hey Inuyasha you still up?  
  
Inuyasha: What do you want now runt?  
  
Shippo: Why can't I see her again Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: cause I don't want Kagome to kill me after that bastard kills you for go near her. Now go back inside with Kagome.  
  
Shippo: But!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey unless you want to be knocked to the moon I suggest you drop it already!  
  
Shippo: is this all because of you and Sesshomaru! What about me and Rin feelings? I don't see why you guys can't get along for once! You are brothers after all so what if you're a stupid half-breed.  
  
Inuyasha: (sarcastically) Gee Shippo, you know maybe if I gave him back the arm I hacked off and he didn't try to kill me and everyone else every chance we got. Yeah then, we could get along really well. Say we were the bested friends before he became a stuck up bloodthirsty killer and hell bent on stealing MY Tessaiga. And I don't consider him any kind of brother just a stuck up egoistic ass.. .. .  
  
Shippo: (huffs) Forget it Inuyasha you just don't understand!  
  
Inuyasha: yeah whatever.  
  
With that Shippo, retreated back in the hut, snuggled into Kagome sleeping bag, and cried his little eyes out as quietly as he could. Though Inuyasha could hear him and groaned silently into night.  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid kit.  
  
{Chapter three ends}  
  
~~ Authoress notes: I liked this typing this chapter up the most cause that how some adults really are! You know its true too. That's why the world is so messed up. Well the next chapter only gets worst as someone end up missing! Who will it be? Find out in chapter four! 


	4. Into the night

Chapter four: Into the night.  
  
~~Authoress note: Hate too say it but I had really did forgot about this story with school, friends, and family all being in the way. Besides, I wasn't hardly getting any reviews as is anyway. Oh, well enough complaining on with the story. Though I am in a bad mood hope, it doesn't effects my writing too much.  
  
{Chapter four starts}  
  
The more and more he thought about EVERYTHING that happen tonight the more and more mad he got. It wasn't fair though it was true he never had many friends that is before he met Kagome and Inuyasha being a mama's boy and all. Yet, he have had some friends in the past when he lived with his parents. Inuyasha and the others didn't understand of course they were all bigger and had each other to be with all the time. Even though Inuyasha was a jerk Kagome was almost always with him, even though Miroku was a hentai Sango was almost always with him, and Kirara just went back and forth in between everyone, cause she was like a guardian; while Myoga was too old or scared to do anything fun so he didn't count for anything.  
  
Now he was with no one his own age to play with or talk to about anything. Even if he was with a group there were times when he felt very much alone. The group had become more of a family than friends too him. Kagome was like a mother, Inuyasha an older brother, Miroku a (perverted) uncle, Sango like an older sister, Kaede like a grandma, Myoga an annoying grandpa (much like Totosai) and Kirara was like a cousin. That when a daring idea struck his sleep-deprived mind.  
  
He'll run away (for a little bit) that way they all be sorry for yelling at him and stopping him from seeing Rin. The worst that could happen is Inuyasha sniffing out before he escape to ummm the well! Yeah that's it he would hide near the well Kagome just came back from her time and with him missing she never go anywhere near the well. Yeah then, they all be sorry they made him mad. Giving Kagome just a glace over his small shoulder he tip toed out of the small hut holding his breath and make extra careful of his footing lest not to wake either Inuyasha or Kirara who both had extra sensitive hearing. He easily spotted Inuyasha in his tree the moon shining over he sprawled out body. Sucking in a quick breath, Shippo swiftly leapt to the other side of the village only stopping for a good half-minute for any signs of Inuyasha or Kirara. When he was sure there were probably still asleep, he ran his way towards the well.  
  
(Nearby)  
  
Ginta: Man I hate these midnight hunts! Nothing out here but small fry!  
  
Hakkaku: Well Kouga is hungry as well as the rest of the pack.  
  
Ginta: why are we always the ones that have to do the hunting?  
  
Hakkaku: it your fault for picking the wrong lot.  
  
Ginta: well why are we always picking by lots.  
  
The two wolf demons went on talking with their small band of normal wolves at their disposal. When suddenly the howling began by the small pack and they began to race off towards some kind of scent.  
  
Ginta: Looks like we got prey.  
  
Hakkaku: Finally I want to go back to sleep. (Yawns)  
  
(Back to Shippo)  
  
All the sudden howling was freaking him out he was losing his nerve and fast. He wish he just wouldn't have stay put with Kagome and the others. Now here he was in the middle of the night near Inuyasha's forest trying to get to the well. He heard the howls getting not only louder but closer and the strong scent of wolves. OH No! Adeline rush to though his body like a river as he began to rush off toward the well. Oh no that was no place to hide now! Just he luck to become the midnight prey to some wolves.  
  
'I shouldn't have gotten so mad over Rin! I'm doom!'  
  
Wait no he was the great and powerful Shippo the best damn kitsune that ever roam the land! It was just a couple of wolves all he had to do is use he fox fire and he would beat them. Though over thinking all his options he smash right into the well. Make him daze a little bit and to see an upside down view of about six wolves after him. Letting out a small yelp, he did the only thing he possible could think of as he jumped down the well.  
  
Ginta: Good job! Now hopefully its still in one piece down in the well.  
  
Hakkaku: (out of breath) damn it gave quite a chase.  
  
Ginta: hmm?? What the?? Hey, it's Kouga's woman down here!  
  
And as if on cue Kouga leaving a few wind storms around the area appeared. With what use to be a large, bear cub over his shoulder.  
  
Kouga: Damn what's taking you guys so long. We just about starve waiting for ya.  
  
Ginta: hey Kouga look down here!  
  
Kouga: hmm. (Looking down the well to see "Kagome" blinking innocently)  
  
Shippo: Umm hello Kouga. 'This can't get any worst'  
  
Kouga: why if it ain't My woman! (Wolfish grin) Here let me get you out of this well.  
  
With a slight hop, "Kagome" was up and out of the well. With Kouga still holding tightly on to "her." Shippo had to shut his eyes and breath hard if this kept up he would have to hold his transformation all night. Good thing he remember about the tail and scent this time. Man he though Inuyasha smelt bad sometimes! How could Kouga ever hope to gain Kagome's love if he with around smelling like this. All his thoughts broke when Kouga broke the silence between them.  
  
Kouga: you see it's dangerous for you to go wonder out this late. What happen anyway? Where the mutt face? Did you get lost? Did you get tried of his everyday wet dog smell? Did you miss me? You smell like that little kit that hangs around you. You want to take a bath? Ginta! Hakkaku! Come on we're taking Kagome back to the den.  
  
All this had been said in less than 30 seconds and hadn't really gave Shippo any chance to answer only send him into a daze. How was he gonna to get out of this one? All he could do is simply nod his head as he watch Kouga grin burst into an all out smile showing al those really scary sharp fangs of his. Before another word was said, "Kagome" was swept off "her feet and being carried off toward Kouga's den.  
  
Ginta: (sweat drop) This is going to be a long night.  
  
Hakkaku: (bigger sweat drop) you said it. So, do we have to carry Kouga's prey back?  
  
Ginta: I guess so.  
  
(Back to the sleeping hanyou and group)  
  
Inuyasha in his sleep: Stupid Shippo! You made me waste my ramen! Wait no Kagome! (Whimper, whimper) damn Kitsune. Stupid collar. (Mumble, mumble)  
  
Authoress note: Well that all for chapter four. What will happen to Shippo now that he his in Kouga's den? What will happen when Kagome finds out that Shippo is missing? Stay tune. 


	5. The Fox and the Wolf!

Chapter five: The Fox and the Wolf.  
  
Authoress notes: thanks for the reviews so far. Oh yeah no one really reviewed the last two chapters of my first story "Shippo first hunt" That kind of made me sad and mad at the same time. But at least I got reviews. I'm in a much better mood than last time. Please review for it makes me happy and the more reviews I get the faster I promise to update. See I updated twice in row! Okay enough babble story time! ^^ Oh yeah remember Shippo has transform himself into Kagome so when I say "She" or when Shippo talking to Kouga he is referred to as Kagome but it's really Shippo or I just called him Shippo. Hopefully this didn't confuse anyone. @_@  
  
(Chapter five starts)  
  
It all had went by in a flash. Before "she" knew it "she" was at Kouga' den. Luckily, Shippo was able to keep his disguise in check. It would do him no good if it had broken in between the flight with Kouga. Though when he thought about it could Kouga really hurt him? Probably not if he didn't want to feel the combine wrath of the real Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome would let Inuyasha kill the wolf if he tried (or did) eat him. However Shippo didn't want to find or any dangerous what ifs he was in enough danger as is.  
  
Kouga proudly (and roughly) carried "His woman" into the den and sat "her" down on a pile of fine furs. As all the other wolves were kicked out the den. That stupid grin of his never leaving his face it was making Shippo sick, Kouga was just too much. It was no way he would ever let Kagome become Kouga's mate. Besides, everyone with a brain knew that Kagome LOVED Inuyasha not Kouga.  
  
She might like Kouga but only as a friend not as a lover or something. But this dense wolf would never figure it out. Suddenly Shippo was knocked out his thought once again by Kouga bold advances. Man this wolf was more slicker than Miroku who did he think he is putting his hand on Kagome's thigh even if he wasn't the real Kagome. Man, this was grossing him out.  
  
Kouga: Kagome?? Are you listen to me?  
  
Kagome: Oh sorry Kouga I must be blanking out again. What were you saying again? HEE, HEE! 'I got to remind myself someday, what was I thinking when I transform into Kagome I would have been better off as Inuyasha.'  
  
Kouga: I ask why were you out so late at night? You couldn't have gotten killed. If that mutt face is unable to protect you then maybe you should stay here with me.  
  
Kagome: 'Ok Shippo think what would the real Kagome say in this situation? Oh man I have to be nice to him don't I?' Umm well you see Kouga, me and Inuyasha got into a fight and he called me really bad names so I "sat" him and ran away and then your wolves came and scared me and I kind of fell into the well. Then you came and bought me here. 'Oh man that was really stupid. Your dead now but hey Kouga is too then!'  
  
Kouga: How dare that mutt! Disrespecting My Kagome like that! Don't worry my dear Kagome the next time I see that mutt I make him apologize to you. As for right now I have my men find a hot spring for you and then you can rest.  
  
Kagome: Thanks a lot Kouga. It really means a lot too me. ^^ Hee hee!  
  
Kouga: I'll do anything for My woman! (Puffing out his chest as he turned to walk away)  
  
Shippo: 'Grrr what a loser I hope Kagome sees nothing in him. What a sorry excuse of a demon. Kagome not that easily express by anyone. I have got to find a way to escape before I hurl! Next time he gets into fight with Inuyasha I think I'll help out'  
  
Shippo stayed put for what seemed like hours only breaking the transformation once, hid his scent and transformed again, and really making sure that he had the same scent and his tail was gone. He was getting tired and hungry but mostly tired. However, if he went to sleep his transformation would break and he go back to his truest form and that wouldn't do and he knew after a bath he would really go to sleep. All too soon, Kouga appeared at his corner of the cave.  
  
Kouga: Your bath is ready! It took awhile to get the water up there and heat it but I know what my woman likes!  
  
Kagome: Thanks Kouga ^^ what would I do without you?  
  
This just made Kouga beam with pride all over. This was seriously going his way! Kagome was relying on him and thanking him for his help and hospitably. He couldn't wait to see the sorry look on that mutt face er face when he found out. If things kept going on let this he might even get to share the same bed with Kagome!  
  
Though he wasn't sure if he could control all his demonic urges to take the sweet and innocent girl. Besides, he didn't want to get smack in the face by her again. Even if he did show it that slap in the face had hurt like hell and that mark didn't leave for at least two weeks! But that's why he LOVED Kagome she was strong, smart, sweet, loyal, pretty, could see jewel shards, stand up for herself, and her scent was amazing.  
  
The lustful look Kouga was sending towards "Kagome" was freaking "her" out. Escape! Escape! Escape! Was running around "her" head. A light blush crossed her face what if he tried to peep at him while he bathe or worst yet tried to bath with him. He could smell that all too familiar scent of well he was too young to know exactly. Yet it was the same scent Inuyasha got sometimes when he looked at Kagome from behind and when Miroku would sneak and watch the girls bathe. His parents had gave off the same scent sometime too when they went off some place private. He didn't know what it meant but it was making him very uneasy.  
  
Kagome: umm yeah Kouga if you could just show me I'll go take that bath now. ^^  
  
Kouga: right! Almost forgot. I have to carry you though.  
  
Shippo: 'Oh great. This has got to be the worst night of my life. It a good thing I know so much about Kagome or I would be so dead. What is this crazy scent he's giving off?' Okay Kouga, take me!  
  
Kouga: WHAT?!?  
  
Kagome: take me to the spring! 'Idjet '  
  
Kouga had been in his little hentai filled world with nothing but images of Kagome hot and wet in a spring. But in a flash, he had swept Kagome off her feet and in two giant leaps where near the now hot springs.  
  
Kagome: Okay Kouga you could put me down now and don't you dare peek at me while I am bathing understand? I know you like me and all but you can't see me like that you understand. ( Blushing a bright pink color)  
  
Kouga: I don't Like you, I Love you!  
  
Kagome: Kouga! (Deadly glare)  
  
Kouga: I promise!  
  
Kagome: Then go wait somewhere over there.  
  
Kouga: (wolfish grin) Whatever my dear Kagome wants.  
  
And with that, Kouga went towards the other side of the cliff while cautiously "Kagome" stripped "herself" of all clothing and hopped in. Shippo was quite pleased with himself he had got Kagome down to the T if he said so himself. He was acting just like her! Wait a minute no he wasn't. It was his fault he was in this mess in the first place.  
  
Kagome would have never just left them all alone like without saying good- bye. They were all worried sick about him and he wasn't anywhere near them! Kagome was probably crying her eyes out because him and Inuyasha! Oh man, his poor back would have to suffer Kagome's wrath she was going to blame Inuyasha for his leaving he knew it. Now he really was going to get it if they ever found him.  
  
Shippo was so caught up in his emotions that he never did see a naked Kouga sneak into the water or notice him watching "her." Kouga had been concerned when he caught the faint scent of fear and tears emit off his woman. Plus it gave him a chance to sneak up on "her" while "she" was so vulnerable. He hated to see "her" crying he could bet anything that it was because of that mutt face. Defying all logic and risking get slapped hard in face. He made his way over near "Kagome" and gently warped his arms around "her."  
  
Kouga: Shh Kagome its okay. Stop crying now. I'm here.  
  
Kagome: You're here? 'Oh crap he's here and I am a naked Kagome! With a naked Kouga! Oh this is sick I have got to get whoa I can't do that! Kagome wouldn't run around naked! Oh I know!'  
  
[Smack]  
  
Kagome: KOUGA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OVER THERE! (Pointing with one hand and covering "herself" with the over.) Your worst than Miroku!  
  
Kouga's head was still spinning as his ears were still ringing from the smack. Damn His woman could hit hard as he felt the side of his face still burning yup it was going to bruise. Yet she had stop crying so the pain was worth it. Wait a minute? As he's eyes started to focus back on Kagome and her wonderful wet body.  
  
Kouga: Kagome your hair! It's turned red!  
  
Kagome: huh? (Looks down at "her" floating strands of hair) 'Ah damn my transformation. Gotta make something up quick. Okay here goes' Oh well that because of this spell this demon put on me a while back...  
  
Shippo great explanation was silence as Kouga's lips smashed into his/her. It took all his gull not to hurl right in Kouga face. This was disgusting! And that crazy scent was stronger than ever and something hard was pressing against his leg. This was too much he was going to faint as he struggled to get out of Kouga hold but to no avail.  
  
Kouga: (not breaking the kiss) You look even better with red hair Kagome you should thank that demon.  
  
Kouga began to move his hand in places where Shippo couldn't believe! He was violating Kagome! Well he was transformed version of Kagome but still who did this wolf think he was? The more Kouga's hands move up and down "her" body the more and more livid Shippo got. He had to be taught a lesson.  
  
Kagome: GRRR! Kouga take this! Foxfire attack!  
  
Shippo unleashed his fire fox attack right in Kouga's face as he jumped out of the water. Untransformed so he was now a screaming naked Kitsune running (Kami knows where just away from the very, very perturb Kouga) On the other hand Kouga was seeing RED! RED! RED! That damn little kit! It wasn't Kagome! All his plans and fantasies ruined! He would not be made a fool of so easily even if he you have to beat the stuffing out of that kit. Shippo was running quite fast despite of being cold without his clothes on as he hopped down another level of cliff if he kept up the pace he might make it just maybe he could make it.  
  
Or maybe not as a strong gust of wind came from nowhere making him lose grip and fall the rest of the way down which wasn't all that far but it still hurt a lot. It had only taken Kouga two second to whip his clothes back on and go after Shippo he recognize the scent and the kit he was the one that hung around his woman the real Kagome. As he landed just a few inches away from the fallen, naked and seemly unconscious Shippo. Kouga let out a low but deep growl. No one that puny makes a fool out of him. He picked Shippo up the tail and rushed out to a secret part of the cave, which he had made his own personal quarters.  
  
{Dawn}  
  
Shippo woke up he could tell he had clothes on but he his head hurt and he was very hungry. Also, he was tied to what appeared to stake as his legs were bound together like his wrist were to stake. As his eyes began to focus in the dim-lit room when a pair of two angry wolf-youkia eyes staring at him with nothing but hatred in them. It only took a second for all his memories from last night to flood over him. Well he was alive at least for now.  
  
Kouga: (In cool demeanor almost like Sesshomaru) well I see you awake now.  
  
Shippo: um yeah so if you could let me go I just be going. ^^  
  
Kouga: growls.  
  
Shippo: so your still mad about last night?  
  
Kouga: You very lucky to be alive you stupid little kit. I ought to feed you to my wolves.  
  
Shippo: If you do Kagome would NEVER speak to you again and she might let inuyasha kill you!  
  
Kouga: Keh, that mutt couldn't kill me if he all the shards of the shikon jewels. And why should Kagome care about you? It seems like you ran away from the pack.  
  
Shippo hung his head in shame sometimes Kouga wasn't as dumb as he looked. The guy did have some brain in that thick head of his not much but some. However, as long as Kagome was an issues he could stay alive. Now all he had to do was come up with a story to explain everything that happen last night.  
  
Kouga was getting sick of staring at the stupid kit his demon instinct telling him to bite his head off and be done with the kit but the kit was right if he did do that then Kagome wouldn't never love him. The slight thought of Kagome made his eyes flicker red. Scaring Shippo straight against the stake.  
  
Kouga: so little fox why did you try to trick me like this? Did that mutt Inuyasha put you up to this? I don't understand why you go though all this trouble to try to make a fool out of me.  
  
Shippo: 'Didn't take much you cocky loser' Well Kouga you see Kagome been thinking about you as of late.  
  
Kouga: Eh really huh?  
  
Shippo: Yes! But she doesn't want to hurt Inuyasha by trying to go find you. So she told me to be her, so I could find you, so I could see if you really love her and then I was to leave and report back to her. She really is getting sick of fighting almost day after day with Inuyasha. We all think she should join up with you, find the shards, and beat Naraku. Inuyasha been acting like such a big jerk as of late to everyone. I, we think it time for all of to move on. 'That's it yeah wolf boy will have to believe it! It's what he wants to hear. Way to go I am a real kitsune!'  
  
Kouga: (smiling from ear to ear) I see well I will have to take my Kagome away from that grumpy puppy. She does need a real demon like me to protect her life. (Smirk) and you little kit are going to help me.  
  
Shippo: Me?  
  
Kouga: yes you. I send out a message that I got you here and Kagome will come running. Of course, she have to come alone if she wishes for you to stay alive. So I hope you're not lying to me again little kit.  
  
Shippo: (sweat drops all over the back of his head) Of course not! Kagome is madly in love with you! Wait you'll see! She'll be all over you! (Forced laugh) 'I'm so screwed.'  
  
Kouga: Of course she is! She's my woman! I claimed her! That dog doesn't know how to treat a woman like her right.  
  
Shippo: Well Kouga when you're right you are right.  
  
Kouga: Damn straight! Now stay put if you know what's good for you.  
  
With that, Kouga left the small cave in a burst of wind. While Shippo let out a deep sigh and frustrated scream throughout the cave. Why did he ever leave Kagome nice warm comfort he'll never know. If she didn't come soon he was a dead kit.  
  
{The Inu-gang}  
  
Kagome: SHIPPO GONE! HE'S GONE! HE GONE! INUYASHA! YOU HAD BETTER FIND HIM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
The day was going to be crazy Inuyasha had woke up with a very, very bad feeling to begin with. Yet, he had not been able to put his finger on it. Now he as well as the rest of the village knew Shippo was missing and a young miko was about to unleashed her wrath if he wasn't found this very second. While Miroku, Kirara, Sango, Kaede, and Inuyasha were bracing themselves for the storm that was about to come.  
  
Authoress notes: I feel this is as good as place to end as any. Whew. I didn't want another short chapter so I made this one a bit longer. This was a very hard chapter to write but also funny. Poor Shippo he got kissed by Kouga and now at his mercy. Expect lots of choas in the next chapter. So, please review. 


	6. Kagome's wrath,the search of Shippo!

Chapter six: Kagome's wrath, the search of Shippo  
  
~~Authoress notes: so here chapter six picking up where chapter five left off. Hope you enjoy it as well as review it. Thanks. ~~  
  
{Chapter six starts}  
  
Kagome: YOU COLD-HEARTED, TWO TIMING, JERK! LET ME GO SANGO! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR HIS CRUELTY!  
  
As to be expect Inuyasha was sprawled out on the floor after getting nearly beaten to death with Miroku staff only Kagome was wielding it and HARD! All he said was that maybe Shippo had gotten sick of being with them because of what happen yesterday and had left on his own since he left a while ago. Why Kagome, get so hell bent on killing him? He really had tried to choose his words carefully. Miroku was already sprawled out across the village for nearly the same reason. All he did was speak his hentai filled mind now that Shippo was gone he thought he could get away with more things. Sango was the unlucky one as well as Kaede in trying to clam the young miko down. The rest of the village? Well they had to get up anyway so they tried to go on with their normal lives minus the string of cussing, banging, and a flying monk and hanyou that was being kicked across the village yet again by two psycho women.  
  
After the fury was over the tears started to flow. Inuyasha was right they been so hard on Shippo that he ran away out of frustration and he was probable hurt or scared or even worst.. No, she won't allow her mind to think such things. If Shippo got killed because of her, well them she would personally never forgive herself and she wouldn't let Inuyasha forget either. For Inuyasha had accidentally confessed to the last conversation, he and Shippo have had, which had got Kagome fuming. Kaede was in the process of bring both hanyou and monk back into the world of consciousness. Kirara was in the process of tracking Shippo scent and was hot on it. While Sango was calming down her friend, she knew what it was like to lose someone you loved dearly.  
  
Sango: Kagome, dear we will all help to find Shippo. In fact, we will find him safe and sound you'll see. Okay? So, stop crying now please.  
  
Kagome: This is all my fault sango if I hadn't been so hard on him this would have never happen! Shippo probably dead now! I'm to blame for it my poor Shippo! (Bursting into a river of tears)  
  
It was more than Sango could take. Why did Kagome always blame herself for everything? None of this was her fault besides Shippo could have been kidnapped did anyone stop to think of that! That had to be it if anything. Well first thing first.  
  
Sango: Kagome you listen to me. It doing Shippo no good you sitting here crying and beating up on Inuyasha. We are wasting time we have to go find him now.  
  
Kagome: It already to late he's probably already..  
  
{Smack}  
  
It was as if time itself froze from the moment Sango mighty hand made contract with the side of Kagome's nearly flawless face as she flew back into Kaede's little hut. The impact even shook the little hut. Miroku, Inuyasha, Kaede, and the rest of the villagers look on in total shocked. That did not just happen! Or did it? One thing for sure Inuyasha wasn't going to stick around and find out, as he begun to dig himself an underground tunnel to, Kami knows where, just far away from these psycho women. No wonder Shippo left them, it had to be his demon instincts that told him too. Miroku unknowing was walking toward the two young women. Just before Kagome, touching her cheek stood glaring out of the doorway causing Miroku to freeze in place. Inuyasha gave a quick glance before starting to rapidly digging as long as he stayed low to the ground Kagome couldn't hurt him as much.  
  
Kagome: Let's go find Shippo now. 'Thanks Sango I needed that'  
  
That all it took for everyone to let out a sigh of relief and move on however Inuyasha wasn't really sure Kagome looked a little too calm for his taste. Sango did just smack her hard in the face. No way could she be that calm after that! Or maybe just maybe that got her out of her psycho state of mind.  
  
As Inuyasha was in his in his heavy thoughts he didn't notice when the group was just about leaving since Kirara had came back after finding Shippo scent all the way to the well but somehow stopped right there. She finally got them all minus Kaede who had to go fix the damage in her home, and Inuyasha who was still in his frozen mind set half deep in his hole.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! What are you doing digging up the road like that?  
  
Inuyasha: Making a grave for Shippo! 'Oh crap. I did not just say that'  
  
Most of the villager did an amine fall after that was said as Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all rushed toward the storming Kagome who was just about to kill Inuyasha who went back digging his "grave." Kaede had a huge sweat drop on the back of her head, as she looked as all the broken items in her home. She knew all hell was about to break loose and poor Inuyasha was going to be the one to take the reminder of Kagome's wrath.  
  
Kagome: IN.U.YA.SHA! GRRRRR!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome no wait I'm sorry. (Whimper, whimper)  
  
{Ten minutes later}  
  
Again, Inuyasha was sprawled out on the ground with blood gushing out of his nose, two black eyes, face nearly black and blue, and a few broken and/or bruised ribs. It had been a group beating and he still couldn't believe they all just attacked him and Kagome even called him a dumbass as Kirara bit him. However, his back was okay and he was for the most part still alive. Kirara was forced to carry the beaten and unconscious hanyou towards the well.  
  
[The well]  
  
Kirara led them towards the well sniffing the ground low (to her point) and all the way down the well. Other than his screaming mushrooms. (A/n: I think that one of Shippo's coolest tricks) There were no other signs of the young kit anywhere. Kagome was on her wit ends as Inuyasha was coming too.  
  
Kagome: It doesn't make any sense! Shippo couldn't go down the well.  
  
Miroku: I hate to say this Kagome but..  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru!  
  
Miroku: Huh??  
  
Sango: Where!?!  
  
Inuyasha: That stupid Kit I bet he's trying to make it over there that got be it! I'll go drag him back.  
  
Kagome: you probably right Inuyasha Shippo is capable of doing something like that.  
  
Miroku: Yes but how come there's..  
  
Inuyasha: LISTEN! We gotta go over there before that asshole of a brother of mine kills that stupid kit. Kagome let's go!  
  
And with that, Inuyasha and Kagome sped off leaving their other three friends behind. Kirara growled in frustration any fool with a nose could have smell the scent of wolves all over the area. Through the silence, they all agreed Inuyasha was a such an idiot.  
  
Miroku: 'sighs' well this should be interesting.  
  
Sango: what were you trying to say anyway Miroku?  
  
Miroku: (sweat drop) nothing too important I suppose. We should follow them.  
  
Sango: I supposed. Though is it me or do I smell the scent of wolves.  
  
Miroku: it matter not at this point.  
  
And with that, the three of them went after the two headstrong mismatch couple. Not that they were any different but they weren't going to admit it of ask. Of course they only thing on minds was to find Shippo.  
  
[Chapter six ends]  
  
~~ That's all for chapter six. Yeah I think it was short but that's all I had time to write on. Anyway, next chapter Inuyasha makes an unwanted appearance at Sesshomaru's castle. How much choas can be expected only time will tell. Will Shippo be able to escape Kouga and his gang? Find out next time. 


	7. Rin's tears,Kagome's comfort

Chapter seven: Rin's tears, Kagome's comfort.  
  
~~ Hello! I want to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! It meant a lot too me. I'm glad that people are enjoying this story, which makes me even more happy. Also, I don't have school for almost three weeks! How about the rest of you? Well I wish you all Happy holidays! Now here my newest chapter. Remember to review! Enjoy. ~~  
  
{Chapter seven starts}  
  
Sesshomaru as always woke before everyone else in the castle. Today was the day in which he started his winter patrol of his land. Rin, he would make sure would be taken care of here or he would place her in the southern part of his region since it was a little warmer there in the winter than their current position.  
  
Rin had awaken also yet laid quietly on her futon. For the first time she didn't feeling barging into Sesshomaru's room, jumping in his arms, and ask him a dozen questions on what they were going to do for the day. She was still quite sadden over Shippo she thought about him all through the night, so now she wanted to play with the little kitsune more than anything. She wonder how long before Jaken or some other servant came and got her up.  
  
Jaken: RIN! 'Why do I always have to get that disgusting and disturbing human child! It now fair!' Where are you hiding now? Come out now! ' I know she hiding somewhere and is about to pounce on me.' RIN!  
  
Rin sprang up from her futon and quickly dressed. It seems that something important today was going to happen. She also noticed the change in temperature as of late for it was getting a lot colder. Would it be to much for her to ask for some nice winter clothing from Sesshomaru-sama? She had hoped not. Jaken finally had lost all patience and slid the door opened to walk into an empty room.  
  
Jaken: Rin! Where are.. ACK!  
  
Just like almost every morning Jaken was rewarded by getting his morning hug or as, he saw it an attack by the little human witch. As shaking Rin off him and being some composer within himself. Though by now Sesshomaru had lost all patience all he had order that Rin was to be brought to him immediately yet he had been waiting in the study for minutes he knew she had been up almost as long as he had but had been oddly quiet.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin! Jaken! Follow me.  
  
Jaken & Rin: Yes Milord!  
  
He had smell the sadness in her scent and even though she had a happy face on it was still there. He couldn't understand why that young kitsune was so important to the girl. Did he put a spell on her? With an accursed monk, a demon exterminator, a young Miko, and that half breed Inuyasha there was no telling what that Kitsune could really do or what spells he knew of. Once in the study Sesshomaru took his seat in font of them. While they remained standing.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, I shall be leaving to patrol my lands. It will be too cold for you to travel with me; therefore, you will either stay here, or I shall take you down to the southern castle. I shall let you chose where you wish to go. Understood?  
  
Rin: Yes and Rin wants to go to the another pretty castle because it's too cold here near the sea.  
  
Sesshomaru: (slight nod) Jaken you shall also be attending.  
  
Jaken: Of course milord!  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, you need a bath and a proper breakfast call a servant. Jaken prepare Ah-Un we must leave before the snow starts to blow eastward. It's going to be a cold winter this year.  
  
Rin: Yes Sesshomaru-sama!  
  
Jaken: Aye milord this Jaken shall get everything ready!  
  
As the two scurry off as happy as can be for Jaken thought because of the events of yesterday he was doom too spend the harsh cold winter here with Rin and three to four long months with the little witch would kill any demon like himself. Rin felt a little better she liked Sesshomaru's other castle a lot better than this one. She had only been there once; but it was a lot more rooms to run and hide in and it was a lot prettier being a little newer than the one there were all currently in.  
  
This castle she concluded, was for the spring and summer months, because it was dark and shady and was also quite cool but it was getting a lot colder now that winter was coming. This was going to be her first winter with Sesshomaru-sama and she wished he wouldn't leave her. As a big, frown crept its way unto her face. Which once again Sesshomaru caught scent of and let out an inaudible sigh. How he wish she would give up that stupid fox. However yet another most unpleasant scent was coming up though a nice and evil smirk crept up on the demon lord face.  
  
[Inuyasha's gang]  
  
Miroku and Sango had nearly caught up with Inuyasha and Kagome thanks to Kirara. Sesshomaru's castle was coming into to view. Inuyasha let out a light growl he hated this place out of almost any other place in the world, for a number of reasons. Mostly cause Sesshomaru liked the placed and of course, he stayed in it. Kagome watch him with concerned eyes. She had felt as well as heard each and every growl as they kept getting louder and louder. (She's riding on his back.) Even Kirara ears started to perk up at the noise Inuyasha was making.  
  
Miroku: At this point he may as well tear apart the front gates.  
  
Sango: He might as well plowed though the side of it. He's being so obnoxious.  
  
Miroku: Is he always.  
  
Inuyasha: I CAN hear you BOTH!  
  
Inuyasha did neither he simply jumped right over it and proceed in pounding the doors. Much to the guards dismay. Most of them knew who Inuyasha was anyway and knew that he was no longer under the spell place upon him by Kikyo. Sesshomaru had heard and smelled him long ago but kept his presence and scent hidden well. Making sure that Rin this time was out of the way started toward his "guests" so he could "welcome" them.  
  
{At the door}  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! Get your cocky ass out here now!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha giving it a rest what if he's not here.  
  
Inuyasha: He's here all right! I know it! (Growling) Come out now Sesshomaru! Or.. Or I'll break down these damn doors!  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha could you at least be a bit less...  
  
Sesshomaru: crude?  
  
This bought a start and a gasp to everyone in the group. They had expect him to blast the door open with his sword and land a nice square punch in Inuyasha's face. Though even for Sesshomaru he was acting, too clam about all this, which freaked them out even more.  
  
Inuyasha: (turning around) Sesshomaru!  
  
Sesshomaru: (coolly) Yes, so why is it you have trespass into my lands once again?  
  
Inuyasha: Listen you stuck-up, jackass of...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Sesshomaru, do you happen to know where Shippo is? It would help us out greatly.  
  
Inuyasha: (looking at Kagome like she lost her mind) Um this is Sesshomaru your speaking too remember?  
  
Kagome: I KNOW THAT!  
  
Sesshomaru: (crock one eyebrow up) And who is the Shippo that you are seeking again?  
  
Inuyasha: (growling loudly) Our stupid Kit you dumbass! The one that you probably.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! If you don't want to get embarrassed in front of your brother, I think you should let me handle this! (Eyes twitching)  
  
Inuyasha: like he going to listen too you! There only one to get him to talk and to get Shippo back and that's by force! (Takes out the Tessaiga)  
  
Sesshomaru: if you insist to die dear little brother. (Turning his claws poison) Then come at me, make me tell you where you lost kitsune is. I like to see you try.  
  
Inuyasha: As you wish. Kit Killer.  
  
(SNAP)  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
[Crash]  
  
Inuyasha: (Growling) How.how.why. what's the hell is wrong with you Kagome? Are you out your damn mind? (His looks are a combo of shocked, angered, and hurt)  
  
This was something new and amusing (for Sesshomaru) seeing Inuyasha fall face first into the ground just like a regular normal dog. Whimper under the young miko, so that is how she control him, and this is how she got his scent back to normal when Inuyasha transform into a near full demon. As the two started to quarrel among themselves giving Sesshomaru the time to think of any attack that could have killed them, however he chose to watch the young miko. As Sango, Kirara, and Miroku watched him (with giant sweat drops on there head) as well as Inuyasha and Kagome yell at each other. For she once again caught his interest.  
  
Pitiful it seem his half-breed brother had obsession in getting caught into mikos spells. Though the angry aura the young girl was giving off wasn't something to take lightly of. She could almost kill him if she knew the full extend of her power. However, Sesshomaru knew the girl was still in training and didn't have the right control to try to take him down. However she almost had his silence respect this made nearly the third time that he saw such a strength in a human woman and all three it had been perform by her. He hoped that Rin would have the same inner strength as his brother's female companion. For she was the strongest in the group. Though his impatience was starting to show and wear off, he could have been left and been taking care of his land.  
  
Sesshomaru: Unless you have anything more to say directed to me I suggest Inuyasha you take you soon-to-be mate and leave. I don't have your.  
  
Inuyasha: MY WHAT!?! Listen you! (Face is about as red as his Kimono)  
  
Kagome: (blushing) Shut up Inuyasha! Sesshomaru-sama just please tell me if you seen or have Shippo around here? If you do please don't kill him just send him back to me.  
  
Sesshomaru: (coldly) I don't take orders or requests from any one especially from humans. I don't have you kit. Now leave my lands or I shall remove you all by force. For I can not stand your horribly scents any longer.  
  
Inuyasha: No one talks to Kagome like that! Kagome I told you he wouldn't listen! I had it with you damn cockiness Sesshomaru! Prepare yourself Sesshomaru! (Whips out Tessaiga again)  
  
Inuyasha flew at Sesshomaru before Kagome could even yell sit; however, she wasn't going too anyway. Sesshomaru was an even bigger jerk than Inuyasha! So full demon must mean full of egotism too! As her thoughts lead to Kouga as well, so she could compare the two. Yup, it had to mean that. Inuyasha hadn't got not even one blow in as Sesshomaru once again blasted him away with the Tokijin, now he would have to order the eastern walls repaired due to the force Inuyasha applied when he smashed into them. Inuyasha was beyond livid now! Though each time he tried to used the wind scar Sesshomaru easily doge the attack or quickly blasted him away into another wall or gate.  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha give up and get out now. You have done enough damage to my land and property. I have no wish to kill you anywhere near my territory. I told you I don't have that Kitsune you call Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha: (out of breath) Oh? Really? And why is that? Your fake little sword about to break?  
  
Sesshomaru: Pitiful half-breed not only have you had yet hit me I do not wish to have you dying couprse stain my lands.  
  
If it wasn't for the now lighter and improved Tessiaga Inuyasha would have gone into his berserk full demon phase and attempted to rip Sesshomaru to shreds. Growling heavily, he rushed up again matching Sesshomaru speed as he also came after him.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome and the other watched in straight horror as two blurs of red, white, and silver collided. As Inuyasha finally got a few hits in though had taken the worst of blows. However, another small figure watched in fear. She had came out of hiding once the inside of her secret room had shook she had thought of it as almost like an another earth shake. This of course was Rin would had to knock out Jaken to get outside. (A/n: I don't know if they really knew about earthquakes just yet and Rin little so she really wouldn't know.)  
  
Why was Sesshomaru-sama fighting his brother again? Why was the dirty dog guy yelling about Shippo? Did they lose Shippo? She hated seeing Sesshomaru fighting even if it was to protect her. He looks so big and scary almost like the wolves that had attack her. Shippo was lost and she had to help find him! She had to stop this anyway possible they would never find Shippo if Sesshomaru-sama killed his brother.  
  
Rin: (rushing towards the two battling siblings) Stop! Sesshomaru-sama! Stop! Don't hurt the dirty dog man anymore!  
  
Sesshomaru: (still eyeing down Inuyasha) Be still Rin! Don't come any closer!  
  
Inuyasha: Ah, look your pet is calling you. (Still out of breath and bleeding almost all over)  
  
Sesshomaru: Better to be the master than the pet. Unlike you Inuyasha, I don't have a collar around my neck.  
  
Inuyasha let out a growl that made Rin fall to her knees; Inuyasha was one scary dirty dog man. Kagome was now more worried about the little girl safety knew that the two brother had to stop the fight. She didn't want innocent children watching such things. It bother her that Shippo had to watch such events like this but then he would remind her that he was a demon so it didn't bother him.  
  
Rin: (crying) Please Inuyasha-sama don't scare Rin anymore! Leave Sesshomaru-sama alone now. Go take a bath and come back later. You're hurting Sesshomaru-sama's nose that's why you he's mad.  
  
Inuyasha: What the fu.  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY! Don't you use those words around this girl!  
  
[BAM]  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile as she held Rin in her arms as Sesshomaru watch in coolness. Kagome had gotten to her before he found the guts to order her nearer toward himself. Rin clamed down as Kagome rocked her back and forth stroking her hair.  
  
Kagome: My name Kagome, I'm Inuyasha, um, friend he's not as bad and smelly as you think. Don't worry Sesshomaru and he just have some sibling issues but they won't fight anymore I promise. 'Not in front of you anyway.' (Ignoring Miroku and Sango)  
  
Rin: Rin name is Rin. I don't want Sesshomaru-sama to be mad anymore. Where Shippo-chan? Kagome-Sama?  
  
Kagome: He ran away Rin! We think he's trying to find you but we are going to try to find him.  
  
Rin: Shippo not here yet. Rin wish he was though. (Determine look) Rin will help find Shippo-chan! With Kagome-sama and scary Inuyasha-sama!  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin! Come here.  
  
Rin popped out of Kagome's arms and rushed towards her Sesshomaru-sama though not before stopping near Inuyasha who was getting out his state of shock and slowing making his way towards his comrades. Rin nodding to Sesshomaru, who for a spilt second had a look of puzzlement on his face.  
  
Rin: Inuyasha-sama?  
  
Inuyasha: Don't call me that kid!  
  
Rin: You don't have to yell at Rin my ears are fine. Can Rin ask you something?  
  
Inuyasha: what is it?  
  
Rin: Why do you smell so bad? Don't you take baths? You all bloody and beaten! Why do you fight Sesshomaru-sama knowing that you just going to get beat up? No one can beat Sesshomaru-sama! Why are your ears so fuzzy and pointy like a kitty cat? You clothes are dirty. Don't you wash you clothes? Don't you wear anything else? Are you poor? Don't you brush your hair? Why isn't it silky like Sesshomaru-sama? Its hard and mangy like wet dog fur!  
  
Inuyasha: (Growling) Enough! Listen you! (About to pound her)  
  
Sesshomaru: (sinking his poison claws into Inuyasha wrist) Touch one hair on her head and I kill you fast than you can let out a growl Inuyasha.  
  
Rin: WOW! Sesshomaru-sama so fast! Rin didn't know you were this close. You save Rin's life again. (To Inuyasha) You a mean dirty mutt you should stop trying to hurt people and take a LONG bath! Cause this Rin thinks you really smell bad.  
  
Inuyasha: What the? Did you stay with Kouga before you came running to Sesshomaru?  
  
Rin: You shouldn't yell so much you breath smells bad too.  
  
Kagome couldn't help it she had tried but the laughter just had to come out. This also held true for Sango and Miroku This child was so adorable! Almost like Shippo, no wonder Shippo wanted to be friends. It was no doubt in any of their mind once Shippo was found they would let the two be friends. Well everyone but the two Inus.  
  
Inuyasha: I have enough of this crap! We going to find Shippo! Let go! (Limping away)  
  
Rin: (pulling on his pants leg) Wait smelly Inuyasha you can't leave! Me and Sesshomaru-sama will help.  
  
Sesshomaru: We will not do no such thing, this Sesshomaru is no search dog, I will not go looking for some lowly kitsune.  
  
Rin: (The puppy dog face! ^^) But Sesshomaru-sama, Rin said before that Shippo-chan was her friend and Rin meant that. You said to forget about Shippo-chan but Rin couldn't do that. Now Shippo-chan is lost and Rin really can't forget about Shippo-chan cause he's in trouble. If you were lost this Rin would look for you cause your Rin bested friend too Sesshomaru-sama!  
  
Sesshomaru would have hugged the girl tightly if the other hadn't been around and tried to give her the biggest smile he had. However, she only received a heavy sigh and a look of puzzlement. Curse it all perhaps for once Jaken was right the girl could be a witch in training and have taken over his mind. Though even the great and might ice king Sesshomaru couldn't denied such a face. Kagome and the others had been sold already by the girl's charm. Inuyasha was back into pure shock mode so it didn't matter what he thought.  
  
Kagome: well it settled then, well all go look for Shippo then.  
  
Miroku: Yes it appeared so.  
  
Sango: I never thought this would happen.  
  
Kirara: meow??  
  
Sango: Kirara?  
  
Miroku: I'm starting to sense..  
  
Sesshomaru: wolves.  
  
Inuyasha: (growling) Kouga's pack! Let's go back to the village!  
  
Kagome: right!  
  
Rin: Rin doesn't like the sound of this. Sesshomaru-sama? (Whimper)  
  
Sesshomaru: Stay close to me Rin it will be fine.  
  
{End Chapter seven}  
  
~~Author notes: Wow I think that's my longest chapter. I'm sorry I posted so late. Maybe you can add me to the author alerts thing if you really like this story. Don't worry this is the only story I'm working on at the moment. I try to update everyday and since it's the holidays, I might have time to put up two chapters day! Wouldn't that be great! Next chapter: The group goes back to the village to discover something shocking! Remember review cause it makes me happy when you do.~~ 


	8. A billion questions?

Chapter eight: A billion question.  
  
~~Author note: This is a short chapter since it does take a while from the village to Sesshomaru's castle and back again. Though I wanted to add more lines for Miroku and Sango but then remember in this story Miroku and Sango are supporting characters so they aren't going to have a lot of lines. So, this is like a filler chapter. Oh well thanks for the reviews keep posting more please. Okay here your new chapter from me! ~~  
  
[Chapter eight starts]  
  
Rin: Inuyasha can Rin touch you're ears just once? Why are they twitching like that? Are your ears dirty or something? Are you sick? How fluffy are they?  
  
They had only had just left Sesshomaru's castle and the girl had already had ask over a two-dozen questions. What amazed Inuyasha even more is that Sesshomaur allowed her to just keep talking and talking. She was driving him crazy! Also, the fact that Kagome so easily took a liking to the girl as well as the others, and all he could do is keep passing evil glances over toward Sesshomaru who seemed to be enjoying all this.  
  
Sesshomaru although had his usual unemotional face on he was overall smiling in the inside to see Inuyasha in a steady stream of annoyance with Rin bought joy to his heart. Which is why he allowed her to travel ahead with Inuyasha and Kagome. The girl was proving more useful than he first expected unlike Jaken of course whose constant grumbling about having to work with his half-breed brother was getting on his nerve. Though one deep growl was all it took to get that Jaken to shut up for a while.  
  
Rin: Are we there yet Inuyasha? Is your castle as pretty as Sesshomaru- sama's? Do you even have a castle? Why are you shaking like that Inuyasha? Are you cold?  
  
Inuyasha: why do you ask so many questions? (Avoiding any confrontation with Kagome more so than with Sesshomaru)  
  
Rin: If you would answer them instead of just looking stupid then Rin wouldn't ask so many questions. Aren't you smart enough to be ask questions? Rin ask Sesshomaru-sama question all the time and he always answers them cause he's smart. ^^ He knows everything! Don't you know anything?  
  
Inuyasha: Fine I answer all you questions then. (Trying to see if it would work) No, you can't touch my ears. No one touch my ears. They twitch because (looks at Kagome) that's just what they do. No, my ears aren't dirty, there aren't not fluffy at all, no we aren't there yet. I don't have a castle and I don't want one, I wasn't shaking and I'm not cold. There are you happy now kid?  
  
Rin: Yes! ^^  
  
Rin: I'm getting hungry. Do you have any food in that yellow bag Kagome- chan? If you do, can Rin have some please?  
  
Kagome: I sure do Rin-chan!  
  
Inuyasha: we don't have time for this!  
  
Rin: why?  
  
Inuyasha: because we have to get to the village.  
  
Rin: Why?  
  
Inuyasha: because I have to see what's Kouga up to now.  
  
Rin: Why?  
  
Inuyasha: cause he's a dumbass wimpy wolf! And I going to kick his ass!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.. Sit! I told stop cussing in font of her.  
  
[Bam]  
  
Rin: Wow Kagome-chan that a cool trick. How do you get him to do that? And so fast too. Can you teach Rin that one-day? (Runs over to Inuyasha) How does she get to do that Inuyasha? How big is this hole? How did you make a hole this big? Your not that weak after all Inu-chan.  
  
Inuyasha: (getting out of his hole) What did you call me? Inu-chan? Listen kid I told you already just call me Inuyasha!  
  
Rin: Why?  
  
Inuyasha: because that all I want to be called!  
  
Rin: why do you get confused if Rin calls you anything else? Don't you know your own name?  
  
Inuyasha: No I don't get confuse if someone calls me anything else and yes I know my own name. I don't why you having stop asking questions I just answered all the others. You said you'll stop.  
  
Rin: I never stop asking questions! ^^  
  
Inuyasha: (really frustrated) AH man! Kagome? (Sniffing and shock on what's is giving Rin)  
  
Kagome: Here Rin-chan I think you like this. It's called ramen! ^^  
  
Rin: What ramen?  
  
Kagome: Instant noodles.  
  
Inuyasha: she can't have my ramen! (Grabs it from Kagome)  
  
Rin: Why not? (Jumping up trying to get it)  
  
Inuyasha: Cause you can't! It mines!  
  
Rin: No it's not! Its Kagome-chan's and she's giving it to Rin!  
  
Inuyasha: All the ramen in the world is mine!  
  
Sango: Inuyasha give it a rest let the Rin-chan have it already Kagome will make your own.  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha give it too her now. Stop acting so childish.  
  
Inuyasha: She's not getting it.  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha. (Icy look)  
  
Inuyasha: Stay out of it Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.. (Eye twitching) give it up NOW!  
  
Inuyasha: (sacred and mad at the sometime) FINE! Here! I didn't want it anyway. (Jumps in a tree in a foul mood.)  
  
Rin: Rin wins! Thank you Sango-chan and Miroku-kun you made Inuyasha give up. (Starts eating) This is yummy Kagome's chan! Rin likes it!  
  
Sesshomaru had been for the most part keeping his distant and watching in amusement. Inuyasha was too pathetic and so easily snared into any trick or trap. Which is one of the reasons why he hated being anything related to the half-breed. Also, this was the reason why he kept a slow pace and didn't care if they never got to the village for there wasn't a strong scent of blood so they could take their time.  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama! ^^ You have to try these noodles there are so yummy! (Holding up her chopsticks)  
  
Sesshomaru: I am not hungry right now. You finish it so we can get going.  
  
Rin: Here Jaken! You have some!  
  
Jaken: EW! I don't want the same.. (Gets a mouth full of ramen in his mouth)  
  
Rin: How does it taste Jaken? Its good isn't it?  
  
Jaken: (swallowing) It's okay for human food. (He's lying)  
  
Rin: You're so weird Jaken. (Runs back over towards Kagome-chan) I'm done!  
  
Sango: She's so cute!  
  
Miroku: If only she was a bit older. (Perverted grin)  
  
Sango: DON'T THINK LIKE THAT YOU HENTAI!  
  
[Bam]  
  
Miroku: (rubbing the giant lump on his head) Now, now Sango I wasn't thinking anything about young Rin.  
  
Sango: I know! You were thinking about an OLDER version.  
  
Miroku: Ah, Sango don't be mad (taking her hands in his) I was also just thinking wouldn't it be nice if you bear us a child and that it would look just like Rin!  
  
Sango: (anime angry mode) BEAR US A CHILD! YOU.. YOU! TAKE THIS!  
  
Thus, Miroku was knocked across the forest and flew right pass Sesshomaru who neither blinked nor flinched. Though Jaken was a bit shocked, Rin was giggling, and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kirara just had sweat drops on their heads. Miroku wasn't going to live long enough to defeat Naraku and take care of his curse if he didn't stop harassing Sango.  
  
Miroku: @_@ a man can dream can't he? (Falls unconscious)  
  
Inuyasha: let get going. Miroku! We'll be at the village when you gain back your consciousness.  
  
Rin: (ran over to Sango) wow you broke down three trees with Miroku-kun body! Your even stronger than Inuyasha! You should stay with Rin and Sesshomaru! Then if you bear Sesshomaru a child! Then it be ten times stronger than Inuyasha and could beat up Inuyasha if he tries to take Rin's ramen. Oh yeah then, I have someone to play with too! ^^  
  
Sango: (face is ten time as red as Inuyasha's coat) I, er, um, I don't think that will happen.  
  
Rin: why not? Is it because you really like Miroku-kun? You been with him all day and he keep touching you.  
  
Sango: (face is bright red like a shiny red balloon) Not like that Rin- chan! Now come on lets just ride on Kirara now! HA HA HA HA HA (laughs out nervously till Kirara takes flight)  
  
Rin: (ignoring Sango) wow this fun Rin is flying! Yay!  
  
Inuyasha: (in shock) Sango and Sesshomaru! Never!  
  
Sesshomaru: Hmm why not? There is some truth in what Rin said.  
  
At this, comment Inuyasha promptly fainted, Kagome started to laughing, Jaken was also feeling quite faint, as Miroku had a look of all out jealousy. No freaking way was he going to let Sesshomaru come and sweep Sango off her feet. Not that he was any competition with Sesshomaru but he worked so hard to make Sango his. Ignoring the monk constant steam of dirty looks, Sesshomaru gave a light cocky smirk and took off after towards the village.  
  
Kagome: Sesshomaru may not be such a bad guy after all.  
  
Inuyasha: (jumped back up and out of shock) WHAT! Kagome! Don't you start getting friendly towards that bastard! (Growling)  
  
Jaken: (Also out of his state of shock) HA, Milord would never let that psycho human woman never bear him a child! Or any other woman! I won't believe it! It would never happen! You were just joking right milord!?! Milord!?! (Sees that Sesshomaru is long gone) Oh no wait for me milord! (Takes off after Sesshomaru)  
  
Inuyasha: idiot.  
  
Kagome: lets get going already. Come on you two stop growling. (Tugging Miroku and Inuyasha sleeves)  
  
Miroku: 'He'll never take Sango! I won't let him!' Yeah lets go!  
  
And with that, the three of them trailed after Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Sango, Rin, and Kirara. The group made good timing after all they arrived at the village by mid-afternoon. The villagers all took notice of Sesshomaru not like they had heard of him but they weren't quite sure if he was human or demon.  
  
Inuyasha: hmm Kouga not around. That's a relief.  
  
Sesshomaru: The wolves been left Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: I KNOW THAT! Kaede where are you?  
  
Kaede wasn't in her hut by the time Kagome, Sango, and Rin went to check. Kaede had been tending to the sick, which is what she had been doing before the wolf demons came. Once she spotted Inuyasha, Kaede rushed to the meet them caution of Sesshomaru and Jaken.  
  
Kagome: what that note in your hand Kaede?  
  
Rin: Can Rin read it! Rin knows how to read good now!  
  
[Chapter eight ends]  
  
~~Author note: Well that's it for chapter eight. Don't think of Sesshomaru was OOC he was just trying to trick off both Inuyasha and Miroku for being well them! ^^ Next chapter Kaede tells the group what happen with her and the wolf demons. Oh yeah was thinking there a few authors who reply to their reviews at the end of each chapter, so I start doing that? Well let me know. I should have the next chapter up really soon I have already began typing it so expect to see it shortly! Thanks everyone for reading ~~ 


	9. The note

Chapter nine: The note  
  
~~Author note: Hey! See I told you I might get some more chapters uploaded now that school is out for weeks. I really like working on this story a lot! I'm glad that people are enjoying it. I'm happy with all the reviews I been getting so far. You guys are really making my day. I'm so happy! ~~  
  
[Chapter nine starts]  
  
The introductions were said and done as Sesshomaru was asked politely not to kill any of the villagers or make any trouble. Kaede was noticeably uneasy Jaken was bad enough but with Sesshomaru lurking about it could have gave the old miko a heart attack. Though she readily took a liking to Rin right away yet found it odd that Sesshomaru would keep such a child.  
  
Inuyasha: So Kaede what's up? Was Kouga here?  
  
Kaede: Kouga? Nay He wasn't here. Though the wolves were a part of his tribe.  
  
Inuyasha: Well then tell us what happen. We need to find Shippo already.  
  
Kaede: Well..  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Kaede was tending to the sick now that the winter was approaching several of the village children and babies were getting sick. Some may even die that's just how it went in these days. All of a sudden, a cloud of dust appeared in the north side of the village Kaede easily scent it was some kind of demon so she had to leave her current flu victim and rush outside. Where Ginta and Hakkaku was causing a ruckus.  
  
Ginta: Where's Inuyasha?  
  
Villager guy: I. I know not of where he is. They all left early this morning I am sure of it. (Scared to death)  
  
Kaede: Unhand him wolf! (Bow and arrow ready) Lest you want an arrow through the heart.  
  
Hakkaku: finally someone that may know Inuyasha! (Wants to go back to sleep)  
  
Ginta: (lets the guys go who gets very far away.) We are looking for Inuyasha or Kouga's woman, er Kagome. We have a messages for them. Do you know when they will back?  
  
Hakkaku: Hurry up!  
  
Kaede: Oyo aye a message! Hmm? Inuyasha and the others have left, they went to go find Shippo he's a demon kitsune I trust ye have yet to come across any.  
  
Ginta: Oh yeah that exactly why we are here! Kouga got that..  
  
Hakkaku: FOOL! (Covering up Ginta's mouth) listen when you see either Inuyasha or Kagome you give them this message its from Kouga. (Hands over a small scroll)  
  
Ginta: can we go home now?  
  
Hakkaku: Yes! Finally! Lets go. Kouga should be pleased.  
  
And with that, the wolves ran off leaving a small cloud of dust behind them. Kaede just had a small sweat drop on her head. Demons these days were getting dumber and dumber by the minute. Though she was glad they didn't take, any lives just destroy a cart or two and broke some crates.  
  
Kaede: what does that Kouga want now. This is odd in deed. Lest I expected he would be causing trouble for Inuyasha.  
  
With that, Kaede tucked the scroll within her kimono robes and went back to tending the sick. As she made note to look out for Inuyasha and the others.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
Kaede: and that is all that happen.  
  
Inuyasha: so where the messages?  
  
Kaede: here (hands Inuyasha the note.)  
  
Inuyasha: You take it Kagome I don't want to read whatever that stupid wolf has to say.  
  
Kagome: Okay whoa its really two messages one for me and Inuyasha. (Starts to read the first scroll) "To my woman Kagome, you may be wondering why your little kit friend hasn't returned from my den yet. He told me your sad tale about dogface. Well I decided that since that mutt-face hasn't been treating you well. You should leave him and come to me. I can treat you better than that mutt could ever do. Once you become my mate, I'll let Shippo go. I wait two whole moons for you arrival. Till then. - Kouga, leader of the wolf pack.  
  
Inuyasha: (fuming) That cocky son of a.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
  
Sango: What an odd note.  
  
Kaede: Indeed.  
  
Miroku: At least we know where Shippo is.  
  
Sango: That's what I don't get. In the note it seem that Shippo ran over there on Kagome's orders. What sad tale is he talking about?  
  
Inuyasha: Forget this crap! Let's go over there and skin that stupid wolf once and for all!  
  
Rin: Are your ears going to pop off Inuyasha? (Worried face.)  
  
Sesshomaru: (Glances at Inuyasha) Kagome, what does the other note tells?  
  
Not that he really care to hear any more foolishness though he was surprised that Kouga knew how to write in the language of humans and that he was actually smart and bold enough to use such a tactic to try and lure Kagome into being his mate. Though why go through all the trouble for a mere human he wondered? Some demons were a disgraced to them all he concluded.  
  
Kagome: Well if Inuyasha would settle down. (Glaring at the hanyou till he sat back down grumbling) okay second messages "Oyo Mutt-face, I getting sick of you mistreating my woman so I ask her to come with me. Face it mutt! I'm much better than they you, a mere half-breed will ever be and Kagome's a better.. (Scroll gets snatched up and rips to shreds by Inuyasha.)  
  
Inuyasha: (stomps the pieces of the note to a he stomps a hole in Kaede's floor) That stupid wimpy wolf I can't wait to get my claws in him! He's so dead.  
  
Sesshomaru: How barbaric of you Inuyasha. Though there was a lot of truth in that note.  
  
Inuyasha: (ready to kill something or someone) Sesshomaru so help you..  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha for the last time just sit (crash) um.. down.. sorry.  
  
Kaede: don't worry Inuyasha will be fixing that hole as well so help his back. (Smug look on her face)  
  
Rin: His ears are going to pop off Kagome-chan! Look! There's steam coming out too!  
  
Inuyasha: UGH! Lets go get the stupid kit and kill Kouga!  
  
Sesshomaru: I shall take my leave here and now. Come Rin, Jaken.  
  
Inuyasha: Good get out of here! Take that talkative brat and smelly toad with you.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha be nice.  
  
Rin: No, Sesshomaru-sama! We can't leave yet.  
  
Sesshomaru: They have found out where that kitsune is so there no need for us now. It looks like that wolf is taking care of him thus there is no need to worry about him anymore.  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama please? Rin wants to see if he really okay. You promise!  
  
Inuyasha: look kid listen to him and go we don't need your help.  
  
Jaken: yeah! Let's go Rin. (First time he ever agreed with Inuyasha)  
  
Rin: Inuyasha, you need all the help you can get. (Ignored Jaken outburst)  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN! (Baring his fangs)  
  
Rin: (whimpers) Your scaring Rin again!  
  
Kagome: sit! (Crash) Don't let him scare you and I agree Rin he does. We would be happy if you all would stay.  
  
Jaken: Milord please? (In agony)  
  
Inuyasha: what was that for? I getting tried of this bull.  
  
Kagome: sit!  
  
{Crash]  
  
Sango: I also agree with Kagome as well as Rin we going to need as much strength as possible from keeping Inuyasha from killing Kouga.  
  
Miroku: We can handle it Sango. Let Lord Sesshomaru leave. This is our business. (Still upset from what happen earlier)  
  
Sango: Miroku?  
  
Sesshomaru seeing that his earlier words were still effected the monk; right then and there decided he would stay just to spite him as well as Inuyasha. Humans and half-breeds were just so easily dupe. Jaken seeing this started bashing himself over the head with his own staff he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be alone with his Sesshomaru-sama. It was worst enough that Sesshomaru had yet to tell Rin to close her mouth and the girl was taking full advantage on it. Sango was worried on why Miroku was looking so heatedly towards Sesshomaru. He couldn't be trying to pick a fight with him. Could he?  
  
Sesshomaru: Fine Rin we will stay till the kit is brought back. I think this little quest could prove quite interesting (Quick smirk)  
  
Rin: YAY! Lets go get Shippo!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey does anyone ever listen to me!?! (Growls)  
  
Rin: Stupid Inuyasha, no one with half of a brain ever listens to you. (Trying to sound like Sesshomaru)  
  
At this point, Inuyasha REALLY needed to hurt someone and he chose Jaken! Thus, the demented hanyou grab the staff and started beating him in the head with it. Jaken haven't no attacks or defense had to take the whole bunt of the attack. That is until Sesshomaru started to get a headache from all the growling, squawking, and giggles. Maybe staying wasn't such a good idea however it was better than have to hear Rin crying again.  
  
Sesshomaru: INUYASHA! Unhand him now unless you want to feel my wrath twice in one day!  
  
When Sesshomaru spoke in that tone of voice no one was dumb enough not to obey. Kaede started to pray that her hut would be strong enough to withstand the all the demonic aura that was forming. Though finally Inuyasha yielded to Sesshomaru and settled down. He should have just attacked Miroku instead however Jaken was out of it for a while and that cause him some joy.  
  
Sango: Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think Lady Kaede could take any more holes in her floor.  
  
Kagome: yes and I don't want to unleashed my fury on him in font of Rin. However, Inuyasha when this is over you going to pray that my voice goes out before you back cracks into a million piece.  
  
Miroku: Yes, well now that Inuyasha seem to calm down lets head out now. (Still eyeing Sesshomaru)  
  
Inuyasha was now whimpering in corner one thing that he was sure of Kagome never made threats. Once she said she was going to do something, she always did it sooner or later. Though he hoped that once Shippo was found she would forget about it for a while.  
  
Kagome: Come on Inuyasha! Lets go.  
  
Inuyasha: feh, you don't have to yell ya know!  
  
Rin: He's crazy Sango-chan isn't he?  
  
Sango: Well we're still debating that.  
  
Sesshomaru: I see no debate in it. Inuyasha is an idiot. (Getting in between Sango and Rin)  
  
Miroku: Sango! Wouldn't it be fastest to go on Kirara? (Eyeing Sesshomaru)  
  
Sango: yes I suppose it would be. Kirara! Wanna join us Rin?  
  
Rin: Yes please.  
  
At that the little cat demon transform into her larger self and Sango and Miroku took off. Sesshomaru gave a light chuckled, which only Inuyasha caught as he was hoisting Kagome onto his back.  
  
Inuyasha: What's so funny Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru just ignored his half-breed younger brother that left both Kagome and Inuyasha confused. Jaken had finally came two and chased after the group. The search for Shippo resumed and Inuyasha couldn't wait to ring Kouga's neck.  
  
[Chapter nine ends]  
  
~~See I told you I have this chapter up before the day was over. Well it the afternoon (kind of) well I got it up within 24 hours. YAY! I can't wait to see my new reviews! ~~ 


	10. Exit Shippo: The great escaper!

Chapter ten: Exit Shippo: the great escaper!  
  
~~A/n: Some reason the last part of this got cut off so I reloaded this chapter!~~  
  
~~Author note: Guess who's back in this chapter? That's right Shippo! So if you been wondering what's been up with him. Read and enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review. I'm glad a few people liked the last two chapters. ~~  
  
[Chapter ten starts] {Earlier that day}  
  
Shippo had for the most part been pretty well taking care of under the watch of Kouga, for Kouga didn't want to risk hurting the kit in fear of Kagome may go off on him. Shippo for the most part finding it hard to make up stuff thought it was just better to stick truth but remembering to omit certain things. Since no matter what Inuyasha was a jerk too Kagome but he loved her in his own way if only Kikyo would go away. The more Shippo talked the more determine Kouga got. He had to save Kagome from her all the pain Inuyasha was causing if the mutt couldn't make up who he loved then it couldn't be helped. This wolf-demon WAS going to make Kagome HIS! By any means necessary!  
  
Kouga: Oyo kit wake up! (Shaking Shippo awake with his foot)  
  
Shippo: hmm? What is it now Kouga?  
  
Kouga: Tell me, what is Kagome's favorite food for dinner? When she gets here, I want to make her feel special.  
  
Shippo: (Yawns) She likes chicken curry. Sometimes oden. She doesn't like sake she says she not old enough too have any. So, she likes a nice Cheery Coke or some milk (Yawning louder)  
  
Kouga: Hey don't you go back to sleep! Hey, I'm talking to. (Have to nudge Shippo back out of sleep with his foot.)  
  
Shippo: (getting pissed) WHAT! DAMNIT! WHAT?  
  
Kouga: Hey don't use that tone of voice with me. We have to change locations again. I won't be able to smell Kagome from way up here now that the winds are picking up from the south again.  
  
Shippo: we just change locations! Kouga I need my nap! If you don't let me take it, I'm telling Kagome on you.  
  
Kouga: Listen when we go back down a few feet I'll let you rest. You're a annoying like whelp.  
  
Shippo: You're a bossy wolf.  
  
Kouga: whatever. (Picks Shippo off by the tail and jumps down a few feet)  
  
Yes, they had been in a deep power struggle since Shippo found a way to stay alive. How easily he could manipulate Kouga's feeling for Kagome. One might think he had been taking lesson from Naraku only he was using a lot less malice being the good guy he was. Though they both knew that Kouga had the speed and the power to physically at least control Shippo. However, he couldn't really hurt him or eat him cause Kagome would hate him and may even kill him. Anyone who knew talked like they were related to Kagome wasn't worth killing. Though throughout the whole day that all Kouga had wanted too do. He had to give Inuyasha SOME credit he had to be nearly a saint to put up with this kitsune.  
  
[Flashback] {Around the same time Inuyasha & Co. was at Sesshomaru's castle}  
  
At some point Kouga had been able to leave Shippo alone for one minute to go talk to his men. His pride wouldn't let him go into fully details about all that happen last night just enough that he wanted to deliver a message one for Kagome and another for Inuyasha. Sending his most trusted men, Ginta and Hakkaku, to do his bidding. Kouga then promptly went back to see an escaping Shippo.  
  
Shippo: 'damn' Umm hello.  
  
Kouga: what the hell are you doing? (Picking him up by the tail)  
  
Shippo: I had to relieve myself.  
  
Kouga: Looks like you were trying to leave.  
  
Shippo: why would I try to leave? ^^  
  
Kouga: You think I'm stupid?  
  
Shippo: Think?  
  
Kouga: (Growls) You brunt down nearly half this cave with you crappy foxfire!  
  
Shippo: I told you those chains were too tight.  
  
Kouga: That was the point! You can't escape until I have Kagome in MY arms. You got that, you sneaky little kitsune?  
  
Shippo: Yeah I know all about your plan.  
  
Kouga: Good then you know you can't leave!  
  
Shippo: (sighing) I know.  
  
Shippo had pretended to be asleep that whole time he had wanted for the chance for Kouga to leave. He knew he would have too eventually because of his other pack members knew they where up here. So, Shippo bidding his time to escape, no way would Kagome come alone and give up herself for him. Kagome was nice and sweet but not that nice and sweet. For the most part escape plan number 21 had been a failure. As Kouga dragged him to another part of the vast cave. How many mountains and cave did this stupid wolf have he wondered? While Shippo empty stomach, did another flip as Kouga jumped to another cave.  
  
[Flashback ends]  
  
It was nearly the fifth time today and this time Shippo had gotten far from Kouga who he had finally gotten really teed off at and nearly burnt him blind with foxfire. He was scurrying quite good until Ginta and Hakkaku got him corner as well as some other wolves near the base of the main cave. {Around the time Inuyasha & Co. was going back to the village}  
  
Ginta: Oyo it's a fox cub on our land!  
  
Hakkaku: Hey could it be the one that old miko was telling us about?  
  
Ginta: who cares! I'm hungry! Let's eat him!  
  
Wolf demon 1: Can I have the kidneys?  
  
Wolf demon 2: I want the liver and maybe a leg.  
  
Shippo: You don't what to eat me!  
  
Ginta: why not?  
  
Shippo: I'm Kagome's kit!  
  
Hakkaku: Kagome??  
  
Shippo: Kouga's woman! 'Man I hate the sound of that.'  
  
Hakkaku: really? Hmm? I don't believe you! Ginta what do you say?  
  
Ginta: I say we still eat him.  
  
Wolf demon 3: YEAH! Its chow time.  
  
The wolves where closing in as Shippo went into anime scared mode. It was so tragic for someone so cute and lovable to die at such an age. Well till a nice strong gust of wind blew away not only Shippo but the wolves away into the swallow river. Shippo hit his head hard that once again put him into a state of unconsciousness. Kouga scoop Shippo out of the water looking very pissed. This was not how he enjoyed the day. Plus his eyes were red and burning for that damn semi-weak attack! This little fur-ball energy was becoming quite the problem as he left the rest of his tribe behind.  
  
A few hours later the kit woke up to see a very angry Kouga staring madly at him and his eye were still red. Shippo would have smile if his head didn't hurt so much. He had known for quite some time that his attacks were becoming much stronger and he was almost ready to help out in battles. Though he saw this time Kouga had him tie to the cave wall tightly and even went so far as to put a heavy rock on his tail keeping him in a constant stream of pain. {This is around the time Inuyasha & Co. have made it to the village and are reading the notes}  
  
Kouga: I can't believe you tried to escape again! How many times do I have to tell you, you aren't getting away from me! Even if you did, my men are going to eat you.  
  
Shippo: Then Kagome would get mad at you!  
  
Kouga: (thinks about this for a sec.) It wouldn't be my fault.  
  
Shippo: Won't matter who eats me. I'm in your care and she's blame you for letting it happen.  
  
Kouga: I'll just kill who ever ate you in front of Kagome.  
  
Shippo: Kagome not impress by that kind of stuff you should know that.  
  
Kouga: (worried now) Then what should I do?  
  
Shippo: Let me go! Then I go and tell her that you were nice to me and she be grateful.  
  
Kouga: You really think I'm dense don't you?  
  
Shippo: 'think?' No! I'm just trying to do what Kagome told me to do. And you're messing it all up. She probably worried out her mind about me.  
  
Kouga: Tsk. Tsk. Young and dumb kit. I have just deliver a message to my Kagome and that mutt-face. She should be here any minute now though I gave her two days 'I think' since she won't have dog-boy to "ride" on.  
  
Shippo: WHOA! Hold on! You told Inuyasha about this?  
  
Kouga: yeah so he could let her go. Either I'm coming for her or she'll come to me either way I'm going to have her.  
  
Shippo: You fool! How do you expect Kagome to escape Inuyasha and come get me if you told him? He'll never let Kagome come here by herself! I thought you said that she should come alone?  
  
Kouga: Ah damn that's right, I did. Not to worry even if mutt-face shows up I just kick his ass and get Kagome for a prize. Then you could go off and live with. damn.  
  
Shippo: what now?  
  
Kouga: Kagome is going to want to keep you around isn't she?  
  
Shippo: You better believe it. Its a double package you get both me and Kagome. So I guess your become my new "father."  
  
Kouga: damn!  
  
Shippo: you see.  
  
Kouga: So then why are you in such a rush to escape? Since now we, both know you'll be staying here for the rest of our lives.  
  
Shippo: I left a lot of treasures back near Inuyasha that I can't tell you about! Beside I going to follow Kagome's plan no matter what. She's not going to like your inference Kouga.  
  
Kouga: I don't care if she does or don't. I going to make her mine and that's all that matters. With that mouth of yours I'll see to it that she dumps you off somewhere with your own kind cause kit you really piss me off.  
  
Shippo: Ha, the chances of Kagome dumping me off somewhere is the same as if Sesshomaru started tagging alone with Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga: whose Sesshomaru?  
  
Shippo: Oh it doesn't matter. I just hope that Kagome doesn't pin YOU to a tree for fifty years with an arrow.  
  
Well this put Kouga on edge he hadn't thought of a back-up plan that was good enough anyway. The only back-up plan was just to take Kagome by force in the middle of the night. But that would mean having to sleep all day, which would give Shippo a chance to escape. He didn't trust the other wolves not to eat him or look after him. The Kit was kind of a handful. Though he really had to prepare himself in case Inuyasha did show up.  
  
Kouga: Hey fox.  
  
Shippo: What?  
  
Kouga: Sleep time. (Hits him on the head very hard with a rock)  
  
Kouga waited as the kitsune looked like he was going out of it for a while. Now he could get some sleep but not before, he got a good bath in. He wanted to smell nice 'for once' for Kagome also in case Inuyasha showed up he didn't want to be easily sniffed out. Kouga gave one quick look towards Shippo and exited the cave. He almost want to kick a big boulder in the font but didn't like some of the outcome of that. He might destroy the whole cave thus killing Shippo, which for a second seemed like a good idea. Though the thought of Kagome pinning him to a tree did not.  
  
Shippo opened his eyes a few minutes later when he felt that Kouga's aura was very far off. It was time to work cause this was escape plan number 24! Shippo inhale deeply trying to take as much air in as possible this escape plan was going to take a lot of speed, endurance, wits, and all out strength.  
  
Shippo let out a nice stream of foxfire on the even thicker ropes and chains around his arms and legs. Where was Kouga getting them he'll never know? Once loose enough Shippo slipped out of them. Then he freed his waist, the rock on his tail was going to take some work. Using his little claws, he started to dig on one the side of the rock as well as using foxfire too make the process faster melting some of the pure rock away. Finally, the rock rolled into the hole freeing his tail. Okay it was now time to really put his speed and wits to the test. Once clearing several feet of the cave on his own. Once he got to nearly half way, he transformed into a beat up version Inuyasha. Minding that his tail, scent, and hair had to look just right.  
  
He easily jumped down the rest of the way glad that none of the wolves were that close by though they were some up ahead. He started running really fast almost like he was really scared like he was about to die. Though it was partially true if caught by those wolves, again he could die. Though this plan had to work! Cause he was Inuyasha now!  
  
He didn't get that far as a group of wolves finally stopped him. Growling steadily and baring all fangs. Shippo almost shook in fear but he had to act tough like Inuyasha would. So he let out a growl and started cracking his knuckles.  
  
Inuyasha: What's seems to be the problem wolves?  
  
Wolf 1: You half-breed! Your in our lands.  
  
Inuyasha: really well what are you going to do about it?  
  
At this point, who else but Ginta along side of Hakkaku showed up both having a slight limp in their walk and looking very wet. They wonder why Kouga kept the little fox all to himself it wasn't fair.  
  
Wolf 2: Hey Ginta and Hakkaku! Where's Kouga I think it's this half-breed he doesn't like. Come look.  
  
Ginta: er Inuyasha you came. Got the message Kouga sent.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, I delivered Kagome as promise as well as tessaiga. (Trying to have a look of malice and hurt) Your leader got what he wanted so leave me alone. I'm sick of fighting.  
  
Ginta: got to admit you are looking messed up.  
  
Hakkaku: Ah well let's let him go. We shouldn't interfere with Kouga's officially business.  
  
So, the wolves let him run off and Shippo stayed in Inuyasha's form till he was sure he was out of sight, smell, and hearing distance. Only till he was getting closer to the western lands did he even break transformation to revert back to himself. He stopped a few miles later out of breath and wiped out.  
  
Shippo: 'Man those wolves were stupid. Hopefully Kouga won't be able to trace my scent. Oh well the real Inuyasha should be coming anyway as well as Kagome. I'll hate to be Kouga now.' I got to find Rin before dark!  
  
More determine than ever Shippo rushed towards where he could sniff out Rin's scent, Sesshomaru's popped out here and there, and Jaken's foul odor seem to be all over. Finally, he was at the castle gates. He hoped this worked as he saw two scary looking guards near the gates though it was worth trying. He transformed into Kagura since that was the only person left he could think of that wouldn't get attacked.  
  
Kagura: excuse me you guard!  
  
Demon guard 1: yes?  
  
Kagura: Where's is the lord of this castle?  
  
Demon guard 2: what business do you have of him?  
  
Kagura: None at the moment but I request an audience with him right away.  
  
Demon guard 1: listen you! Our Lord doesn't take request on demand!  
  
Kagura: It's too bad that I should be turned away, for I have a message for him from Naraku.  
  
This made the guards shiver at the name they have heard of this Naraku demon and knew that he was the main one causing trouble for all demons alike him and those shards of the Shikon jewel. Jaken had told them what had happen when Sesshomaru had made a deal with him. Anyone who got away from Sesshomaru after trying to deceive him was one scary person. And if this woman had anything to do with him, their lord would surely want to hear of it.  
  
Demon guard 2: And what was milady's name again?  
  
Kagura: Kagura the wind sorceress, I am a servant of Naraku. (Slight bow)  
  
Demon guard 1: what messages do you have for our lord?  
  
Kagura: You must get him or allow my entrance for my master; Naraku has order only to tell Lord Sesshomaru this message.  
  
Demon guard 2: He's isn't here at the moment.  
  
Kagura: tell me on his whereabouts then, I shall find him.  
  
Demon guard 1: Our lord left early this morning when his half brother, Inuyasha the hanyou came demanding a battle, shortly after both parties left in search of some kitsune.  
  
Kagura: who was included in both parties?  
  
Demon guard 2: I remember, milord took Jaken and his human pet Rin with him. Inuyasha had a demon slayer, a young monk, a large neko demon, some strange geisha looking girl, and that's all I can recall.  
  
Kagura: I see, and in which direction did they head in?  
  
Demon 1: They headed northeastern to sought out some village, me believe, in which Inuyasha is currently staying out. Our lord and his brother had caught the scent of wolf-demon lurking about when the wind changed.  
  
Kagura: well I shall search Lord Sesshomaru out, for it is my head if this message is not deliver.  
  
Demon guard 2: Indeed, but would ye not care to wait for our lord?  
  
Kagura: No. Good-bye. I am taking my leave now. (Disappears in a cloud of smoke.)  
  
It really amaze Shippo how no one demon or human alike looked up these days but it sure did make it easier to escape. It the guards had saw him in his pink balloon form no telling what would have happen. Shippo got far from the western lands till he finally 'popped' and landed down in a loud thump. It was getting late and dark he would have to find a quick shelter somewhere's. He sniffed out an old underground fox den in between some thickets, it was for the most part well hidden, and as long as he kept his scent under control, he should be safe.  
  
A little before twilight Shippo curled up in a ball and cried himself to sleep. He had done all that work for nothing and now he was really lost, scared, hungry, cold and in trouble; and Kagome and the others would never find him also Sesshomaru really had teamed up with Inuyasha to go look for him probably because of Rin and Kagome though. In the first time in his whole life, did he really feel alone and scare more so than any kid his age could ever or should ever feel.  
  
[Chapter ten ends]  
  
~~Author note: A little sad there huh? Shippo did all that work for nothing. Poor Shippo if only he would have stayed with Kouga or for the most part never had ran away from Kagome. See there is a lesson in this. Though this isn't the only one, trust me. Keep all those reviews coming I do admire them greatly. ~~~  
  
(Next chapter: It's Inuyasha VS. Kouga! Finds out what happens when everyone find out that Shippo has escape! One thing for sure their shall be a lot of Kouga bashing going on. Though will Kagome even join in on some of the bashing? Find out! Oh yeah I think I said this before but if you really like this story you should add be to your author alert list!) 


	11. Skinning the wolf!

Chapter eleven: Skinning the wolf!  
  
~~ Hello and welcome to chapter eleven! Not much to say only that Kouga in a lot of trouble! As well as Inuyasha? Also this is the first time we'll see Rin unleashed her wrath! I don't know how it will compare to the last chapter in lengths but here it goes. You do know to review right? Great! Here we go! ~~  
  
It had a taken while to cross the mountains and it was really wearing down the group in the exception for the following people: Inuyasha, because he really wanted to kill Kouga, Sesshomaru, because one he was a pure demon, and two because he wanted to see this Kouga, Rin because well was just a small bundle of energy, Miroku because he wanted to prove to Sango that he was just as tough as Sesshomaru, Kirara cause she was rarely tired, and Jaken because he was worried about his mental health.  
  
Once they could see Kouga's lair from below they took a short break. The wind wasn't going down wind so they had a slight advantage for the time being though Inuyasha stayed right on the edge so he could hear everything. Sesshomaru finally told Rin to settled down, be quite for a while and rest. The girl pouted by complied as she laid against Kirara who was still in her giant cat form. A pang of jealousy surge though Sesshomaru's heart though he quickly dismissed it as he continue watching Inuyasha, who seem willing to jump off the cliff any minute even at the cost of he's own legs.  
  
[Down below]  
  
Kouga: (growling) He's gone! Damn how did he escape that easily? Ginta! Hakkaku!  
  
Ginta & Hakkaku: Yes!  
  
Kouga: You didn't happen to see a small kitsune running around here?  
  
Ginta: No not since a while ago back when..  
  
Kouga: (growls) damnit! He got away this time! Now I have no bait for Kagome!  
  
Hakkaku: Yes where's Kagome? Isn't see with you Kouga?  
  
Kouga: (confused look) With me? No, I was using that Shippo..  
  
Inuyasha: KOUGA, YOU STUPID WOLF!  
  
The trio look up to finally a midair Inuyasha with Tessiga already out and ready to kill. The rest of the group quickly followed suit though Kirara and Jaken was order to stay behind to watch over Rin.  
  
Hakkaku: Huh Inuyasha you're here?  
  
Ginta: When did Kagome rejoin him and when did he get back his scary sword?  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga: What do you mean?!?  
  
Hakkaku: we just saw You almost ten minutes ago. You said that you gave Kagome and you sword to Kouga. Then you went back eastward.  
  
Ginta: Yeah and it look like Kouga kicked you around real good.  
  
Inuyasha & Kouga: Damn Kit!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey shut up! No one talking to your dumbass self yet.  
  
Kouga: Who's calling who a dumbass, Mutt-face!  
  
Inuyasha: (pointing the Tessaiga towards his throat) Listen you F**king moron where's Shippo?  
  
Kouga: That stupid little fox ran away. Doesn't matter I have my woman here now.  
  
Kagome: HOW COULD YOU LET HIM RUN AWAY AGAIN KOUGA!  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kouga jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice they had been staring at each other for so long that forgot anything else existed on earth.  
  
Kouga: Run away again? He told me you sent him here so I could rescue you from mutt boy here! Since he was mistreating you and all.  
  
Inuyasha: I getting tired of you calling me that wolf!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! (Evil glace) Go on Kouga tell me your side of it please.  
  
Kouga: well I didn't really believe him because I know your strong enough to overpower this puppy and leave on your own. So, I took him for hostage till you came and got him. He had been trying to escape all day I only had let him out of my sight for twenty minutes and it seem he tricked all my men again by deceiving them into thinking he was the mutt. (Glares at Ginta and Hakkaku who turn tails and rush away) Don't worry Kagome I took care of him I didn't mistreat him or nothing.  
  
Kagome: (about to cry) He's gone.where could he have gone?  
  
Kouga: Don't worry my love I'm sure he can take care of himself.  
  
Inuyasha: Like hell he can he as good as dead out there. He may be smart but he's not strong enough to make it out there on his own. (notice how close Kouga has gotten to Kagome) HEY, GET AWAY FROM HER NOW WOLF! (growling)  
  
Kouga: Stop barking puppy I'm right here.  
  
Inuyasha: That it! I had it with you!  
  
Inuyasha rushed after Kouga who easily just jumped in the air and dodged the attack all together. Somehow, with Kagome near it gave the wolf that extra boast of power. Inuyasha continue to slash at Kouga as Kouga deliver a nice roundhouse kick to Inuyasha's head. Taking that spilt second of advantage on Inuyasha's state of dizziness Kouga sent him flying with another mighty kick. Kagome was fuming; Miroku stayed close to Sango, and Sesshomaru was amused and even smirking.  
  
Inuyasha was pissed beyond any level of pissity even if that really wasn't a word but that is how he felt. Don't only was he's getting punked in front of Kagome but Sesshomaru was also around and was probably laughing.  
  
Inuyasha: 'I skin this dirty wolf!' You're dead! You stupid wolf! You're going to die! (Growling)  
  
Inuyasha ran with no but fury as both claws and sword impacted on Kouga who this time wasn't fast enough to avoid. Kouga took the whole impact and took out a lot of rocks and trees before landing with a splash in the river. Inuyasha seeing his one and only chance rushed towards Kouga in pure malice. It looked for a second that he was about to transform into his full- demon self and Kagome wasn't taking any chances.  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
[Crash & Splash]  
  
This got Sesshomaru's little smirk even bigger. This was very amusing. Sango and Miroku were running out of sweat drops at this point. Little Rin was watching in sheer horror as Inuyasha-chan finally got up from the water and for the tenth time that day looked like his ears were about to pop off! Even Jaken eyes were bulging out. He had hardly ever seen the hanyou this upset. Rin was hearing words most sailors never heard of from the wet and scary Inuyasha. This, Rin had to get down there.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! You may not kill Kouga no matter how much trouble he has cause.  
  
Inuyasha: I wasn't going to kill was just going to hack his damn dirty legs off.  
  
Kouga: Try me mutt!  
  
Inuyasha: (growling) I see you ALMOST still standing.  
  
Kouga: hand over Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Kouga you going to help us find Shippo!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!?! Hell F**King No! Never! We already have Sesshomaru and his odd pair I won't stand for this wolf also.  
  
Kouga: well you leave then mutt. The smell of wet dog is making my nose hairs burn. We hunt down the fox.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll give you something to burn about! (Baring fangs and growling)  
  
Kouga: Eat me dog breath. (Also baring fangs and growling)  
  
Kagome: SHUT UP! SILENCE! HUSH BOTH OF YOU OR I SWEAR ON MY FATHER'S GRAVE I'll SKIN BOTH OF YOU! WE ARE WASTING OUR DAMN TIME! WE HAVE TO FIND SHIPPO RIGHT NOW! YOU DAMN DISOBEDIENT DOGS!  
  
It was the first time any of them had heard Kagome swear or seen her that peeved off. She actually had both Inuyasha and Kouga holding each other and whimpering soundly. Kouga even had his tail between his legs as Inuyasha looked like he was about to burst into tears! They were beyond scared they were petrified of this miko. Her aura was shooting crazy mad like and those flames shooting out her eyes was nothing to laugh at. Speaking of laughing.  
  
Miroku and Sango was looking at Sesshomaru like he had lost his mind. The demon lord was laughing! Not just any laugh, a laugh of pure amusement! Sango could help but admire the pure deepness and richness of his laughter. Also the fact that he looked really, really handsome doing so. Miroku saw her nearly drooling over Sesshomaru and decided to start laughing himself. Like most knew before the monk was no competition with Sesshomaru. Though Sango did start staring at him, like he lost his mind.  
  
Rin had made her way down and off the cliff thanks to Kirara. Though kirara had refused to let Jaken on her back. So, the little imp/frog guy had to struggle on his own. Well until he missed a step and fell the long way down. Mumbling curses and other such insanities.  
  
{Ten minutes later}  
  
Finally, Sango got Kagome to calm down for the third time that day. So, Kagome stop bashing Inuyasha and Kouga over the head with Miroku's staff while 'sitting' Inuyasha, who was whimpering in sheer pain. It seem that the two still didn't want to work together no matter what. It seemed that Sesshomaru was going to keep that cocky/amused/sexy smile on his face. Though it was quite disturbing to Jaken. Kagome finally got them to march along. Though Kouga and Inuyasha were still fighting over her.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome always ride on my back! Now back off! Shut up! and hands off her!  
  
Kouga: Well now she's riding with me. I don't want her smelling like wet dog.  
  
Inuyasha: for the last time wolf boy she coming with me. I can't trust you! You just run off once you got her and forget about Shippo.  
  
Kouga: You point is dog-boy?  
  
Kagome: Kouga!  
  
Kouga: Sorry mate. I meant..  
  
Kagome: Stop calling me that Kouga. I'm going on Kirara! Who you like to come Rin?  
  
Rin for the most part had been hugging around Sesshomaru leg she was still scared of all the wolves lurking about but she knew her Sesshomaru-sama would protect her. So, she shook her head. Miroku was still staying close to "His" Sango though Sango kept trying to keep her distant from him, which happen to be near Sesshomaru. Kagome was trying to keep her cool while stopping Inuyasha and Kouga from tearing her and each other apart.  
  
Kouga: keh, I see why we have to look for that retarded fuzz ball! Kagome's better off without..  
  
{BAM!}  
  
Kouga again flew back with a splash into the river only this time Inuyasha hadn't deliver the punch Kagome had! Sesshomaru just cocked an eyebrow in surprise so even the young miko could throw a decent punch, though what surprise him more was that Kouga had his guard down that low.  
  
Ginta: whoa Kouga got knocked! 'Again'  
  
Hakkaku: Are you okay?  
  
Kouga: @_@ (nods and passes out)  
  
Sesshomaru: I do believe Kagome have broken his jaw.  
  
Sesshomaur had notice the change of emotions that took place in Rin's scent a few he couldn't quite place it was Kagome only a little different. Before he knew it, the girl ran off towards Kouga, who was once again starting to come around.  
  
Rin: YOU'RE A BAD AND STUPID WOLF! RIN HATES YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT SHIPPO-CHAN LIKE THAT! HE IS NOT A RE..TARDED FUR BALL! INUYASHA RIGHT! YOU ARE A F***KING MORON!  
  
{POW}  
  
And with that, Rin threw a big rock at the freaked out Kouga, which one again knocked him out and once he was down again Rin kicked him as hard as she could in the jaw. Then a few times in the ribs for good measure. The other wolves didn't know what too do or say so they just retreated. All this was just to complex, freaky, and complicate for their taste. For the first time ever Sesshomaru had a look of pure shock on his face. Did she just say what he thought she said? Moreover was she beating Kouga up too! Though it did answer the question about her scent. Kagome was finally the one who gain enough sense and get over the shock to go and pick up Rin so she stop kicking Kouga in the head. The poor wolf didn't need anymore brain damage. Inuyasha for the first time was both shock and amused. Now he officially liked Rin not loved liked. Though he made a mental note to never make the child mad.  
  
Kagome calmed Rin down who was now in a fit of tears. She had wanted to see Shippo and now she was disappointed. Kagome knew the feeling she was feeling the same thing right now. Sesshomaru got over the shock and with back to his stoic expression. Jaken had once again passed out and didn't look like he was going to get back up. Sango and Miroku were still staring at each other and both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.  
  
Kagome: It's okay Rin. Shh now it's okay. Calm down.  
  
Rin: (sniffing) Rin wants Shippo-chan back! Rin wants to play with Shippo- chan! Rin doesn't want Shippo-chan to be lost no more! (Sob. Sob.)  
  
Kagome: Don't worry Rin we'll find him.  
  
Finally, Rin calmed down in Kagome's arms and went to sleep and was then pass over to Sesshomaru, who was felt uneasy about the girl now. The only emotions he ever saw of her were either happiness, scared, and sad. Seeing her mad, violent, and disappointed was new to him. What other emotions did the little human girl have? It looked like neither Jaken or Kouga was going come out of it anytime soon.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha pick Kouga up and carry him. We have to get going.  
  
Inuyasha: Why do I have to..  
  
Kagome: DON'T QUESTION ME DOG-BOY!  
  
Inuyasha almost let out an eep he had thought that Kagome was in a better mood. Not wanting to eat any more dirt today, he picked up the bloody, wet, smelly wolf and carried him across the shoulder. Sesshomaru had already taken off with Rin as just as Sango, Kagome, Miroku, had taken off on Kirara. Jaken still laid on the ground though Inuyasha wasn't about to touched the thing. Sesshomaru left him behind so he could too right? Inuyasha didn't want to risk it so stuffed Jaken inside of Kouga's armor and took off.  
  
Inuyasha: My life sucks! Too many psycho women around here!  
  
Today really hadn't been his day. He really couldn't even count how many time he been "sat" during the day. The first dozen happen when Shippo was first discover lost and everything had been downhill from there. Inuyasha made it his personal goal to bash Shippo's head in if he found him first. The runt had caused more trouble than he was worth. Though the way he was going, he may not even leave to see the next day if Kagome kept getting mad at him. That damn fox.  
  
[Chapter eleven ends]  
  
~~Author note: I don't think this chapter was a great as the others but I tried my best to make it work and I have rewrote this twice already. So I hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully nothing get cut off like the last chapter. Well please review and tell me what you think. Yeah I know it is kind of late. Sorry about that. ~~  
  
(Next chapter: Two chibis have some nightmares! Where is Rin going off too? Shippo in trouble? More action coming up!) 


	12. Baths,Fights,and Dreams!

Chapter twelve: Baths, Fights, and Dreams.  
  
~~ This is chapter twelve! I want to give a big thank you to Small- buttercup! You have reviewed the most and I really, really want to thank you for it! I was told that I should ease up on the Inu-bashing. Sorry about that but its just so easy to make fun of Inuyasha. Besides I think he's cute when he's mad and pouty ^^ Here's you newest chapter. It's also extra long! Review and thanks for reading! ~~  
  
[Chapter twelve starts]  
  
For the first time ever the group had to convince Kagome to stop and take camp, which was ten times harder than telling Inuyasha to stop. Only when Sesshomaru threaten to slash Kagome's throat off did she finally calm down and let the our prepare camp. He didn't really care if they went on or not but Rin was getting tried so it made sense too stop. Also, the fact that it was now dark and the winds were picking up. Though Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga did all, threaten Sesshomaur for threatening Kagome. Even if they all worked together, they would still be any match for Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru bluntly stated it.  
  
Kouga: Damn child she knocked out half my fangs! (Looking in Kagome's mirror)  
  
Inuyasha: I should have knocked them out.  
  
Miroku: Your lucky to be even speaking Kouga.  
  
Rin: Rin wished wolf would shut up! He makes Rin's head hurt. It talks too much!  
  
It was true Kouga was in the worst shape of his life. Inuyasha attacks were one thing but add Kagome and Rin into the mix and he was one shaggy looking wolf. No only was half his fangs gone but a few ribs were cracked, he had a black eye, his bottom lip was still bleeding, and his left arm was broken. All would heal in a matter of hours or maybe days. It didn't matter too to the majority of the group. Rin hated Kouga because one he was a wolf; two he called her names as well as Shippo; three he kept getting Inuyasha mad; four he kept getting Kagome mad; five he acted weird around Kagome; and six he talked too much!  
  
Kouga: Why should I listen to you?  
  
Rin: You ask too many questions! Can't you be quiet and let Rin's ear rest? (covering her ears with her hands)  
  
Inuyasha: See how I feel.  
  
Sango: (trying to change the subject) Inuyasha you said there was a spring so where?  
  
Inuyasha: yeah it's a few feet away.  
  
Sango: good. Come on Kagome lets go take a bath.  
  
Kagome: alright. Rin would you like to come?  
  
Rin: Yes please! (Looking at Sesshomaru who only nods his approval)  
  
Sango: Miroku! Kouga! Stay exactly where you are seated or else!  
  
Miroku & Kouga: BUT! But what if there danger near..  
  
Inuyasha: Just shut up!  
  
Sango: We have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for that!  
  
Sesshomaru: Indeed if there is any danger it seems that they will be able to handle or I'll take care of it myself.  
  
Kagome: Then can you watch over us Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
Miroku: why do you get to go?  
  
Sango: we trust him.  
  
Sesshomaru: (annoyed by Miroku silly rivalry with him) In case you haven't notice monk, I was the one that picked up the kitsune scent and could easily take out any youkia near by. Besides, I have no intentions of spying on any human women bathing. (Follows after Sango, Kagome, and Rin)  
  
Well this left both Miroku and Kouga a little more than, shall just say peeved. Inuyasha didn't say anything just gave his older brother an icy look and jumped up a tree. He was still sore about not picking up all of scents Shippo left behind. So he had them going in the opposite direction for a few hours big deal. If anyone had been slammed to the ground as many times as he had their nose wouldn't be working right either. Kouga at that point still hadn't come out it though Jaken did and starting squawking up a storm. It was something about being stuck to a dead bloody wolf and life was unfair. Thus, they all yelled at him to shut up. Sesshomaru had been trying to tell him something but he kept telling him to shut up until Sesshomaru lost all patience with Inuyasha and knocked him out with his sword.  
  
Kouga: That demon an ass! I like the mutt much better. Can't believe there are related.  
  
Miroku: He's always like that. I think he believe that the sun sets on his ass.  
  
Inuyasha: Then he has one hell of sunburn on his ass.  
  
Kouga: stupid mutt, youkias don't get sunburns.  
  
Inuyasha: Kouga, call me out my name one more time I swear..  
  
Miroku: AHEM, anyway what should be do about Shippo?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing to be done. It's about to start snowing soon.  
  
Miroku: How soon?  
  
Kouga: really soon in two days I think.  
  
Miroku: It is getting colder.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome will never forgive any of us if we find him frozen and dead. She might go back home and never come back.  
  
Kouga: nah, that little kit is very clever and tough enough to survive for a while out there. He nearly blinded me with his little foxfire attack plus it had to takes a lot of strength and smart to get past me and my men. Besides I'll be the perfect replacement of the Kit for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right.  
  
Kouga: What's that supposed to mean?!? (Growling)  
  
Inuyasha: What do you think it means wolf-boy? (Smirking)  
  
Miroku: calm down. It won't do us any good to start fighting now.  
  
Kouga & Inuyasha: He started it!  
  
Inuyasha & Kouga: WHAT!?!  
  
Miroku: Just shut up!  
  
{At the spring}  
  
The girls at first weren't talking about anything too important because Sango wanted both Kagome and Rin to relax. Also, because Sango knew that Sesshomaru was near by though he was in his own world standing up against a tree. He really hadn't said much during the whole day and only had beat up Inuyasha twice. She admired the fact that they could trust him to keep his word also he hadn't turned around once moreover he hadn't attacked or been too rude to anyone either well for the exception of Inuyasha that is. Rin and Kagome was busy having a water fight and have a grand old time having it, while Sango was washing out her hair.  
  
Rin: Rin wonders if she would of have this much fun at Sesshomaru-sama's wintertime castle?  
  
Kagome: wintertime castle?  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama has two big castles! Rin was going to the winter one but Shippo-chan got lost so Rin, Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama have to look for him!  
  
Kagome: So which castle were you staying at?  
  
Sesshomaru: It is none of your concern miko.  
  
Kagome: Hey! We were just trying to have a polite conversation thank you very much.  
  
Sesshomaru: However it concern my business therefore I demand you stay out it.  
  
Sango: I thought we agreed you would stay quiet.  
  
Sesshomaru: I agreed due to our earlier truce that I would watch out for danger should it appeared also that I wouldn't spy on you like the monk and wolf would. As of yet, I have kept my share of the barging. This Sesshomaru never agreed to be quiet and you will not order me around like Inuyasha and the wolf.  
  
Kagome: Whatever. I just want to find Shippo soon. Winter is coming up isn't it?  
  
Sango: Yes and it is about to start to snow soon.  
  
Kagome: How soon? Can you tell Sango?  
  
Sesshomaru: Two days.  
  
Rin: YAY! Rin loves the snow! No, Rin love snowflakes!  
  
Kagome: That all? Only two? We have to hurry then! Before the snow start to cover up his scent and tracks!  
  
Sango: Calm down Kagome. We will start off first thing in the morning. It too dark to search for him now. We may even scare him off if we did find him. Shippo jumps at his own shadow at night.  
  
Kagome: That's why we have to find him! No telling what's going to happen to him. We don't even know where he is.  
  
Sesshomaru: He went near my castle in the form of Kagura the trail stops there however.  
  
Kagome & Sango: Your castle?  
  
Sesshomaru: I am not repeating myself. However does this kitsune of yours fly?  
  
Kagome: yes he can transform into a balloon.  
  
Sesshomaru: Balloon?  
  
Kagome: I mean into er like the..  
  
Sango: Tatarimokke! That's what she means.  
  
Sesshomaru: The demon that calms the soul of dead children? Or sends them to hell?  
  
Kagome: Yes something like that only his pink!  
  
Sesshomaru: I see. Well the kitsune is going to be a lot harder to find. Just hope we do find him within two days. I suggest you end your bath now. I do believe that either Inuyasha and the wolf have stop breathing. Hurry. (Gets up and starts to leave)  
  
Kagome: they must be fighting again! Let's go.  
  
Rin: (yawn) Aw can't Rin (yawn) stay a little longer (yawn)  
  
Sango: (giggles) Looks like someone sleepy.  
  
Rin: Rin not sleepy (yawn) Sango-chan.  
  
Kagome: Come on Rin-chan let's get you dressed, warmed, fed, and put to sleep.  
  
{Thirty minutes later}  
  
The group were trying to have their supper though Sesshomaru went out and got his own food. Seeing that their was no way he was going to eat anything from Kagome's bag. As he reminded everyone, he didn't eat human food. Kouga and Inuyasha were now currently fighting over food preferably a cup of ramen.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't care wolf-boy no one touches my ramen! (Has the ramen)  
  
Kouga: Kagome gave it too me. (Wants it back)  
  
Inuyasha: I don't care it's mine!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you already had some! Let Kouga have it already! (Wants them to shut up)  
  
Inuyasha: No!  
  
Kouga: don't talk back to her! She's my woman!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
  
Kouga: You let the brat have one!  
  
Inuyasha: I like that brat! She kicked your ass!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha watch your mouth!  
  
Rin: Rin is not a brat!  
  
Kouga: Go to sleep already brat!  
  
Rin: Rin can't go to sleep till her Sesshomaru-sama comes back!  
  
Kouga: can't you ever refer to yourself as I instead of Rin? Your confusing me when you do that.  
  
Inuyasha: She did once.  
  
Rin: Rin is not I! Rin is Rin! ^^ Ask Jaken-sama he knows. (poking Jaken with a chopstick)  
  
Jaken: Don't ask me anything! Just leave me alone!  
  
Kouga: Man that's confusing.  
  
Inuyasha: You always confuse!  
  
Kouga: No I'm not!  
  
Inuyasha: yes you are!  
  
Kagome: SHUT UP! Miroku and Sango want to go to..  
  
They looked over and it seems the two was already was asleep. Though Miroku had a nice big handprint on the side of his face leaving one to wonder a little as Sango laid a few feet away with a grumpy expression on her face.  
  
Kouga: Give me those noodles dog-breath!  
  
Inuyasha: I said no! What part of No don't you understand or are you confused about what I am telling you.  
  
Kouga: Listen dog you got ten seconds to hand it over.  
  
Rin: SHUT UP! Wolf you hurt Rin's ears and head!  
  
Kouga: Then go to sleep!  
  
Rin: You want to know what Rin thinks wolf?  
  
Kouga: what?  
  
Rin: Rin thinks your mouth is faster than your legs!  
  
Well that got Inuyasha laughing and Kagome just let out a smile Rin was just too much. Rin remained Kagome of Shippo so much. It almost hurt. Kouga was just fuming and kicked the cup of ramen very, very far away wishing he could do the same with Rin. Why was he always getting bested by everyone? He was helping look for the runt wasn't he? Jaken was still very much worried about his mental health hanging around all these lunatics couldn't be healthy and might rub off on a person. Which is why he didn't say anything at all to anyone even when Rin asked him something he either ignored her, nodded or shook his head. They only person he would answer for was Sesshomaru and that's it. He wasn't trying to be liked or anything he just wanted them to find the kitsune and be done with the whole ordeal.  
  
Inuyasha: (finally realized what Kouga did) Hey why you kick my ramen!?!  
  
Kouga: You didn't want it! Leave me alone mutt-face! I getting tried of you and that human brat!  
  
Rin: Kouga just shut the f**K up! You f**king moron! (Covers her hands with her mouth) Opps.  
  
Kagome: Rin! Remember what your Sesshomaru-sama told you about using that word!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey don't you start calling him that Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha please.  
  
Rin: Sorry Kagome-chan. Sesshomaru-sama said that those words aren't ladylike and little females like me shouldn't use them. (Bows)  
  
Sesshomaru: (appears out of no where it seems) Thank you. Also those words are for uneducated people and I shall see to it you get educated.  
  
Inuyasha: uneducated?? What are you trying to say Sesshomaru??  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha I suggest you give it a rest. I don't feel like running my poison claws through you at the moment.  
  
Inuyasha: never stop you before.  
  
Kagome: Shut up Inuyasha he's finally showing you some mercy take it and be grateful. Or I'll kill you. (flames shooting out eyes)  
  
Rin: Uh no! Inu-chan you got Kagome-chan all mad again. Maybe you should kiss her like Kouga try to do earlier! ^^  
  
Inuyasha & Kouga: WHAT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You tried to kiss her again!  
  
Kouga: she's my woman!  
  
Inuyasha: Is not!  
  
Kouga: Is too!  
  
Inuyasha: IS NOT!  
  
Kouga: IS TOO!  
  
Inuyasha: IS NOT!  
  
Sesshomaru: (snaps his whip near them) SILENCE! I HAVE ENOUGH! (Eyes are red and is growling deeply)  
  
Rin: You both got Sesshomaru-sama mad now!  
  
Inuyasha & Kouga: (pointing at each other) He started it!  
  
Sesshomaru: (trying to stay calm) You two act like little children! Enough go to sleep and let Rin and Kagome sleep as well. I'll take watch tonight.  
  
Inuyasha: who died and made you boss!?! I don't have to listen to you!  
  
Kouga: I don't have to listen to you either you arrogant puppy!  
  
Well that got Sesshomaru seeing all red and even with Kouga and Inuyasha combine strength Sesshomaru easily over powered them minding not to shed too much blood in front of Rin. Furthermore he knew he couldn't kill them either in front of Kagome and Rin. So, he just filled both their nose with enough poison to knock them out for the night and broke Kouga's jaw. When he was finished he threw Inuyasha up a tree and Kouga near Miroku.  
  
Kagome: Thank you Sesshomaur-sama you saved me a lot of trouble. As well as my voice.  
  
Sesshomaru: No need to thank me for I enjoy doing it.  
  
Rin: Wow Sesshomaru-sama! you beat up the loud mouth wolf and Inu-chan at the same time.  
  
Jaken: of course milord could take both moron out in less than minute and he did.  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken shut up! No more conversation everyone go to sleep now.  
  
This was first time Jaken wanted to speak in hours and again he was told to shut up. He should have just stayed quiet. Kagome asked if Rin wanted to cuddled up with her in her sleeping bag. Rin quickly nodded her head and dived in it. Jaken shook his head and lean up against a tree and went to sleep. Sesshomaru stayed on watch for the time being. He had wanted to at least kill Kouga, Inuyasha was another matter.  
  
{Back to Shippo}  
  
Shippo was now sprawled out asleep. He planned to try to find the well or the village the next day. It had took him a while to get into a deep sleep but he was finally there. It was very scary sleeping alone like this and with no one to watch over him.  
  
{Shippo's dream}  
  
He was running faster and faster he could see the village, he had just picked up Kagome's scent. He could knew that scent any where though something wasn't right. as he got closer and closer to the village. Smoke? Wait he could see flames of fire too. What had happen? He ran closer. It was all destroyed not even Kaede's hut was standing. Everything had been burnt to the ground. Though Kagome! Her scent was nearby and also Inuyasha's. Shippo ran though the now destroyed village ignoring all the cries of the dying and wounded.  
  
He finally saw her but she was oh no! Kagome laid next to a slain Inuyasha. It looked like there souls had been sucked dried from them. since there was no blood. Shippo held his breath as walked closer over to their bodies. No this couldn't be true! They had to be okay!  
  
Shippo: you guys wake up! this isn't funny! You have to wake up. Kagome! Inuyasha! please open your eyes I'm scared.  
  
Kikyo: Poor little kitsune all your friends have been killed.  
  
Shippo: Kikyo you did this! You killed Kagome and Inuyasha! You bitch!  
  
Kikyo: Why such language! I do say that Kagome wouldn't have wanted you to use that word. I guess it doesn't matter now that she is dead and I have my whole soul back as well as Inuyasha's.  
  
Shippo: (crying) why? Why? Did you have to kill them.  
  
Kikyo: It was the perfect moment they were so easily distracted looking for you. Though don't feel bad little kitsune. That monk and exterminator suffered much worst than these two.  
  
Shippo: Sango?? Miroku??  
  
Kikyo: well I wasn't the one to kill them Kagura and Kanna did.  
  
Shippo: Kagura!  
  
Kikyo: allowed me to .  
  
Shippo: hey what are you..  
  
Kikyo sent one of her soul carriers to garb Shippo as they flew off together leaving Kagome and Inuyasha's bodies behind. It didn't take as they arrived at Naraku's castle. Shippo was still being carried as the enter the room where Naraku and Kagura were sitting around a table.  
  
Kikyo: Naraku-sama look what I found. Naraku: so here's the little kitsune that made it so easy for me to end Inuyasha and his annoying comrades lives.  
  
Shippo: (growling) you asshole! Where's Sango and Miroku?  
  
Kagura: that is no way to talk to the soon to be ruler of the earth!  
  
Naraku: hush Kagura. Ah, that monk and exterminator put up a good battle but in the end, they were no match for Kagura and Kanna.  
  
Shippo: I.I don't believe any of you!  
  
Naraku: Kanna show him.  
  
Kanna: yes milord.  
  
(Kanna's mirror)  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were walking along calling out Shippo's name. Untill the winds started to blow really strong causing them to stop. Kagura gracefully landed in front of them. words were said. (Shippo couldn't hear because Kanna's Mirror doesn't omits sounds) Miroku was going to use his wind tunnel but the poison insects were surrounding them. Sango killed a lot with her boomerang as Miroku tried to battle with Kagura then Kanna came out of nowhere and started to suck Miroku's soul form behind.  
  
Sango saw this and attacked Kanna who only used her mirror to repel it back at Sango who was hit ten times harder than she had thrown it. Kanna sucked the soul from Miroku as Kagura beheaded him. Sango laid paralyzed from the neck down as she was coughing up blood. Kagura started to laughing at her as Sango yelled something out before Kagura beheaded her and Kanna's sucked her soul. The two laughed and then vanished. Kirara had been stung to death by all the poison insects during the whole battle and got up slowly to get to Sango and when she did she let out a howl and died.  
  
(Kanna's mirror stops)  
  
Shippo: NO! YOU EVIL DEMONS! HOW COULD YOU?  
  
Naraku: Easy they all were separated because of you. They let their guards down because of you! there only goal was finding you! Even the great and terrible Lord Sesshomaru fell prey as well as that brat and imp he has about.  
  
Shippo: Sesshomaru? Rin? NOOOO! Sesshomaru is unbeatable. Inuyasha couldn't kill him! So how could you?  
  
Naraku: Kanna allow me to show him.  
  
Kanna: yes master Naraku. (hands over her mirror)  
  
(Kanna's Mirror)  
  
Rin and Jaken were riding on Sesshomaru's dragon. While Sesshomaru was flying, Rin was steadily calling out Shippo's name loud and clear. Till out of nowhere a huge cloud of miasma came at them. Sesshomaru tried to use his sword to blast it all away but to no avail. Rin looked scared as Jaken was trying to fight the miasma with his staff, which was shooting out fire. All of sudden Rin was snatched up by Naraku who seemed to be laughing above both Sesshomaru and Jaken. Sesshomaru looked very mad and Jaken got all freaked out. Sesshomaru carefully attacked Naraku who was under some kind of shield. Naraku sudden dropped Rin form his grasp as she continue screaming to she hit the ground and died on impact. Needless to say, Sesshomaru looked beyond pissed and transformed into his truest form though only with three legs.  
  
Naraku just laughed at him as he blasted a whole bunch of miasma at Sesshomaru, while Sesshomaru blasted a horde his poison at Naraku. Jaken and the dragon trying to protect their master got in the middle and was melted away. Sesshomaru pounce up at Naraku who only vanished for a few second who reappeared with the Tessaiga! Sesshomaru knew what it meant and it really got him more pissed than before. Sesshomaru charged after Naraku who held the Tessaiga steady almost like. Oh no the wind scar! Naraku unleashed the wind scar on Sesshomaru who was blown back and flew down taking many dead trees with him. Sesshomaru was coughing up pools of blood and his silver coat was soaked in his own blood. Naraku let out a laugh and cut Sesshomaru in half. Then burnt his pieces with his cloud of poison.  
  
{End Kanna's Mirror}  
  
Naraku: ah, yes today has got to be the best day of my life. The world shall belong to me forever and I shall live forever. All thanks to a little most useful kitsune. (dark evil laugh)  
  
The other evil women followed Naraku example and started laughing as Shippo was so traumatize he couldn't even cry! Kagome? Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Kirara? Rin? All of them had been killed by Naraku and his group. All because of him? why?  
  
Naraku: (stop laughing) Oh and the best part is there isn't anyone to stop me from collecting the reminding shards of the shikon jewel any more. I've just sent Kohaku over to the wolf den to kill their leader Kouga. He should be back any minute now.  
  
As on cue Kohaku came back holding in his bloody hands two shards. Once Naraku had them, he promptly killed the boy. Who last words were Sango I'm sorry.  
  
Naraku: no need for him anymore now that his sister is dead.  
  
Shippo: You're sick! ALL OF YOU! I won't you complete the jewel! Swear on all my friends lives that I won't.  
  
Kagura: Tsk. Tsk. Such big words from someone who ran away and allowed this to happen.  
  
Kanna: yes it is all your fault.  
  
Kikyo: Though we all really should thank you. Perhaps Naraku-sama can make you his pet.  
  
Shippo: NEVER!  
  
Naraku: you have proved most worthy of me however. Come join me as I rule the world!  
  
Shippo: NEVER! NEVER! Never! (starts crying) NEVER!  
  
[End Shippo's dream]  
  
Shippo woke up in a cold sweat and he had wet himself. He looked around and remember everything. That he had left Kagome and the others. He prayed that nothing that horrible happened to them. Shippo had to undress himself as the scent of his clothing would give away his position. He buried them in the ground hoping that it would dilute some of the smells. He hoped that wherever Rin was that she was also okay. How badly he was mistaken.  
  
[Rin & co.]  
  
Sesshomaru allowed himself to go into a deep sleep, knowing that dawn was only a few hours away. Inuyasha and Kouga were both still knocked out though now Kouga was cuddled up with Miroku and Inuyasha was half way hanging out his tree. Rin however was feeling cold even though she was up against Kagome.  
  
(Rin's dream)  
  
They were still searching for Shippo-chan and it was growing colder by the minute soon the skies grew dark as the snow began to fall. The snow and the cold winds started fall harder and harder till they couldn't even see each other and more. Rin grew scared she could see nothing but white and she was freezing cold. Where was Sesshomaru-sama? Could he not hear her calling out his name? So Rin started to call out everyone's name even Kouga's, but they couldn't hear her. She till walking in the cold snow but she couldn't because her feet were numb and blue now. Even her tears were becoming freezing on her face as she cried out. Now She was lost just like Shippo. She started to get up and walk again but this time she fell over something hard and solid.  
  
The winds and cold snow begin to clear, enough to for her to see that she had just tripped over a frozen Shippo! Rin was now cold, scared, and sad her bested friend Shippo was had frozen to death and she would soon share the same fate cause she had gotten lost. She got colder and colder every second till she closed her eyes and laid near Shippo's frozen body.  
  
[End Rin dream]  
  
Rin woke up in a start shivering from all the cold sweat. She looked around to see that everyone was still with her only asleep. Rin checked to make sure she hadn't wet Kagome's futon. She didn't want Jaken laughing at her again. She slowly wiggled out of Kagome's hold and stretched her legs and arms out. She had to go find Shippo before he froze to death when the snow came! Thinking and acting quickly, she went over to Kagome's backpack and pulled out a pack of Kagome's magic fire sticks (matches) and a pen and pad. She left a note on Inuyasha's head and skipped camp.  
  
Rin: Rin is the only one who can find Shippo now.  
  
(chapter twelve ends)  
  
~~Authoress note: That was by far my longest chapter! Did you enjoy it? I hope so because I have to go late Christmas shopping tomorrow so I don't think I have the next chapter out by tomorrow. Thanks everyone. ~~ [Next chapter: Shippo's survival skills are put to the test! Fire in the forest! Rin in trouble! More drama and action next time.] 


	13. The Strength of Children!

Chapter thirteen: The strength of Children.  
  
~~Author note: Did you all enjoy the last chapter? This one isn't as long but I think it still good. I don't bash Inuyasha as much as do Kouga! Though he does acts a lot like Inuyasha but he has a little Hojo in him too. Though he is kind of cute in a dense way. I have to give him credit for that. Enough rambling! here your new chapter. Review! ~~  
  
[Chapter thirteen starts]  
  
Rin had been running for quiet some time now but, she knew she was getting closer to Sesshomaru's castle she had ran, skipped, hopped, walked and been carried this way so many times she could do it in her sleep. It was growing light again the sun was about to come up and Rin couldn't be more happier about it. It was growing colder just like in her dream. She was glad that she left Sesshomaru-sama and the others; she didn't want them to be lost and frozen in the bad snow like Shippo-chan! She was nearing the castle hopefully she would pick up some clues on Shippo and then find him before the snow came. If Shippo was frozen somewhere, she had Kagome's magic fire sticks to melt him back to normal. (a/n: she means matches)  
  
{Back to Shippo}  
  
Shippo was cold, naked, and hungry but he knew he couldn't go out till the sun came up. After that nightmare no way was he going back to sleep! He thought of making a fire but that might attract other big demons that would eat him so he didn't start one. Hopefully the smell from his clothing had gone down a bit. He couldn't search for the village or Kagome if he didn't have clothes on. He would freeze for sure. He could transform into his truest form but he hadn't perfected it yet and that took a lot of energy that he didn't have. He realized what a little baka he had been. He should have just stayed with Kagome or stayed with Kouga. At least then, there would have been a slight chance on them changing their minds about Rin. Though he to admit at least one part of his plan had worked, they were all really worried about him. He wondered how they ever gotten Sesshomaru able to help out was Rin worried about him too? He never wanted her to worry about him.  
  
[Dawn]  
  
Rin had finally made it to the castle and she only got scared once and that when a rat had decided to pop out of his hole and run to another. She took a short breath and hopped towards the castle gates. Where the same two guards stood post. They wouldn't admit it but the loved Sesshomaru's human pet, so when the two heard the girl calling out their names they smirked. (A/n: I couldn't come up with names for them still working on it. Sorry.)  
  
Guard 1: Chibi Rin! What are you doing out so early where Lord Sesshomaru- sama?  
  
Rin: No time for questions! Rin is on an important mission! Rin needs your help!  
  
Guard 2: an important mission? (Smiling)  
  
Rin: Yes! No time for smiles!  
  
Guard 2: (to the other guard) she probably just playing a game. You know how human children are. (To Rin) what do you need to know chibi Rin?  
  
Rini: did you see a Kagura early?  
  
Guard 2: A Kagura? What in the world is that?  
  
Rini: A lady person demon! (Scratches head) Rin thinks?  
  
Guard 1: Ah, aye I remember there was a lady of that name that came by here last afternoon. However, she was a servant of..  
  
Rin: which way she go?  
  
Guard 1: Rin I don't think you so go looking for her, she is a servant of that Naraku demon. Let master Sesshomaru-sama handle this. Where is our lord anyway? Or is Jaken-sama watching you?  
  
Rin: Can't tell, it's a secret. This is a secret mission! Rin is on a secret mission! Rin must find Kagura!  
  
Guard 2: chibi Rin what do you know about this Kagura?  
  
Rin: (Shakes head)Rin knows that it wasn't a Kagura is was a Shippo-chan! Sesshomaru-sama told her! (Nods head)  
  
Guard 2: what's a Shippo-chan?  
  
Rin: A kitsune demon! The one everyone looking for! (Jumping up and down)  
  
Guard 1 and 2: WHAT! That lady was a kitsune in disguise!?! How could that be?  
  
Rin: Rin don't know! That what Shippo-chan does! (Stamps feet) Which way did the Kitsune like alike Kagura demon lady person go? That's all Rin wants to know!  
  
Guard and 2: Um we don't know. She/he/ it went looking for all of you and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Your confusing us chibi Rin!  
  
Rin: (falls over) UGH! You make Rin's head hurt! So where did the smoke go? (Looking all round)  
  
Guard 1: It went up I think.  
  
Rin: Hmm? Shippo-chan made smoke and got away. So, Rin will make smoke and find Shippo-chan. Bye, bye now. (Bows to the guards and runs away)  
  
Guard 2: Weird child, that she is.  
  
Guard 1: We can't question our lords' taste in amusement.  
  
[Back to Shippo]  
  
Shippo had dug out his dirty, semi wet and smelly clothes from the ground and put them back on. The scent wasn't too bad but he would have to find a body of water like a lake or river to wash out his clothes. Now that the sun had come up, he could go out and find some food. Thankfully he was so skilled now at hunting it didn't take him long to find a meal. He would have to really thank Inuyasha one day; if Inuyasha hadn't taught him such a skill, he wouldn't make it very long out here. Water he had to find some water. He traveled swiftly and quietly. A lot of youkia were going to start come out and he would have to stay on guard. Lest he became their prey.  
  
Finally, he smelled it a lake! He opted to start running on all fours, since he really had to get the smell off his clothing. Though he had to be careful, he would be very vulnerable once he was in the lake. He made it just as the chilly winds started to pick up it was going to be a cold day, a very cold day. Shippo then thought it best to just jump in with his clothes on. The water was just as he hated it, freezing cold making all his fur stand stiff.  
  
[Back to Rin]  
  
Rin was also getting very cold, hungry, and thirsty she hoped that her Sesshomaru-sama wasn't too mad at her. Then she realized he would be able to find her before she found Shippo-chan. She needed a bath Sesshomaru-sama couldn't always trace her if she took a bath without him knowing. She needed to find a place where she could take another bath, but her feet were getting colder and colder. Like in her dream! How would she warm them? Oh that right with Kagome's magic fire sticks. She tried to remember how to use them. She knew not to hold the stick to close to her hand or she get burnt like Kouga had. Then she remember what Sango did and she acted out. She lit the match but uh oh she forgot she needed firewood! Rin freaked out and threw the match onto a tree. Needless to say, the tree caught on fire as well as everything around the tree.  
  
Rin: Oh no! Rin did a bad thing she thinks. Rin thinks she better leave before she get burnt.  
  
The fire was catching fast since the winds were cold and rapid, Rin lit a huge evergreen on fire, and because most of the forest was very condense. Now the flames were chasing after Rin it seemed she was now officially lost, scared, and thought she was about to die again. Only this time her Sesshomaru-sama wasn't going to save her because he wasn't going to be able to find her in the smoke!  
  
Rin: (crying) Rin doesn't want to burn! Rin doesn't want to burn! Fire scary! Help Rin Sesshomaru-sama! (cough) Rin can't see in the smoke! (cough) Rin can't breath in smoke! Smoke bad! (coughs)  
  
{Back to Shippo}  
  
Shippo had been well alert so alerted that he had caught the smell of fire a while back only it had been very, very faint. Now he saw the thick black smoke high in the sky and all the birds, animals, and other forest creatures fleeing in total choas. The forest was on fire! Shippo jumped out, stripped, and used his foxfire to dry not only himself but his clothes he quickly put his fire out. He knew from experience you can't fight fire with fire. That when he heard a small faint cry, it sounded like a girl. Could it be? He had to check it out. He used his green bow to cover up his nose and mouth; Kagome told him that even a youkia shouldn't breath in smoke from a fire. As he rushed forward dodging many other youkia who were running so fast they didn't even sense him. Fire was dangerous indeed for no life not even youkias, could deal with it for very long without dying.  
  
He was right! It was her! It was Rin but she was on the ground and not moving! Shippo rushed towards her and picked her up he hadn't realized but she was a bit taller than him. Figures everyone but Myoga and Jaken was taller than him. Shippo started to run as best he could till he figure he should make like Inuyasha and carry Rin on his back. Yeah that was better, as he sped on the flames were everywhere now; but seemed to be dying out now that the wind had started to pick up.  
  
Shippo ran right through the lake and cleared the other side of the forest however he didn't want to go the same way all those other animals ands youkias wanted to go so he chose another path. Somewhere that was both isolated from the flames and other youkia. He sniffed out a yet another fox den that was a few distance away. He quickly got there in fear of both his and Rin life. Even with the bow covering up his nose and mouth, it felt like he had taken in too much of the smoke.  
  
[Fox den]  
  
Shippo laid down Rin who was still having a hard time breathing. Could he? He would have to. Kagome had practiced her all her first aid skills on him, even though Inuyasha had said it were all useless. He remembered there was one for situation like this. Oh yeah CPR! Hopefully he wouldn't get "sat" or slapped like when Inuyasha and Miroku tried to do it on Kagome and Sango. Shippo pinched Rin little nose and started puffing air into her body. Until she started to flutter open, her eyes and push him off her as she gave him one of her famous smiles.  
  
Rin: Stop Shippo that tickles!  
  
Shippo: Rin your okay! And I didn't get slapped!  
  
Rin: (smiling) you saved Rin's life! Rin found Shippo-chan! (Hugs him)  
  
Shippo: (confused) Huh? Just you? Where are the others? What happen?  
  
Rin: Rin didn't want the others to get caught in the snow! Snow comes in two days! No! Snow comes in one day now! Shippo frozen to death! Rin dreamt it all! Bad dream very scary! Rin was scared so Rin went to find Shippo on her own! Rin asked dumb Sesshomaru-sama's guards where Kagura/ Shippo-chan went too. Rin looked for Shippo-chan but wanted water. Rin feet got cold and Rin set tree on fire then tree set everything else on fire! Animals and birds run away with Rin, Rin fall down on log. Rin couldn't get up because of all the bad smoke. Then Shippo saved Rin just like Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Well Rin took a long breath after that, Shippo stayed quiet for a while. He didn't know what to say. Rin had a bad dream about all of them and left. Tomorrow was the first snow day of winter, which meant they had to either find the others soon or get found. If they didn't find them or be found they would most likely freeze to death. He had a lot of skills but Shippo had never survived a winter on his own and Inuyasha hadn't taught him how yet. Hunting would get harder, water would freeze, and tracks, scents, and other things, would be covered in snow. The whole world would be covered in snow and neither of them had proper clothing for this kind of weather Rin still had on a summer kimono on and was bare footed. Okay it was time for him to act mature and take responsibility for his actions.  
  
Shippo: Rin-chan can do you know where exactly the camp is?  
  
Rin: No not now. Rin doesn't want to go near the scary burning forest anymore.  
  
Shippo: was it near Sesshomaru's castle?  
  
Rin: no, it took Rin a long time to get to the castle. Almost all night.  
  
Shippo: darn.  
  
Rin: Don't worry Shippo-chan! Sesshomaru-sama will find us!  
  
Shippo: That's what I'm afraid of. So there really are okay.  
  
Rin: Yup! Well not Inuyasha-chan and Kouga, the wolf.  
  
Shippo: what happen to them. Wait don't tell me the probably beat each other up and Kagome got mad and broke Inuyasha's back. Since Inuyasha always goes too far.  
  
Rin: Yeah that kind of happen but then last night they got Sesshomaru-sama angry. He broke Kouga's jaw and threw Inuyasha in a tree and he told everyone to go to sleep. So we did.  
  
Shippo: wait when did Kouga join in?  
  
Rin: That's a long story.  
  
Shippo: tell me about!  
  
So, Rin told the whole story on when she first stopped Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from fighting up to all that happen last night. Shippo laughed a long with her however feeling guilty because he was the reason of all their problems. Though he really wish Kouga would leave Kagome alone, the wolf didn't have a chance with her and everyone but him knew it. Though Shippo had asked Rin what did it feel like kicking Kouga in the head all those times.  
  
Rin: It felt good! Rin doesn't like that wolf. He talks to much and his acts weird every time he near Kagome-chan, he always yelling at Inuyasha too. He calls everyone names he even called Sesshomaru-sama a stuck up puppy and got slammed into a tree. Rin don't think anyone likes him, and Rin don't know why Kagome-chan says not to kill him. Do you think she likes him more than Inuyasha-chan?  
  
Shippo: ah Kagome likes everyone no matter how bad they may be. The only people she doesn't like is Naraku and maybe Kikyo because she always trying to steal Inuyasha's soul or something.  
  
Rin: who's Kikyo?  
  
So, Shippo told Rin about everything from when he first met up with Kagome and Inuyasha to when he ran away from stupid Kouga. Rin laughed, got scared, was shocked, and worried all throughout the story. She wished that Sesshomaru-sama would decided to stay with Inuyasha after they were find. She hated both Kikyo and Naraku now, and wanted to help get rid of them. She hoped that Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-chan would stop fighting and play together like other siblings did.  
  
Shippo: Rin-chan, we should get going. Once the snow comes it going to be hard to find them and them to find us. We should try to find Sesshomaru's castle or the village.  
  
Rin: (yawn) Rin wants to rest for a while come rest with Rin. She's cold.  
  
Shippo: Kay, but it going to get dark soon, and I can't travel at night.  
  
Shippo laid down with Rin holding her close since he was also feeling cold on the soft cold ground. He glad that someone had found him and hoped that they would be found the next day. The first snow was always one of the worst. The air was still very cold but he could tell that the fire was nearly gone. Wait the fire! That gave him an idea as he drifted off to sleep next to Rin.  
  
[Chapter thirteen ends]  
  
~~Author notes: Whew, that was close. I hope Smokey the bear doesn't find Rin and Shippo however. However, this prove that you should all keep matches far away from children. Sorry people but there will be no character death in this fic well Kouga may come close but Kagome near so don't worry. Also, no animals, youkias, or birds were killed in the fire just a lot of trees and plant were burnt down. Also, I can't promise there won't be Inu-bashing in the next chapter, but its all in good humor. Though I don't think, I will be updating next chapter later. Christmas shopping remember? Anyway review please.~~  
  
{Next chapter: Well Shippo was found but now Rin lost! What will be Sesshomaru's reaction when he wakes up to see his Rin gone? What great idea does Shippo have? What does that note on Inuyasha's head say? Will Rin and Shippo be found before it starts to snow. Will Kouga be able to talk? What happens when it gets too cold? Lots of surprises and secrets come out in the next chapter!} 


	14. When the Ice King melts?

Chapter fourteen: When the ice king melts.  
  
~~Authoress note: Okay hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Was that a major plot twist or what? I really aren't too good with those yet. So, let me know what you all thought. Well this chapter will be done the same way chapter ten was done. It's in the same time frame from when Rin went to Sesshomaru's castle till the two chibis went to sleep. I'm glad that I was able to get this chapter up today! Thanks for all the reviews. ~~  
  
D/c: I don't own Inuyasha I'm just a fan and here's my humble fic. I was told I had to put this on every chapter. I don't why I put the disclaimer on chapter one. I thought that would be enough. (Shrugs)  
  
[Chapter fourteen starts] {Dawn}  
  
Sesshomaru woke up knowing a few things weren't right. First of all, it was a lot colder than yesterday the icy winds lifted his silver locks of hair graceful as he rose up and stretched, secondly Inuyasha was hanging upside down like a bat and the stupid hanyou was going to have a major head ache as well as ear ache because of it, and thirdly something was missing, a scent to be exact though he didn't bother to put much thought into it. There was also the image of Miroku and Kouga all cuddled up like two lost lovers that sicken him. Sesshomaru went over towards the lake and washed up. Just because he was around a bunch of smelly humans, a hanyou, and youkias (Jaken included) didn't mean he had to be one. He let out a soft growl as the cold water made contract with his flawless ivory snow body. Not taking long he quickly dressed and walked back to camp. That when it hit him.  
  
Rin! (She was at the castle by now)  
  
She was gone! Hadn't she been sleeping with Inuyasha's wench? He looked around as to see if she had just moved to one of the others. She hadn't he began to sniff her out but to avail. Only one resort left.  
  
Sesshomaru: Wake up! All of you! Jaken!  
  
Sesshomaru gave a nice swift kick to Jaken knowing that little imp/frog would start squawking loud enough to wake the dead. Sango right away just garb his boomerang and flung towards the imp/frog Sesshomaru just kicked him again so he wouldn't get hit by it. Inuyasha promptly fell head first out of the tree and started shouting enough cruses to wake the rest up. Miroku and Kouga woke up looking into each other eyes.  
  
Miroku got all freaked out started jumping around swearing he would suck Kouga up in his wind tunnel if the wolf had did anything to him. Kouga's jaw was still broken so all he could do was growl and start fighting with Miroku who just bashed him on the head a few times with his staff. Sango and Kirara was making sure Inuyasha was alright and try to calm the hanyou down and that Miroku didn't use his wind tunnel on Kouga. Jaken kept squawking claming that some invisible youkia kept kicking him. Kagome however stayed asleep. Sesshomaru was getting pissed and let out a growl trying to keep calm. It didn't work. As Inuyasha kept, complaining up something being stuck in his hair between the ears.  
  
Sesshomaru: ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! (Growls, rubs temples, and looks at Kagome still sleeping) Get that miko up this instant!  
  
At this Kagome did wake up on her own, causing everyone to gain a few sweat drops. Even though most people would have thought Sango and Miroku had ran out of them by now.  
  
Sesshomaru: Miko where's Rin?  
  
Kagome: (rubs eyes and starts stretching) hmm? What? (Yawns)  
  
Sesshomaru: I will not ask again, I'll simply just rip your head off.  
  
Kagome: HEY! I just woke up ya know! (Figures it out) OH MY GOD! WHERE'S RIN?  
  
Inuyasha: (trying to get whatever on his head off) what's the big deal she probably went to take care of business or maybe she wet herself and is hiding. (Ears are twitching in annoyance) Shippo did that once. Just sniff her out.  
  
Sesshomaru: She isn't around here!  
  
Inuyasha: Excuse me, Mr. perfect but my head hurts no thanks to you and my ears are sore. And there's something on my head. (Growling cause, he can't get it off)  
  
Sango: Can't you just sniff her out?  
  
Sesshomaru: the wind have carried all the smells of last night away. (Growling in frustration)  
  
Miroku: perhaps she went back to your castle?  
  
Sesshomaru: She couldn't possibly know the way back we are miles away from it.  
  
Kagome: maybe she went to go find Shippo on her own?  
  
Inuyasha: Why would she be that stupid? She's too weak to go off like that besides how many times have she claimed she wouldn't leave her Sesshomaru. GRRR! I getting tried off whatever stuck on my head! Get off! [Starts bashing his head again the tree and or rubbing up against it]  
  
Kagome: Oyo! Inuyasha let me help you. (Goes over to troubled the hanyou and helps him out)  
  
Inuyasha: watched the ears! (Ears still twitching in annoyance)  
  
Kagome: Oh my god! It a note! From Rin! Only she used one of my glue and glitter pens to write it, and she used both sides of the paper.  
  
Inuyasha: Figures. (Ears are twitching in annoyance) Get off already Kagome!  
  
Kagome: I'm trying but it really is stuck to your hair! Stop twitching your ears!  
  
Sesshomaru: (very annoyed) then I shall cut his hair and removed the note! (Pulls out Tokijin)  
  
Inuyasha: Oh hell no! You are not going anywhere near by head with a sword. And no ones cutting my hair. Cut your own damn hair. (Growling)  
  
Kagome: (getting annoyed) Stop-moving baka! Hold your ears still!  
  
Inuyasha: I can't! their hurt and their cold, and their.  
  
His words were cut off as Sesshomaru just pushed Kagome aside and garb a full load of Inuyasha's hair and pulled off the note harshly taking a fist full of hair with it. Well this got both Inuyasha and Kouga pissed. Inuyasha because he had already told Sesshomaru his head hurt as well as ears. Plus, there was a lot hair in Sesshomaru's hand; he might have a bald spot. Kouga because no one touches Kagome like that without a fight. Sesshomaru let out a warning growl and flash his eyes red. He wasn't in the playful mood right now, and Miroku was loving every minute of it. Sesshomaru scan the note finally he was unable to read it at all, the colors were too bright and it looked like scribble.  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken come here!  
  
Jaken: (hops over towards Sesshomaru) yes milord.  
  
Sesshomaru: read this you should her writing by now.  
  
Jaken took the note and held it closely to his face trying to read it. However he couldn't, and he didn't want to make anything up like he had done on several occasions for Sesshomaru looked like he was about to explode any minute now, as he violent shook his hand to free all of Inuyasha's hair.  
  
Jaken: I can't read it milord.  
  
Sesshomaru: why not!  
  
Jaken: I.I.you.. see.. this.  
  
Sesshomaru: out with it or die!  
  
Jaken: MILORDTHISJAKENDOENS'TKNOWHOWTOREADTHISNOTEFROMRIN!  
  
(Translated into: Milord this Jaken doesn't know how to read this note from Rin!)  
  
Sesshomaru: You should know!  
  
Jaken: I have deceived you for many year milord this Jaken doesn't know how to read at all! In any tongue. (Begging near Sesshomaru's feet)  
  
Sesshomaru: (growling, has lost all patience) you stupid uneducated imp! (Takes the staff of heads and whacks Jaken miles away with it.)  
  
Inuyasha: loser. I at least know how to read human. (Rubbing the spot where some of his hair is missing)  
  
Sesshomaru: (ignores Inuyasha) Miko you read it.  
  
Kagome: Okay if you don't burn it with you poison. (Finally takes the note when Sesshomaru stops) The front side says " Rin had scary derime! Do knot look for Rin sees going to wecrh for flippo-chan does want you all to aye and go bye, bye. (A/n: no ones needs me to translate right?)  
  
Sango: That's awful brave of her.  
  
Inuyasha: awfully stupid if you ask me.  
  
Sesshomaru: which is my point no one asked you, Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku: (smirking) What does back say Kagome.  
  
Kagome: the back is too hard too read because of all Inuyasha's hair stuck to it. But here goes ".snow bad, flippo-chan woat aye.. Rin trook magic aire sicks! Be tack woon! Wvu Rin" That's all I can make out.  
  
Sango: A magic what? What? What's she talking about?  
  
Inuyasha: damn kid she makes my head hurt when she's not around!  
  
Miroku: snow bad? That's what I don't understand. What bad snow?  
  
Kagome: She must have been worried about the snow coming and that Shippo might freeze out there. She probably had a nightmare about it and thought she should leave and find him before it started snowing so we all wouldn't get trapped in it. I don't what magic aire sicks are!  
  
Sango: that makes sense, for a child anyways.  
  
Miroku: hmm? Kouga you have something to say.  
  
Again, Kouga couldn't say anything because of his jaw so he just growled out something that only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could understand.  
  
Inuyasha: wolf-boy here says he's not helping looking for the brat. She's better off dead. Save us al the trouble.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha finished, the group waited for the blow that never came to either Kouga or Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was gone! But to where? Inuyasha for one didn't care as he sought out Kagome's mirror so he could look at the his damage mane. He found it.  
  
Inuyasha: That bastard! Look what he did to my hair! (Rubbing his bald spot in the middle of his head near his ears) I can't go around like this.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha we have to help him!  
  
Inuyasha: Forget it! He can find his own brat; we still haven't found ours remember?  
  
Sango: Inuyasha be fair.  
  
Miroku: I have to agree with Inuyasha, ladies we are better off.  
  
Kagome & Sango: MIROKU!  
  
This was the first time in history that Miroku hadn't agreed with them and went along with Inuyasha, who was glad that someone was on his side. Kouga growled out something but was ignored. For the most part, he just sat next to Kirara who had taken pity on the poor wolf and was nuzzling his legs.  
  
Sango: Fine, Kagome, Kirara, and I will go hunt down Sesshomaru. We will help him. You three better be here when get back.  
  
Inuyasha: did I just say we aren't helping him? Miroku agreed with me! Kouga does too! I am right wolf -boy? (Flexing out his claws)  
  
Kouga promptly nodded his head; he didn't care much for Sesshomaru or that brat of his. Well this got Kagome mad again seeing that it was the girls vs. the guys on this topic. Though she still had the upper hand and they should of all knew it.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: what?  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
(Plop)  
  
Kagome: (stepping on Inuyasha to get to Kouga.) So, you don't agree with me Kouga?  
  
Now Kouga shook his head and getting up to hold Kagome's hands in his. Kouga kept growling and whimper stuff that he knew Kagome's wouldn't understand only that he now supported her. Inuyasha was finally able to get up and was in a foul mood. Did he not tell everyone he had a headache?  
  
Sango: well know that we have Kouga's support lets go find Sesshomaru. (Cockily) I guess Kouga's more of a man than both Inuyasha and Miroku put together. Come on Kirara.  
  
Kagome: I agree. Come along Kouga-kun. (Putting her arms around him)  
  
{Near the time Rin was thinking about warming her feet, as Shippo was taking a bath}  
  
Well this got both Inuyasha and Miroku's jaw dropping. Did Sango just say? Forget that did Kagome have her arms around? The two gave each other a look before they both started bashing their head against a tree. Once out of sight Kagome tried to take her arms off Kouga but her now had his arms around her with a big toothless grin on his face. Why did Kouga seem to remind of Hojo? Kagome just sighed a bit, as she told Sango to go on without them. Kouga cuddling was just too much.  
  
Sango walked towards the lake they had bathe in last night. Kirara was leading her towards something her faithful neko-youkia picked up. She now heard it took it was a whimper. Someone or something sounded like it was hurt and in pain. Walking carefully around like rim to get to the lake. There was Sesshomaru looking like he was staring at his reflection in the water. Sango thought he had gone looking for Rin. Why was he sitting there looking at himself? That when she heard the small whimper again. It was found him? Could he be? No way! Sango had to check it out, as she told Kirara to stay put. Sango crept up on the suffering western lord. Knowing that he probably knew she was right there.  
  
Sesshomaru: Stop right there!  
  
Sango: Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. Are you alright?  
  
Sesshomaru: No I am not all right! Winter is here and we have lost Rin.  
  
Sango: Yes it is getting colder but we should start looking for them before the snow start to fall.  
  
Sesshomaru: (weakly) My nose is cold.  
  
Sango: What was that milord?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm losing my sense of smell. Inuyasha have probably already lost his.  
  
Sango had heard about this from her father, he had said when it got too cold out; some Inu-youkias would lose their scent of smell. This was the best time of the year to slay them because of that. Their sense of smell was vital for their survival as well as there hearing. When either sense lacked they were nearly vulnerable to anyone that was planking a sneak attack. Sight so much didn't matter for a few were pretty strong enough without.  
  
Sango: I know this may be a big dent in your great pride; Sesshomaru-sama but Kagome, Kirara, and I are here to help you. We will find both of those cubs together. If you want that is. However, we do need your help and would appreciate it if you continue to look with us.  
  
Sesshomaru: I agreed to looked for you kit till it was found and it seems that Rin has gone looking for him; thus, it would make sense to keep working together.  
  
Sango: great then start looking for them now. (Dryly) I'm sure Kagome having trouble-keeping Kouga off her and Inuyasha off Kouga.  
  
Sesshomaru: Indeed. (Getting up) Let go.  
  
Thus, Sango and Sesshomaru along with Kirara walked back to camp. Where just as Sango had expected Kagome was being used as a tug-o-war rope between Inuyasha and Kouga. Miroku looked like he had gone back to sleep. Kouga of course couldn't talk so he still was growling as well as Inuyasha. It looked more like two dogs fighting over a steak to Sango. Sesshomaru just sent out a warning growl to notify them all of his return and that they should start searching.  
  
This caused Kouga to coward up and let go of Kagome who Inuyasha was pulling at the moment so she slammed into his face. That when she noticed something she never had been. His nose was freezing cold.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha your nose is freezing. (Starts rubbing it with her hand) What happen? Are you sick? Your nose was never cold before.  
  
Miroku: hmm? I thought youkias couldn't get sick?  
  
Kagome: I thought you went back to sleep Miroku.  
  
Miroku: I was avoiding any confrontation with these two. That's all.  
  
Sango: figures.  
  
Inuyasha: Enough! get your hand off my nose! I know it cold! That because I can't smell out of it anymore.  
  
Kagome: you lost you sense of smell?  
  
Inuyasha: (smirking) Yeah and I bet Sesshomaru here about to lose his too. Am I right big brother?  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha I .  
  
Kagome: (now touching Sesshomaru's nose) Oh my god! Your nose is cold too! This can't be happening! How are we going to find Shippo and Rin now? If you two can't smell? This is awful! (Yes, she was standing on her toes)  
  
Sesshomaru: (growling) My nose is none of you concern miko. Remove your hand or I'll break it.  
  
Inuyasha: aw, what's the matter Sesshomaru ya mad cause your all half helpless now? That's why you came back isn't it? You can't find the little brat on your own now. By tomorrow we'll both won't be able to smell our own top lip.  
  
Kagome: Is this true Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
Sesshomaru: (growling) yes! Damn it!  
  
Sango: what about Kouga can he smell?  
  
Miroku: if Inuyasha and (smugly) Sesshomaru can't smell a thing, why would Kouga? Hmm? Kouga.  
  
Kagome: what are you pointing at Kouga?  
  
Kouga was dancing around pointing across yonder near Sesshomaru's castle. Finally, when he got most of their attention did he start howling and growling that really caught Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's attention. {Rin has just set the forest ablaze}  
  
Inuyasha: fire?  
  
Sesshomaru: where?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't smell any smoke.  
  
Sesshomaru: of course you can't baka! You just said you lost your ability to smell, but I can only faint. Damn it to hell!  
  
Miroku: I thought you were educated Sesshomaru? Why are you using that kind of language?  
  
Sesshomaru: (Turning around to face Miroku) If you wish to die monk, I give you a cruse you won't be able to revert!  
  
Miroku: Oh? (Sees Inuyasha winking at him and smirks)  
  
Sango: MIROKU!  
  
Kagome: Oh my god! That what she meant by magic fire sticks!  
  
Inuyasha: Huh?  
  
Kagome: Rin lit the forest the on fire with matches!  
  
Sango: we got to get down there!  
  
Sesshomaru: The winds are picking up it be dangerous.  
  
Inuyasha: the smoke is too black. Damn I hope she's not down there.  
  
Miroku: only one-way to know let's go.  
  
Sango: Right. Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha: No! We have to stay close to the ground!  
  
Sesshomaru: The baka right.  
  
Kagome: this can't get any worst.  
  
Kouga now took matters into his own two paws and sped down there making his own semi whirlwind towards the flames. As the others were trying there best to get over there all on foot. Miroku and Sango on Kirara, Kagome on Inuyasha's back, and Sesshomaru running on his own. Kouga however started to used his jewel shard legs more and created a big whirlwind, leaving all of them in the dust. {Shippo and Rin are long gone from the forest by now}  
  
Inuyasha: That baka wolf! What is he doing?  
  
Sesshomaru: It seems he's trying to fan out some of the flames and smoke with his speed. (Running right besides Inuyasha)  
  
Kagome: Kouga can be clever.  
  
Inuyasha: It won't last for long.  
  
Sesshomaru: Indeed.  
  
The group made it to the still lightly burning forest. Kouga was already on all fours sniffing out all the debris. Funny he almost remind them on how Inuyasha looked when he did that that. Sesshomaru could still get some smells in but his nose was becoming weaker by the second. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku opted on calling out Rin's name, as Kirara joined Kouga sniffing about for the girl. Inuyasha was just using his ears like radars scanning for any small cries of help.  
  
The group followed the two youkias who could used their nose till they got to a lake much like the one the girls had bathed in. Sadly, though this is where all scents ended for too many scents of things like animals, youkias, and other forest things had fled by. Kouga and Kirara growled out in frustration though stopped when they both picked up a familiar but slight scent. With that, Kouga took to growling again.  
  
Inuyasha: what's that? Shippo been here?  
  
Sesshomaru: they found each other?  
  
Inuyasha: how long ago was this? Speak clearer damn it!  
  
Sesshomaru: A few minutes ago. Where they go?  
  
Inuyasha: You stupid wolf! Whatdaya mean you lost their scents? What about you Kirara?  
  
Sesshomaru: This is irritating. When I get my claws into either one of those..  
  
Inuyasha: not if I get to them first.  
  
Of course, Kagome and others didn't understand any of it as all four were growling like that had gone mad. Kagome was getting worried and wondering what on earth, they were all talking about. As Sango was trying to understand some of it, Miroku was trying to keep from laughing. Kagome couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! What is going on?  
  
Inuyasha: Aw, the stupid wolf finally just found Shippo's scent and he's with Rin but he lost it because they must have ran across this lake with all the other animals and things.  
  
Sango: At least they are together it will save us the trouble of splitting up now.  
  
Kagome: I didn't want to do that either.  
  
Sesshomaru: We should follow across this lake then. Perhaps they have left some clues or scent will come back. Move along wolf.  
  
Kagome: Wait what about Jaken? Didn't you knocked him over here?  
  
Everyone looks at Kagome like she lost her mind. Who cared if the Jaken laid burnt and dead? It was his own fault. Not like Sesshomaru couldn't find a new talking imp/frog youkia to kiss his ass. Hopefully he would find one that could read the next time. Sesshomaru let out a sigh and touched his now frozen nose. It was useless now.  
  
Sesshomaru: For his sake miko, lets hope he did died out here. It was far better than what I had plan for him if he ever crossed my path again.  
  
And with that, the group headed along across the lake still looking for the two missing children. Who unknowingly to them where safe and sound for the moment and fast asleep in each other arms.  
  
[Chapter fourteen ends]  
  
~~Authoress notes: Ah, ha I tried doing other plot twist. How did you like it? Oh and before I get any reviews about oocness let me explain. First off, Sesshomaru does have a heart and is very capable of having and showing feelings. He does care a lot about Rin he is like a daughter too him. Secondly, Sango isn't really starting to have feelings for Sesshomaru she was just showing him some compassion because she really does feels sorry for him. Don't worry Miroku/Sango fans! There's no romance going on between Sesshomaru and Sango you can calm down now. Oh and yes, there is a slight change in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship but only a (keyword) slight change. Oh and if your wondering about the scent thing, that does happens to some dogs it depends on the breed, age, and climate their in. My uncle dogs loses their scent around the wintertime. That's were I got the idea. Anyway, leave me a review and thanks for reading!  
  
[Next chapter(s): Will Kouga ever be able to speak or will they all have to keep treating him like Lassie? What will happen now that both brothers have lost their ability to smell? When will Shippo and Rin be found? What was Shippo's plan anyway? Kikyo meets Rin? Shippo gets wounded? More action, adventure, drama, humor, and angst next time!] 


	15. Frozen bonds

Chapter fifth teen: Frozen bonds.  
  
~~Authoress notes: Grab ye pitchforks and torches, Kikyo in this chapter! Hey, no story can be good without her but don't worry she won't be in this story for long. Well this chapter is long like the pervious ones but none of them were as long as chapter twelve. I added a better summer to chapter one for those who haven't seen it yet. Well here you new chapter but first.. ~~  
  
D/c: I don't own Inuyasha. I find these disclaimer things annoying and useless for any baka with a brain would know that no one on this site could own it. We would be too busy getting the dead line for the mangas to be released and all that other stuff. Sigh.  
  
[Chapter fifth teen starts]  
  
Shippo woke up knowing they had slept a little too long. It was already high afternoon and the winds had picked up fiercely. No doubt about it now, it had to snow tomorrow. Shippo nudged the still slumbering Rin a few times before she woke up.  
  
Rin: Hello Shippo-chan how are you today!  
  
Shippo: Your funny. Come on we have to go back to the forest.  
  
Rin: No! Rin doesn't want to go back to scary forest.  
  
Shippo: It's not scary anymore the fire gone.  
  
Rin: Are you going to come with Rin?  
  
Shippo: Yeah! Of course! I can't go without you.  
  
Rin: Okay let's go find Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan.  
  
Shippo: It doesn't matter who will find, they are important.  
  
Rin: Oh yeah, Rin hopes we don't run into Kouga though.  
  
Shippo: I hope we don't run into Inuyasha.  
  
Rin: why?  
  
Shippo: He's going to hit me on the head.  
  
Rin: Why?  
  
Shippo: Because I ran away from everyone and he's going to be mad at me.  
  
Rin: Why? He should be happy and smile. Then give you a big hug.  
  
Shippo: Yeah if Inuyasha ever hugged me I'm sure all hell would freeze over and Naraku would become a good guy. My poor head. I can't already picture it.  
  
Rin: (taking Shippo's hands in hers.) I won't Inu-chan hit you on the head. I'll tell Sesshomaru-sama to hit him on the head.  
  
Shippo: YAY! (Pictures Sesshomaru pounding Inuyasha on the head and Inuyasha having big lumps on his head.) I hope that does happens!  
  
Rin: Let's go get rescued now! Rin doesn't want to be lost anymore.  
  
Shippo: me too!  
  
So, the kit and girl came out of the fox den and started walking hand and hand. They noticed how cold it had gotten and it was getting dark. Shippo thought it would be best if he left a trail of his screaming mushrooms so they wouldn't get too lost from that abandoned fox den. Rin hoped they would find one of the adults soon; she wanted to get warm again.  
  
Shippo: I'm hungry Rin-chan. Let's find something to eat before we go on.  
  
Rin: Rin is hungry too; let's get fish from big lake over there.  
  
Shippo: Right.  
  
[Inuyasha and co.]  
  
Inuyasha and the others had crossed the lake and had found no clues on their lost cubs anywhere. Kouga and Kirara were clueless now on their scents. Too many animals and other things had ran by the same area. Kagome was now officially depressed and Sesshomaru was in an even more sulkier mood if possible. However, he kept his face stone cold of all emotions. It was getting dark again, it was going to snow tomorrow, and they have yet to find either Shippo or Rin anywhere. They had to stop however for a late lunch break.  
  
Inuyasha: Damnit couldn't those two just stay with the rest of the fleeing animals?  
  
Miroku: Then they would have been trampled on. Is that what you want?  
  
Inuyasha: No but Shippo could have least used some of those mushrooms of his to lead the way to where he is.  
  
Miroku: Point taken.  
  
Sango: I think he was too excited to see Rin or too scared of the fire to be concerned about that.  
  
Kagome: I'm just glad that they were hurt in the fire. I don't know what I would have done if anything happen to either of them. I didn't even notice Rin leave my side last night.  
  
Miroku: yes now that you mention it, that been bugging me for a while. How is that Inuyasha, Kouga, or Sesshomaru wasn't able to sense Rin disappearance sooner?  
  
Inuyasha: Maybe I would have if someone hadn't knocked me out and threw in a tree.  
  
Sesshomaru: I should have killed you.  
  
Inuyasha: Then why did you?  
  
Sesshomaru: Unlike you I have honor for my race half-breed. I respect the pact I make.  
  
Inuyasha: Honor my..  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha Kouga trying to tell us something.  
  
Sesshomaru: The wolf just said much of the same thing Inuyasha have said. It is nothing important.  
  
Inuyasha: what about the part about..  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha I will not tell you to stay silence anymore I simply kill you.  
  
Kagome: Sesshomaru-sama you promised not to kill him till we found Shippo.  
  
Sesshomaru: Then say that word miko.  
  
Kagome: What word?  
  
Sesshomaru: The word you used to train him.  
  
Inuyasha: Train me? What are you.Hey no! Don't listen to him Kagome!  
  
Kagome: (Finally gets it) Oh, you mean Sit.  
  
(Crash)  
  
Sesshomaru: (smirk) Yes. That one. If you say when I tell you, too I promise he shall live long enough to see the Kit brought back.  
  
Miroku: You can't add more stipulation like that! Just because.  
  
Sesshomaru: Sango.  
  
[Bam]  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes I can monk.  
  
Inuyasha: (peeved now) Sango! You two! How can you two make deals with this asshole behind our backs! I'm leader here!  
  
Sango: If you two would stop acting like children and show some maturity we wouldn't have to. I don't even know what's Miroku's problem. Here's your brother not his. (Looking down at the fallen monk)  
  
Kagome: This must be some macho competition.  
  
Sango: I agree but the three of them need to quit. Come on Kagome let go take a walk or something. You two, Kirara. We need to clear our heads. (Starts walking off)  
  
Kagome: Kay. (Follows after Sango)  
  
As the three walked off leaving the guys behind. Miroku couldn't help but notice all those nice curves and other such things a hentai like him thinks about. Inuyasha was fuming, Kouga was muttering something under, and Sesshomaru was pondering on where on earth Rin could have run off to with that kitsune. The three other guys started sending death glares at the one and only Sesshomaru.  
  
[Rin and Shippo]  
  
Rin: Shippo-chan makes good fish! Much better than stupid Jaken-sama! He always burns them. Rin thinks he does it on purpose. (Starts taking another big bite)  
  
Shippo: (chewing) Yeah maybe. (Swallows) Come on we have to start moving again before it gets dark.  
  
Rin: Okay let's go Shippo-chan!  
  
So the two kids went off away towards the now blacken and burnt forest. Nearly everything was covering in ash and soot. The two looked in awe on in silence it was way too creepy. Rin hugged onto Shippo who was shaking just like she was.  
  
Rin: Shippo-chan are you scared like Rin is?  
  
Shippo: No, I'm glad that we didn't get killed out here.  
  
Rin: (Sniffing) Rin's cold and scared. Rin wants to go back to Sesshomaru- sama's castle.  
  
Shippo: I want to be back with.. Look out. (Pushes Rin who falls down and rolls.)  
  
Just in time, for a big tree was falling fast however Shippo had to use some of the demon strength to reply of the side of it however he bounced a little too hard. For he found him self near the lake. Thick clouds of ash and soot filled the surrounding area again. As the two children were once again separated by a giant tree.  
  
Rin: Shippo-chan? (Coughing) Where are you Shippo-chan? Ewie! The clouds make it hard for Rin to see. (Rubbing her eyes) Shippo-chan! (Sniffing) Rin lost him again.  
  
[Kikyo!]  
  
Kikyo had just saved a nearby small village found the mysterious fire that just happen. Also, from the stampede of animals, forest youkias, and other forest creatures that had fled the area. (A/n: when I say other forest creatures, I mean imps, fairies, and elves maybe?) Kikyo was looking for a base where she could steal some more souls. She didn't want to trouble herself on looking for a new village this new one had to be it. Winter was coming shortly and one could no travel for long in the snow. She soon came up to see a small girl in still in a summer kimono crying on a fallen burnt tree.  
  
Kikyo: You there girl. What troubles you?  
  
Rin: (not looking at her) Shippo-chan die. Got smashed by big dead tree. Rin's lost now.  
  
Kikyo: He isn't dead. No one has yet to die around here. There are no souls around.  
  
Rin: Good, but Rin is still lost. Has nowhere to go now. (Sniffing more)  
  
Kikyo: (putting her cold dead hands on her) There, there come with me. I know a place where you can stay at.  
  
Rin: (Looking at her now) Kagome-chan?  
  
Kikyo: Kagome-chan?  
  
Rin: You not Kagome-chan?  
  
Kikyo: (remembers now) I'm not that girl who loafs around Inuyasha.  
  
Rin: Oh, you know where Inuyasha is? (Bighting up)  
  
Kikyo: Is Inuyasha around here?  
  
Rin: Rin doesn't know. That's why Rin ask you.  
  
Kikyo: (voice is cold now) hmm I see. So where did you last see him?  
  
Rin: way over there! (Pointing far off near Sesshomaru-sama castle)  
  
Kikyo: (voice is colder) yes and how is it that you know about that vile half-breed?  
  
Rin: what does vile mean?  
  
Kikyo: That matters not. Just answer the question.  
  
Rin: He's Sesshomaru-sama's half brother. They kind of look a like. Inuyasha tried to beat up Sesshomaru-sama because he thought that Sesshomaru-sama killed Shippo-chan. Then Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama, and Rin were ask to help look for Shippo-chan because he was lost. Then Inuyasha went to go beat go Kouga the wolf because wolf had Shippo-chan but he escaped and wolf got beat up many times because of that. Rin even beat up wolf and  
  
Kikyo: (Doesn't care about all the details) That's nice, but when was the last time you saw Inuyasha?  
  
Rin: Last night.  
  
Kikyo: where again?  
  
Rin: Over there hanging in a tree. (Pointing far off again)  
  
Kikyo: Hanging in a tree?  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama had to beat him up and then he threw him in a tree! It was funny!  
  
Kikyo: yes. Aren't you cold isn't this Sesshomaru taking proper care of you?  
  
Rin: Rin's Sesshomaru-sama takes perfect care of her! (Thinks) Rin is cold, but Rin has to look for Shippo-chan.  
  
Kikyo: Who is this Shippo-chan for yours and Inuyasha.  
  
Rin: He's a kitsune youkia. He's small like Rin only Rin a little bigger, and.  
  
Kikyo: You could prove quite useful. You can help me find Inuyasha.  
  
Rin: (stamps foot) No! Rin has to find Shippo-chan first!  
  
Kikyo: Don't be rude I can help you. If you help me find that vile half- breed Inuyasha.  
  
Rin: why you want Inuyasha?  
  
Kikyo: My soul cannot rest until I have my full revenge on him and Naraku.  
  
Rin: (knows who she is now) You're.. you the evil dead miko girl! You're Kikyo!  
  
Kikyo: (kind of hurt) Is that what Inuyasha told you? Or was it that girl what's her name Kagome told you about me? She would have malice towards me, for she is just a copy.  
  
Rin: Rin not telling you anything anymore! You bad you don't deserve Inuyasha! You tried to kill Kagome and take Inuyasha to hell! You steal dead people souls! You're evil! Rin not going to talk to evil dead miko lady no more! (Starts walking away)  
  
Kikyo: how dare you talk to me in such a way! You don't know who I am!  
  
Rin: Rin hates you! You stupid evil miko dead Kikyo psycho lady.  
  
Kikyo: (peeved off now) Insolent child! Stop! I shall teach you some manners!  
  
Kikyo had started calling her soul carriers a while ago. She had just planned on controlling Rin to lure out Inuyasha. Yet, now the child had got her a little more than peeve if that what Inuyasha and/or Kagome thought about her then this child was going to suffer the consequences for those ill words towards her. Rin was scared of the evil snake youkia looking things and started to run. Kikyo's aura was shooting off like crazy the dead psycho chick was peeved.  
  
[Shippo]  
  
Shippo had started to run again after getting some water. He knew that Rin was alright he just hoped that she had stayed put. They had finally found each other and just like that had lost each other once more. Stupid tree, he thought. That when he saw Kikyo's soul carriers flying around. He got scared and slowed down but then he noticed they were headed where he left Rin he started running faster. He had to protected her!  
  
[Shippo, Rin, and Kikyo]  
  
Rin: (crying) NO! Go away! Rin not helping evil dead lady! Why can't move!  
  
Kikyo: (coming closer towards Rin with her index finger glowing blue) This should teach you to mind your manners.  
  
Shippo: I don't think so! FOXFIRE! (Burns Kikyo hands with it)  
  
Kikyo: Ow! Why you little kitsune! That was a foolish thing to do!  
  
Shippo: Not as foolish as missing with my best friend. Or as foolish as thinking you can have Inuyasha back. He's Kagome's now!  
  
Kikyo: WHAT!  
  
Rin: Shippo-chan you saved Rin again! (grabbing unto him)  
  
Shippo: Yeah I know. I'm cool.  
  
Rin: cool?  
  
Shippo: I'll explain later.  
  
Kikyo: Neither of you will be explaining anything later. (Aiming an arrow at them)  
  
Shippo: Okay now we have to run! (Grabs Rin's arm and takes off)  
  
Rin: crazy dead miko lady scary!  
  
Kikyo: There is no escape! DIE! You insolent child and wrenched kitsune cub! (Release arrow)  
  
Shippo & Rin: AHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELLP US! WE DON'T WANT TO DIEEEE! WAAAAAH! (Crying and screaming continues)  
  
Then out of nowhere before the arrow even reach the two..  
  
(A/n: HA! HA! Got to stick around to find that out! NYA)  
  
[Sango, Kagome, and Kirara] {Before the giant tree feel}  
  
The girls were walking along talking about the guys while Kirara kept watch for anything that might pose a problem. It was day two of the search of Shippo and it had gotten them nowhere only a semi mute Kouga and a lost Rin.  
  
Sango: I just don't know what has gotten into Miroku. Why is he always trying to starts fights with Sesshomaru? (Doesn't add the -Sama when his not around or not addressing him)  
  
Kagome: I don't know. (Has long forgotten about what Sesshomaru had joked about)  
  
Sango: I mean Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sill sibling rival is bad enough. Then it's Kouga and Inuyasha rivalry over you and (dryly) everything else. Then its all them of them plus Miroku. What is going on! We will never find Shippo or Rin if they keep it up.  
  
Kagome: (sighing) Yes and Sesshomaru's cockiness isn't helping however we got to admit he is a lot more mature than the others and keeps everyone in order.  
  
Sango: They all idiots one-way or the other. How Sesshomaru has that air about him and keeps finding little ways to trick off the others. Though if it keeps him from killing them then I guess we should be grateful.  
  
Kagome: I agree. They are almost as worst the guys back in my era.  
  
Sango: Oh and what are they like?  
  
Kagome: Bigger idiots! (Giggles)  
  
Sango: (giggles) I should have known. Let's head back! {When the tree was falling}  
  
Kagome: Okay! Whoa! (Falls down!)  
  
Sango: (also stumbles) An earthquake!  
  
Kagome: Maybe. We have to go back. I'm worried about the guys!  
  
[The guys] {Before the tree fell}  
  
Sesshomaru was trying to stay calm though it was hard when you had a hanyou and a wolf growling and a monk trying to burn a hole through you head with his dirty glare. Plus you just lost your um Rin. That's what he couldn't figure out what was Rin to him. She was more than just a pet she was something. He just couldn't tell what and they weren't helping by staring and growling at him.  
  
Sesshomaru: What? What are you all looking at?  
  
Inuyasha: what other pacts have you made with Kagome and Sango?  
  
Sesshomaru: That is none of your concern Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: The hell it is! This is my group.  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha I am warning you, you test my patience with you one more time and I can't promised I'll won't have you like the wolf.  
  
Miroku: Sesshomaru, he's right he was our leader before you tried to take over.  
  
Kouga: (growls in agreement and some crude remarks towards Sesshomaru)  
  
Sesshomaru: wolf I would be quite if I were you. Let loose one more ill growl towards me and I'll pull out your voice box completely. Inuyasha: What are you so uppity about? I don't see why you so mad about losing that brat of yours? She was just a pet to you. You can find some other human to replace her.  
  
Sesshomaru: She wasn't a pet!  
  
Inuyasha: Then what she? A trained monkey!  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha clearly you are..  
  
Miroku: Don't tell me she is was like a ward or such to you. (Dryly) You told us many time you don't care for humans. Why is Rin any different?  
  
Sesshomaru: (smirking) Are you really referring to Sango when you say that?  
  
Miroku: (blushing) She isn't the topic at hand!  
  
Inuyasha: yeah so answer the. What's that? (Trying to stay steady on his tree)  
  
Sesshomaru: Sounds like a tree is falling, what used to be a evergreen at least.  
  
Inuyasha: yeah so are you going to answer the question?  
  
Sesshomaru: It isn't anyone business but my own.  
  
Inuyasha: Your such an ass.  
  
Sesshomaru: Excuse me? (Getting the evil eye)  
  
Inuyasha: what? Are you becoming deaf because it's cold now too?  
  
Miroku: (can't compete anymore) were you two like this as pups?  
  
Inuyasha & Sesshomaru: That's none of you business monk!  
  
Miroku: Okay sorry I asked.  
  
Kouga: (growls something out that gets everyone expect Miroku attentions)  
  
{When Kikyo is talking with Rin}  
  
Inuyasha: What's what?  
  
Sesshomaru: I see them. What are those things?  
  
Inuyasha: (grasping) Kikyo's soul carriers!  
  
Sesshomaru: Who's Kikyo?  
  
Miroku: the woman that.  
  
Inuyasha: (snarls at Miroku) That doesn't matter we have too find the girls.  
  
Miroku: Right.  
  
As on cue.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! What happening.  
  
Inuyasha: Umm.. (Gets all tongue tied cause Kagome looks worried)  
  
Miroku: What he means is..  
  
Sesshomaru: A tree had fallen earlier and now Kikyo soul carriers are around. Heading towards the destroyed part of the forest.  
  
Kagome: Kikyo? Oh no, we have to get down there! Inuyasha?  
  
Sango: He's gone already.  
  
Inuyasha had already left them all. Kikyo? Why was she around? He had to find out. He could hear the other following him. He picked up speed no way was he going to let Sesshomaru learn about Kikyo, he would never live it down if Sesshomaru got wind of it. He kept the running until he smashed into a spirit shield that threw him back a few yards.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Why did you go running off like that?  
  
Inuyasha: It doesn't matter there a shield around here.  
  
Kagome: A shield?  
  
Sango: what's...  
  
Sango words were cut off when a bright pinkish blue light blasted out from the shield and the group to dodged and take cover. What ever was happening it was strong enough to even bring Sesshomaru down for a few hours. The aura of it all was blasting away everything leaving nothing behind. Just as soon as it started it ended. Leaving the group baffled.  
  
Inuyasha: what the hell was that?  
  
Kagome: Kikyo wasn't the one who just did that.  
  
Miroku: Then who was it? Can you tell Kagome?  
  
Kagome: No.  
  
Sango: Could it be Naraku?  
  
Kagome: I can't sense any jewel shards.  
  
Sesshomaru: Who ever did it must have killed that Kikyo person. I don't sense that aura anymore.  
  
Inuyasha: (softly) Kikyo? (Gets up and starts running) It can't be true!  
  
Sango: Hey wait Inuyasha it could be dangerous.  
  
Kagome: Stop Sango! Let him go. I think he can handle it on his own.  
  
Sesshomaru: Who is this Kikyo?  
  
Miroku: Well..  
  
[Chapter fifth teen ends]  
  
~~~Authoress note: Whew wasn't that one of my best chapters or what? It was long too. I came up with another plot twist too! (Does a happy dance) Oh and Christmas is only two days away! I might be done with this fic by oh I think by New Years Eve or the day before that. I don't know. Leave me a review please. ~~~  
  
[Chapter notes on Kikyo: Okay you may be wondering about Kikyo and why she attacked Rin. Right? Well I'm just to say Rin was attacked because of association. Have you ever heard of death by association? Well that's what was going on. Plus all the dead evil miko stuff that Rin was screaming. Kikyo didn't care about the fact that Rin was Sesshomaru's and not Inuyasha's. It was the simple fact that they were all tied together. Also, when Shippo said that Kagome had Inuyasha all to herself really made her go crazy. Well that enough on that psycho but I think I did a good job keeping her in character. She just so complex. I think she one of the most complex characters on the show.]  
  
{Next chapter: What happen to Kikyo? Is Kikyo dead? Rin a miko too or did Shippo discover a new power? What will Inuyasha find? What? Has it started snowing already? Will Kouga be able to talk in the next chapter? Is Jaken even alive? Does any one care if he is or isn't? All this and more coming soon!}  
  
New Authoress note: 12/23/03 I'm going on vacation! To AZ! To visit my aunt! I don't know if any one over there has a computer must less the Internet. So, I won't have another chapter up for you till I don't know maybe after the New Year. Sorry everyone. 


	16. Snow findings

Chapter sixteen: Snow findings!  
  
A/n: Yeah! I got some more reviews! I can't believe it! All of you are so great! This really is the season of giving! This chapter is one of the longest, with many twist and turns. So, tell me what you think okay.  
  
D/c: I shall never own Inuyasha and Co. Just a few of the Dvds, key chains, trading cards, and of course mangas. (Man, these things are stupid)  
  
[Chapter sweet sixteen starts]  
  
Inuyasha ran steadily to find, nothing! Everything was gone; nothing but a huge crater and ashes surrounded the once blacken forest. Even all the rubble had been turned to nothing! Kikyo was gone that was for sure. He wish that it wasn't so damn cold out and he could sniff things out. All he had was his ears and they told him all was still like a graveyard. Who ever did this he sure didn't want to fight them right about now.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Huh?  
  
He didn't even hear them coming this time; even Sesshomaru had a look of awe on his face. The all were moving slowly to what minutes ago had been a wreck part of the forest. There was no need to look around any longer for there was nothing so the group headed out. Kagome got as close to the shocked hanyou as she could; she knew this was going to be a bitter pill to swallow. It seemed that Kikyo had died again, but who had killed or what had killed her?  
  
Kagome: Sorry Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: (getting choke up) She's gone. I couldn't, but I promised her... . .  
  
Kagome: (gently) Shh. Remember first we have to.... ..  
  
Inuyasha: (can hardly speak) Yeah I know.... .. . I know.. ... .  
  
Sesshomaru: Then lets move on. We will head towards my castle perhaps those idiots guards of mine know something.  
  
Sango: Right.  
  
[Rin and Shippo.]  
  
(A/n: Yes there alive. I told you no one would be killed at least not these two.)  
  
Someone was shaking her but she didn't want to get up yet. Her head hurt, it hurt to move. Maybe she was dead? Was this what death felt like? She had trickled all over before that bright light came. Where did it all come from? Rin didn't know and didn't want to know. She just wished who ever was shaking her would stop. Oh no, now it was raining on her too. Maybe it was Jaken-sama? It didn't matter it seem all the energy had been suck dry from her.  
  
Shippo: Rin-chan! Come on! You gotta get up! Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Come on you have to wake up. I can't do go on without you! (Starts crying) I want Kagome! I'm scared.  
  
If not for his demonic powers, Shippo would have been out of it too. All he had remembered was just when Kikyo's arrow was about to hit them he unleashed some of his foxfire. Then a pinkish blue light surrounded them and protected them from the attack altogether, however that had been blasted to who knows where. A different part of the forest maybe? But what part and how far from Sesshomaru's castle? They were really lost now. Shippo's head was hurting all over again, but they were too vulnerable out in this open space he would have to find a shelter for them. This time he found a rabbit's hole big enough for them to both fit in as he gentle laid the sleeping Rin down on the ground. Then he drifted off into a deep slumber himself. It wasn't likely they would be found today.  
  
[Inuyasha and the gang]  
  
{Sesshomaru's castle}  
  
Sesshomaru: (rubbing temples) You mean to tell me you let her go off into the forest without my permission? (Doesn't even want to use Jaken's name)  
  
It was surprising to the rest of the group why Sesshomaru would let such idiot demons guard his front castle gates. Though the reason Sesshomaru kept them was because they were strong enough to handle nearly any outsider youkia or human that might pose a problem. Yet, they had a few cards loose in the deck, if you had asked anybody. They had nearly wasted a whole half hour trying to get a clear story out of the two. Of course Sesshomaru had to threaten to kill them before they could remember everything.  
  
Guard 1: Aye, milord chibi Rin said she was on a secret mission for you milord.  
  
Guard 2: you see master we thought she was playing a game.  
  
Sesshomaru: a game?  
  
Guard 2: aye, she said she had to look for this Shippo-chan that had disguised himself in the Kagura form we told ye about milord.  
  
Sesshomaru: What?  
  
Guard 1: Would you like us to explain the story again milord?  
  
Group: NO!  
  
Sesshomaru: (sighs) Just where again did you see her go off too?  
  
Guard 2: Where the big explosion took place in the what used to be the center of the forest. Oh opps. (Looking at the other guard)  
  
Guard 1: Did we do something we shouldn't have?  
  
(Snap)  
  
That was all it took to get Sesshomaru to loose all patience with his stupid guards. It was time for them to die. Sesshomaru unleashed his energy whip, as the guards started to plead for mercy for their foolishness. Sesshomaru wasn't heard it, he was in his killing mode and no one was going to stop him for taking their heads. Well maybe. . .  
  
Kagome: Stop! Sesshomaru-sama listen to reason for a bit. We don't have time for this we have go back to that part of the forest so Kouga and Kirara can sniff out some clues on where they are.  
  
Sango: Now we know they have to be somewhere in between that lake and the ruin part of the forest.  
  
Miroku: Yes, but why wasn't Kirara or Kouga able to sniff them out we been through there twice now? Hmm?  
  
Kagome: And we are going to check again!  
  
Inuyasha: (softy) I don't want to go.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was sitting on a rock looking like an abandoned puppy. He was still in shock; Kikyo to all their knowledge had vanished after that attack. Plus they didn't know who had "killed" Kikyo either or if that person was still lurking about. Kagome cuddled the trouble hanyou from behind, he was in a lot of emotional pain, but he was trying to cover it up. Funny he almost looked identical to Sesshomaru for once.  
  
Kagome: (Gently) Inuyasha everything going to be okay. One mystery at a time okay? We have to go okay?  
  
Inuyasha: (Nodding) Okay.  
  
Sesshomaru: Good cause we don't have time for sob stories right now. Let's go!  
  
With that, order Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kirara, Kagome, and Inuyasha head out. It was back to the destroyed forest again as darkness loomed ahead also it was getting a lot colder.  
  
Guard 1: (running up to Kagome) Wait! Miss!  
  
Kagome: Yeah.  
  
Guard 1: Umm you see this humble guard wishes to thank you for saving me and my brother's lives from our master. Also if you would take this gift as a token of our appreciation.  
  
Kagome: whoa thank you! (Holding up a thick winter fur coat.)  
  
Guard 1: It's a made from the fur snow rabbits. It about to snow we hope it keep warm you. (Bows)  
  
Kagome: I being meaning to ask but what type of demon are you?  
  
Guard 1: My and my brother are turtle youkia! We been serving..  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! Get over here.  
  
Kagome: Opps got to go. (Bows and run off)  
  
Guard 1 & 2: GOOD LUCK! (Slight waves.)  
  
Inuyasha: You would make friends with everyone wouldn't you?  
  
Kagome: Gald your back to your old self.  
  
Inuyasha: feh.  
  
[The cubs]  
  
This time Rin woke up first seeing Shippo snugly at her side still asleep. It was a tight situation but she manage to free her left arm from under him, then take in a breath of cold crisp night air. Whoa, it was already dark! She had to get Shippo up.  
  
Rin: (shaking him) Shippo-chan! Shippo-chan! You have to wake up now! Hey can you hear Rin! Shippo-chan!  
  
Shippo: (mumbling) Hey quit it Inuyasha! I don't want to get the firewood it's your turn.  
  
Rin: Rin's not Inuyasha! You have to get firewood it's dark now.  
  
Shippo: huh? What? (Rubbing his eyes)  
  
Rin: (huffs) Rin says its dark time now! Shippo-chan has to wake up!  
  
Shippo: (is fully awaken) RIN-CHAN! You awake! (Nuzzling her)  
  
Rin: Hey stop now! That tickles! Hey, you have white stuff on your head.  
  
Shippo: White stuff?  
  
Rin: Oh no! It's snow!  
  
Shippo: snow? (picking the little flakes out his hair) It is snow!  
  
Rin: That means its snowing!  
  
Shippo: But it not supposed to snow till tomorrow.  
  
Rin: (shivering now) Brrr. We have to find better shelter. To cramp and cold out in here.  
  
Shippo: Yeah plus we need some food to stock on and firewood.  
  
Rin: fire won't burn Rin right?  
  
Shippo: Nope. I'll start the fire.  
  
Rin: Kay.  
  
Shippo: I'll go out first.  
  
Rin: Rin help you up.  
  
So, Shippo with the assistance of Rin got out of the rabbit hole. Now that they looked at it, how were they both able to even fit in that tight little hole. It didn't matter as the cold blocked out any other thoughts. Sure, the snow was light but it was the wind that was cold and fierce. They would have to find shelter, then firewood, and lastly food. Water was important also but it was better to look for that in the morning.  
  
However far off to the distance the howling of wolves started to ring in Shippo cold ears, causing to shiver in fear now more than cold. His feet were getting numb along with his entire body. His tail was starting to have icicles on them, he wonder if his hand was going to freeze to Rin but he didn't want to give up that small ounce of warmth for that. Oh, wait his lucky green bow!  
  
Shippo: Hold on lets stop for a bit.  
  
Rin: Okay but Rin's feet might get frozen to the ground.  
  
Shippo: This will only take a second. Watch.  
  
Shippo removed his bow and started tying their hands in it. Rin smiled in approval, Shippo had to be one of the smartest friend she ever had, well next to her Sesshomaru-sama, but he was different. As well as Kagome and the others.  
  
Shippo: See this way we won't get lost from each other and our hands won't get cold. Well at least you left one and my right one.  
  
Rin: (smiling) Your so smart Shippo!  
  
Shippo: Yeah I am a genius aren't I.  
  
Dark voice: Yeah you are and also looking nice and plump too.  
  
Shippo & Rin: WAAAH! Who's there?  
  
The moon must have been on their side for it cleared away from the clouds to reveal a pack of growling hungry wolves. All of them licking their fangs, and smiling. The two huddled up closer in sheer fear. Maybe tying their hands together wasn't such a good idea. However, Shippo, being the clever kitsune that almost everyone loved, had an idea that could save them.  
  
Shippo: You can't eat us!  
  
Rin: Yeah! I think? (looking at Shippo confusion on her face)  
  
Pack leader: Why not?  
  
Shippo: Cause we're in alliance with Kouga!  
  
Pack leader: Kouga, the leader of that east side pack?  
  
Shippo: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Pack leader: The young and stupid one, with the big cocky mouth who using three shards of jewel shards to gain more speed in his legs? We destroy the birds of paradise?  
  
Shippo: yeah but now he only have two. That was a tough battle of course I helped! We are allies. (Puffing up his chest)  
  
Pack leader: Well I hate that jerk and we aren't a part of his pack.  
  
Shippo: (voice is getting smaller) You aren't?  
  
Pack leader: No and even if I was, I wouldn't be dumb enough to admit it. Those morons over there give us wolf demons here on the south side a bad name!  
  
Rin: Kouga is a big dummy. Inuyasha called him a moron too. Well he said a bad word before the moron part but Rin isn't allowed to say that because Sesshomaru-sama told her it wasn't lady like and.. . .  
  
Pack leader: Inuyasha? Is that the half-breed that hangs around those humans and is giving demons all over a bad name?  
  
Some other wolf: yeah but boss he also trying to take out that Naraku guy the one who kicked us from our lands.  
  
Pack leader: yeah right how can a mere half-breed defeated a power demon like Naraku. He's going to get himself killed.  
  
Wolf 3: Yeah but they say he fights as well as any full-blooded demon.  
  
Pack leader: I doubt it.  
  
Rin: But that is true! He even beat Sesshomaru-sama twice but he couldn't kill him because Sesshomaru-sama is unkillable! (Beaming with pride) Rin knows  
  
Pack leader: Sesshomaru-sama? Ah, you must mean Lord Sesshomaru from the western lands! How can a mere (sniffs Rin) human child know of such a name.  
  
Shippo: She just does because she hangs out with me. She's very useful for a human you'll see. ( Been trying to sound older than he is.)  
  
Pack leader: well we also hate that violent prideful dog! He has kicked us out his lands so many times! Even when we tried to make a pact with him he still spat in our face. Just hearing his name still makes my blood boiling mad.  
  
Shippo: You don't like him either?  
  
Pack leader: Hell no! I'm glad someone chopped his right arm off! Wish I was the one who did it.  
  
Rin: Inuyasha did it!  
  
Pack leader: Inuyasha did that to the great and fearsome Sesshomaru!  
  
Rin: That's because there brothers, but they don't get along well.  
  
Shippo: That's an understatement.  
  
Rin: understatement?  
  
Shippo: Never mind. I learnt it form Kagome.  
  
Pack leader: hey, that's the young miko with the many jewel shards right?  
  
Rin: Yes and Rin thinks their in love!  
  
Shippo: Rin! That's supposed to be a secret! Keep quiet. (Winks at her)  
  
Rin: opps. (Looks confused)  
  
Pack leader: Rintaro the name, I am the leader of this southern pack of youkia wolves.  
  
Shippo: I'm Shippo the great and clever kitsune youkia! (Nodding towards Rin) This is Rin my servant. (Squeeze her fingers hoping to get the hint) We are just wanders.  
  
Rin: (Got it) Hello. It is nice to meet you. (Bows)  
  
Rintaro: what happen to your pack?  
  
Shippo: They were destroy by the thunder brothers a long time ago.  
  
Rintaro: Ah, yes I remember them. Fearsome cocky assholes.  
  
Shippo: Indeed. (trying to sound like Sesshomaru)  
  
Rintaro: However I always wonder who brought them down?  
  
Shippo: That would be Inuyasha once more.  
  
Rintaro: Him again?  
  
Wolf guy: See boss I told you he's as strong as a full-blooded youkia.  
  
Rintaro: Quiet Yukio! You have said that already.  
  
Yukio: I know boss but it because of this sword of his. They say it made from his father's fang and has the power to slay over a 100 demons.  
  
Rintaro: Perhaps we should try to take that sword of his.  
  
Shippo: You wouldn't be able to touch it.  
  
Rintaro: Why not?  
  
Shippo: You have to be a mere human or a hanyou that has a lot of compassion for humans. I tried to take it. Believe me its not worth it. That hanyou's crazy but strong.  
  
Rintaro: You tried to take it?  
  
Shippo: yeah so I could defeat the thunder brothers with it, if it wasn't for the young miko I would be long dead but now. She even got him to help me defeated them.  
  
Rintaro: I see you don't have a lot of strength just a wise little kit. For your age anyways.  
  
Shippo: (sighs) That is correct that why I often join alliances with other youkias. Clever as I may be one cannot live out here for long with only a human servant. (Starting to sound like Miroku.)  
  
Yukio: True, true.  
  
Rintaro: Ah, well then since you know so much and well I don't have the heart to eat you. Hang with us for the winter you and your human pet here.  
  
Shippo: (nods) why thank you. For we have been just hopping from one, abandon place to the next from destroyed villages to old rabbit holes. I had to tie my human to me so she won't get lost or stumble behind.  
  
Rintaro: well no more. Come on you can help us find some food.  
  
Shippo: I'll do whatever to earn my (looks at Rin) our stay in your pack.  
  
Rintaro: Very well. Let us hunt then.  
  
Running with the wolves was a most welcomed event for any minute longer and Shippo and Rin would have been frozen stiff. Rin could feel her feet burn with coldness and she couldn't feel her toes anymore. She sadly smirk as Shippo tail indeed had tiny icicles all over.  
  
[Kagome and Co.]  
  
Kagome and Sango were snugly wrapped up in the fur coat now. They all sat closer to the fire, even Sesshomaru had his long fluffy tail warped around him more snugly. They were all still amazed how fast it just started to snow and how cold it was. Miroku was so cold he couldn't even grope Sango if he wanted too. They went back to find clues in the destroy forested but this time they found some of Shippo's mushrooms leading to a small abandon fox den, but the wind and snow started to pick up and they were forced to leave. Now they were miles away in a cave waiting for the snow to let up. They were all lost in their own thoughts as they sat around the fire. Though Kouga had started to think he gain back his voice and wanted to test his theory out.  
  
Kouga: Funny I think those cubs of ours are doing the same thing right now.  
  
Kagome: Kouga! You got you voice back!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh great. (half heartily) Glad to hear it.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha be nice.  
  
Kouga: Just mad cause he lost his sense of smell. Poor puppy.  
  
Inuyasha: You want to lose you voice again but this time I'll.. . .  
  
Sango & Kagome: CUT IT OUT NOW!  
  
Sesshomaru: You both act like pups. Clearly, you have no idea what kind of situation we are in.  
  
Miroku: Oh, and what is our situation?  
  
Sesshomaru: We are on a bottom of a mountain should we cause any great disturbance we will be sealed in here perhaps forever. Under at least twenty feet of snow maybe more.  
  
This caused a bit of silence within the cave though Inuyasha and Kouga kept passing death glares at each other across the fire it looked very creepy too how the reflection on the flames seem to battle within their eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head and sat up against the cave wall as he watched the flames dance.  
  
Kagome: Won't you be able to your poison claws to dig us out Sesshomaru- sama?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll use my claws once you all have frozen to death.  
  
Miroku: A little selfish still aren't we?  
  
Inuyasha: He's always been like that.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes well I'm not crying over a dead again miko who sealed me to a tree for fifty years. Came back, betrayed me again, and tried to murder my comrades as well as myself, tried to take me to hell, and gave more power to one of my mortal enemies with shards of the shikon jewel.  
  
Inuyasha: (fuming) Okay, that's it! I'm killing you here and now. (Tessaiga out and glowing)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Put that away right now! Didn't you hear what he said about this place?  
  
Sesshomaru: Go ahead and try hanyou. You won't succeed in killing me.  
  
Inuyasha: (Sticking it straight near Sesshomaru's heart) Listen you heartless bastard, at least I can admit I can fell in love once. Unlike you who can't find a mate to save your sorry ass.  
  
Sesshomaru: Love is a weakness Inuyasha. Look what it did to our dear father and that human mother of yours. Or have you forgotten how much you had to suffer for their foolishness? This Sesshomaru shall not repeat that mistake. I shall not bring in another weak and stupid hanyou bastard into this world.  
  
Inuyasha flung his sword at Sesshomaru's head but stop. While the other watched on in sheer fear. The idea that they might be snowed in forever with a headless Sesshomaru or Inuyasha wasn't a very pretty one. Well Kouga was enjoying the little quarrel seeing that if one brother killed the other he would at least have one mutt he wouldn't have worry about anymore. Inside his head, he was cheering for Sesshomaru. With Inuyasha gone he could have Kagome, defeat Naraku, and collect the rest of jewel shards.  
  
Inuyasha: I hate you. (Low growl) Your too low for me to kill. You want father's sword then take it.  
  
With that, Inuyasha dropped his sword in Sesshomaru's lap and walked out of the cave. Kagome noticed the sadden hurt look on his face it almost looked like he was about to cry. Inuyasha crying out in the snow? That had to be one of the most saddest images she ever picture in her mind. Though Inuyasha crying in generally was sad. Sesshomaru had hit a very sensitive spot but that how he played dirty. He sat there with a smug smirk on his face as he pushed Tessaiga aside from him. Hurting Inuyasha pride was more enjoyable for him. It was more than Kagome could take as tears welled up in her eye. How could he just smirk like that? That jerk!  
  
[Smack]  
  
Time stood still once more. Not even the fire crackled any longer as Kagome stood above Sesshomaru with her hand still out as if to smack him again. Her handprint big and red on the side of his shocked face. The question on everyone but Sesshomaru's mind is why Sesshomaru let his guard down so low? The question on Sesshomaru's mind was who was this human wench that she would dare to strike him like you would a child or a woman? She had to die even if that meant breaking the pact and having to kill off everyone else. Then he'll hunt down that damn kitsune bite his head off and send Rin away to some village. Those two caused him so much grief and annoyance.  
  
Kagome held the Tessaiga , which had, somehow transform. Okay now Sesshomaru had to think things out more carefully. How was this miko able to get it to transform? It never happen before. Though the second he tried to move his head Kagome held it fast to his neck almost hard enough to draw blood. For a spilt second, the great and fearless Sesshomaru trembled in fear before a mere human girl and nearly whimpered. Kagome held the sword steady and hard on Sesshomaru if he tried to kill her, she wouldn't be going alone.  
  
[The anime lecture]  
  
Kagome: Listen you, I don't know who you think you are, but what give you the right to mess with Inuyasha's feeling like that? Those words hurt him Sesshomaru and you knew it too. We have been trying to show you the respect you demanded and all you have done nothing but tried to best Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku. I for one am sick of this macho competition and I demand it be stopped here and now. We wasted enough time because of it. We could have found both Shippo and Rin if it wasn't for all of you. Now you will go out there find Inuyasha and apologize to him. Do you understand me Sesshomaru? Because when you hurt Inuyasha you hurt me and I been hurt enough in this lifetime. Inuyasha is my friend and I won't allow you to cause him any more pain. Now go and if you try to attack me or him, I'll hack that fluffy tail of yours off! Now go! (Pointing the sword towards the exit)  
  
Sesshomaru was no fool, when you had an angry female telling you to do something, and she was giving off that much strength in her aura you had better do whatever she said. He hadn't been this afraid of a female since his own mother, wait scratch that, since Inuyasha's mother. These mikos were nothing to play with. Though he had to admit to himself, at least Kagome would make a fine mate for his baka brother. As he slowly left the cave to search of that baka. Fighting with his fluffy tail so it wouldn't go in between his legs.  
  
(A/n: You know there's always a scene when one the main character gives a big speech to the bad guy. I thought I'll do the same just add lots of emphasis on the you's.)  
  
[The cubs]  
  
Shippo had helped them hunt down two boars and some ducks. He had found in some village they had crossed a jacket for Rin and some shoes though both were too big for her. The wolves had let him have a fur so they were no longer cold or hungry. Though for some reason Rin was sad, but Shippo figured because they were still lost and she missed Sesshomaru. He was never able to talk to her alone. As Rintaro kept asking him questions, and talking about why he hated Kouga and all the other demons that were giving bad names to demon like him. Finally, they settled down and Shippo and Rin fell asleep.  
  
[Kikyo! Yup she's lives! Well you know what I mean]  
  
Kikyo had awaken miles from the forest and in a meadow. Her clothes in ruins as well as her body. She was freezing, it was snowing, and she didn't even know where she was. All she knew it that those brats had fought her back with abnormal strength. Could it be that the young girl was a miko? Or did that fox gain an extra boost of power? Moreover had both events happen and their powers combined? It was true for that second she had let her guard down but that had been an unbelievable attack. How many days has past she wonder? As she shook the snow off her body and began what she did best, wandered the lands for whatever caught her fancy. She would have to examine that girl and kitsune someday, as well as find Inuyasha.  
  
[Inuyasha]  
  
Inuyasha ran far away from the cave, which he knew was stupid since his sword was back there and he knew he was half way helpless. Almost as helpless as when he turned all human. The coldness didn't even effect his ears anymore, actually it didn't matter to him at all. He wasn't going to allow himself to cry, no matter how much Sesshomaru's words stung him. No, matter how many bad memories it had brought up that he wish he could just forget. He didn't really remember his father but his mother was the one he had some of his fondest memories of. She was after all the only woman that truly loved him for what he was and who he was.  
  
Also, there was Kikyo why did Miroku open his big mouth? Were they all against him? Was he always going to place second after Sesshomaru no matter what he did? Was Sesshomaru always going to have the last laugh? Even when he was little Sesshomaru always did stuff like this, making him cry. Telling him how weak he was because of his tainted demon blood.  
  
Inuyasha fell down on his knees whimpering out in the cold frozen darkness. No, he wasn't going to cry. He was too big and old for that. He hadn't cried in years. If he cried they, all would know he couldn't hide his scent. His poor heart broken in more ways then one. Kikyo had died again in some horrible battle against someone other than Naraku. His weaken senses and instance told him that much. If Naraku had done it, he would have been the first to know. Naraku and him were tied to a death match. Maybe she killed herself? He didn't know. All he knew was that she was gone. He had failed to protect her like he had promised. If he had failed to protect her then how could he protect Kagome and the others? How could he find Rin and Shippo? Maybe everyone was right maybe he was just a stupid, weak, and worthless hanyou.  
  
He jumped up a tree. Always in tree where he could escape the taunts and torture of both youkias and human. The name-calling, the ear pulling, the beatings he got, and the looks he got whenever he tried to be just a little friendly. Of course, he remembered it all. How could he forget? Forget the fact that his own older brother blamed him for his father death, that same brother who told him that it was his fault his mother died, the same brother who kicked him out of their father's domain, and that same brother who had tried to kill him and his friends many times over a damn sword. No, he couldn't forget and he wouldn't forget. He never would no matter how much he tired. His life was just a joke to everyone especially Sesshomaru.  
  
[Sesshomaru]  
  
Sesshomaru was for the most and expected part pissed! There goes his pride, his dignity, and his very essence of him all gone. He, the great, and fearless Sesshomaru ruler of the western land had gotten downsized but a mere human miko. Yes, she was powerful for a human and there was something rather exotic about her. He wasn't a fool he knew she didn't belong in this world, this era, or this realm of time. This had been the first time in his life that a woman of any status had raise a hand against him, had order him around, and had threaten to kill him. Well she had threaten to cut off his tail but then she would have to kill him because he would do everything in his power to kill her. He would have smiled if he wasn't so pissed. His respect and fear he had work so hard to managed to get had vanish. That girl wasn't afraid of him; come to think of it, she hardly ever was and had tried to strike him down numerous times.  
  
He gave a light smirk now; if only his brother hadn't claimed her first, he would do so. She had power and a strong will of mercy and justice. Plus she was beautiful more so than most human women were these days. Contrast to what he always told himself and others he could at least love her. That human girl, Kagome. She who had totally gained nothing but respect of him now. However, he wasn't ever going to say it and he wasn't ever going to admit it to anyone other than himself.  
  
He lighten his steps as he saw his little brother sitting on an snow covered tree limb. That hanyou was too easy to predict. Every since they were little Inuyasha was always running up tree leaving him to wonder sometimes if that human mother of his was actually a neko-youkia in disguised. Nay she had only been a miko too, a powerful one who he had almost convinced himself had put a spell on his father and caused not only his father end but hers as well.  
  
He remember when Inuyasha was born how their father brag on and on about that vile creature he called a son. They didn't know what it was like. They didn't know that the day their father claimed his mother was the day his whole life fell apart. When Inuyasha was born that, it mark all their doom. He had been lucky to have even lived though it all. Didn't Inuyasha realized he had to endured just as much suffering as he had? He also had to deal with taunts, dirty looks, fights, and other stupidities from both youkias and humans. However as he found after their father died he could easily kill those who didn't show him the respect he demanded. He the once great son of the most powerful Inu-youkia that ever roam the lands.  
  
He watched his brother more as the snow and snowflakes dance around the hanyou. He was suffering still? Had his words effected him that much? Of course, the cold nightly air didn't effect Sesshomaru he had been born during the winter, fought great battle in the winter, and learn to survive in the winter. So, he could stand still forever watching his younger brother whimper to the sky, like some lost sick pup.  
  
Inuyasha: Why won't you go away? Haven't you had enough fun toying with me Sesshomaru?  
  
Shocked that Inuyasha even knew he was around, for the hanyou had looked so heavy in thought. The snow piled up on his ears and shoulders. He would have thought he would had been traumatized by trees. He remember when he tried to search for Inuyasha only to find that he had been killed by some miko who sealed him away with an arrow to a tree deep into the forest. He had tried searching for the spot but could never find it. Inuyasha continue to stare at his cold-hearted older brother. Anger and pain welled up inside Inuyasha down to his very core. His older brother stared back stepping forward shaking all the snow that had piled on him and his armor. His tail even looking stiff with cold.  
  
Inuyasha: what do you want Sesshomaru!  
  
Sesshomaru: I want to apologize.  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru?  
  
Inuyasha stared confused out his mind. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Had he frozen to death and died? Was this all an illusion? He had to be dreaming! Sesshomaru had never once done anything to bring joy and happiness to his heart. He would never apologize to him. That wasn't in his cold, bloodthirsty, and conceited nature. Sesshomaru's pride and cockiness wouldn't allow him too even if he wanted to. He had to ask again. As he shook the snow from him, his ears twitching in annoyance because of the cold and snow.  
  
Inuyasha: What did you just say?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm sorry Inuyasha.  
  
{Chapter sweet sixteen ends}  
  
~~Authoress notes: Only for you, my wonderful faithful reviewers would I stay up all night and write up a fifth teen page story for. Yes, I'm sorry I didn't do a third re-read so there might still be a lot spelling and grammar mistakes. Also, some missing words but you'll forgive me. Right? This is absolute the last chapter I can post however I only finished typing up only two and a half pages of the next one. I really I have to re check my bags and get going. It will be the first time I send the holidays over at my aunt's house. It's a two-hour flight, so I hope I can get some sleep on the plane. Ah, sleep. Anyhow, forgive my many mistakes, and I hope you all have a wonder time during the holiday and get a lot of money and gifts. Just don't forget to review please.~  
  
[Next chapter: Will Sesshomaru and Inuyasha make-up and be well brothers again? Will Rin and Shippo be forced to stay with Rintaro and the wolves all winter long? What's that sound? Why is everyone running? How come youkias don't ice skate? What all brown with two heads that screams help? Will Jaken be found? Who gets the chills and fever? Find out in the next chapter or so! Coming next year!] 


	17. Mended bond: a fine line between love an...

Chapter seventeen: Mended bonds: a fine line between love and hate.  
  
~~Authoress note: Hi welcome back. Here's the long awaited chapter 17! It a new year and a new chapter! So here an extra long chapter. My longest ever! Hope you enjoy it! ~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
  
[Chapter seventeen starts]  
  
Inuyasha blinked more than a few times. He nearly stopped breathing. This was real, it was really happening. Even if his nose was cold and dead, all other senses were telling him that this was real. However, it was freaking him out!  
  
Inuyasha: Okay where's the real cold-hearted bastard I call Sesshomaru and what the hell did you do to him!?!  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, I am in no mood for your nonsense. I'm only here to save my tail from you mate er Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome? She sent you to apologize to me?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes or she will have my tail on a china plate.  
  
Inuyasha: How the hell she make you do it? (Still confused)  
  
Sesshomaru: Father's sword transform for her somehow.  
  
Inuyasha: What!? How the hell did it do that?  
  
Sesshomaru: I know not why. It just did. I believe the bond you two share is tied in with the Tessaiga.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay where are you going with this?  
  
Sesshomaru: Never mind. Come back to the cave before you freeze to death, it's foolish for you to be out here and be so defenseless.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not defenseless anymore than you are out here.  
  
Sesshomaru: I have my armor and weapons.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever you know what I mean.  
  
Sesshomaru: come down form that tree out I'll be force to drag you back to your comrades.  
  
Inuyasha: WOW, this has gotta be the best apology I ever got.  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha. (Quick deadly glare)  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru. (Icy stare)  
  
Sesshomaru: (Light snarl) Don't toy with me half-breed!  
  
Inuyasha: Why not?  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha I am getting sick of these games.  
  
Inuyasha: (Smugly) Then go back without me, I'm sure you look good without your cute fluffy tail.  
  
Sesshomaru: Your wench will not be able to slice one strand of hair from me.  
  
Inuyasha: A lot of demons said the same thing and now they don't even exist. Believe me Kagome is not a push over.  
  
Sesshomaru: Easy for someone who she has tied down to say. After all your only a pet to her.  
  
Inuyasha: You always be such a cocky asshole don't you? We both know that's not true.  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, I will give you three second to remove yourself from up there.  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, you can kiss my ass.  
  
Sesshomaru: (Coolly) Have it your way little brother.  
  
Faster than a blink of an eye Sesshomaru clawed down the tree, Inuyasha was sitting in. Thus, battle began between the two brothers. However, Sesshomaru still had on his armor and two swords, while Inuyasha was for the most part defenseless against his brother's attacks. Finally, Inuyasha was able to claw Sesshomaru off him.  
  
Inuyasha: (Out of breath) why don't you fight me fair and square for once Sesshomaru and put down your sword.  
  
Sesshomaru: I told you to go back and get your sword it isn't my fault that you're vulnerable against me.  
  
Inuyasha: Without your fake little sword your nothing, I defeated you easily ever time and this won't end any differently.  
  
Sesshomaru: You only defeated me because of Kagome. Without her dear brother, you are nothing. You would have already been dead if not for her. Even with father's sword.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't need her to defeat you! I could have already beat you!  
  
Sesshomaru: Then why are you the one out of breath and stalling?  
  
Inuyasha: (Flexing his claws) You want to fight then, I'll give you a fight.  
  
This time Inuyasha moved just as fast as Sesshomaru and was able to strike him down with his blades of bloods while knocking his sword out his fist. Sesshomaru came to a sliding stop against a tree. Stunned that Inuyasha was fighting this well on his own as he licked the blood from off the side of his face. No way was he going to let Inuyasha beat him this time but he had to get back his sword.  
  
His cold eyes never letting Inuyasha out of their sight. Inuyasha was loving every minute of it all; Sesshomaru was for the most part was corner. As he began licking his claws clean, this had to be to the death. Sesshomaru had gone too far. Inuyasha charged all the time staying on target. Sesshomaru seeing this as a chance to send Inuyasha flying unleashed his energy whip and fling it at Inuyasha. Who took the full blow and flew back into a couple trees. Sesshomaru regain the Tokijin and started charged at the dazed hanyou.  
  
Sesshomaru: Come now Inuyasha you said you'll fight me. (Raising his sword to blast him)  
  
Even though Inuyasha had been heavily damaged by Sesshomaru's last attack, he still had enough strength to doge his sword and land back on his feet. Though Sesshomaru was above him attacking him with his whip, which he was barely dodging. Inuyasha was giving for a frustrated growl now no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't beat Sesshomaru on his own strength, without his sword or without Kagome. Why was Sesshomaru always right? Should he just give up? No if he gave up then Sesshomaru really would have the last laugh.  
  
Sesshomaru: Give up Inuyasha and crawl back to the cave with me. You too weak to fight me anymore.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. That's what you think.  
  
Inuyasha dodging Sesshomaru's attacks of fury grab his arm trying to take the sword from him. Sesshomaru stinking his poison claws in Inuyasha's wrist as Inuyasha started to do the same. The two in a deadly stare down, both had lost a fair amount of blood, and were at the point of exhaustion. Neither could overthrow the other as Inuyasha skin was burning off as Inuyasha claws were stinking through Sesshomaru only arm. To sum it all up they were both in a whole lot of pain at this point.  
  
Inuyasha: Let go of the sword and fight me hand to hand. (His teeth grinding against each other)  
  
Sesshomaru: Your arm shall burn off before I drop my sword. (Ditto on facial expression)  
  
Inuyasha: We'll see about that.  
  
Sesshomaru: You are a foolish half-breed Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: And you're a sorry excuse for a demon. I bet father would have been so proud. (Smirk)  
  
Sesshomaru: At least my pure demon blood isn't tainted with vile human blood!  
  
Inuyasha: That little outburst just cost you your sword. (Snickering)  
  
With one finally thrust from Inuyasha's fist and Sesshomaru's sword was knocked out his hand and with that same fist punch Sesshomaru right in the jaw. Inuyasha finally was able to get Sesshomaru hold off him. Both brothers were just about tired yet wasn't go to stop till the other was dead. Sesshomaru had to admit Inuyasha had gotten a lot stronger since the last time they fought. He was almost stronger than Sesshomaru on contrast he was just as strong Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha: You see I am better than you! Face it I always have been and always will.  
  
Sesshomaru: You may be as strong as a full-blooded demon but you are not better than me Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Aw why not cause I can't transform into a cute fluffy puppy like you and father?  
  
Sesshomaru: clearly I have hit you one too many times in the head. Their isn't any thing cute or fully about me and if you were smart enough to remember neither was father. You on the other hand, have seen better days.  
  
Inuyasha: You not looking too good yourself.  
  
Sesshomaru: You still want a fair fight?  
  
Inuyasha: Like it matters now. (Holding his hurt wrist)  
  
Sesshomaru: It just might Inuyasha.  
  
With that said Sesshomaru took off his heavy armor, undid the Tensiga, and let both hit the snow cover ground with a soft thump. Inuyasha flex his claws out it wasn't everyday Sesshomaru let him have it this easy so he better take full advantage of it right now. Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha who this time wasn't prepare for all the extra weight or speed but was able to take Sesshomaru down with him and the two began fight like regular dogs.  
  
They were biting, clawing, punching, kicking, and pouncing on each other. Whatever it took to get the other to yield out of the fight. The whole thing was refreshing for Sesshomaru who hadn't had a fight like this in a while though he was at a disadvantage having only one arm. Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in the eye for the third time since they started. Sesshomaru growled out. Stupid hanyou was going to try to blind him. Inuyasha took the chance and pounce on Sesshomaru claws drawn to his neck.  
  
[Paragraph style] (A/n: Which is hard for me to type but this have to be this way. Bare with me please)  
  
"Give up yet Sesshomaru," asked Inuyasha smirking through a busted jaw holding Sesshomaru in a headlock. "I'll never give in to you half-breed," Sesshomaru clawing at one of Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha yelp out as one of Sesshomaru's poison claws finally made contract with an eye. Great now he was half blind now, to retaliate he kicked Sesshomaru in the eye as his older brother was trying to doge a punch. Sesshomaru hissed out in pain he knew rubbing it would only make it worst. Now the two brother couldn't smell, could half see, and where covered in blood. Where they going to give up? Nope. Inuyasha circled Sesshomaru, as Sesshomaru never took his eye off Inuyasha. They were really irked at each other now, too bad for Kagome and Rin, only one brother was coming out alive for real now.  
  
"You got one eye but you won't get the other Inuyasha," Sesshomaru barked. "Who said I'm trying to blind ya. Hell, I just want you to shut up and fight. Inuyasha said coolly. "As you wish," Sesshomaru said before he was again at Inuyasha side knocking him down in the snow with one punch. Inuyasha growl and bit into on Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru eyes flashed red now, now more than anything did he want to transform and stomp Inuyasha flat however, this fight had taken its troll on him.  
  
There was no way he could transform if he wanted too. Instead, he kicked Inuyasha into yet another tree and started kicking him around when he limped over toward him. Inuyasha yelped out in pain as he grab a tree branch and hit Sesshomaru's other leg with it. He going to bring Sesshomaru down even if he had to break his legs, which is what he wanted to do. Sesshomaru backed away from Inuyasha as he fell down to his knees. Giving Inuyasha the chance, he needed to go over with the tree branch aiming for his brother's head. "No weapons Inuyasha. Defeat me with honor or withdraw this fight," Sesshomaru said softly. Growling Inuyasha put down the branch only, a second later feel it make contract with his own head. A fresh new gash form at the side of his head. His doubled over in pain both hands holding his head.  
  
"Baka hanyou never trust an enemy. This stick couldn't defeat me its not even a weapon," Sesshomaru said smugly. "Damn you Sesshomaru," Inuyasha barked holding a hand to his throbbing head. "Lets end this now Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha didn't have time to react as Sesshomaru's poison claw dug their way into his stomach. Sesshomaru must want him to die slowly as Inuyasha yelled out in pain grasping for air. His eye starting to go red and scent changing to one of a full demon. Sesshomaru started to back away unsure of what to expect. Inuyasha let out a low growl as his eye flashed red before Sesshomaru and in the same moment sent a might claw towards Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru barely avoided the attack moving faster since he didn't have on his heavy armor. Finally, after much struggle it was about to pounce on Inuyasha pinning him down after a power smack using his claws. "Get hold of yourself Inuyasha your wounds aren't that serious," Sesshomaru said gruffly. If he let Inuyasha loose he would surely die he wasn't stupid. Sesshomaru was weak and defenses due to the previous wounds and without his armor and sword.  
  
Inuyasha struggled under his older brother hold giving off frustrated growls. After a while, Inuyasha gave in to fatigue and feel into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru let out a sigh he never knew he was holding. Now what should he do with his baka of a brother? No use killing him now. Actually, he never wanted to kill him just try to be better than him. Prove his greatness, power, status, and worth to everyone. He was the better son and the one most resemble their father right? He let out a frustrated growl; no, he couldn't leave Inuyasha out to die in the snow. After all Inuyasha was his younger half brother. The fight had been good like all their fights, but this one was different. Something happened inside Sesshomaru something he couldn't explain. It reminded him of something that happen years ago but he couldn't exactly remember what. It was a serious case of déjà vu seeing his brother pass out on the snow. He sighed again as he found he armor and swords. When he adjusted his armor, he plucked Inuyasha limp body off the snow cover ground and carried him across the shoulder. It took some thinking but Sesshomaru finally remember which way the cave was. As he adjusted the passed out hanyou so he be easily to carry.  
  
[Back to the cave and back to script mode]  
  
After the shock of what just happen and pinching themselves, a whole bunch of time the group allowed themselves to react. Sango for one was most than overjoyed by Kagome lecture and actions against Sesshomaru. Kouga was not amused however he knew that Kagome had a strong bond with Inuyasha but he never assumed it to be that strong of a bond. Did he even have a chance with her? Maybe they were already mates? No! She didn't really small THAT much like dog turd. Though she was acting like a mate. Curse that mutt; he stole his woman! Miroku was too shock to do much and was feeling a tinge of jealousy he wanted to put Sesshomaru in his place. Though it was better, that Sesshomaru learn to fear the wrath of Kagome and learn to deal with it. What surprised him and the others was the transformation of Tetsusaiga that never happen before.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was shaking and feeling dizzy. What surprised her more was that she was still alive and Sesshomaru hopefully was out apologizing to Inuyasha. She knew that the Tetsusaiga always protected her she never thought she could wield it too. Inuyasha was going to have a fit when he found out and their was no telling what Sesshomaru was going to tell him. As she looked down at it now rusted form laying besides her backpack.  
  
Sango: Kagome! I still can't believe it! I knew you were powerful but not THAT powerful! You put that dog in his place!  
  
Miroku: (Sweat drop) Clam down Sango, let Kagome breath. Your cutting off her air supply.  
  
Sango: (Looking at a blue faced Kagome) Sorry.  
  
Kagome: It's okay. (Grasping for air) Wait shouldn't those two be back by now.  
  
Miroku: knowing those, two I think it would be pretty hard for Sesshomaru to admit he was wrong and even harder for Inuyasha to accept it without a fight.  
  
Kagome: They better not be fighting!  
  
Sango: Then maybe we should find them.  
  
Kouga: No, they coming I can smell them or.  
  
Kagome: Or what?  
  
Kouga: Nothing.  
  
Kouga didn't want to say it but Miroku was right on it. This kind of situation was better seen than said. He could smell both of their blood for a while at first it alarmed him. As he thought to tell them but it was best if he stayed quite. He didn't want to upset Kagome anymore than she already was and only Kami knew what would happen if that sword transform again. Kirara on the other hand was well alert once the scent of blood from Inuyasha caught he nose. She arose quickly from off Kagome's warm backpack.  
  
Sango: Kirara was wrong.  
  
Kirara merely let out a meow and pounced outside. Leaving everyone but Kouga wonder what had gotten into her.  
  
Kagome: Should we stop her or follow her.  
  
Sango: Kirara should be fine. She can find her way back here.  
  
(Back to the brothers)  
  
Sesshomaru ears caught the sound of Kirara mews from far off. They were all so faithful to each other even the little neko-demon. It made him a little envious for a moment but he shook the feeling away. Rin was faithful too him as well as Jaken but it wasn't the same. Jaken was more of a kiss ass while for Rin; she was just a human girl. One that would someday leave him for a normal human girl life. She would mate a regular human male and have regular human children. She wasn't go to waste her whole life following after him, a demon that could never love her like a human male could. He could feel Inuyasha shifting on his own; he was waking up.  
  
Inuyasha: Sess.Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes what is it?  
  
Inuyasha: What happen? Why aren't I dead? You didn't kill me?  
  
Sesshomaru: I have no wish to kill you. That's why especially since you transform again.  
  
Inuyasha: I transform? No wonder I feel like crap.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes, but I knocked some sense into you before you could do too much damage.  
  
Inuyasha: Why?  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't ask me such things just be grateful that I let you live.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. I would have killed you first.  
  
Sesshomaru: Do you want me to kill you now?  
  
Inuyasha: You can try.  
  
Sesshomaru: (Annoyed sigh) Can you move on you own? Is their feeling in your legs and feet?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah their feeling in my legs and feet. Why?  
  
Sesshomaru: (Drops him hard on the ground) Then follow me back to the cave. There's no need to carry you any longer then.  
  
Inuyasha: (Growls) You could have let me down a little softer! You stupid jackass!  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha just shut up and follow me. Why are you always so difficult?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. Like you really care.  
  
Sesshomaru: (Softy) You don't know what I care about. Just be quite your not thinking clearly.  
  
Inuyasha: What's with you? (Confused) 'Damn I must have done some major demand to his head. Wait why don't I feel good about that?'  
  
Sesshomaru: Stop asking so many questions! I demand you be silent. Or I'll leave you out here by yourself! To freeze like the little lost puppy you are.  
  
The déjà vu hit Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had said that too him a long time ago probably back when he was a child, but he knew he heard Sesshomaru speak those same words before. In that same cold hearted tone. Why was he always like that so cold and malice towards him? Every since he was a pup and all he ever tried to do (for a while) was to be like his older brother. It was only natural why was he always-such a jerk? Damn now, he was using Kagome's words.  
  
He remembered now Sesshomaru had abandon him that day in the winter to fend for himself a day just like today. Just like a lost puppy and from that day on he had been lost and lonely. He was going to do it again but this time it was different, the others would look for him. He had others that loved him even if Sesshomaru didn't. He wasn't alone anymore. He stopped following after Sesshomaru who had slowed down anyway. Did he remember too? Those damn tears started forming in his eyes. No, he wasn't a weak puppy anymore. He didn't need Sesshomaru anymore than he need him. He wasn't going to cry.  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, you remember don't you?  
  
Inuyasha: About what? 'Damn don't start trying to bring up stuff baka just keep walking leave me out here like last time. I'll find the cave.' (Whimper) Shit.  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha please don't start. (Turning to face him) Just answer the question.  
  
Inuyasha: (Shaking) Yeah I remember. I woke up in the cold snow and you were gone. You left me! You turned your back on me! From then on, I hated you! Everything your fault. I'm all screw up because of you.  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't blame me for your all mistakes. I had my reason for leaving you that day.  
  
Inuyasha: My ass! You never gave a rat's ass about me and you know it! I'm sick of your lies. I'll find the cave on my own; I don't need you! I never did and never will! (Walking off)  
  
Sesshomaru: (Grabs him by the back of collar) Listen to me! Stop being such a fool and (Softy) listen to me. I'm your older brother, Inuyasha. Now give me the respect I deserve from you.  
  
Inuyasha: Since when? I don't have to give you a damn thing, not my sword, or my respect! You don't have my respect. Now get the hell out of my face. Your no brother of mine. I hate..  
  
[Smack] (A/n: Oooo. Sesshomaur bitch slapped Inuyasha at that!)  
  
Sesshomaru: Your wearing down my patience Inuyasha stop acting like a spoiled bitch and just listen to me.  
  
Inuyasha: Hit me again and.. What the hell did you just call me!?! Did you just call me a bitch? (Growling) I am not a bitch.  
  
Sesshomaru: (yanking his already injured ear) SHUT UP! Shut up or I'll rip your voice box out.  
  
Inuyasha: (whimpering) OW! Let Go! I'll listen already. Why are you always treating me like a pup?  
  
Sesshomaru: because you act like one Inuyasha therefore I treat you as such. Now are you ready to listen to me?  
  
Inuyasha: yeah.  
  
Sesshomaru: Then I tell you why I left you that day. If you remember your mother had just been murder, the western lands were in turmoil and father had fallen in battle but wasn't dead yet. I was given a message from to get you out of their as far as possible. But I.  
  
Sesshomaru looked away from Inuyasha it was first time in his life he was getting choke up over something so beneath him. Why was he even bringing this up? It was all in the past? It wasn't going to change anything between them. Or was it? Inuyasha was his enemy and he his. Nothing was going to change that. Inuyasha already tried to say he hated him yet again but he had just called himself an older brother to the half-breed. He was crossing that fine line between love and hate and it was scaring him.  
  
Inuyasha watch Sesshomaru with pure uncertainty he wasn't sure he wanted to hear this. It might as well be a bunch of B.S. However, he did remember that day, the days after, and all the days prior now. All of those painful memories. The scent of his cold dead mother as she laid poison. Her human servants turning against him. Saying it was his fault. No, not just them everyone. That why he ran to Sesshomaru as soon as he smelt his scent. He had wanted to be comforted instead; he just got those cold amber eyes Sesshomaru always gave him.  
  
As he was told to follow him as, the snow began to fall. He ask his brother many questions but he was just ignored and told to hush. Every time he tried to get close, he was told to back off. To stop acting like a pup but he was a pup at that point. He started crying, feeling scared and alone Sesshomaru didn't care about him he kept telling him mean things. He remembered falling asleep leaning against him but when he woke up; Sesshomaru had left him alone in the cold snow. He remember the hurt and pain of being betrayed by his older brother. He remember sitting in that same spot for days thinking that Sesshomaru would come back for him but he never did. He didn't remember when but one day he just got up and started trying to fend for himself after declaring that Sesshomaru was sworn enemy, that he was going to be a better demon than Sesshomaru ever would be, and some day be a full fledge demon. So, he could revenge his mother and father.  
  
Their eyes met once more, Sesshomaru's eyes for the first time in a while held guilt as for Inuyasha's eye they held an icy glare one more colder than Sesshomaru, himself could ever muster. Sesshomaru was taken aback by such as cold and hateful stare but kept his cool demeanor. Sesshomaur knew he had messed up this whole sibling rivalry thing was his fault well partially. Inuyasha played a part in it too and the hanyou had to know it too. Inuyasha growing impatience and wanted to get back to the group. He didn't like worrying Kagome and could hear Kirara's mews now too.  
  
Inuyasha: So?  
  
Sesshomaru: What?  
  
Inuyasha: Damnit are you going to tell me the rest or are we just going to freeze our butts off in the cold. I remember everything now and its pissing me off all over again!  
  
Sesshomaru: I do to and. and I'm sorry. But there were reasons back then that I thought were more important.  
  
Inuyasha: More important that your own flesh and blood?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes well there were both reasons and temptations.  
  
Inuyasha: Like?  
  
Sesshomaru: The fact that those were dangerous times. We both had many assassins demon and human out to kill us. I thought it would be best to leave you behind. That and the fact that I was..  
  
Inuyasha: Jealous of me?  
  
Sesshomaru: (cold glare) Don't put words in my mouth! No, I was scared! It was the first time in my life someone so weak and helpless was depending on me like that. I didn't enjoy the mixed emotions that it caused. You were always trying to be like me, mimic everything I did or said, even trying to look like me. I couldn't stand it; it was the most annoying thing I had to deal with. That mother of yours laugh it all, father was just proud and bragging about it all the time. That's what cost him and your mother life.  
  
Inuyasha: So you were jealous of me.  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't flatter yourself it's most unbecoming. Even if I did it was only a little. It much have been those stupid ears of yours I always hated them. They look like cat ears.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Is that why you were always pulling them? Besides we, all know their dogs ears. My mother said so, plus Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes, well I left you that night because of father. I was angered with him, he lower my status as a demon, as a son of a lord; ever since he mated with you mother and had you. He made me promised to look after you in case something happen to him but I was angered by that though I agreed to it anyway. I hated that night from the moment you curled up against me after you silently cried yourself to sleep. I wanted to push you off of me but I couldn't. I couldn't because I knew that would be wrong you needed comforting but that whole day I had been cruel too you. I knew what it was like to lose a mother and knew we were probably without a father. You whimpered and cried in your sleep all nigh crying for your mother. Asking her to wake up. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't have the strength to wake you up and tell you it was going okay. That I. . ..  
  
Inuyasha: (Fluming) So instead you left me cold and alone to fend for myself. Knowing full well, that winter is one of the hardest time to find food, shelter, and water. You wanted to kill me! You wanted me to freeze to death and die in the snow! Admit now so we can go.  
  
Sesshomaru: no you got it all wrong. I didn't want you to die; I just didn't want to take care of you.  
  
Inuyasha: sounds the same to me. My life was hell after that day all because of. . .  
  
Sesshomaru: Listen! I did take care of you just without your knowledge. Do you remember those fish you caught in that frozen pond?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah it took me all day.  
  
Sesshomaru: I helped you finally get them. Didn't it ever seem strange to you how a hole sudden appeared behind you and on top were several dead fish?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah?  
  
Sesshomaru: I help you get those fish. I cut a hole through the ice with my claws killing those fish with some of my poison.  
  
Inuyasha: (swear drop) which is why I got sick after that.  
  
Sesshomaru: You didn't get sick. I told you before youkia of any status half or full do not get sick. Your stomach wasn't used to that kind of toxic but you got immune to it.  
  
Inuyasha: so that whole time you look out for me.  
  
Sesshomaru: Only when I saw fit. I thought it best you learn some things on your own. However, I had to really leave you to protect our father's lands. Father went missing for a while. No one knew where he went most of us thought he was dead. So, I had to take my place as the new lord of the western lands. That's when I really had to leave you all alone and I was glad of it.  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean?  
  
Sesshomaru: What I mean is every time you thought you did something for yourself you curse my name. Told yourself that you would survive without me, or anyone else. That some day you were going to be big and strong so you can take revenge on me and everyone who hurt you. Every time you said something like that it stung me, push me away from you, made me despise you a little more each day; however I kept my promise to father I did take care of you. Even though you hated me, which is why I never came back for you and why I never showed myself to you.  
  
Inuyasha: If only I would have known. I was so caught up in my own selfish goals I never thought about you or your feelings. " Damnit your sounding like Kagome. You're a demon stop being soft" Forget what I just said!  
  
Sesshomaru: No you right. You were just as selfish as myself. We both to blame for all this. Which is probably why we could never kill each other. We knew we were both guilty for all this. I lead you to hate me and you were fueled on that hatred.  
  
Inuyasha: No just you everyone who brought me pain like those idiots that used to tease me back in the western lands. Everyone who pissed me off you just one of the hundreds that I hated.  
  
Sesshomaru: So much, that you thought some magic pebble could grant your wish at becoming a full fledge demon; which only got you cursed for fifty years to a tree by a miko who claimed she loved you. I don't know all the facts that lead to that so I would make assumptions about it anymore. However, I do know Naraku had a hand in it only then he was called Onigumo a human who let demons devour his soul. Foolish if you ask me, but the monk said that this Naraku might have some feelings for the reborn miko Kikyo. If that's true, you should forget about the shards you should go after the miko and Naraku and kill them as quickly as possible. The jewel shards are a waste of time Inuyasha, you. .. ..  
  
Inuyasha: No! You wrong about that! The jewel of four souls has been both curse and blessing to me. If not for the jewel, I would have never known what it was like to feel wanted or needed. To feel love and to be loved back. I got a pack of my own now who would do anything for me and I them.  
  
Sesshomaru: and this new miko Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah her too she's part of my pack.  
  
Sesshomaru: She's more than just that. Her wielding the Tetsusaiga proved that.  
  
Inuyasha: Listen I wasn't there so I can't explain it. She only a friend okay.  
  
Sesshomaru: don't lie to me Inuyasha it's clear to everyone that you two have feelings for each others. You should confess it to her Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what about you not wanting anymore hanyou bastards running around.  
  
Sesshomaru: I said I wasn't going to bring any. You already a hanyou beside your pups would only be quarter breeds. Your pups won't even be considered demons most likely.  
  
Inuyasha: (blushing) I never thought about having pups with anyone not even with Kikyo. I just wanted to be accepted on one side of the bloodline.  
  
Sesshomaru: Understand this the Kikyo you know now can't be the same one from the past. If what the monk told me is truth, she is just a copy of what the dead one was. You have to let those feelings go.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru and started laughing. At first, it irked Sesshomaru but his curiosity got the better of him. Why was this baka laughing? He was being serious about this whole thing.  
  
Sesshomaru: What's so funny? What I am telling you is truth and for your own good. I do not wish to see you kill by that miko wench again. Where I can't find your body to put it to a proper rest.  
  
Inuyasha: I never image sitting around getting love advice from you.  
  
Sesshomaru: I may not have the same weakness of you and father but I have had my share of love affairs. If you had not been hanging on some tree, you would know. (Light blush)  
  
Inuyasha: (laughing) what's the blush for?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm not blushing! My face is cold.  
  
Inuyasha: Sure. So, what happen too all these love affairs?  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't want to feel the pain father felt when my mother was kill for revenge. I rather just stay alone. A woman would make me go soft and slow me down.  
  
Inuyasha: What about Rin?  
  
Sesshomaru: what about her?  
  
Inuyasha: She tags along with you and she has made you slow and soft.  
  
Sesshomaru: As I said many times before what she is to me is none of your. . .  
  
Inuyasha: Cut the crap and tell me already. Look, I won't tell anyone.  
  
Sesshomaru: (eyeing him down) You have better not. Rin is my redemption for all the mistakes I made with you. Just like, you she came at me all needy and wanting. She wanted to help me when I was down. It cost her, her own life at the end. When I saw her laying on the ground dead I wanted to test Tenseiga to see if it would bring her back and it did. From that day on, she followed me much to Jaken's displeasure but it wasn't for him to decide on her fate.  
  
Inuyasha: What happens when she starts to grow up and want to have a normal life? You don't think she going to waste her whole life following you around?  
  
Sesshomaru: And I will be prepare for that day as for now I will continue to look after her as I should have done for you. Perhaps you wouldn't have grown into such a fool.  
  
Inuyasha: At least I'm strong and can kick your ass.  
  
Sesshomaru: Only because of father's sword which I do not wish to have anymore.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh why the change of heart?  
  
Sesshomaru: Do you ever listen to anyone? Baka listen without that sword you life shall be cut shorter than the monk. You be an endangerment to your pack as well as yourself. Such a fate is not becoming to son of a lord.  
  
Inuyasha: Plus the fact that you had that evil sword smith make you that Tokjin crap.  
  
Sesshomaru: Perhaps.  
  
Inuyasha: (Getting up) We better head back Kirara getting closer she going to drag us back. (Shaking the snow off him)  
  
Sesshomaru: (Getting up also) Worried the wolf has carried away Kagome? (Evil smirk)  
  
Inuyasha: (Growling) Don't bring him up! I swear I'm going to kill him behind Kagome's back one day! (Walking faster)  
  
Sesshomaru: If you told her how you felt then you won't have to worry about that stupid wolf.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. We could always just break his legs and a few rips.  
  
Sesshomaru: I rather break his jaw again. For a poorly trained fighter he talks too much. I may kill him myself. There are too many annoying demon already he isn't special.  
  
Inuyasha: Please don't ever tell him that. He might not ever shut up.  
  
Sesshomaru: I won't lower myself to talk to that wolf. The only one with some sense is Kagome and perhaps the demon slayer. They rest of you are morons.  
  
Inuyasha: Gee thanks. 'So much for the brotherly love'  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: What is it now?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm only go to say this once so you have better listen.  
  
Inuyasha: Just tell me.  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm proud of the fact that you are my brother. You may be a fool but you almost as strong as I. Father must have wanted it that way.  
  
Inuyasha: Thanks.  
  
Sesshomaru: you earn it.  
  
Inuyasha: Damnit now I'm guilty about your arm.  
  
Sesshomaru: (cocky grin) No need to. I just as strong without it maybe even stronger.  
  
Inuyasha: Your such an asshole.  
  
Sesshomaru: Your a fool.  
  
Inuyasha: But we're brothers. (Tucking his arms in his sleeves)  
  
Sesshomaru: Half-brothers.  
  
Inuyasha: (growling) don't have to put so much emphasis on the half part you stubborn jackass.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hush. Be thankful we are no longer enemies.  
  
Inuyasha: Who ever said we weren't?  
  
Sesshomaru: (Snarling) There's a fine line between love and hate Inuyasha don't cross it again on me.  
  
Inuyasha: I was only.  
  
[Plow]  
  
Inuyasha was plowed down by a giant Kirara who had been trying to wait patiently for the two brothers. Needless to say the neko-youkia worn out and came after her friend or his brother when she didn't heard any footsteps from either two for a long while. The closer she got the more clearer she could hear their voices. She wasn't able to pick it all up but they were in a deep conversation, which was better than fighting. Which is why she had slowed down till now. She could pick up the others leaving the cave and didn't want them out here in the cold.  
  
Inuyasha: Already Kirara we're coming. Stop growling already. Sorry to take so long gez.  
  
Sesshomaru: I may be right about the wolf his scent his getting stronger.  
  
Inuyasha: (Jumps out of Kirara's pin) That dumbass wolf but leave Kagome alone! I'll kill. (Takes off to the cave) KOUGA!  
  
Sesshomaru: He is such an idiot.  
  
Kirara: meow!  
  
Sesshomaru and Kirara hurried after up after the jealous hanyou before he really did skin the wolf. Kagome was already screaming at him to stop choking the poor wolf once they made it too the warm cave. Miroku and Sango of course had their never-ending supply on sweat drops also trying to clam the hanyou down.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha clam down or I'll say it. I told you Kouga didn't do anything to me.  
  
Sango: Actually he been quite the whole time.  
  
Miroku: I didn't believe it myself but it's true.  
  
Inuyasha: fine!  
  
Sesshomaru: Good.  
  
Sango: Oh Sesshomaru-sama you're back too.  
  
Miroku: I was right look at them. (Hand goes to you know where)  
  
Sango: hmm? Oh my their both.. ouch! You hentai!  
  
[Pow!]  
  
Miroku: I can't help it! (Big lump on the side of his head)  
  
Kagome had been so busy getting Inuyasha's claws from off Kouga she didn't notice the scar under his left eye, his bloody ears, the cut on the side of his forehead, the blood that was caked to his hair alone with dirty snow, or any of the number of cuts and wounds that were on the hanyou. Till now.  
  
Kagome: YOU TWO WERE OUT FIGHTING AGAIN! ALL THIS TIME!  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who didn't look to good himself and back at Inuyasha. His eye was nearly healed but like Inuyasha's it was a scar there. He had a deep cut sill on the side of his face. His clothes like Inuyasha's were dirty and bloody as well as hair. Both their wrist were a bloody mess still. Inuyasha had a deep gash in stomach. While there were two big cuts on Sesshomaru's legs. They were to sum it up still two really mess up looking dogs. Sango automatically walked over to Kagome pulling her into an embrace they had been lucky the last time not having the cave avalanche on them but this time they might not. Kagome was fuming Inuyasha inched his way towards Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha: (whipering) She going to exploded. Sesshomaru: (whipering) This is your problem not mine.  
  
Kagome: (gritting her teeth) What are you two whispering about! I see your lips moving!  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: Nothing! (Shock on Sesshomaru's face for a second, stays on Inuyasha's face)  
  
Sesshomaru: Listen. I made my apology to him. He didn't want to accept it.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey you're the one that was being an asshole about it!  
  
Sesshomaru: Therefore I made you accept it didn't I?  
  
Inuyasha: Back to being an asshole already. I knew you were making fun me!  
  
Sesshomaru: Shut up half-breed! I was honesty!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right!  
  
Sesshomaru: I demand you shut up!  
  
Inuyasha: Make me!  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't push me!  
  
(In the background)  
  
Miroku: (triple sweat drop) I told you so.  
  
Sango: (Double sweat drop) You were right.  
  
Kagome: (a dozen sweat drops) They both so stubborn. (Sighs) I'll go dig out the first aid kit.  
  
Sango: Male are idiots.  
  
Kirara: meow!  
  
Miroku: I'm not. (Gropes Sango again)  
  
Sango: hentai! How dare you! You're a major idiots now die!  
  
[Pow!]  
  
Kagome: Miroku.. give it a rest.  
  
Miroku: (new lump on his head) @_@ I can't help it.  
  
Kouga: @_@ I hate dogs.  
  
Finally, they got to two to settle down which was amazingly easy to do. After much more fighting Kagome, Sango, and even Kirara were able to talk the two into letting Kagome treat the two brother wounds.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha let me treat your wounds! NOW!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine! But you better not used that burn clear water stuff or that brown bottle stuff!  
  
Kagome: Don't be such a baby Inuyasha! How else am I going to treat your wounds?  
  
Inuyasha: That stuff burns! I don't like it.  
  
Kagome: (Eyes narrowing) I would think that you would have become immune to it.  
  
Sesshomaru: It can't be all that bad. If it used for humans.  
  
Inuyasha: See! Treat him first!  
  
Kagome: Fine. (Grabbing the alcohol)  
  
Sesshomaru: Nothing a mere human uses to treat wound can harm me.  
  
(Few second later)  
  
Sesshomaru: OW! What is this stuff! Touch me again with it and I'll kill you!  
  
Kagome: (sweat drop) The burning means it cleaning the wound.  
  
Sesshomaru: (growling) I told you I didn't need your help. I'll heal by myself. I don't need any liquid herbs. (Waving around his wrist.) 'Damn miko telling to purify me'  
  
Kagome: but then, need to be at least bandaged first.  
  
Sesshomaru: (Pulling up his shirt) Then I'll let the slayer do it. I don't trust you miko (flexing his claws) you will not purify me.  
  
Kagome: But.  
  
Sango: I be happy to do it Kagome. (Likes the topless but bloody Sesshomaru)  
  
Miroku: (wave of jealously hits) I'll do it! There's no need for Sango to dirty her hands. (Garbs her hands so she can quit staring at a topless Sesshomaru)  
  
[Awkward pause in the room]  
  
Sango: Hentai! (Out of embarrassment) Don't touch me!  
  
[Pow]  
  
Kagome: Miroku quit. (Sighs)  
  
Miroku: (Now with three lumps) @_@ just trying to help.  
  
Sango: Kagome Inuyasha trying to run away again.  
  
Inuyasha: Sango you traitor!  
  
Kagome: sit.  
  
[Crash]  
  
Kagome: (Dragging Inuyasha back into the cave) It's not like it kill demons or nothing.  
  
Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: HA!  
  
Kagome: You both being childish. (Starts applying alcohol to Inuyasha many small cuts and wounds)  
  
Inuyasha: No, I am. OW! OW! OW! Stop! Enough! QUIT! It burns!  
  
Kagome: Stop moving. I have to get your wrist.  
  
Inuyasha: No you don't! (Raising up his hand so Kagome can't get his wrist)  
  
Kagome: put it down. I have to clean the blood off it.  
  
Inuyasha: NO!  
  
Kagome: NOW! (Garbs his arm but at the same spills the alcohol onto his stomach)  
  
Inuyasha: (Jumps up and starts screaming in pain) OW! Damnit! Kagome your trying to kill me! No more! Enough! I'll heal by myself.  
  
Kagome: Sit.  
  
[Crash]  
  
Kagome: You wounds are too deep. We need you two both recover by tomorrow. Now quit whining and Sango don't bandage up Sesshomaru-sama wrist leave that to me. (Eyes narrowing)  
  
Sango: (bandaging his up his chest.) Okay then I'm done.  
  
Sesshomaru: Did I not say that I didn't want you near me?  
  
Inuyasha: (whimpering) She's not going to listen. 'Damn I hate this stuff'  
  
Kagome: I don't care what you say. I need to clean the blood off.  
  
Inuyasha: see. She doesn't get it.  
  
Kagome: be quiet. (Daps him harder on chest)  
  
Inuyasha: OW! Gez okay!  
  
Sesshomaru: I can do that myself. (Starts licking it.)  
  
Kagome: Don't do that! (Grabbing his wrist) Its going to get worst. Sango you can go bandage up Inuyasha now. (Starts cleaning off Sesshomaru wrist)  
  
Sesshomaru: (Hissing) Ow! Miko stop the pain or else.  
  
Kagome: well if you wouldn't of started licking it this won't have happen.  
  
Sesshomaru: You the one who put this stuff on.  
  
Kagome: And you're the one who had to go and pick a fight with Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru: You sent me out there. What did you think would happen? We going to sit, have tea, and then play in snow.  
  
Kagome: You should control you tongue! You hurt Inuyasha a lot two hours ago. You just had to go make it worst with more violent. I swear maybe you two should start looking at the similarity that you two share as brothers then maybe you wouldn't fight so much. There's only a thin line between love and hate ya know.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the miko who dare not be a afraid of him as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kagome was.whoa. But if she only knew, they had already cross that line they just weren't going to make an announcement about it yet. Nor were they going to be all brotherly either.  
  
Sesshomaru: and what do with have in common? Kagome: Your short tempers.  
  
Sango: cocky attitudes.  
  
Miroku: crudeness.  
  
Kouga: Your smell. I can't stand neither of 'em. I hate the smell of dog. Mutt face was bad enough now we have his brother.  
  
Inuyasha: (growling at Kouga) then maybe one of us should break you nose.  
  
Sesshomaru: Indeed. (Flexing his claws)  
  
Kagome: You see you both have a violent behavior.  
  
Sango: Hate Kouga for petty reasons.  
  
Miroku: everyone hates Kouga. Or is starting too.  
  
Kouga: WHAT!  
  
Kagome: don't worry about it Kouga. He's just teasing. 'I hope.'  
  
Inuyasha: He ain't.  
  
Sesshomaru: The wolf should know our real feelings.  
  
Kouga: You dogs! I'll  
  
Sango: Be quite Kouga.  
  
Miroku: See stubbornness from both of them.  
  
Kagome: have a soft spot for children. (Giggling)  
  
Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: No I DON'T.  
  
Sango: (Giggles) They even think alike. Look of they say the same thing at the same time.  
  
Miroku: Yes they do fight like an old marry couple.  
  
Inuyasha & Sesshomaru: Don't push it monk!  
  
Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: (looking at each other) stop doing that!  
  
Inu and Sess: Shut up!  
  
Sess and Inu: (Growling) DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! (Growling and eyeing each other)  
  
Inu and Sessh: GO TO HELL! (Keep arguing)  
  
(In the background)  
  
Kagome: Opps. I just I should have just kept my mouth shut.  
  
Miroku: (sighs) These two will never learn.  
  
Sango: At least they fight like normal brothers.  
  
Miroku: Normal brothers don't chop limps off, put holes in stomach, or try to rip out eyes. Nor try to kill each other over swords.  
  
Sango: True.  
  
Kagome: I bet they really love each other underneath it all.  
  
Kouga: As if. Those mutts don't know what love is.  
  
Sess & Inu: Come here and say that wolf!  
  
Sango: Oh my!  
  
Kagome: There rubbing off on each other!  
  
Miroku: This could be a problem.  
  
[Chapter seventeen ends]  
  
Authoress note: Yeah. I know I didn't really get into Shippo and Rin but there coming soon. I really wanted to focus on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship in this chapter. Did you like it? I kind of brought them together but don't expect them to be all loving towards each other any time soon though. Oh and yeah, I had a really nice vacation but I'm glad to be back home. Where there a phone, computer and TV. Though I did have fun playing cards and candy land a lot with my cousins. ^^ Happy new years everyone. Hope you enjoyed my story so far there's still more to come!  
  
[Next chapter(s): We go back to Rin and Shippo. YAY! Will they escape Rintaro and his gang of wolves and finally be rescued by Inuyasha and the gang? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha feelings have changed towards each other (well sort of) will they feelings about other important people in their change as well. Will Jaken ever come back to the story? Should I even let him back on? More drama and action next so keep reading.] 


	18. Daring escapes while on thin ice

Chapter eighteen: Daring escapes while on thin ice.  
  
~~Authoress notes: Yay this is one of the last chapters. (I think) The story winds down after this so make plans to say bye-bye really soon. (I hope) Though my next story is ready for typing up. School has really been kicking my butt and I for one am not one of those fan fic writers who would just give you a one-page chapter and call it a day. Hopefully I will be able to update everyday again after finals. (Crosses fingers)^^ Enjoy the chapter. ~~  
  
{Dawn at the cave}  
  
After a night of fighting and complaints about the "evil, demon purifying, clear, stuff that burns." With the ever so powerful yelps of two inu- brothers followed by "get away from me wench before I'll kill you! As well as the "I don't care if it does get infectious I don't need that crap ya stupid girl." The group did get a few hours of sleep. Sesshomaru wounds were all gone and most of Inuyasha's too by the next morning. The two had decided to stop talking at all since they kept thinking the same lines over and over. This getting along after so many years of never seeing eye-to-eye was tough but as brothers they secretly vow that they would stop hating each other and try to get along.  
  
They had to make amends for past wrong doings. Kagome and the others liked this very much as Kirara and Kouga now lead the way. The search for the pups resumed after a hot meal and forcing the two brothers to find somewhere where they can clean themselves off. The snow had dwindle a bit giving them a clearer view on things. Though the tracks Shippo had made were gone as well as the scent. They were searching for old fox dens within the area hoping one would give them some leads.  
  
[Dawn with Rintaro the wolf youkia]  
  
Shippo and Rin had awaken before dawn which both cubs were used to since they both had travel with two of the most slave driving youkias in the whole wide world. Shippo crawled carefully towards the side of the cave in which Rin sat quietly. Why was she so scared? Shippo didn't have Inuyasha's strong scent of smell but he pretty much could tell when someone was afraid. He knew that wolves demon tend to be very lazy and did not under any condition like to be woken up. So, if the wolves stayed asleep for the whole day then that was find for them. It was giving Shippo time to come up with another one of his clever escape plans.  
  
No way could he risk staying with a pack of wolf demons all winter. Besides the other might take him and Rin for dead and he really didn't want to hurt any of them like that; even Sesshomaru. Shippo motion Rin to be very quiet as he pulled her up and helped walk out of the cave. They might as well try to come up with an escape plan together. They walked towards a frozen lake and finally sat on an ice-covered log.  
  
Shippo: Rin-chan I know you don't want to stay with the wolves any longer than I do, so we have to escape right away.  
  
Rin: Rin doesn't like being with wolves. Rin thinks they might eat her if they get hungry. Sesshomaru-sama will not be able to save Rin from bad wolves this time.  
  
Shippo: I know and I don't want our friends to worry about us any longer. Besides, I don't like going around destroying villages.  
  
Rin: Rin doesn't want being a servant. Rin wants to be friends again.  
  
Shippo: sorry about that Rin-chan but it was the only way to keep you alive. I don't want those wolves to eat you. You know your always be my very best friend.  
  
Rin: (brightening up) really? Forever?  
  
Shippo just nodded and gave him one his signature smiles. That when a daring escape plan came across his mind. The lake was frozen and since they already had left the den. .. .. Well why not try to escape right now?  
  
Shippo: Rin-chan, I think we can escape here and now.  
  
Rin: Really?  
  
Shippo: yes, but we have to make it across the ice. So, we won't leave tracks for them to follow.  
  
Rin: Rin never walked on ice before.  
  
Shippo: I really hadn't either but we have to try.  
  
Once making sure that the wolves would been out of it for a while, the two grabbed their furs, warped them around them, and made towards the lake full speed. It took a while for them to get some footing on the ice but for the most part, it was going to be pretty hard making it across the lake.  
  
Rin: Shippo-chan I am going to fall again. Help!  
  
Shippo: It okay just hold on my hand.  
  
Finally, Shippo got into an almost skating motion but not till they fell on their butts again. Shippo let out a light growl as Rin whimper as their breath could be seen in front of them. Finally, they made it half way through the lake and though Rin could have swear she was hearing cracking in the ice.  
  
Rin: Shippo-chan, Rin heard it again. I think we should go back.  
  
Shippo: Ah it's o. . .  
  
Rintaro: HEY! You, kitsune stop! (Growling)  
  
Rin: Shippo-chan the wolves are after us again!  
  
Shippo: There don't look to happy.  
  
The pack came up on the ice falling and tripping all over the ice. Rin heard the cracking and creaking on the ice. Shippo was pushing Rin along using his little claws for balance on the ice. Rintaro and his gang sliding their way pass them and then back pass them. Shippo pushed Rin along with the wolves gaining on them unsteadily.  
  
[Crack]  
  
Rin: Shippo-chan!  
  
Deep cracks where now appearing on the ice consequently some of the wolves went through the ice. There howls going along with Rin and Shippo screaming. The cracks separate up the two groups however Rin and Shippo would have to jump to get across the other side. Considering the options of them floating back to the wolves or capsizing over in the freezing water.  
  
Shippo: Rin we have to jump!  
  
Rin: Rin doesn't want to jump!  
  
Shippo: we have to or those wolves are going to eat us.  
  
Rin: Rin doesn't want to jump over cold water!  
  
Shippo: Well it not like we have a choice. (Looking back to see the wolves coming closer)  
  
Shippo: (Breathing hard) well gotta make like Inuyasha.  
  
The Shippo transform into the infamous hanyou and leapt across the ice with Rin on his back. Untransformed into his normal form and ran off holding on to Rin hand for dear life. Rintaro and his gang was beyond mad. His plan was ruined by those brats.  
  
{Short flashback}  
  
Rintaro was looking at the two slumbering cubs having daydreams of how good they would fill his stomach as well as his pack. Yukio was seeing the hungered in his leader eyes. Though it was harder for him to see at night due to the scar on his left eye, actually everyone in the pack had a few scars here or there. Even Rintaro his whole back was full of scars and bit marks. Also, Rintaro was one of the shaggiest looking one in the whole pack.  
  
Yukio: So you going to eat them soon boss?  
  
Rintaro: It going to be too cold to go out hunting. Of course, the girl could use a little more meat on her. Guess we can use her for a snack.  
  
Yukio: Then we will wait till the gain some more meat then?  
  
Rintaro: Yeah when they let their guard down.  
  
Yukio: Why do ya want to eat them anyway?  
  
Rintaro: I don't care too much for their scent. Smell too much like everyone I don't like.  
  
Shippo tried not groan out at that last remark. He should have known the wolf could not be trusted at all. He had to get Rin and himself out of Rintaro's lair soon or they might be the next big meal for the wolves. Hopefully they would be able to find Inuyasha and the others really soon.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
Rintaro: Wait to I get my teeth in you! Come back here you brat!  
  
Yukio: You were going devour them anyway boss.  
  
Rintaro: I know that BAKA! (Echoes throughout the mountain range.)  
  
Shippo: Oh NO! (Eyes go wide)  
  
Rin: The snow is rolling off the mountain! (Stops and looks around)  
  
Shippo: Do you want to be an icicle?  
  
Rin: No.  
  
Shippo: Then run!  
  
The avalanche almost instantly buried Rintaro and the few men he had left, the rest now frozen and buried under several feet of snow. However it didn't subside any less, Shippo opted for letting go on Rin's hand but the girl had a death grip on his hand. Since Rin wasn't used to running for her life as, Shippo was. She always had Sesshomaru and Jaken to protect her from this sort of stuff. Finally sensed a nice thick evergreen to climb up on.  
  
Shippo: Rin we have to climb up those trees its our only chance.  
  
Rin: Rin don't know how to climb trees like Inuyasha and Shippo-chan! And Rin legs hurt from running from the bad snow.  
  
Shippo: come on Rin you can do it. Now jump!  
  
So the two jumped up as high as they could and scurried up the tree like two young monkeys through seconds later the force of the snow brush against the tree nearly cracking it. Shippo still trying to sit on a limb but kept shaking the tree instead making Rin scream out in fear. They were both losing grip on the tree limb due to the coldness and the blisters that were cutting into their hands.  
  
Rin: Rin going to fall! (Whimpering out)  
  
Shippo: 'Damnit I can't even help myself. What would Kagome or Inuyasha do?' I'll help you!  
  
Shippo tried to make it down the now wet and snow-covered tree to help Rin. However, with their combine weight on one branch thus they both fell taking much of the tree with them. Luckily, they stopped near the base of the tree sitting on an upturned root, neither of them really wanted to be trapped in four or five feet of snow!  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
The group had sent Kouga to go check out what was all the pre-rumbling and pure whiteness that seem to be flowing off the mountains over head. The recent snowfall had cover all scent and tracks so now even Kouga and Kirara couldn't find out where they where the two chibis might have gone off to but Kagome thought they should head towards the mountain. Till Sesshomaru animal instincts told them, they should stop and take a break. Finally, the wolf return as Inuyasha was finishing up the last of his Ramen.  
  
Inuyasha: OI! What did you see Kouga?  
  
Kouga: Some wolf-demons caused a snow slide far east of here. Everyone disappeared under broken ice and the snow.  
  
Miroku: hmm still that was pretty close. Though it seem it won't be coming this way.  
  
Sango: Sure was a big one. I'm we can continue on our search for now.  
  
Sesshomaru: Those mountain always have snow on them year round must have been at least ten or more feet of snow that fell.  
  
Kagome: what if Shippo and.. .. ..  
  
Inuyasha: Don't even start to think stuff like that Kagome.  
  
Kagome: (getting teary eyed) But.  
  
Inuyasha: Looking we are wasting time come on. We should move on towards south.  
  
Kagome: (walking towards the east) Shouldn't we go check for survivors or something?  
  
Kouga: Forget it Kagome! They were a part of my clan so don't worry forget. Actually, I think they were enemies of mine. (Scratches head) One less problem for me.  
  
Inuyasha: (Thinking about that last statement) In that case let's go check the area.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped at the hanyou quick change of heart, they all knew where this was heading.  
  
Kouga: OI! Mutt didn't you just hear me! (Growling)  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah that why I having a change of plans. (With that, the two start arguing as predicted.)  
  
{Aside}  
  
Miroku: They both simpletons.  
  
Sango: and predictable.  
  
Kagome: This is giving me a headache.  
  
Kirara: meow.  
  
Sango: you too Kirara. Poor thing. (Rubbing Kirara head)  
  
Sesshomaru: Their both are both fools. Lets leave them I'm sure they will be able to find us once they done degrading their minds further.  
  
So the five of them left the two bricking idiots in their own little world. Across the river, the snow was a good three to six feet too much to the group amazement. Kirara actually had to transform into her larger form to avoid getting lost because of having to struggling in the snow. Kagome and Miroku were lagging behind in the snow due to their heavy clothing. (Kagome is wearing the coat.) Sesshomaru due to some warmth from the sun was getting some smells through his nose. A good ten minutes of waddling through the snow and even Sesshomaru was chest deep in the snow.  
  
Kirara had all three human on her now despite how hard it was to move in the snow. Of course, they all had opted to fly however they didn't want to miss any clues if the children had been near the area. Though Sesshomaru was getting frustration with the current pace though something was telling him that Shippo and Rin had to be nearby. It was faint but he could just barely smell a whiff of kitsune fur and flowers nearby.  
  
[Inuyasha and Kouga]  
  
Kouga: Stupid mutt! Your nothing without your crappy sword.  
  
Inuyasha: Ha! Don't be such a loser! Wait, you can't help that can you!  
  
Needless to say, the two were locked in combat oblivious that the others had been left. Kouga had the most scratches while Inuyasha only had a mere cut on his forehead.  
  
Kouga: Shut up dog turd! Once we find those runts. I going to make Kagome my mate!  
  
Inuyasha: (Fluming again) Kagome!?! Listen you; Kagome will never be your woman ya got that. How many times do I have to tell ya that ya blunt stupid wolf!?!  
  
Kouga: Kagome don't listen to this dog.. . .Kagome? (Looking around) Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: (looking around now) Hey where'd they all go?  
  
Kouga: Later dog-breath I going to go find them. (Runs after Kagome scent.)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey wait a minute! Hey! Kouga! You JACKASS. [That last word is echoed through the mountain range]  
  
Inuyasha: (Eyes go wide) Oh no.  
  
The snow started to roll off the mountain like rain drops off a car window. Inuyasha shallow his fear and started to run the hell out of there. As he leapt across the river after Kouga.  
  
[Back to the others]  
  
Sango: (holding on to miroku for once) What's happening now?  
  
Sesshomaru: It seems we have to get of here now.  
  
Miroku: Why?  
  
Kouga: Stupid mutt and his dog breath! (Runs right past them at nearly sonic speed)  
  
Kagome: Kouga!?!  
  
Sango: Kagome look behind you!  
  
Miroku: I think we need to follow Sesshomaru advise.  
  
Sesshomaur: yes and now.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't wish to be the one to have to dig out all the babbling idiots out of the snow. So he grab Kagome from the ground, leapt away, and then took to the air. The other hearing Kagome sudden scream rushed after her on Kirara, who thought it best to take to the skies too.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Wait up! Don't you dare leave me you guys! (Jumping after them)  
  
Sango: Oh Kami! Inuyasha is still down there!  
  
Miroku: (With his thoughtful expression on) should we get him?  
  
Sango: (Evil glare) Why would we leave him?  
  
Miroku: (fake laugh) Ha! Ha! I was only joking.  
  
Sango: That was a bad joke. Kirara lets go get him.  
  
Kirara dived down and scoop Inuyasha up before he became a snow-covered hanyou. As the snow then covered all the small trees, footprints, and scents that they had, moments ago had just seen or made.  
  
[Very close to the others. Sitting on the highest tree limb.]  
  
Rin: Was that Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-chan?  
  
Shippo: (covering his ears) Yeah I know her screaming anywhere.  
  
Rin: Why didn't Sesshomaru-sama see us?  
  
Shippo: They were so high up like they were trying to run away from something.  
  
Rin: My Sesshomaru-sama never runs away from anything!  
  
Shippo: Then maybe he took Kagome away because Inuyasha was being a jerk.  
  
Rin: Inuyasha not that much of a jerk. I hope.  
  
Shippo: What's that sound?  
  
Before them rolled a rapid wave of snow both of their young eyes with wide with fright. Luckily, a familiar shadow cast over them. That brought on a hopefully smile on both their faces as they started jumping up and down.  
  
Shippo & Rin: Kirara! Inu-chan! HELP!  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kirara looked down when they heard their high-pitched yelps. As two little jumping dots could be seen up in a tree. Inuyasha couldn't believe the little runts had made it out in the wild this long. He never wanted to tell anyone especially Kagome and Sesshomaru but he really had believe that the two were long dead by now. Though the hanyou was snapped out of his thoughts by Mirkou's staff coming in contract with his skull.  
  
Inuyasha: what the hel. . .  
  
Sango & Miroku: Inuyasha jump down and go get them!  
  
Inuyasha: but. . .  
  
Sango and Miroku: GO! (Shoves him off Kirara)  
  
Thus the confused hanyou tried to land gracefully on the tree instead he landed heavily on the weaken tree which of course made all of them fall into the deep snow. Inuyasha though neck deep in the snow scooped the children and dashed upwards.  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha watch out for. . . AHHHH!  
  
[Crashed.]  
  
If only Shippo would have said something, a second before they wouldn't be in a near sub-zero waters. Inuyasha yelping out of the cold water running faster than even Kouga fighting the urge to get down on all fours and shake himself of. Looking behind them, Rin and Shippo saw that the avalanche had long stopped though the tree they had been on had vanish.  
  
Kirara landed down near them a few minutes later. Sango and Miroku saw the shaggy and shivering hanyou and the kids. Miroku just shook his hand as he took off one of the layers of his robe and wrapped the shivering three. Sango could help but thank the gods that the two kids were safe and they could all go home.  
  
Sango: Let's go find the Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Kouga.  
  
Thus, Sango scooped up the two shivering kids as Miroku helped the freezing Inuyasha up, as they took airborne once more as Kirara sniffed out Kagome and Sesshomaru. Rin was already having a sneezing/coughing fit while Shippo was already burning up with a fever, and Inuyasha nearly kept wobbling off Kirara, the poor guy was have dizzy spells.  
  
Miroku: Well at least there safe.  
  
Sango: I know a certain miko and inu-youkia going to be happy.  
  
Miroku: Finally, we can go back to the village. (Sighs)  
  
Sango: and continue our journey with Naraku.  
  
Miroku: Sango down there.  
  
Sango: Good job Kirara. Let's land.  
  
[End chapter eighteen]  
  
Authoress notes: I'll go back and fix all spelling and grammar later. Sigh I been so busy being a sophomore and all. Finals all week and this transition from having a block schedule to a normal schedule really hard. I miss going to school at 8:45. Now I have to be there at 8:15! (GRRR) Stupid school board/ district/ state and everyone else that did that. Well I have a three-day weekend so I might have the next chapter up by then. Thanks for reading and review please.  
  
{Next chapter: What happens now? Everything should be okay now right? Wrong! With cold, chills, and fevers forever going around it going to be major havoc. Most importantly, what's going to happen with Shippo and Rin friendship? And what of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha new bond? Will it freeze over or are they really going to stick together? More drama and angst in the next time.} 


	19. confessions of the heart

Chapter nineteen: Confessions of the heart.  
  
Authoress notes: I thought I never would get this chapter posted. I really wanted to be done with this story by now but school really slowed me down and I didn't want to keep splitting my chapters up into smaller parts. Actually, it wasn't even supposed to be this long! Well that just me more reviews for me.  
  
D/c: I don't own it.  
  
[Chapter 19 starts]  
  
[Earlier that same day]  
  
Sesshomaru finally had to float down on the land for he had grow tried of Kagome screaming and he frail attempt pounding her weak little fists into his back. Plus, the wolf was gaining up on them and he didn't need a major headache from that gawking wolf. He dropped Kagome down hard on her backside it was a lucky thing that she had gained his respect or he would happily snap her small body in half. Though then he would have to deal with his brother, yes the young miko was lucky that he was bound to so many pacts that protected her life. Though his attention was finally brought back to, the young miko that was nearly standing on tip toes with her weak human fist balled up. As long as she didn't have weapons, she was no trouble. At least that what he assumed of the young miko that was so full of fire.  
  
Kagome: Hey! Are you listening to me? Sesshomaru!  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't waste my time with such pettiness. Leave me human. (Continues to ignore her)  
  
Kagome: (Grabbing two hand full of his long hair) Hey you going to listen to me! I don't care if you like it or not!  
  
Sesshomaru: Let go of me. (Snarling)  
  
Kagome: No! What give you the big idea that you can get carry me off to the middle of nowhere like that. You didn't even ask me! I'm not some bag of bones ya know. I know my rights!  
  
Sesshomaru: (mildly sarcastically) Excuse me but I believe I just saved you pathetic little human life. Unless you rather had been buried alive. Now release me.  
  
Kagome: No. Umm thank you. (Letting go of his hair)  
  
Sesshomaru: I only did so due to my truce with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: Your what?  
  
Sesshomaru: Its none .. . . .  
  
Kouga: Kagome! (Growls) Sesshomaru! What are you doing with my Kagome?  
  
Sesshomaru: I not doing anything with my wrench. (Holding Kagome close to him.)  
  
Kouga: No she aint mutt-face.. .. . (Finally comprehend what Sesshomaru just said) your what! (Confused/Pissed now) When this happen!?! (Snarling)  
  
Sesshomaru: Unless you wish to be killed I suggest you sit down and shut up.  
  
Kagome: (Confused/peeved also) What exactly did you and Inuyasha talk about last night?  
  
Sesshomaru: With came up with a agreement that is all. Part of that I am supposed to protect you from this stupid wolf. When the half-breed not around. Though it really none of your concern miko.  
  
Kagome: And how come neither of you ask for my opinion about this!?! (Pulling away from his grasp)  
  
Sesshomaru: simple your opinion doesn't matter to me. (Not letting her go)  
  
Kagome: Listen you. (Growling)  
  
Kouga: Kagome's opinions ALWAYS matters!  
  
Kagome: Yes exactly what he said! How dare you two go behind my back making decisions about my life like that! You just tell that brother of your he better be lucky that it too cold for me to sit him back fifty years!  
  
Sesshomaru: (Headache getting worst) Listen woman! First, THIS Sesshomaru takes orders from no one! Secondly, what that half-breed and I do is our business. Thirdly, if you don't cease and desist speaking I will gladly throw you off this cliff and rip that wolf friend of yours in half.  
  
It was just a bluff but it worked. For both the wolf and Miko sat down throwing pissed glares at him. He wouldn't kill Kagome or cause her any unnecessary harm. (Too much) He respected her but it would take a while for him to like her that is, IF he would allowed himself to like her. However, for Inuyasha's sake he would work with the girl. It had been nearly a two days and one nights since his Rin had left him. What would happen if they didn't find her and the stupid kitsune? Worst yet what if she was already frozen dead somewhere's. Sesshomaru shook those thoughts out of his head.  
  
No he would find both cubs and then he would see too it that Rin never saw the outside of his castle walls without her two feet from him again. Wait why was he sounding almost like a father? When he told Inuyasha his feelings for Rin did he really mean it? Was she like a daughter too him? Sesshomaru uttered a low growl. Why did he have to put up with such insubordination?  
  
Then all of sudden he sense it but not with his nose. No, it was his inner parental sixth sense. Rin! He could just barely make out the shadowy figure of Kirara that was coming closer. Kagome sense that all too familiar inner parental sense too her cub was back as well. She knew as she stood staring at the sky. Kouga of course was at lost by all this but was staring at the two like they have had too much sake or something. Till he saw Kirara land right next to him. Inuyasha promptly fell off kirara and started rolling around in the even wet cold snow hoping to gain some heat in his freezing body.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha are you okay? (Worry etched in his face.)  
  
Sango: (awkwardly) um, look who we saw hanging around?  
  
When Sango unwrapped the still shivering Kagome instantly rushed over to Shippo side to hugged the little kit up against her tightly. Kissing the top of his little frozen head. It didn't take any time for the Shippo to start crying. It took all of Sesshomaru's pride not to do the same as he steadily walked towards his half frozen ward. Though it didn't take any time for Rin to close the gap between them as she clutched onto Sesshomaru leg.  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama. (Whimpering)  
  
Sesshomaru: (softly) Rin.  
  
Rin: (sniffing) Rin sorry Sesshomaru-sama. Are you mad at Rin? Rin's sorry Sesshomaru-sama. (Staring deeply in his amber eyes) But Rin found Shippo- chan!  
  
Sesshomaru almost wanted to shed a few tears if only the others hadn't been around. Thus, he just opted for stroking Rin's frozen dark brown hair gently. Words couldn't express his gratitude. He could never be mad at the girl maybe a little irritated but never too mad. Of course, if not for the others, Rin wouldn't never had been found which he finally allowed himself to admit to himself.  
  
She was really sick so sick she empty her stomach her stomach right onto the snow much to Sesshomaru disgust. Her lips were turning blue, her hands were raw and numb, and she would soon die if exposed to the coldness any longer. Still coughing and sneezing her little body away. She had gotten wet and she was chilled to the bone. As soon as Rin opened her eyes again to see her Sesshomaru-sama, she fainted in his hold around her.  
  
Shippo was in a similar condition his fur was half frozen, he was having uncontrolled shivering up was running a very high fever, and was also throwing up. Inuyasha was also shivering and toes were numb and bleeding. Sesshomaru order the group back to his castle as he warped Rin cold body with his tail; it didn't help much but he couldn't risk her life again. They had to go back to his castle and fast.  
  
Sesshomaru: (Sternly) If we don't get there, they will all freeze to death.  
  
While Kagome looked at her two freeze boys and took off her coat. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her; she didn't dared defy him again. After she dare strike him again just because he saved her sorry human life. So, what if he didn't ask her to climb on his back. Worst enough he had to knock out the obnoxious wolf out again for him trying to skip out at the last second.  
  
Sesshomaru: Miko what are you doing? I said we leaving.  
  
Kagome: I know but we need to get Inuyasha and Shippo warm up now. Could you use your claws to cut this in half for me please?  
  
Without a yes or no answer Sesshomaur simply slice the coat in half, gave Kagome an emotionless look, and took off with Rin. He had to admit the young miko had sense, which is one of the reasons while he silently respected her. Hopefully Rin would become just as smart as her.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome for the extra warmth as Kagome rolled Shippo up in the other half of the coat and carried him in between them. Kirara of course carried Sango, Miroku, and a knocked out Kouga. Though one thing was for sure the group was complete and almost completely happy.  
  
[Sesshomaru castle]  
  
It had been a very hectic afternoon Sesshomaru return to the castle first and saw to it that his Rin was given a hot bath, warm clothing, hot broth and sent to bed. A similar pattern happen with Shippo and Inuyasha as well as Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kouga who were all pretty much exhausted from the day. Kagome refused to go to sleep as she stayed by Shippo side throughout the; likewise for Sesshomaru who saw that all that Rin little needs were met. Though the smell of human sickness what getting to his almost restored nose as he walked out into the balcony outside his bedchamber. Where he let out a loud groan.  
  
For down beneath his balcony Sesshomaru saw and heard his bumbling imp/toad servant all depressed looking nearly burning a hole into the ground. Not only that but it looked like he had been caught in the earlier forest fire and had been attacked or trampled on a heard of wild animals. The thought made Sesshomaru smirk slightly as he was contemplating his next move. Should he go down there or should he leave Jaken down there to freeze to death. Considering that he did have his Rin, back and that everything was almost back to normal. It might not be the same with out the green nuisance around. In one swift movement Sesshomaru was behind the dazed out toad.  
  
Sesshomaru: I thought I told you never to come here. (Snarling)  
  
Jaken must have jumped about five feet in the air as he his little heart nearly flew out his nose. Then just as fast was he on the ground like Kagome had just "sat" him. After crying, begging, and groveling at Sesshomaru's feet yet making no sense. Sesshomaru sighed in sheer irritation. Though it was now clear to Sesshomaru that the little toad had been injured in the fire and trample by the fleeing animals. Also, he hadn't eaten since Sesshomaru banished him. He might let him back but he would face a major demotion.  
  
Sesshomaru: I will only ask again then I shall just behead you here and now. What are you doing here Jaken? More importantly, why should I let you back on my land?  
  
Jaken: Please milord, I do whatever you ask of this stupid lazy Jaken. I will never lie to you again I swear it master. Please I beg for another chance milord. (Still crying a pond) This Jaken is unable to make it on his own! (Getting all freaked out again as he starts to remember all the horror he's been through) I'll be eaten milord!  
  
Sesshomaru: Enough of this Jaken! Go get clean up, attend to rest of the servants aid; and you will stand guard at the front gates tonight.  
  
Jaken little heart sunk he had been demoted significantly. He was being barked at like a common servant. Oh kami he was a common servant now however at least he was a servant of Sesshomaru. That's all that matter right now to him as he bowed deeper than Sesshomaru even thought possible and ran inside the castle with glee.  
  
Sesshomaru: (quietly) I know nothing but idiots.  
  
Sesshomaru leapt back up into his room and headed back to Rin's room. When he overheard Kagome and Inuyasha speaking. Not to get him wrong or anything this, Sesshomaru was not an easy dropper however the relationship between his brother and his wrench always somehow intrigued him. So, he couldn't help but listen in.  
  
[Kagome & Inuyasha]  
  
Inuyasha had been trying get up and out all day after getting only a few hours of sleep. He insisted that he was fine now and he wanted everyone to get off his back. However, everyone insisted he lay down and regain his health. Though he only "feh" the whole idea of him being too sick to do anyone. Though Kagome threaten to used that evil demon purify water on his toes if he didn't lay down and behave properly. As for Sesshomaru he threaten to chain Inuyasha to the wall if need be if he didn't keep the noise level down to Rin and his comrades could sleep.  
  
So a defeated Inuyasha with into temper tantrum mode staring at the ceiling with a fixed sulk refusing to be helped in anyway or eat. Though if he didn't eat he would soon start having dizzy spells and relapse. He "feh" at this as well as told everyone to leave him alone. Though Kagome wanted him to eat a little more but the he was refusing too. Which is what they were fighting about right now.  
  
Kagome: If you don't eat it then you might get sick. Why are you being so stubborn? You know it not poison!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't like carrots! Also, I can't get sick!  
  
Kagome: You just making that up. Eat it.  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha I said eat it.  
  
Inuyasha: Go back to Shippo and maybe I'll eat it.  
  
Kagome: You lying Inuyasha. I already tried that and you just toss it out the window.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll promise I'll eat it now go away.  
  
Kagome: You want me to say 'it?  
  
Inuyasha: (Stiffening up) Hey! I'm the one would rescued Shippo and Rin I don't deserved to be sat for years!  
  
Kagome: You acting like a first grader.  
  
Inuyasha: a first what? (Confused face)  
  
Kagome: (sighing) Your such a big puppy.  
  
Inuyasha: AM NOT!  
  
Kagome: ARE TOO!  
  
Inuyasha: AM NOT!  
  
This went on for a good two minutes thus Sesshomaru lost interested in the odd couple and walked towards Rin's bedroom. Walking swiftly into her room, he could hear the soft steadily sound of her sleeping. She had been sleeping all evening and now it was night. He actually couldn't wait until she was her healthy though there would be consequences to be meet as soon as she was better. Though he would first have to speak with Inuyasha and maybe Kagome on the matter.  
  
Even down he still couldn't believe her and the kitsune were eaten alive, starved to death, or merely frozen out in the cold. Perhaps neither of them were as weak as he taken them. Rin had a fire in her as well almost like that of Inuyasha's wench but not quite. He never met a woman so full of spirit and heart like Kagome now he didn't really have to worry about Inuyasha's well being with her as his mate no one could possible kill him. Not even he one of the most power demon lords since his father.  
  
Sesshomaru knew she was from a completely different world one that even he; Sesshomaru knew nothing about. The Kit wasn't as weak or shy as he made everyone believe either but that was in their nature in the first place. He would stay by her side tonight regardless of the gossip that would soon follow he made up his mind. Rin was now an important part of his life a part of him that he did want to live without. She who had unintentionally brought back his laughter, joy, and the heart he thought he had long buried under a pile of ice. He nearly chuckled as he now heard the sound of Kagome forcing stew down his younger brother throat. As he, earred in towards there room once more.  
  
[Inuyasha and Kagome]  
  
Inuyasha: what are you trying to do kill me? (Making a face of pure disgust) This stuff is cold.  
  
Kagome: I told you to eat it or I would force it down your stubborn throat. Now was it all that bad?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes. Now go away! I don't want anymore.  
  
Kagome: fine I make a deal with you okay?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm listening.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat if this didn't work she didn't know what would. The hanyou was just to stubborn. Why couldn't she just stay mad at him though? 'Its cause he's sexy,' she thought. Wait where did that come from, she quickly found herself blushing. As Inuyasha was wondering what the hell was going through that pretty little head of hers. He didn't know what happen to Kikyo only that she didn't seem to be anywhere around so now there was only Kagome, but Kagome was always around. He felt his heartbeat start to pick up as he start thinking about all the things that made Kagome so beautiful but to get his get his mind out the gutter he rudely clear hiss throat.  
  
Inuyasha: well are you going to tell me or what?  
  
Kagome: Okay, I promised to bring back two months wroth of ramen just for you if and only if you finish the rest of this on your own. I want to check back with Shippo. (Hands folded and eyes closed)  
  
When Kagome raised her head to look back at Inuyasha and she had to hold back at laugh. Inuyasha was gulping the cold stew down like a little kid eating chocolate cake. Inuyasha lick his lip when he was finish as he slammed the bowl down.  
  
Inuyasha: There ya happy now?  
  
Kagome: (smiling) Yes Inuyasha I'm happy.  
  
Inuyasha: Good now get out I'm sleep. That stew was disgusting you and you owe me ramen lots of ramen.  
  
Kagome: Okay Inuyasha okay.  
  
Kagome hurried out the room so Inuyasha could get his sleep. She almost forgot where she was going. It was easy this place was huge! She still wonder why Sesshomaru ever left here though he rudely told her that was none of her business and he had better castles but Kagome couldn't image anything bigger than this. As she walked around gawking at the imaging colors themes, painting, and countless items that she only thought were in very old history books and fairy tales. Till she bump into something really solid and hard. Rubbing her head, she looked up expecting to see a wall but instead there stood Koga.  
  
Koga: You okay Kagome?  
  
Kagome: er sorry Koga-kun wasn't paying any attention to where I was going.  
  
Koga: I wasn't either.  
  
Kagome: Where are you going? It late you should get some sleep.  
  
Koga: Nowhere. I already got all the sleep I need Kagome but I better tell you something before it too late.  
  
Kagome: Yeah what?  
  
Koga: I going to leave tomorrow back to my pack. I know they can't last long without me.  
  
Kagome: I understand Koga-kun and thank you for all your help. Without you we might have never found where Shippo or Rin where.  
  
Koga: well it was really dog- er Inuyasha and his brother that did most of the work.  
  
Kagome: Well you the one that could still sniff them out it was through teamwork.  
  
Koga: I guess so. Thanks. Though you should get some sleep now too.  
  
Kagome: I will after I check on Shippo. I think he's alright now. His fever broken down now.  
  
Koga: He'll be fine in a couple of days. That's a strong pup you have Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Well goodnight Koga-kun and goodbye in case I don't get to see you off tomorrow.  
  
Koga: (Embracing her tightly) Dear Kagome you know I'm never too far from you. I love you too much to let you to far out of my sight.  
  
Kagome: Um yeah well I better go and check on Shippo now.  
  
The two friends went off in different directions. Koga shook his head gently he knew that Kagome would never be his. She loved Inuyasha anyone would eyes could see and in spite his stubbornness he knew it too. He just didn't want to admit it but he had too. Even when just embracing her he could smell the strong scent of Inuyasha clinging to her. He knew due to their deep bond that she never be his. The way she stood up to the great and powerful Sesshomaru on the behalf of mutt-face showed poof of that. Those two were destined to be together whether they knew it or not or willing to accepted that wasn't the case anymore. Now he had to shallow his pride and admit defeat. As followed the scent of Inuyasha through the darkness.  
  
Sesshomaru keen as ever was hearing ever conversation going on and knew in order to keep his castle intact he had better follow the stupid wolf towards Inuyasha's room lest the peace would be broken. Besides, he didn't want anything or anyone disturbing his Rin from her semi peaceful slumber minus the few coughs that would barely coming out in little fits. He let out a low groan he didn't want to leave her side he wanted to be the first thing she  
  
Inuyasha had also overheard the conversation in he was in a happy place. It was jealously strikes for the millionth and one time. Kagome was his! Well at least she should be. It wasn't like she really would be interested in a half-breed like him but just in case. Wolf-boy needed to lay off. He rather die than she he in the arms of that shaggy wolf. He let out a low threaten growl as Kouga came closer to his room. Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru did the same slightly scaring both Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
Sesshomaru: It much to late for you to start up this love rival. Go outside if you wish to fight it out. You two will not destroy my property.  
  
Inuyasha: Love what? As if.  
  
Sesshomaru: (Low growl) Lets go outside now both of you. This is not a request.  
  
So the three of them walked down the long and every twisting and winding till they where met with the cool crisp winter air. All three of them knew that only two of them would be coming back through those giant doors.  
  
Sesshomaru: Now I will like to see you two act with a little maturity this time around.  
  
Inuyasha: whatever.  
  
Koga: (nodding in agreement) I only have a few words to say anyway. Then I must leave to attend to my pack.  
  
Inuyasha: Good so hurry up and spill it so you can go.  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, I being patience with the bastard the best I can or I can rips his guts out. (Flexing his claws)  
  
Koga: Listen dog-breath. Kagome is all yours no need to get all uptight about it anymore. I'm done fighting with you.  
  
This shocked Inuyasha to no abound though Sesshomaru stayed neutral this was his affair really though he was mildly interested in why the sudden change of heart on the wolf's side.  
  
Inuyasha: wh..what?  
  
Koga: Kagome's yours. She's always was. I see that now so I'm stepping aside. She's never love me the way she does you.  
  
Sesshomaru: what draws you to that conclusion?  
  
Koga: the way she stood up to, you back in the cave. She would never do that for me. You all beaten me up some many time during the journey she only stopped you from killing me that's it. Though I never saw, he act that bravely for anyone but for Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Believe me if I wanted to kill you I don't care what Kagome said.  
  
Sesshomaru: You wouldn't go against Kagome. I'm not going against her that miko is much to powerful when infuriated. She not to be crossed with.  
  
Inuyasha: She really scared you back in the cave didn't see? (Smirking) Hell from what you told me she almost killed you right?  
  
Koga: Like hell. He was shaking like a newborn puppy.  
  
Sesshomaru: (growling) I'll remind you once more your on my land Koga and if you wish to see your comrades again you will not bring that up. I didn't see you sitting still either.  
  
Inuyasha: (Snort) What feeling offended? Kagome no ordinary woman. She'll vaporize your ass in an minute. I seen her kill penalty of demon with on fling of her arrows. She almost as strong as me maybe strong.  
  
Sesshomaru: She's not from this world is she?  
  
Inuyasha: No she ain't.  
  
Koga: She too lovely too. She has too big of heart.  
  
Sesshomaru: I noticed something foreign about her scent from the beginning.  
  
[Long paused]  
  
Koga: Listen mutt-face I am not making any promises of letting go of my love for her. I'll always love Kagome no matter what. So, whoever this Kikyo girl was you have to let go of her. I not about to stand back and allow you break her heart. Inuyasha: Oh and what are you going to do if I do?  
  
Koga: I'll kill you. Then I'll make her my mate even if she doesn't love me in the beginning she might grow to love me.  
  
Sesshomaru: You can't take a mate like that. She'll most likely die from a broken heart. Inuyasha you have to admit your love to her soon.  
  
Inuyasha: (light blush) Hey who said I have to tell her first. She should tell me. Anyway, why are we jumping to conclusion Kagome in love with everyone right?  
  
Sesshomaru: Are you really that dense? Or just plain stupid?  
  
Inuyasha: watch it!  
  
Koga: (sighing) Kagome must be a pure goddess to have to put up with this dunce.  
  
Inuyasha: what did you saying me you wimpy wolf?  
  
Sesshomaru: He's saying to be the true demon you are inside and get rid of your insecurities of being a half-demon on the outside and ask her to be your mate.  
  
Inuyasha: (growling) I not insecure about anything. You two forgetting about that bastard Naraku that hell-bent of destroying the world. You know the one that killed Koga's pack members, the one that tired to entrap you dear brother, and the one that gave Miroku that void in his head. I can't ask her anything before we get rid of that bastard.  
  
This got the two off his back. The whole conversation was getting on his nerves why the hell were they out here talking about this stuff anyway. Its not like Kagome and him were going anywhere. He had plenty of time to think this stuff out especially since Koga claimed he was out of the picture. Also, the fact that Kikyo seemed to be gone as well and that's what really bother him. He still failed to protect her like he promised what if he couldn't protect Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru: Your still missing the main point Inuyasha. Kagome may not wait for you; you have meet many different people during your silly quest for the shards of shikon jewels correct?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah.  
  
Sesshomaru: Then whose to say that she might not find someone better than you. Someone that may match her fire temper and strength far better than you.  
  
Koga: Or if that bastard Naraku turn her against you. Or you against her.  
  
Sesshomaru: Exactly. Stop procrastinating with your feeling. Confess your love to her now before something ill fated happens that you both we later regret.  
  
Inuyasha: (face is on fire seems like) Where do you two get off telling me how to live my life! What if I am not in love with her? What if I can't let Kikyo go? Ever thought about that huh? When did you two become such experts? Now what do you have to say?  
  
Sesshomaru: (sighs) To that I say goodnight Inuyasha. (Gets up and starts to leave)  
  
Koga: (snort) I'm just going to leave here and now. Say goodbye to my sweet Kagome for me. Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for allowing me at your castle.  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't expect me to I'll allow you back. (Flies back too Rin's room)  
  
Koga: Don't expect me to want to come back. (Runs off into the night)  
  
Thus, Inuyasha was left alone in the snow that was lightly falling all around him. Trying to absorb everything he just taking in. Deep down he knew they where right but then he would be wrong and have to face either acceptance or rejection. Quite personally, he wasn't ready to take that big step with Kagome. Having her for a friend was enough asking her to be his mate was asking too much. Though he had been got over Kikyo and saw that it all in all had been a total failure. Still going to Kagome would still make her feel like second place and why would she want a hanyou like him when she could have so much better. What if that was true she would have being left him long ago. He knew he was the only one for her and she for him.  
  
Finally arising from the snow and shaking himself off he reenter his brother castle and followed the scent that he fell in love with since he first caught whiff of it. That unforgettable scent of cherries and wildflower. The woman that had ravished his heart and soul who stood by him through the good and bad. The one he loved so much but was really to shy and insecure to tell. If he wasn't he would have told her long ago there was never the Kikyo factor. The only feeling he had for Kikyo was pity, regret and, even still some bitterness. It was like that with Kagome. She was different. Even when she sat him a whole bunch of time or really pissed him off he always loved her. He was only in pain when she was, only sad when she was, and only happy when she was. His lover, friend, and protector.  
  
He came quietly through the slightly cracked jar a revolution within his heart if not this night it would be the day. He stared at he small figure slouched in the giant chaired with the blanket pooled down into her lap. The moonlight glittering on her raven hair causing him to slightly grasp. Koga was right she was a goddess maybe even better than that! He took unsteadily steps forward praying that she wouldn't wake up and start yelling at him. He was now one an inch away from his Kagome beautiful unearthly like face. He steadily his hand enough as he slowly brushed a strand of her hair away from her face using a single claw.  
  
Inuyasha: (whispering) Such a wonderful face. Your perfect for me.  
  
A crisp winter wind blew into the wind causing Kagome to shiver just slight as she let out a yawn and stretched out her arms. Fluttering her eyes opening to a freaking out Inuyasha from the sudden movements of his loyal friend and lover.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, what's up? What are you doing up?  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome. . . I . . . Um  
  
[Chapter nineteenth ends]  
  
{Authoress note: Alright! Finally done and done! With this chapter, I mean! You don't know how much I wanted to work on this story full time like this. I did it all in one day! I really do deserve a cookie! Oh and a review}  
  
[Next chapter: Do I really have to explain? Well I guess I do. Will Inuyasha confess his love to Kagome? Or will something or someone stand between him and her? What about Miroku and Sango? More importantly what going to happen when Shippo and Rin recover from their illnesses? More fluff, angst, drama, and other tear jerkers next time.] 


	20. fleeing hearts

Chapter twenty: Fleeing hearts.  
  
{A/n: Welcome to chapter twenty hoped you enjoyed the story so far. I know I have been enjoying all the reviews this story. You're are really great! Also, I am beginning to fix some of the many errors in some of the chapters. I'm not going in order though. Be sure re-read the story. If you want. ^^ Thanks everyone.}  
  
(Chapter twenty starts)  
  
Inuyasha stared down to the floor luckily; it was too dark in the room for Kagome to the light blush that was his face. A millions thoughts and emotion flowed through Inuyasha body and mind. His heart beat not back to normal quite yet. If he looked at Kagome, he would lose all his nerve. Then again, this wasn't the right time or place. He already knew that Sesshomaru could hear everything that was going on within the castle. He wasn't about to put on a show for him or anyone else. He would ask her later. Tonight it just didn't feel right.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: I was just checking up on you. I don't want you getting sick out here.  
  
Kagome gave the Inuyasha a confused look, she could halfway tell that he was lying but it was something in his face. Besides that she could have been dreaming but it had felt that he had touched her face with his claws. 'Baka Kagome. Inuyasha never touches you when your asleep. That felt to good to be true' she thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha: Is he okay?  
  
Kagome: Yeah he's fine. He'll be up and running in no time.  
  
Inuyasha: Not when I'm done with him. (Cracks knuckles)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you are not allowed to beat on Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha: He almost got himself and the rest of us killed out there. He needs to be knock upside his head a few dozen time.  
  
Kagome: If it wasn't for him running away you would have never made up with Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha: If it wasn't for him we could have a dozen or so shards.  
  
Kagome: You know I'm right Inuyasha you're just avoiding the truth. Besides, I haven't sensed any shards in weeks. It wasn't going nowhere Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: He still should be punish.  
  
Kagome: Then you will punish.  
  
Inuyasha: ME!  
  
Kagome: You're the one who started this in the first place. You just had to fling him all across Japan. He would have never met Rin if it wasn't for you.  
  
Inuyasha: .... ..... ..... .....  
  
Kagome: (stick tongue) See you have nothing to say.  
  
Inuyasha: (pointing his finger at her) You're the one who left me to watch the little scamp. You know he always bugs me when you not around. How the heck was I supposed to know that he flew way over there. Besides, you're the one who said that it wouldn't work out with him and Rin.  
  
Kagome: Well you said it first and besides Sesshomaru said he would kill him. I was worried about his life.  
  
Inuyasha: I was worry about his too! I already know you kill me if he gets killed.  
  
Kagome: So you admit that this was mostly your fault?  
  
Inuyasha: No! It's Sesshomaru!  
  
Kagome: How so?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes how so Inuyasha?  
  
The two were so heavily in their argument they had yet to notice that Sesshomaru had been standing in the doorway for a good five minutes. Sesshomaru was trying to give them there privacy thinking that Inuyasha would want to ask the miko to be his mate. Oh no the stupid hanyou starts fighting with the girl. Why was he so stubborn? All he wanted was to stay by Rin's side till she woke up.  
  
Inuyasha: How long have you been here?  
  
Sesshomaru: I could ask you the same thing if you weren't in such a hissy fit.  
  
Kagome: Sorry Sesshomaru-sama are we too loud.  
  
Sesshomaru: (snort) You been loud since you got here. I don't anyone will get any rest with you two around.  
  
Inuyasha: Well at least Koga's gone.  
  
Kagome: KOGA LEFT?  
  
Sesshomaru: (Sighs) Yes he has gone back to his tribe. We had a very interesting conversation would you agree Inuyasha? The three of us.  
  
Kagome: (Eyes narrowing) Inuyasha, can to share?  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! (Growls) You ass...  
  
Sesshomaru: (Smirk) I'll give you your piracy Inuyasha don't worry. (Walks out of the room)  
  
Inuyasha: Damn you!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha. Tell me what's going on now!  
  
Inuyasha: (blushing) It doesn't matter. It was something stupid.  
  
Kagome: It wasn't about me right?  
  
Inuyasha: Er... no?  
  
Kagome: Now I know your lying. Tell me or I say it!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine but you can't get mad at me. I didn't start it.  
  
Kagome: You told Koga to leave or you'll kill him and Sesshomaru agree to help you! That's it isn't it?  
  
Inuyasha: No, for once I didn't touch that wimpy wolf. He left on his own.  
  
Kagome: Then what did you talk about?  
  
Inuyasha: Male stuff.  
  
Kagome: Okay that's it! Si...  
  
Inuyasha: (covering her mouth with his hand) Okay, Okay. I'll tell you just don't sit me please. (Uncovering her mouth)  
  
Kagome: Talk puppy.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not a puppy.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: (Sighing) Koga doesn't want you to be his woman anymore. He's um giving up on you. Unless me and Sesshomaru die or something. Then he has to protect you.  
  
Kagome: Well that's nice. See that wasn't so hard to tell me. I'm not even mad. Even if I don't agree to it.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah. 'Good not I don't have to tell her the rest.'  
  
Kagome: but there, more to it isn't it? Or else Sesshomaru wouldn't have being involved.  
  
Inuyasha: 'damn' Look I told you most of it. Just be happy with it.  
  
Kagome: I want all of it.  
  
Inuyasha: But  
  
Kagome: No buts.  
  
Inuyasha shifted his feet and then sat down on the ground besides Kagome. It would be better on his ribs and back if he was closer to the ground when she sat him to hell. He could try to lie but there was on a ten percent chance of her believing it. Besides, she could always get the truth out of Koga or even Sesshomaru. He cleared his throat this was going to be some hard stuff to tell her. The hell with it, he rather Kagome be mad at him and sit him to hell than to have his heart broken again. If he told her she would either laugh at him or slap him then sit him to hell. It wasn't worthy it. As he got up with his arms cross.  
  
Kagome: well Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: I can't tell you.  
  
Kagome: Why not?  
  
Inuyasha: Because.  
  
Kagome: Because what?  
  
Inuyasha: Stop it Kagome your being difficult.  
  
Kagome: And your being stubborn as always.  
  
Inuyasha: Keh, forget this I'm going back to my room.  
  
Kagome: No you don't you are going to sit down and tell me.  
  
[Crash]  
  
Kagome: Sorry. Wait no I am not sorry. Your being a jerk.  
  
Inuyasha: (mumble)  
  
Kagome: Jerk.  
  
Inuyasha: (Pops back up after a good minute) Witch! You can't make me tell you.  
  
Kagome: Then sit!  
  
[Crash]  
  
Kagome: tell me!  
  
Inuyasha: (gets up slower) Damnit Kagome. You don't want to know. I don't want you to hate me.  
  
Kagome: There nothing that you can say that can make me hate you.  
  
Inuyasha: I still won't tell you.  
  
Kagome: Tell me  
  
Inuyasha: no.  
  
Kagome: Sit. You making me mad by not telling me!  
  
[Crash]  
  
Inuyasha: (Mumbles)  
  
Kagome: You are going to tell me!  
  
Inuyasha: (Hops up) Damnit Kagome I Love You! (Softy) I been in love with you.  
  
Before Kagome could even reply or even comprehend, what the hanyou had just said. He took off down the halls. When it did hit her, she couldn't control her pounding heart or the deep blush that when all the way to her toes. Inuyasha in love with her? When did this happen? It not like she didn't love him too but she hadn't expected him to blurt it out like that. What the heck was she doing thinking when she should go after the only guy she could ever love.  
  
[Sesshomaru]  
  
If he was anything less than a demon, he would be banging his head against the walls. Why does everything in his life always have to be so difficult? Well that was the last time he would ever attempt at any matchmaking. His half-brother was just too stubborn and a little selfish. He could hear the young miko walking up and down the castle searching for her lover and friend. He sighed once again, as he got up from his seat. It wasn't like it was HIS castle and anyone had to obey HIS rules. Oh no, they would all just do whatever the hell they wanted whenever they wanted.  
  
The good thing was Rin was now in a cheerful mood and sleeping peacefully despite all the yelling done by Inuyasha and Kagome. She even had a small smile on her face as she whispered Shippo's name slightly. He couldn't help but smile at the pure innocence of it all. It would seem that Rin would get what she wanted and that was to be friends with the younger kitsune. Though there was bigger fish to fry.  
  
[Inuyasha]  
  
He was way pass Sesshomaru's castle he wasn't going to stay there. He was to afraid to hear Kagome reply. By the shock look on her face, he knew he shouldn't have said anything. He was pissed off mainly at himself, Kikyo, Kagome, but most of all Sesshomaru for bringing it up. He couldn't handle the rejection again. He didn't want to hear, "I love you Inuyasha but you be better if you were human." Or worst, "Sorry Inuyasha I only see you as a friend." Of course they were even more things she could say depending on how you looked at it. However, she wouldn't say anything to mean. Kagome really wasn't a mean person even when you got on her last nerves. Though he couldn't face any rejection from her now.  
  
He soon found himself near the bone eater well. He was totally out of breath by now as he hopped near a tree. A million thought crossed his head as his eye kept looking at that well. Which kept making him think of his Kagome.  
  
[Sesshomaru's Castle]  
  
Kagome still laid awake with Shippo curled up near her. She couldn't believe she was in love with such a jerk. Inuyasha didn't even give her time to reply back. She could wait to she saw his face again. Though she was so worry about him. Why was he so stupid and selfish? Didn't he know that it was still snowing and he could easily die out there! Kagome was all in all peeved and she vow that she would sit that stubborn dog twelve feet into the ground.  
  
She knew that her hanyou had left the castle Sesshomaru even told her so. Though he said he would send someone in the morning to bring him back. Only because she kept calling out his name throughout the hall crying. That way he could be sure that his younger brother wouldn't kill the poor demon. With that, he order the young miko to go to bed and not to worry about the selfish hanyou. Finally after watching her little Shippo lazily she finally went back to sleep.  
  
Sango finally opened her eyes she could tell that it was the middle of the night. Funny how hunting after two small children could make a person sleep so long. Never mind the fact that she was in a castle full of demons. Though she could safely say that with all her friends around nothing could go to wrong right. She replayed the last four days in her head and she was more than happy that they could finally relax for a while. She let out a light yawn and rolled over on her side and feel back to sleep.  
  
Miroku was silently chuckling he had been up for hours though he was feeling sorry for Kagome. Inuyasha was such an idiot though he had a feeling everything would work out tomorrow. Secondly, he finally discover that his room was right next to his beloved Sango. Not that he could spy on her since the wall were too thick to poke holes into. Though he to admit maybe he should tell Sango how he felt. He shook his head Sango deserved better than a hentai monk like him.  
  
Besides, they had so many other important things to do like defeating Naraku and his horde of demons. Sango wasn't ready to settled down quit yet because he was in no mood in getting bashed into the ground. Not like, he was afraid of rejection. After asking x-amount of females to bear your child and getting equal amount of refusals one have gotten used to it. Though he could help but wonder what Sango was doing right now. Though most likely she was asleep which he should be doing since there was no telling if they were to head out in the morning. Sure enough, he too feel asleep with thought of a bathing Sango floated around his mind.  
  
(Chapter twenty ends}  
  
{Author note: A lot shorter than my other chapters I know. I have rewrote this chapter nearly five times. I'm going though a serious writer block right now. Though I have already started working on my next story though I won't post it till this one is finish. Maybe that what is slowly me down. Anyway, leave a review if you have the time. Thanks for reading.}  
  
[Next chapter: Inuyasha talks with Kaede. Mirkou and Sesshomaru face off! Also, Rin and Shippo awaken to find two very unhappy caretakers. What will happen to them now? Find out in the next chapter.] 


	21. Innocent tears

Chapter twenty-one: Innocent tears.  
  
{Author notes: For once, I have nothing to say. Just laugh and enjoy the story. Leave a review if you have time.}  
  
D/c: I don't own it.  
  
[Chapter twenty-one starts]  
  
{Dawn}  
  
Rin flutter her eyes open to see her Sesshomaru-sama sitting up reading something besides her. He looked really sleepy though. However, Rin often question the fact if Sesshomaru-sama even went to sleep at all. Though she had remember Kagome telling her that every living thing went to sleep. Even if it was for a little while. Rin closed her eyes each time she thought Sesshomaru was about to look her way. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow this was one of her little games she liked to play each morning with him. Though he really wasn't in the mood to play game with the insolent girl today. She would never realize that he could by her scent that she had awaken. He was glad that he was the first thing she was seeing as the sun was starting to come up. He turn back to the scroll he was reading; when he remember what he promise Kagome that he would send someone after that foolish brother of his. He rolled the scroll back up and place it aside and left the room.  
  
Rin sigh quietly as he left the room normally her Sesshomaru would have caught her faking by now. He must had been reading something very important. Rin thought about going to over to look at it but Sesshomaru might be mad at her. She was already in enough trouble as is she could tell by the way Sesshomaru had looked at her before she fell asleep. Her only fear was that she would never see Shippo again because of this.  
  
Rin: (softly) Rin better do something good for Sesshomaru then.  
  
Though the trouble was what? Sesshomaru never needed anything though he liked her flowers. She didn't remember seeing Jaken around maybe she could do something good for him too. Wait did Jaken get punish for not looking after her? Even though Jaken said mad things too her and treated her badly Rin still enjoyed his company. She would hate to find out that Jaken got in trouble because of her.  
  
Meanwhile Shippo woke to the soft sound of Kagome snoring. He could tell right off that he was in different clothes and he didn't have his green bow on. He was too afraid to wake Kagome up. One thing he was sure of and that was he was in a lot of trouble. Inuyasha was going to pound him into the ground and Kagome might even get mad at him. Kagome was scary when was angry that was a known fact. He tail twitched nervously he still couldn't believe half the things that happen to him.  
  
He fear was the same as Rin. What if he had done all this for nothing? No way were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru going to agree for them to be friends. Most likely Sesshomaru were going to kick them out today. Maybe he should fake sick a little longer after all he did kind of like it here. The best thing about it nothing could hurt them while they were here. Nearly everyone was scared of Sesshomaru even though Inuyasha could beat him. He could tell Inuyasha had been in the room along with Sesshomaru and other demons. Shippo had a mild headache still but other than that, he was okay.  
  
Silently a lecherous monk tiptoed throughout the many halls towards one of the many hot springs that Sesshomaru-sama had in the castle. He had heard Sango talking to a servant early in the morning if there was any place to bathe. Since everything was back to normal well, he could go back to being himself right? He grin broader down as he quietly slid the door open and crept in. Spying on a naked Sango in the morning is what this monk did best.  
  
At the same time Sango sighed it been quite some time since she enjoyed a bath by herself. Kagome and Shippo were always welcome but sometimes a girl could use some good old R&R by herself. That when she heard a noise she turned around with narrow eyes. She had to keep her guard up she was in castle full of demons and a lecherous monk. Which she had found out earlier that Miroku was next door to her as her luck would have it. She floated over towards he trusted boomerang. If someone was spying then they were going get seriously hurt. She wasn't in the mood for peeping toms.  
  
Miroku let out a sigh he almost got caught that time. Sango had her guard up since she was all alone plus he could she the boomerang in front of her. Darn thing was blocking the wonderful view but a man could imagine. Though he was started to get a cramp in his leg from squatting behind the giant vase that kept him hidden. Though to get caught would mean having a headache all morning long courtesy of his beloved Sango.  
  
Sango finally relax when she didn't hear any other noise near her as she began to hum slightly. Which made he unknown admirer smile from ear to ear. It was going to be another cold snowy day she could tell, as the room started to get a lot colder it would had been.  
  
Sango: I better hurry and get dress though I should wash my hair out.  
  
Sango easy herself out of the spring one as she grabbed the towel and wrapped herself more securely around her. She went over towards the vase and pick it up only to find a goofy monk fall on his face once she did so. Needless to Sango was not in a cheerful mood any more.  
  
Sango: MIROKU NO HENTAI!  
  
Miroku: (slowly sitting up) I-I-I can explain my dear Sango. You see...  
  
{Pow}  
  
{Splash}  
  
Sango: (anime vein throbbing on the side of her head) You'll never learn you lousy leech! (Storms out of the room with her clothing in hand)  
  
Miroku: (sighs) It was all worth it. (Dumbfounded grin on his face) 'Wait did she just call me a leech?' I'm not Myoga!  
  
Sango nearly crashed into Sesshomaur who was headed back to Rin's room. He quirked an eyebrow after seeing the state of dress she was in. What was it with these human female nowadays? He only hoped that Rin wouldn't take notice of all the bare skin that seemed to be in fashion. Worst enough the miko was showing everything off; now the slayer was too. Though be a gentleman he was he didn't avert his eyes anywhere but her face.  
  
Sesshomaru: Is there a problem?  
  
Sango: No not at all but you may want to rescue a drowning monk from your hot spring. Thanks for asking Sesshomaru-sama. (Quick bow)  
  
Sesshomaru didn't asks what she meant by that so he thought it best if he saw for himself. He entered the room to see Miroku ringing out his purple cloth and also had a nice big bump on the side of his head. Sesshomaru was now confused to no abound how any of them had survive this long fighting demons and the likes. Surely the two females led the group though they weren't all that smart either but smarter than the average human female.  
  
Sesshomaru: I never met a lecherous monk such as you.  
  
Miroku: It was just a misunderstand I can assure you Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't lie to me. I'm not as gullibly as your comrades. I can smell what went on in here monk.  
  
Miroku eyed the demon lord in coy. His feelings hadn't really change about him. Though he would give him credit for not killing any of them. Well expect for Kouga but that wolf was annoying as heck and even he wanted to suck him up in the wind tunnel. Though Sesshomaru perfectionist/egoistic attitude was getting on his nerves day by day.  
  
Miroku: (coolly) I can't help my faults. None of us are perfect.  
  
Sesshomaru: Well keep your hentai thoughts in check monk you are under my roof. I have had enough of the disturbance you vagabonds are causing around my castle.  
  
Miroku: (sarcastically) excuse me for getting to her first.  
  
Faster than Miroku could blink Sesshomaru had his hand wrapped around his neck tightly along with a fierce growl emitting from the demon lord. Baka Miroku this is the end of your life. Dangling from Sesshomaru grip till your head comes off and he was hoping to defeat Naraku. A thousand regrets filled his head in that second.  
  
Sesshomaru: Listen monk. This Sesshomaru has no desire for any human not even the slayer or the miko. This is my castle and you will respect me. Do I make myself clear monk or should I take your head clean off?  
  
Miroku: (hoarsely) crystals clear milord.  
  
Sesshomaru: Good.  
  
{Splash}  
  
Again, Miroku found himself soaking inside the spring once again but at least he was alive. Though he wasn't going to forget getting toss around like some rag-doll anytime soon. He'd admit not being anywhere near Sesshomaru's league but this action against him was going to be taken to at least Kagome. Sesshomaru had left the room as quickly he had came though he was annoyed beyond belief now. That monk had some nerve to question him; as such, he was no hentai. Though now he knew his place within this Sesshomaru' castle.  
  
Rin hear Sesshomaru-sama coming her way. She was already out of bed playing with her dolls on the floor. No use trying to pretend to be sleeping now as Sesshomaru entered the room. Sesshomaru quirk an eyebrow at his young ward.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, I see your well now.  
  
Rin: Yes Rin is all better now Sesshomaru-sama!  
  
Sesshomaru: There something we need to talk about come.  
  
Rin: Yes milord! (Getting up)  
  
Surely, she wasn't as confident as she sounded. The poor girl was petrified he could tell by her scent. This might me harder than he first thought not like he would enjoy punishing her. They went inside the library where despite the cold weather it was actually quite warm though it was mainly because of the fireplace. Sesshomaru shut the door firmly behind him.  
  
Sesshomaru: Sit down Rin.  
  
Rin: (sitting down) Is Rin in trouble Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
Sesshomaru: Why did you run off on your own like that? You realize you nearly gotten yourselves as well as the rest of us excluding me killed? You should be ashamed of yourself for all the trouble you have cause.  
  
That all it took to getting Rin to start her waterworks as she rush over to Sesshomaru's side sobbing into his pants. Sesshomaru was mad at her but she had only tried to do go and save them the trouble of looking for Shippo.  
  
Rin: (sobbing) Rin sorry Sesshomaru-sama! Please don't be mad anymore. Rin is sorry.  
  
She would get sick again if she kept this up. Sesshomaru knelt down embracing the girl as tightly as he little human body could stand. He was going soft but he didn't care at the moment. Plus he would do anything to make Rin happy and it was better for his ear. He lifted them both in his chair stroking the girl head as her sobbing started to subside. This was the first time he had held her so closely with such affection and care. As she continued to beg for his forgiveness for being bad.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hush now Rin. I forgive you so stop crying. Just promise never to run off like that ever again.  
  
Rin: Rin promise Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sesshomaru: Remember Rin you belong to me and only me.  
  
Rin: yes, Sesshomaru-sama Rin will remember.  
  
Sesshomaru: Good now go clean yourself up I will have breakfast ready in a little while.  
  
Rin: Yes Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sesshomaru let out sigh as the small girl let the room after giving him a low bow. Well that didn't go as plan as he ran his hand through his hair. He didn't look his like his usually self he was sure of that. Before breakfast was serve he too better clean himself up he left the library and went straight to his long forgotten bedchamber. Picking a better and different kimono the one he was wearing was all out filthy and would be burn. As he kicked it aside once it slid off his body, he walked into his private hot spring and immediately got in. Sheer pleasure tinged up and down every muscle in his body.  
  
He could tell by the raising noise levels that mostly everyone was up and walking around. The sun was now high in the sky breakfast was going to be a serve a little later than he would have liked. He had hoped that his stubborn brother would have came back by now though he should have known better. That hanyou couldn't act civilized if his life depended on it. He wonder where the baka was this moment.  
  
[Inuyasha]  
  
Through some cruel twist of fate, Inuyasha was sleeping in Kaede's hut. He may be stupid as everyone claimed but he knew that he would have froze last night if he didn't found any shelter. All he told Kaede was that everyone was okay since she had thought the worst of Inuyasha and the others had happen. He hadn't spoken to the elderly miko since then. Finding a small corner to curl up in and fall in a deep sleep thinking about Kagome.  
  
Well until Kaede had woke the half demon up as she serve him breakfast. He ate the porridge without complaint it wasn't ramen but it would have to do. Funny how almost everything made him think of Kagome. Kaede had been thinking how she could approach the hanyou with her questions. He had answer her very vaguely the night before and it puzzle her why he was being so quiet and almost civil.  
  
Kaede: Inuyasha I what to know what happen. How ye found chibi Shippo yet?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah we found him along with Rin.  
  
Kaede: Wasn't she with you and Sesshomaru?  
  
Inuyasha: That brat! Feh. I tell you all the "wonderful" things we all had to go through.  
  
So after about ten minutes of explaining most of the story. Inuyasha was quick to leave out their time at the cave and the change relationship of him and Sesshomaru. He wasn't ready to talk about Kagome or Kikyo either. Hopefully the old hag would just be satisfied from what he just told her. When asked why did he leave the group he simply said being at Sesshomaru' castle gave him bad memories and vibes.  
  
Kaede: Tis a good thing Sesshomaru allowed you to stay. This is going to be a cold winter. Inuyasha you should not have left. Sesshomaru may be your enemy but he will respect the pact you two have made.  
  
Inuyasha: yeah I know.  
  
Kaede: what of Kagome she is probably worrying about you. You should go back. I notice you have not once said her name once either Inuyasha.  
  
He turned his face away that was true in the ten minutes it took him to tell the story he hadn't mention Kagome's name once nor Kikyo for that matter. It hurt to much to think of either one so he chose not to even mention their names.  
  
Kaede: (sighs) Let me guess you two got into a fight and Sesshomaru interfered that why you left. (Sighs) Inuyasha I told you before stupid is as stupid does.  
  
Inuyasha: (Gruffly) That's all we do is fight. (Crosses his arms insides his sleeves)  
  
Kaede: It would be different if you weren't so ill tempered Inuyasha. You must learn to speak with kindness and not be so crude. Thus, you would not feel the burn of Kagome's wrath.  
  
Inuyasha: (getting irritated) Look, she was the one who made me tell her what me, Sesshomaru, and that dumbass Koga was talking about?  
  
Kaede: and what were you three talking about?  
  
Inuyasha: er...I...um...  
  
Kaede: Let me guess were fighting over Kagome with Koga, Sesshomaru got involved, Kagome wanted to know why Koga left, you told her, and she sat you and that's why you left. There was no reason to lie Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: (growling) Your worst than SHE is! Always assuming things and stuff!  
  
Kaede: Oh, then what was it about?  
  
Not wanting to get any more spells or kicked out into the cold he let out a sigh. What was it with these miko always getting the truth out of him? Luckily, Kaede couldn't sit him just peeved him off.  
  
Inuyasha: Koga went away to be with his pack. He claimed he would stop trying to get Kagome to be his mate but only if...  
  
Kaede: Only if what?  
  
Inuyasha: (growling) I'm getting there already jez! I know you an old hag but you still have some time left. (Sighs) Only if I'll admit I loved her. Sesshomaru tricked me into telling her when I was checking on her since she was supposed to be watching Shippo.  
  
Kaede eye went wide with surprise! He didn't have to say any more. She could figure the rest though she did want to know what was what Kagome reply was.  
  
Kaede: I see and what did she say.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't know I left before she said anything.  
  
Kaede: Why do such a foolish thing? She was most likely shock Inuyasha you need to return there at once. 'Baka Inuyasha, I have never seen two people more in love than you and young Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Kaede shook her head at the hanyou and turned her back on the him so she could tend to the dying fire. He still didn't know why he came here or why he ran off like that. As he started to argue with himself with his back against the back and his eyes closed.  
  
'Baka Inuyasha you're a puppy. Scared of being rejected that's all. No I am not I don't want Kagome get mad. No, you just scared to love her and admit the fact that the others were right about you. NO! That's not it at all. Look, I might love Kagome but we all know that I'm not go enough for her. Yes you are, he thought heatedly'  
  
'How you know? Because baka I am, you and I see the way she looks at you. She loves you your just afraid of making her your mate and having pups of your own. This stupid why are we even talking about this! Cause your being a scared cat. I'm not a cat! Well your acting like one and go back to her. There is nothing you can do to make me go,' he declared in his mind.  
  
'Oh yeah? Yeah! Hey Kaede, got a cute butt almost like Kagome huh? (Mentally growling) EW! Fine I go just get though disturbing images out of my head! Okay then lets go. Tell the old hag we're out of here,' He mental stated.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey old lady. (Getting up)  
  
Kaede: Yes Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm leave right now.  
  
Kaede: Good and try not to fight with young Kagome or Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha: yeah, yeah whatever. Just don't get sick and die in the cold. We'll be coming back. All of us.  
  
Kaede: Hurry before the snow picks up. I feel a storm coming.  
  
Inuyasha: feh you're that happy to be rid of me.  
  
Kaede: Hai but I have one more question for you Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Fine. What is it ya old hag and make it quick.  
  
Kaede: What happen to Kikyo? Have you finally gotten over her.  
  
Inuyasha: No use being with someone who no longer in this world right?  
  
Kaede: (shocked) Aye that is correct.  
  
Inuyasha: Well then. Bye ya old.  
  
With that, Inuyasha was out of the warm hut and back in the cold world. Funny how it took less time to get from Sesshomaru castle to Kaede and back again when he was alone. Though he was going to take his time to get back he was very much afraid of what Kagome was going to do to him once he got back. Though Kaede was right the snow was about to pick up so he'd better hurry. Speaking of the old lady during the same time the old miko had wept tears of happiness the silly hanyou finally had dropped his burden with Kikyo.  
  
{Sesshomaru's castle}  
  
Kagome had been overjoyed that her Shippo was okay and feeling much better. Though she would of have felt better if Inuyasha was around. Breakfast was something new for everyone. It was the first time Sesshomaru ate with the group though they didn't know what he was eating. Instead of sitting next to, her Sesshomaru-sama Rin sat next to her best friend Shippo. Miroku was forced to sit by Sesshomaru while Sango sat next to Kagome who was at the other end of the table. Jaken wasn't allowed at the table at all he had to eat with the other servants. Though Kagome thought that was a little harsh on Sesshomaru's part.  
  
Shippo and Rin were told to tell their side of the story though parts of it shocked everyone of how Shippo gotten so clever and strong. Sesshomaru was less mad at Rin even though he didn't understand he reasoning for running off by herself fully. Kagome was shock that her little Shippo even survive all that without a scratch. Though once Inuyasha found all this out that might not hold true. She didn't think she could become more uneasy until....  
  
Rin: Kagome-chan, where's Koga and Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome frowned at Inuyasha's name and lower her head she didn't know how to tell the girl what with on between her and Inuyasha. Miroku had been wondering why the stupid hanyou hadn't came back yet. Since he didn't think, he went out too far anyway. Sango knew what was going on because Kagome had told her before they came to breakfast. Shippo had asked before but they had been called them to breakfast so Kagome ignore the question. Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get the attention off of Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru: He left earlier this morning Rin.  
  
Rin and Shippo: WHY?  
  
Sesshomaru: It seems he had some business to take care of. Now no more questions just eat. You two have said enough already.  
  
Rin: yes, Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
The rest of the meal was in silence however; Shippo and Rin were getting off nervous vibes the whole time. Till a servant of Sesshomaru's came and whisper something and Sesshomaru excused himself.  
  
Kagome: Shippo I still can't believe you ran away like that. Even if you didn't mean to take it this far. That was a very bad thing to do!  
  
Sango: It was a very selfish thing to do.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha may be rubbing off on him.  
  
Kagome: I hope not.  
  
Sango: Kagome, don't worry about Inuyasha he'll come back.  
  
Miroku: Yes he may be a selfish and stupid hanyou but he has reasons.  
  
Kagome: Yeah I know.  
  
Rin: Why did he leave Kagome-chan?  
  
Shippo: Yeah I don't buy what Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin: huh?  
  
Shippo: (whispering to Rin) I'll tell you later.  
  
Kagome: we just had a little misunderstand that led to miscommunication.  
  
Rin: Did you sit him?  
  
Kagome: Yes. (Sighs)  
  
Shippo: I bet he somewhere's beating up Koga because of that.  
  
Rin: I hope Sesshomaru-sama beats him up. For making Kagome-chan sad.  
  
Sesshomaru: I just might. Kagome I need to speak with you come.  
  
Kagome: Yes. Excuse me guys. (Getting up)  
  
Kagome was led away from here till Sesshomaru was sure not even the fox- child could hear the conversation. The snow outside was picking up quite rapidly. Sesshomaru groan mentally. Where could the stupid Hanyou be and in this weather? After all this was over, he was going to take a very long vacation.  
  
Sesshomaru: My servant was unable to find Inuyasha anywhere. He may be hiding underground somewhere or in a cave.  
  
Kagome: Then we have to go out and find him! What kind of demon did you send out to look for him? It was Jaken was it?  
  
Sesshomaru: A hawk demon.  
  
Kagome: We have to look for him right now.  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha can take care of himself. Like the Slayer said he come back on his own free will.  
  
Kagome: But he could be out there frozen!  
  
Sesshomaru: Listen he survived his whole childhood during the winter. I think he can handle it.  
  
Kagome: His whole childhood?  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer only turned his heels and left. She didn't need to know anything about the hanyou childhood from him. After he taken a quick rest he might go out there and look for his brother. Hopefully the miko would stay put in the castle and not go off looking for Inuyasha. Sighing quietly, Kagome decided to go back to her friends. 'Just you wait Inuyasha your back will be screaming my name by the time I through with you!' Kagome thought as she rejoin her friends.  
  
[Inuyasha]  
  
He was coming nearer to the castle or so he thought. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been well that was in truth an overstatement. Though he still wanted to kick his own butt for playing with Kagome emotions for so long. Maybe if Kikyo hadn't never came back he would have been more open towards her. They could already had became mates if not for her. It was decided Kikyo had been a roadblock in their relationship although he would still hold truth with his promise to Kikyo he would have to let it go and move on. Least he would lose his last chance of having a normal and happy life with Kagome.  
  
The snowy winds were nicking the sides of his faces and he had developed frostbite on his toes again. It didn't matter he deserve to freeze out her in the snow for all his cold heartedness. Maybe deep down he was far colder than Sesshomaru. Nah. That couldn't be it could it. His soul at least was okay. Sure there were darkness in it but it was on the gray side. He hadn't committed any real bad crimes and hadn't stack up too much bad Karma. Right? He padding wearily against the harsh snowy winds though with each step he felt more and more baggage drop as his heart soften.  
  
[Rin & Shipp]  
  
Somehow someway the two manage to escape everyone grasp. True that mostly everyone was asleep the search and rescue had taken a troll on all of them. Though one must it admit that it was a good thing that were catching up on much needed sleep. For Shippo and Rin this was even better for them. Since they hadn't been able to talk since being found. Both feared that this might be the last time the get to talk to each other ever any moment Inuyasha would arrived and they would have to go their seprate ways.  
  
Rin had showed Shippo each and every known secret places where she would hide from Jaken though it was one passageway that led to a small room. It wasn't a nice as the other room it may had been used for storage a while ago. Though it was one of Rin's best hiding spots and she heard conversations throughout the castle form inside or just about.  
  
Shippo: WOW! There's must be a tons of stuff in here!  
  
Rin: Yes but it all locked up with seals and spell. Rin doesn't think we should touch anything.  
  
Shippo: Aw, okay.  
  
Rin: So where's Inu-chan?  
  
Shippo: Aw, he's just somewhere pouting. I think Sesshomaru did something to get him mad and Kagome sat him before he got to rowdy.  
  
Rin: (small voice) Oh.  
  
Shippo: What's wrong Rin-chan?  
  
Rin: We may never be able to see each other again. Once Inuyasha comes back, you'll have to leave and Rin will be taken to Sesshomaru-sama wintertime castle that's very far away and will be all alone again.  
  
Shippo: That's not true we can't give up yet! We bested of friends! Kagome told me that with teamwork anything can be beaten especially Naraku.  
  
Rin: Is Rin and Shippo a team?  
  
Shippo: Yup and we'll tell them all when they wake up that...  
  
With that Shippo stopped, he had to think this out carefully. What kind of agreement could they all come with anyway? The situation was a little more than complicated, there were no way in hell that Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru could ever team up. Nor would Kagome or Sesshomaru trust the other to take both of them for any amount time. It seemed like a hopeless situation overall. So Rin had ever right to be worry their future together look more than bleak. It was down right unfair.  
  
Rin: (sniffing) Why are they being so mean to us.  
  
Shippo: Some adults are stupid Rin-chan.  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama isn't stupid! (Wailing) Or Kagome-chan, Miroku-san, Sango-chan, but maybe Inu-chan but he can't help it.  
  
Shippo couldn't keep up the cool and collective persona he has been trying to keep and broke down crying. Here they were in an old dusty storage room side by side. Their last meeting together perhaps they had been through a lot in just a short amount of time. His bond with her even stronger. As he held his very best friend close to his heart as she willingly cried in his small chest.  
  
Thoughts of running away with in and out of his head. Escape this time was both impossible and foolhardy. Chances were the following: 1) they would be caught by Sesshomaru or one of the guard by the time they reached the either gates. 2) They bumped into Inuyasha and be taken back. 3) Freeze to death.  
  
Kagome had told both of them that failure was a choice not an opinion and there it was that was failure was their only choice and opinion in this situation. At least till they were grow up and see each other. Yet with evil morons like Naraku and his minions running wild whose to say if either of them would grow up. It was a very bleak world these two were living and growing in. Soon sleep claimed them too as the last of teardrops fell from their faces. The world white with snow and snowdrop shaped like the tears of the innocent.  
  
{Author notes: I'm so sorry I made you all wait so long for this chapter. Though my computer had crashed and I could only work with this story on floppy yet that all it could stay. I had no way to get on the Internet nor post this chapter. I will have the next chapter shortly.}  
  
[Next Chapter: Kagome teaches the gang the fine art of a good snowball fight. Will Sesshomaru be subject to join? Inuyasha returns and get his fair share of insults. Shippo and Rin have more chat before the day's over. Will their future together become sunny- side up or will it remain cold and bleak? Find out next time.] 


	22. What snowballs can lead to

Chapter twenty-two: What Snowballs can lead to.  
  
{Author notes: Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story. I'm glad most of you are enjoying it. Out of the whole story, I have only got one mean flamer. It seems that my next story will be sometime in the spring or early summer. Anyway, I hope this chapter brings out some laughs. Thanks for reading everyone it means a lot to me.}  
  
[Chapter twenty-two starts]  
  
Along a narrow passage way and squeezing into a tighter doorway was Jaken mission for the day. He had to retrieve two wandering cubs. Kagome had woken up to find herself alone in bed! Needless to say she was a bit worried and perturb that Shippo would even have the gull to run off again without saying anything. Now he was being just plain defiant towards her. She couldn't wait till she had him but his fluffy tail.  
  
Sesshomaru second that emotion when he had awoken to find that Rin was not in her room where he had sent her hours ago. It a while before Sesshomaru could even hear their faint sounds of breathing within the wall it took awhile looking for someone who could go into the narrow and long forgotten passage way. So for the time being the adults were sitting around waiting impatiently for the two rascals to crawl out of the narrow passage way. Though Sango kept trying to make light conversation to clam everyone down.  
  
Kagome: Rin knows this castle up and down does she?  
  
Sesshomaru: Mostly down at knee level she enjoys these games. I forgotten all about that secret passage. It was used by my father, I believe.  
  
Kagome: But it' so small. How could your father fit in there? He was huge!  
  
Sesshomaru: I believe it was use as a storage compartment and nothing more. I doubt he ever went in there at all. It has a lot of my father private things in there from ancient times.  
  
Miroku: I wonder what kind of private things hmm? (Perverted smirk)  
  
Sango: (cold stare) It must be very useful having Jaken around Sesshomaru- sama.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes it seems he does serve a purpose after all. Hmm. They seem to be coming.  
  
Kagome: Finally!  
  
It less than five second a very sleepy looking Rin and Shippo crawled out of the passageway. By the glares, they were seeing it looked like they were in a lot of trouble. Shippo let out a nervous gulp. He forgot that he promise Kagome to always tell her where he was going from now on and that he would never run away again. Rin hid behind Shippo in shame she couldn't look into her Sesshomaru-sama's eyes right.  
  
As promise Kagome, snatch Shippo up by his tail in a very Inuyasha-like manner glaring at him. Rin then darting over behind Miroku would was then scoop up by Sango from the Houshi. Thus, the interrogation began.  
  
Kagome: Shippo why you run off again with Rin? What if you were hurt? Or got snuck in there? We all to big to fit in there. You didn't open anything in there? Don't you ever think about other people feelings when you do these kinds of things? You had better have a good excuse for making me freak out like that.  
  
Shippo: (scare out his mind) I didn't mean too! I didn't mean to make everyone worry.  
  
Rin: Yeah Rin didn't mean to scare everyone. Rin was just showing Shippo- chan her hiding places when Jaken is being a bad little froggy to me. Like just now when he called me a "troublesome half-wit of a girl."  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, where is Jaken?  
  
Rin: His back in the room Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Shippo: I think he's having trouble getting out Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sesshomaru: (crouching down) I see. Jaken come out here now.  
  
Jaken: I can't milord this Jaken is stuck in between the walls!  
  
With one quick swift Sesshomaru melted the walls with his poison claws just enough to so he could yank Jaken out by his collar. Then flung him through the wall much to everyone surprise. So surprise that Kagome dropped Shippo on the floor without too much warning.  
  
Kagome: That wasn't called for Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: (Standing up to full height) This Sesshomaru does not to like to be lied too. Nor should that imp forget his place here.  
  
Kagome: Then maybe it would be better if we took these two outside maybe to a courtyard it doesn't seem to be that cold out.  
  
Miroku: Yes some fresh air might do all our minds good.  
  
Sango: It even stopped snowing at least now its not for now.  
  
Begin the demon he was Sesshomaru didn't reply to nothing a simple nod that motion Rin to following him and the others soon followed. So down several hallways and they were, out in one of Sesshomaru biggest courtyard. The group were quite taken aback by the vastness and beauty of the snow cover courtyard. Kagome had clam down a little bit knowing once more hat her Shippo was safe. A thought popped into Kagome has she let out a childish smirk it been so long since she played in the snow as she padded some of the snow into a ball. All of a sudden....  
  
[Plop]  
  
Miroku fell flat on his face bringing Sango down with him. Causing Sesshomaru and Rin to turn around. A cold white substance was all over his the back of his head. As his hand traveled down Sango's body. For a few seconds Rin could see a smile within her favorite demon lord's eyes. They all ready knew what the outcome would be.  
  
Sango: (Smack) What's the meaning of this Houshi!  
  
Miroku: (rubbing his head and now face) Sango my dearest I didn't mean too, something hit me and I fell down! It wasn't even my intentions.  
  
Sango: Don't let it happen again. (Snarling) We're in front of children!  
  
Miroku: (innocent smirk with a hush tone) I think it time for them to know the facts of life.  
  
[A very hard punch and a beet red Sango]  
  
Sango: Men are stupid! (Stomping off to the outer corners of the courtyard.)  
  
Sesshomaru: 'Humans what simpletons.' Rin stay close the snow is deep around here.  
  
Miroku recovered from Sango mighty hit with just two bumps. With yet other goofy smile on his face though it was quickly remove when another flash of white meet with his face causing him to fall on his back. This time Sesshomaru's ears caught the muffled laughter of Kagome and Shippo. It seemed that Kagome and the fox was the cause of the monk's sudden clumsiness.  
  
Rin was running around trying to wake up all the sleeping flowers but finding a very hard task. Though she found a couple to give to Sesshomaru and Sango. Though as soon as Sango went to receive the little gift a snowball came in contact with her backside though she see saw who thrown it in the corner of her eye.  
  
Sango: SHIPPO! I SAW THAT!  
  
[Plop]  
  
Sango was so busy yelling at the young Kitsune that she didn't see Kagome sneak up from behind and throw a double slush snowball behind her. As Kagome dropped to her knees laughing out loud. Okay now the demon slayer was mad. It was too cold for all this nonsense. As the others minus Sesshomaru soon join in the laughter. As Sango stood up to full height brushing the snow off herself.  
  
Sango: Kagome you too! Friends don't use friends for target practice!  
  
Kagome: Lighten up Sango it just a snowball.  
  
Sango: Snowball?  
  
Kagome: Just watch.  
  
So, Sango watch as Kagome scoop up some snow and rolled it up in a ball and tossed it fast at a still laughing Miroku who promptly fell on the cold wet snow. Sango already anxious too try it knelt down in the snow and scooped up a handful herself and tossed at the unexpected Kitsune. Miroku getting himself together for the fourth time that day only to get yet another snowball thrown at him. Catching on quick, Rin join Shippo at the new game hitting poor Miroku upside his head and thus the snowball fight begun. With Sesshomaru dodging the flying balls of snow ever so slightly. Enjoying how simple little things like this can make humans and the young take their mind off of everything.  
  
Inuyasha hopped onto the roof on Sesshomaru's peering down at the group; confuses on the sight he saw down below. Everyone expect Sesshomaru running around throwing balls of snow at each other and it looked like Miroku was getting the worst of it. It looked like the they were all having fun. Which was a good thing since that had to mean that Kagome had gotten over what had happen between them last night.  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama why don't you play with us?  
  
Sesshomaru: This, Sesshomaru is too old for these game.  
  
Rin: (frown) Don't you really want to try it? (Pout) You don't look to old. Your strong!  
  
Sesshomaru didn't want to disappoint the young girl and he enjoy the complements. Though he was that self-conscious about himself that he would let it go over his head. Beside he had long sense Inuyasha presence just above him on the roof. It was about time the stupid foolhardy hanyou popped his head in. Speaking of popped, a thought sudden came to Sesshomaru's head as Rin was staring at the demon lord in confusion.  
  
Sesshomaru: You know Rin I believe I do want to try, now stand back.  
  
Rin stood back and watched with a gleeful heart as she saw Sesshomaru scoop up a handful of into a perfect round ball. Before she could blink, she felt the force of Sesshomaru swiftly jumping up and smacking Inuyasha upside the head with a powerful snowball. The unexpected Hanyou promptly fell off the roof with a crash.  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! You....  
  
[Plop]  
  
Inuyasha words were cut short as yet another snowball came in contact with his head. Kagome and the others stop short as Rin was doing a victory dance as she had brought Inuyasha back down again.  
  
Shippo: Wow Inuyasha back!  
  
Kagome could only smile though it quickly faded when Inuyasha golden glaze met hers. Not feeling his usual cocky self for the first time he felt his self a lot smaller than Kagome without being "sat." Kagome being aware of the children around her decided to save wrath for later. Though before the night was over a certain hanyou was going to get a piece of her mind and then some. Inuyasha caught the "wait to I'll get you alone look" burning in Kagome's eye and gulp just before yet another snowball was hurled in his face by Shippo. Now he was getting annoyed.  
  
Shippo: Where did you run off too? Did you beat Koga up already? Why are you sitting around looking stupid? I guess you can't really help it can you. (To Rin) Koga must have knock some his brains loose.  
  
Rin: (jumping on his shoulders and hugging me around the neck) I miss you Inu-chan! You miss breakfast. I bet your hungry. You made everyone worry too. You shouldn't run off like that without saying goodbye it's rude. Why do you always beat up on stupid Koga? You want to play with us? We having a snowball fight?  
  
Inuyasha: (more annoyed than ever) Listen! You two are the one too talk about running off! If I remember right, we had to go looking for you two a whole three days in the snow! No, I didn't go beat that wimpy wolf. He's not worth my time. I'm not hungry. (Growling) Also I thought I told you not to call me inu-chan and I'm NOT STUPID! AND I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH ANY...  
  
[Plop]  
  
Shippo: (threw a snowball at Inuyasha and walked away) Ah Shut-up. Inu- chan.  
  
Rin: (Running around giggling and chanting) Inu-chan lost! Inu-chan lost! Inu-chan lost!  
  
Inuyasha: (muttering, 'I hate my life.') SHIPPO! (Growling) Your dead! (Jumps up and chases Shippo around while kicking snow at him.)  
  
Shippo: AHHHHH! KAGOME HELP!  
  
Kagome: (being waiting to say this all day) Sit boy.  
  
{Thump}  
  
Rin: Rin will save you too! Take this Inu-chan. {Throws another snowball at him.)  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were on the sideline looking at the sweet interaction at the two young children bugging the crap out of Inuyasha. While Inuyasha chase both of them around and trying to throw snowballs at them. Though every time Inuyasha got close enough to hit either one Kagome either sat him or he got hit with a snowball. Sesshomaru slightly chuckled at the hanyou frustration. Though he was unsure of the strange feeling bubbling inside him. Could it be pure happiness?  
  
Sango: Well things seem to be back to normal.  
  
Miroku: Not quiet. I think things got better.  
  
Sango: Hmm true.  
  
Kagome: I'm just glad everyone's all right.  
  
Sango: I told you so.  
  
Inuyasha: (Fuming cause he can't make a snowball or hit either child) Sesshomaru! This is all your fault to begin with!  
  
Sesshomaru: I believe I told you not to take your problem out on me.  
  
Inuyasha: You the one whole knock me off the roof, with a ball of snow you jack-  
  
[Plop, Sesshomaru threw a snowball at Inuyasha yet again]  
  
Sesshomaru: (slight smirk) Please refrain from using profane language around the young Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: (growling) Stop-throwing stuff at me!  
  
Shippo: (throws a snowball at him) Stop being such a pup Inuyasha. Take it like a man.  
  
Inuyasha: (Kicks some snow at Shippo who doges it) Shut up runt!  
  
Rin: (giggles) Aw, Inu-chan Rin will show you how to make a snowball okay? (Tugging on his sleeve)  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, whatever I don't care. (Sitting down in a pout)  
  
Rin: see it's like this. (Shows Inuyasha how to make a snowball.) See? Easy!  
  
Inuyasha: Right. (Makes a snowball) Like this huh?  
  
Rin: Uh huh! (All smiles)  
  
Inuyasha: (tossing the snowball up and down in his hand) hmm. (Smirk)  
  
Rin: (backing away) hey don't look at Rin like that Inu-chan. (gulping)  
  
Inuyasha: All fair in love and war kid. (Fake smile)  
  
Rin: (eye go round) Sesshomaru-sama help!  
  
Before Inuyasha could deliver the blow. He was bombarded with a dozen or so snowballs form every direction. It seems everyone came to Rin's aid and attack the bad Inu-chan. Inuyasha not being someone who gives up easy began to fight back now understanding the concept of the game going after Shippo, Miroku, and Rin in the first round. Then Kagome, Sango, and Rin in the second. Then lastly mainly after Sesshomaru for blowing his cover in the first place. Then it was free for all though Miroku and Inuyasha were teaming up against Sesshomaru. Though they were no match for his speed and agility, besides the girls and the kids were against them.  
  
Jaken was looking out the huge glass doors not knowing if he should believe his eyes or what. What he dreaming or did he eat some real bad food? They were all running around throwing balls of snow at each other and it look like the were having fun. Even Lord Sesshomaru his lord Sesshomaru!?! He could believe it! No, they had to be on some sort of spell it had to be the young miko. She had drove them all mad! Also, Lord Sesshomaru's mangy half- wit hanyou brother was out there too. That's it he had to see it all for himself, as he bust into the courtyard squawking up a storm.  
  
Jaken: Milord, what is the meaning of this!?! I don't understand! Why are you throwing snow at...  
  
[Plop]  
  
Rin: Silly frog you have to learn to duck when in a snowball fight and you should never question Sesshomaru-sama. NYA! (Sticks tongue at the daze imp)  
  
Rin took it upon herself to be the first to toss a snowball at the confused imp. Thus, everyone even Sesshomaru let out a lighthearted chuckle. Jaken however was in no laughing mood. Bad enough the crazy girl cut him from finishing his thought. He shook his self off of the snow and stood up. Muttering about stupid human girls.  
  
Jaken: That was uncalled for Rin!  
  
[Plop]  
  
Sesshomaru: I could say the same thing. What business is it of yours in how I chose to spent my time?  
  
Jaken: (shaking the snow off but bowing in the snow) I'm most sorry milord! This Jaken nearly forgot his place.  
  
[Plop]  
  
Shippo: Don't let it happen again baka froggy! You mess up our game!  
  
[Whack]  
  
Rin: Yeah!  
  
[Smack]  
  
Shippo: Now you can play or go away. Now Jaken was really confused, a game was it? Wait why would his lord Sesshomaru playing games with these lunatics? He pondered this as Shippo and Rin kept throwing snowballs at the back of his head as he laid cold and stiff on the ground refusing to get up anymore. The two finally him no fun with on with there childish games and started hitting the others.  
  
It was getting dark out now and the group were all wash up and warm. Dinner by Sesshomaru's command was to be served in fifth teen minutes. So, the group had some time to kill, after; making sure that Shippo was kept busy around the castle Kagome then headed out to see the sun set. Inuyasha knowing full well that was his cue to go after his love still hesitated on following her. Sesshomaru being not as clueless as his brother nudge the dim-witted hanyou to go on.  
  
Sesshomaru: (in a hush tone) If you do not make up with her now you might as well hand her over to the wolf.  
  
Inuyasha: (growling) I was about to do that gez! Get off my back! (Stomps off in Kagome's directions)  
  
Sesshomaru: (sighs) idiot.  
  
{Shippo}  
  
Shippo had been given one of Kagome's giant book of children fairy tales, an extra thick coloring book, a box full of drawing paper and about 900 crayons. Rin having just had her bath looked over for her young friend by calling his name out all over the castle. Rin upon hearing her best friend's voice halls away skipped gleefully towards his voice.  
  
Shippo: In here!  
  
Rin: Rin is here now too!  
  
Shippo: You found me!  
  
Rin: What ya doin' Shippo-chan?  
  
Shippo: reading one of my favorite stories. Want me to tell you the story.  
  
Rin: Yes please.  
  
Shippo: Okay once upon a time there were three little pigs. One little pig made his house out of straw but then a big ugly wolf came and blew his house down and the little pig ran off. The second pig made his house out of stick but the ugly wolf came back and blew his house down and the little pig ran off. The third little pig made his house of bricks and the big bad wolf said, "little pig little pig let me in and the pig said not by the hairs of my little chiny chin." Then the wolf said, "I'll huff and I'll puff and blow your house down like I did the other two." But the little pig didn't care so the wolf blew and blew but the house didn't fall down like the others and finally the wolf gave up. The end.  
  
Rin: What happen to the other two pigs?  
  
Shippo: Kagome told me they hid somewhere and then when the wolf left they stayed with the third pig.  
  
Rin: Oh, Rin wishes she could read as good as you Shippo-chan.  
  
Shippo: Kagome taught me how to read! She can teach you too!  
  
Rin: Yeah!  
  
Shippo: Yup.  
  
Rin: But.  
  
Shippo: What?  
  
Rin: What if Sesshomaru-sama doesn't let Kagome-chan and you to come back.  
  
Shippo: Don't think like that Rin!  
  
Rin: But...  
  
Shippo: Didn't you see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha playing in the snow?  
  
Rin: Yeah.  
  
Shippo: Well if they can play together than I think we can be friends forever!  
  
Rin: Really Shippo-chan?  
  
Shippo: Yeah!  
  
Rin: Shippo-chan?  
  
Shippo: Yeah?  
  
Rin: Do you think Kagome can teach me to write good too like Sesshomaru- sama?  
  
Shippo: Yeah of course she will Kagome know almost everything!  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama know everything too. What if Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-chan got married?  
  
Shippo: Nah. Kagome in love with Inuyasha.  
  
Rin: Really? (Big smile) But Inuyasha such an idiot. Then how come Koga kept trying to hug and kiss her? I don't understand.  
  
Shippo: Don't bother.  
  
Rin: Adults are funny.  
  
Shippo: Yeah. I hope I never grow up.  
  
Rin: Yeah me too. I always want to ride on Sesshomaru-sama's back.  
  
Shippo: And I always want to be small enough to sit on Kagome's shoulder and ride on her bicycle's basket.  
  
Rin: Bi-icicle?  
  
Shippo: No its Bi-cycle. I'll draw you a picture of it.  
  
So, Shippo drew her a picture of it. Rin was so happy and impress with his drawing skills that they both decided to color till dinner. Sesshomaru no to far away found there little conversation more than interest yet also very troublesome. That feeling was bubbling inside him again as he put his papers down on the desk he had been working on. Was it happiness he was feeling? He let out a soft growl. Perhaps if Inuyasha wasn't such a disgrace moreover such an idiot this would had been a simple task. He let out another growl he was growing as soft at heart as his big fluffy tail. His only hope was that Inuyasha and Kagome got settle. With the girl by his side Inuyasha had, a lot more sense and she could vouch for his Rin protection.  
  
[Chapter twenty-two ends]  
  
{Author note: Long chapter huh. I got this one a lot faster than the previous one though. Spring break is coming up and I might have some free time. I might be able to finish this story I think it only have a couple more chapters plus the epilogues. Well thanks for reading please review!}  
  
(Next chapter: Will Inuyasha and Kagome make-up? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have another deep discussion before bed. Will it affect Shippo and Rin relationship? Will gang have more fun in the snow? Find out!) 


	23. As good as it gets

Chapter Twenty-three: As good as it gets.  
  
(Author notes: Hey everyone! I told you I would get this chapter up as soon as possible and I did. I hope you enjoy this chapter because well this is the last chapter. YAY the story up to this point is finish but I won't post my newest story until I'm completely done with this one or at least I get one of the epilogues done.)  
  
{Chapter Twenty-three starts}  
  
Kagome sat and sighed for the third time since she had been sitting on the roof. She could remember last winter when all she had to worry about were winter exams and what to get everyone for Christmas. When did her life become so complicated? One minute she was a normal schoolgirl next minute she was reincarnated Miko/shard detector. Fighting demons, collecting shards, and trying to find Naraku so she can pound his head in. With the help of Inuyasha and the other course.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his beloved with a sullen heart. His confidence crush as well as his cocky prideful self. What could he say or do to make all his wrongs right with her? He had hurt her so much and caused her so much pain. She didn't deserve a dirty, stupid, and no good half-breed like him. He couldn't ask her to stay with him forever and ever to bear his children who would carry his contaminated blood. He was about to turn around though not being as careful of his footing as he had wished he snapped a twig. Thus getting Kagome's attention from above.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah what? 'Damn it all! Now I have to go up there.'  
  
Kagome: Come up here and let's watch the sunset together.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh whatever. (Hops up on the roof next to her.)  
  
For the longest, the two didn't say a word though every now and then one or the other would steal a glace at the other admiring their beauty. Kagome was confused it was funny how you could really be mad at some one but really not be that mad at them. She felt at peace sitting there on the roof with her favorite hanyou by her side. After hitting him quite hard with a few snowballs, she had calm down a bit and those "sits" helped a lot too.  
  
Plus, it was just a hunch but it looked like him and Sesshomaru had patch things up as brothers. They no longer had that bloodthirsty look in their eyes when they looked at each other. They were getting along like actual brothers. Those moments out in the snow where the sides of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that most people didn't see. She doubt if they had ever played like that in the snow before as puppies. That thing Sesshomaru had told her about Inuyasha spending his whole childhood in winter still bug her though. Had Inuyasha survived his whole childhood during the winter? They had been together all this time and she only knew bits and pieces of his background story. Who was he really? Who was he before he met her and Kikyo?  
  
Inuyasha was transfixed with Kagome at that moment. It had started to snow lightly once again and bits of snowflakes had fallen in her raven locks. He wanted badly to brush them away but so afraid too. It was something in her scent was bugging him like crazy. She was so heavily in thought it bother him. He couldn't tell if she was still angry with him or just admiring the fading sunset. In their short time together, he had seen her grow into a scare little girl to a courageous young woman. That time he told her that she was fought almost as strong as him was a lie. She fought better than himself if she had been a lesser person she would have been had him pinned to a tree for another fifty years.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome?  
  
He said it so softly that Kagome almost didn't think he had said anything at all. Even though she had a nice thick fur coat wrapped around her, she was still quiet cold. Though it seem that Inuyasha was heavy in thought as well. She wonder what he was thinking right now. She could give up all hope of him apologizing for running off like that.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: What are you thinking Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Something Sesshomaru told me this morning has been bothering me.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh that bastard. Forget it Kagome he not worth it.  
  
Kagome: Hey! He's been really nice to you lately. Almost too nice...  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah so what did he tell you?  
  
Kagome: He said that you spent your whole childhood in the winter. What did he mean by that Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, please tell me.  
  
With Kagome, hair blowing in the cold winds and her eyes big like brown chocolate pools. How could he have the gull to say no. He would tell her everything here and now besides was going to find out sooner or later. She always did find a way to eavesdrop into his business anyway. It was better this way for the both of them. His ear twitched against the cold as he let a slow breath that could see against the cold.  
  
Inuyasha: I was just a pup and my mother was killed during the start of winter. My father was injured in a battle and was said to be dead. All I had left was Sesshomaru but he was so cold and heartless it was better to say that I had nothing. Though he did save my life from my mother's so- called servants that day. He took me out deep into the wood he said he was going to take care of me and I believed him. I remember falling asleep against him but when I woke up, he was long gone. I been alone in the cold every since that day.  
  
Kagome: (Chocking up in tears) Oh, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry.  
  
Kagome embraced the lonely hanyou tightly while Inuyasha taking in her scent deeply. If only he could hold like this forever. He loved her with all his heart. All this time Kagome was all he ever wanted in this cold and heartless world. Kagome loved this side of Inuyasha the most; the side that wasn't afraid to show his soft side or talk about his past. Though it was mainly due to the fact that they were alone. Her only wish was that he would let her stay by his side forever and ever.  
  
Inuyasha: Its okay Kagome. It's all in the past now. Its true me and Sesshomaru don't hate each other anymore. We forgave each other for our past grudges and sins.  
  
Kagome: (sniffing) Really? That's wonderful Inuyasha! I'm so happy for you both.  
  
He let out a ragged breath as he let her slip from his embrace though still holding her hands in his. He never knew how to apologize; therefore, he wasn't good at it. Though it was something, he had to do in order to make things right between that. He knew why but he didn't know how and it was getting harder for him to even form the words right. This was he chance to tell her everything that's been on his mind but he didn't know how or where to begin.  
  
He secretly study her soft hands during their travels he would have thought that they would had became hard and calloused like the others and himself. Though hers remained smooth and soft like the pedals of flowers. It must have been the weird lotions and other feminine items she brought from her time. He might well get it all over with it was a 9 to ten chance of him getting a few thousands "sits" out of this. Luckily, the Tessiaga could always double as a walking stick.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah I know. Kagome... I'm uhh...  
  
Kagome: You don't have to say it I know. You're sorry and you'll never do again. Of course if you ever run away from me like that again I'll seriously make sure your never be able to walk upright again. Got that?  
  
Inuyasha: (gulps) uh sure thing. (Light blush) Just forget I brought it up. It was stupid anyway.  
  
Kagome: What are you talking about?  
  
Inuyasha: We're from two completely different worlds. Its not like we could throw everything away and lived with each other. There's no way I could lived in your time and live in peace. It would be asking too much for you to drop out of your "sckool" and stop doing does stupid test so you could stay by my side. Once the jewel is complete, I'll make my wish to be a full fledge demon and you'll go back to your own time. We won't see each other anymore.  
  
Kagome: (Getting teary eyed) Is that what you really what Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: I only what's best for you.  
  
Kagome: (sternly) How do you know what's best for me Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: 'Oh man I'm already making her mad.' Hey, what's with the attitude? I'm telling you that's how this is going to end up. I already know it and so I'm telling you. Its better this way. I'm not going to ask you to throw your life away for me. No matter how bad I wish how I could be with you. I don't want to be a curse to another woman again.  
  
Kagome: Inu...  
  
Her words were cut short by his sudden and tight embrace she could feel his muscles tightening around her body. His silky silver bangs covering his eyes though in their current she couldn't look him in the eyes anyway. She never seen him like this before well besides the time he held close like this so he could get his hands on the jewel shards; after he had finish battling with Sesshomaru but everyone knew that story. Though she had long since forgave him for it she still got a little mad about it. More so of the fact he never really explain his actions too her.  
  
He hated this feeling the feeling where it felt as if his heart breaking in a million pieces. He loved Kagome more than anything in all the worlds but only bad Karma followed around him. He couldn't risk her life just for his simple demon pleasure. Though in his heart of hearts, he knew Kagome and him were meant to be together. Though he there were still all those doubts within his mind. To love or not to love Kagome and spend the rest of their lives together was the great debate turning within his mind.  
  
~Paragraph form from here on out~  
  
It was a long while before he spoke again, "I just don't want you to end up like Kikyo and like my mother." Kagome tried to pull away from him but his hold on her was too strong. "Inuyasha I don't understand what do you mean like your mom and Kikyo," Kagome asked with a tiny voice. Inuyasha wanted to loosen his hold but he was afraid what Kagome might think if she saw his face right now. He loved her he really did but his life was just too complicated for her to belong in.  
  
"Just don't want you to get hurt or die because I'm too weak to protect you," Inuyasha said nuzzling up to Kagome then added slowly, "I couldn't even protect Kikyo when she came back. I let her die alone and angry once again. Kagome make no mistake Kikyo was my first love and I did love her but its over between us. You're all I need now. I don't care if you're her reincarnation or not. I really do love you."  
  
Kagome tried to pulled away so she could see his face but he wasn't letting go. "Inuyasha you always be able protect me. I'm not scared of anything as long as I'm with you. No matter what demons come between us," Kagome said softly in his mass of sliver hair.  
  
That was true each and ever demon with an exception of Naraku and horde of demon incarnates he had defeated with his Tessiaga. Well more importantly with his Kagome and his Tessiaga, he could beat any demon. Pretty soon, Naraku would be find his fate on the sharp end of Tessiaga's blade.  
  
"You're never afraid are you," Inuyasha asked with a light smirk. This time Kagome was able to pull herself away from Inuyasha's hold on her so she could deep within his amber eyes. "I'm afraid I might lose you. Can't you tell I love you too," Kagome said boldly despite her pounding heart.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that for there were no words to respond to such a statement. She loved him for him! That's all he ever wanted was someone to just expect him. His heart was pounding, her scent was driving him crazy, and the little doubts still in his head were flying away into nothingness. Though there was still one thing that was bugging him.  
  
"What about me turning into a full fledge demon," Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head, "You're still being stubborn about that. To be honesty I was going to talk you out of it anyway or at least S-I-T- you out of it. That Jewel needs to be destroy once and for all so that no more blood is to be shed." Kagome said with much confidence.  
  
"Feh, I guess so but..." Inuyasha tried to finish his statement but notice Kagome soft fingertip against his lips. "No buts I love you just the way you are beside haven't you been able to kick demon butt all this time. Plus I'll miss the ears as well if you turn into a full demon your ears would be like Sesshomaru's" Kagome said as she tugged on his ears.  
  
'Kagome I don't know what to say. I been having doubts about me turning all demon the whole time but I guess your right,' Inuyasha thought to himself then said, "Yeah I am a badass. After I defeated Naraku everyone will now who the strongest around here." Kagome giggled at his little macho man speech it didn't take much to get him back to normal. Though she found herself trapped in his arms again.  
  
"I love when you laugh but I hate it when you cry. Kagome you drive me crazy," Inuyasha said with a light purr like growl. "I think we're perfect together Inuyasha," Kagome holding him closer to her. Listening closer to each heart, smiling into each other hair, and taking in all the others scent.  
  
Kagome loved the earthy scent of Inuyasha; he smelt just like a forest after a rainy day. While Inuyasha thought that Kagome smelt like wildflowers and lilacs though it was mainly due to her all the shampoo and scents she used.  
  
"Kagome will you stay by my side as my mate. I mean after we destroy Naraku," Inuyasha asked with pleading eye, which Kagome took as his mega, cute puppy dogs eyes. "Yes, Inuyasha I will," Kagome squeaked her face a crimson red just like Inuyasha. As she hugged him tighter, yes he was her hanyou forever and ever it was a dream come true.  
  
There noses touch one other's, as the situation got even more awkward as they started staring into each other eyes, which dazzled with happiness. Inuyasha lean in and press his lips slightly against Kagome's though it didn't take long before Inuyasha deepen the kiss once he felt Kagome approval. Her lips were everything he dreamed of only better cause it was really happening. Her soft, sweet, and pure lips like rose pedals. He smiled as he pulled back for air slightly panting. "Wow," Kagome breathed out.  
  
It was everything she dreamt her first kiss would be like only sweeter cause it was with Inuyasha. Kagome worried how their change in relationship will affect the others she really wasn't ready to tell them about it just yet. Inuyasha felt Kagome's fear and misinterpret it for something else. Though his mind now was way in the gutter as he Inuyasha let out a cocky smirk, "Don't worry Kagome we'll go slow. I know neither of us are ready for pups of our own yet. Besides Naraku and the jewel shards come first."  
  
"Yeah we have all the time in the world," Kagome said with a smile and then slightly sneeze. Before she could protest, Inuyasha already had his jacket around her and his eyes full of concern. "Kagome we have to go inside before you get sick or something," Inuyasha said. "You're right lets go," Kagome said.  
  
In a flash Inuyasha landed on the ground, hold Kagome bridal style in his arms. Yeah he was happy as a lark and he didn't care who seen him right now. As he carried, his soon to be mate back inside his brother's castle. The couple got a few stares and even more eyebrow raises each time and each time their love struck face flared.  
  
Kagome eyes were droopy now and Inuyasha could tell that it was well past her bedtime. 'Pretty soon Kagome you won't getting any sleep. At least not till I'm done with you,' Inuyasha thought as he laid her down next to a drooling and snoring Shippo and Rin. The two had pasted all kinds of drawing all over the room.  
  
That Inuyasha was able to see them since Kagome just had to give them those annoying glow in the dark "coloring sticks." Inuyasha shook his head as he smiled at the two kids. He gave Kagome a soft kiss on the cheek as he left the room only to bump into Sesshomaru. "Come," was all Sesshomaru said to his brother.  
  
After Inuyasha's heart dropped down from his nose back to his chest, he followed after his older brother. Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to one of the libraries within the castle. He motion Inuyasha to sit across from him. "Alright what do you want now," Inuyasha asked. "We need to discuss the future relationship of our pups," Sesshomaru stated as simple as possible so that Inuyasha could understand.  
  
"Feh, whatever just lets get it over with cause unlike you I need more than a few hours of sleep," Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru smirked he remember a time when it took a whole half villages to put the young hanyou to bed. "What are you smirking about," Inuyasha demanded with his arms crossed in his sleeves.  
  
"Its just unlike you to be so tired this early in the night," Sesshomaru said with the smirk still in place. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes he knew that his brother could smell Kagome's sweet scent all over him, "Listen you, what me and Kagome do is our own business. Don't let Miroku start to rub off on you." Sesshomaru scoffed at the little outburst. Why was pup so self- conscious about ever little thing?  
  
"That monk friend off you isn't rubbing off of me at all. This Sesshomaru doesn't stink so low in his thoughts," Sesshomaru stated gruffly. "Whatever," Inuyasha said with a light blush. Even if Sesshomaru was the one that finally got him, ask Kagome to his mate didn't give him permission to know anything about them. "Inuyasha, why don't you let the kitsune cub stay with me for the winter. I'll even be willing to train him in basic fight abilities and educate him further" Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha face lit up with happiness with the brat out of the picture he could spent even more time with Kagome without him popping up at the worst moments. Though Kagome he could already image would protest this to her last breath. "Damn I would love for you to take that little runt out of my hands but there's one problem with that idea," Inuyasha said grumpily. "What," Sesshomaru asked surprise that Inuyasha would even reject his kind offer.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said with narrowed eye. He could already see himself getting a million sits for this. "What about her," Sesshomaru asked. "She not going to want Shippo out of her sight for years after all this runaway, searching around the whole region, and no I don't want your brat anymore than you want mines," Inuyasha said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Actually with them together here it would give us all peace for a while. Thus, the kit would prove most useful for me. Moreover, Inuyasha they are safer with me since I will keep them here," Sesshomaru said with reason. "True and we won't have to worry about him when we go after some more jewel shards," Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru now knew there were no way he would let Rin go with his brother if they were still searching for those annoying shards. The chance of Rin getting hurt stirred a light fear in his heart. She was becoming everything to him and he would be dammed if he lost her because his brother was too irresponsible for the job. "You and your group are still going to search for those shard correct," Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded his head, "Of course that been our mission from the beginning we have to find the shard to complete the jewel that Kagome broke and to destroy Naraku."  
  
"He's a problem as well Inuyasha we have to take care of him immediately," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha was shocked WE!?! As in Sesshomaru and himself fighting against Naraku? They had fought against Naraku once before and the stupid demon didn't prove to much of a challenge with their combine strength. He let out a faint smile, "Yeah Naraku must die at the sharp end MY Tessiaga."  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as his brother tried to may it clear that he wanted to be the one to finish off Naraku. "I merely suggesting since we are both trying to settle down. You'll have Kagome with pups pretty soon. Now that you two have mated. So..." Inuyasha cut his brother right then and there. "Listen you, before you start any rumors. Me and Kagome haven't officially mated or nothin' yet. It would be better once Naraku is defeated," Inuyasha stutter with a bright red blush.  
  
"Excuse me but you two were on the roof for at least three hours. Plus you have her scent all over you. It could only be assume since you both miss dinner," Sesshomaru said trailing off knowing he was getting under his younger brother skin with his private love life. "I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF WE UP THERE FOR SIX HOURS! IT'S NONE OF YOUR..." Inuyasha screaming rant was cut off when his brother roughing muffled his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. You'll wake everyone up with you insipid ranting you fool," Sesshomaru demanded. Once his younger brother seemed to calm down Sesshomaru dropped him into the chair. "Feh, stop picking on me then," Inuyasha said pouting like a small pup. Sesshomaru ruffled his younger brother mangy hair, which annoyed Inuyasha even more as he gave out a low growl.  
  
"Cut that out! Leave my hair alone" Inuyasha snarled. Though Sesshomaru just ignored him trying to comb his hand through Inuyasha's sliver mane. "Inuyasha I can't believe you let your hair get this bad. We have to do something about it," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Excuse me for bring held up on a tree for fifty years! Anyway have we forgotten about the brats," Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru let out a light chuckled which annoyed Inuyasha even more if that was even possible. 'Damn it even if we called a truce he still gets on my last freaking nerve! I would love to hit him with another snowball,' Inuyasha though. Ended editing here. April 15, 2004!  
  
"There's really nothing to discuss Shippo should stay with me. I think I can convince your mate to be; to let her leave the pup with me," Sesshomaru said. "Feh, good luck with that buddy," Inuyasha said. "Then you talk to her first perhaps she will listen to you. If you can't make her agree to our terms then I'll talk to her," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Okay then," Inuyasha said finding Sesshomaru logic thinking useful. 'Forget Naraku, the miko is toughest adversary will ever have to face,' Sesshomaru thought then said, "So you fully agree on letting the pup stay with me for the remaining winter," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yeah, never thought I'll say this but I think this will be one of the best winters I'll ever had," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded his head, "It the least I could do Inuyasha." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow then let out a yawn. "Feh, whatever now that its settled I'm going to bed. Good night Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said with another yawn. He arose from his chair and started to leave till he felt Sesshomaru hand tugging on his mass of hair.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha. We will be doing something about this hair of yours in the morning Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said sternly. "Whatever," Inuyasha said as tugged on forward leaving his brother with a few strands of his hair. He hadn't met someone this obsess with his hair care since Yura. Inuyasha snorted, 'At least Kagome likes it and that's all that matters' His nose and thoughts lead him back into Kagome and the pup's room. Quietly as possible, he laid down on the floor next to his Kagome.  
  
[The next day]  
  
Shippo and Rin were the first to get up they giggled at the slumbering hanyou below Kagome who was sucking his clawed thumb. Though confuse on the fact that Kagome was wearing Inuyasha's jacket over her pretty pink kimono. Though they were quiet careful not to wake either person since Rin saw Inuyasha's ear twitching. The crawled their way out of the room silently as possible. The sun wasn't up quiet yet as the two pup observed once out of the room.  
  
"I'm hungry Rin-chan lets get some food," Shippo whispered rubbing his stomach. "Rin is too. Come on. Rin thinks some food in the kitchen somewhere," Rin whispered back. Thus, the two kids went silently on towards the kitchen for an early breakfast. Though their lightly footing could be heard by the ears of Sesshomaru who always seem to wake up before the sun even thought about rising. He only need a few hours of sleep before he was recharged.  
  
Hopefully Inuyasha and his group minus Shippo would be leaving his castle in at least two days. He let out a breath in the cold winter air watching it where he laid. He had forgotten how cold it could be in the castle in the winter. He would have to travel to his other one in the southern part of his land thus; he would have to tell Inuyasha about it later. At this moment, he didn't feel like getting up so soon. Though with the two pups up no telling what trouble they could cause or get into too. The chance of them running off had been cut down since dinner last night because Sesshomaru told them he would discuss their friendship with them today.  
  
He quickly got out of bed and into his private hot spring. Letting his hair down before going into the water. He smirked he almost forgot he would have to also teach Inuyasha about personal grooming as well. He wasn't going to allow his Rin traveling with his animal-like brother. He already planned that in the summer he would allowed Rin to be in his brother's care. Though he might even have to start traveling with them for her own safety.  
  
[In the kitchen]  
  
"Whoa Rin-chan you hit the jackpot," Shippo stuffing his mouth with a bunch of berries and bread. "Yeah Rin knows where everything is," Rin said proudly. After another five minutes past and the two had their hunger satisfied. As Rin showed Shippo a way to get into the courtyard without using any of the doors. The sun was just coming up as they made their way there.  
  
"Shippo-chan why is Inu-chan sleeping on the floor? Doesn't he have is own room," Rin asked. Shippo merely shrug, "Those two have been acting funny since we got here. I wonder why they missed dinner?" Rin was puffing so that she could see her breath in front of her face as Shippo started to do the same thing thus making a game out of it. Both wondering what had gotten into Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Shippo had a slight idea what could be going on but he didn't think it was possible. Inuyasha couldn't have ask Kagome to be his mate though he really wasn't sure what the word meant. "Hey Rin-chan do you know what a mate is? No one will tell me. I know it like a human marriage since my parents where mates but that all I know," Shippo-chan asked out of the blue.  
  
By now Sesshomaru had caught up with two mischievous pups. Though he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the kit's question. He keen his hearing into their seemly innocent conversation. Or so he hope it would stay innocent.  
  
"Rin doesn't really know. Maybe we can ask Sesshomaru-sama about it! He knows everything," Rin proclaimed. Sesshomaru let out a light sigh they were as innocent as he thought. He had wonder just how much the kitsune knew about such things. With that, monk and his lecherous ways he had thought that kit might had been infected. He would have to do something about the monk as well, though; he would have to talk to his brother and the slayer for that.  
  
"Shippo-chan why did you ask that? Do you think that Inuyasha and Kagome are mates now," Rin asked. Shippo shrugged, "I dunno they acting so weird it would make sense. I just hope they don't start kissing all the time."  
  
"Ew! That would be gross," Rin said in disgust. "Well I hope I never have to mate," Shippo said with his arms cross and added, "I don't want to be an adult ever!" Rin nodded in agreement, "This, Rin shall never grow up either. If Shippo-chan won't."  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head at the two's young folly he was over hearing though he have to give the fox credit he was sharp on his environment and the change in people relationship. Though by the end of the winter he might be able to train him enough so the fox could sense his presence when he wasn't hiding his scent and demonic aura.  
  
"You think Sesshomaru-sama going to let Rin travel with you and Inuyasha," Rin asked making snowballs to stack up and hide somewhere. Shippo sighed he hated talking about this, "Yeah I think he's on our side. I don't know about Inuyasha since he acting all weird and stuff. Maybe I can stay here with you!"  
  
Rin let out a big toothy grin at that statement. "Then you can come with Rin to Sesshomaru wintertime castle! We'll have lots of fun. Rin knows," Rin stated with happiness. Sesshomaru smirked at the two cubs affectionate embrace as they then started to make a pile of snowballs. That bubbly feeling stirring in his heart that happy feeling, it was there again.  
  
Sesshomaru was about announce his presence when he heard a feminine voice scream SIT! Then a few minutes later he spotted a flying monk headed toward the front gates. Needless to say the Inuyasha group was up and bricking. Though to them it was just their normal morning routine. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and yes, the sun was shining brightly though it was hidden behind the slightly overcast sky. Sesshomaru sighed as he headed back towards his castle as quickly as possible.  
  
Shippo smirked he had known Sesshomaru was behind him for quite some time. Though he would keep it a secret for now. "Hey Rin-chan I think we should head back to the castle before he get caught," Shippo. Rin looked up at the sky, "Rin thinks we already in trouble the sun has woke up already." Shippo looked up to as his ears pick up a very loud SIT followed by a "screw off Sesshomaru!" Shippo took one more sniff at the fresh morning air. "Yeah Rin- chan let's hurray back. We have to leave our snowballs here for now," Shippo stated. Thus, the two raced back towards the castle though stopping to help an unconscious Miroku out of the snow.  
  
{Earlier that morning}  
  
Kagome had woken up to find that Shippo and Rin had left the room yet again. This was getting to be an annoying pattern with those two. Though this time Kagome wasn't too worried about their safety. She jumped out of the bed but in doing so, she stepped on Inuyasha's most sensitive spot. Inuyasha in turn let out a wounded howl of pain and curling up in a ball. Kagome tried to calm her injured hanyou down though at the moment he wish he had some of those snowballs handy.  
  
When the hanyou had clam down he notice the two pups gone as well. Though he wasn't the least concerned about the two. Kagome started to go searching for them but Inuyasha just wanted to go back to sleep. After trying to remove him from the giant futon bed Kagome brought him and the bed down with a "sit". At that same moment, a flying Miroku flew through the room and out of the window. Sango still shouting something about not touching on her while she was sleeping, bathing, or living. Thus, Sango left in a huff still swinging her boomerang around.  
  
Inuyasha was now in a foul mood and was throwing a temper tantrum. Though by doing so he kind of told Kagome his plan to get rid of Shippo for the winter, which he said in all the wrong ways, and earn him another peeved off "sit"!  
  
Sesshomaru enter just before Kagome could smashed another vase into the poor hanyou head. Since now, she was mad Inuyasha slept in the same room as her and the kids. Now everyone would know about their change of relationship and besides she was kind of embarrass to have him so close to her while she was sleeping. Yet, she finally stop her outburst once she notice Sesshomaru by her side.  
  
"I would like some of my castle still intact if that is okay with you two. I would like it if you refrain form smashing up more of my property," Sesshomaru said. As he let out a sigh. It was too early for all this crap.  
  
"Screw off Sesshomaru this was your plan," Inuyasha howled out in fury. Today wasn't going to be as simple as they had planed. Or as he had hoped, it would.  
  
{The present}  
  
Sesshomaru was in the process of dragging his younger brother towards now any hot springs. He was at first was willing to let Inuyasha's use his but not anymore. Inuyasha raking his claws across the flooring and struggling against his brother's hold. Sesshomaru getting annoyed by Inuyasha stubbornness. "Miko restrain your mate now before I'll be force to rip his ears off," Sesshomaru barked sternly. "Inuyasha, Sit boy," Kagome said the added, "Sesshomaru's right a bath would do you some good your way too grumpy this morning. Besides I think you do Need a bath."  
  
"No! I don't need a bath! I smell fine," Inuyasha said still struggling. By now Rin and Shippo had made it back still dragging an unconscious Miroku but let him hit the floor as they laughed at the sight Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were making. Pretty soon, Sesshomaru lost his patience, knocked his younger brother out cold, and carried him towards a bathroom. Only after pounding him in the head, a dozen time so he would stop raking up the flooring with his claws. (A/n: Kind of like when Inuyasha pounds Shippo on the head. Only harder since poor Sesshy on has one arm.)  
  
"Shippo! Rin! Where did you run off to this time," Kagome asked when she notice the two besides her. "We went to the kitchen and then we went outside to play in the snow again Kagome," Shippo said meekly. Not sure if Kagome was going to be angry with him or not. "Well as long as you stay close enough so that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can at least hear you I guess it fine. I give up trying to find you two," Kagome said while scooping up the two in her arms squeezing them.  
  
'Pretty soon I'll have kids of my own with Inuyasha. I hope it be just like this," Kagome thought with a lightly blush. Leaving Shippo and Rin in confusion. Shippo was right the adults were all acting weird well at especially Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
[Hot spring]  
  
Forgetting just how thick Inuyasha's skull is Sesshomaru found his knuckles sore. Also, he found himself in the spring with his brother as well. Inuyasha looking smugly though his head was killing him. Most because of all the blows form Sesshomaru, the few "sits" Kagome gave him and the fact that every time he tired to get out Sesshomaru would grab him by the hair and pulled him back in.  
  
'Feh if I have to bathe this jackass is bathing with me then,' Inuyasha thought as he though about his brother behind him who he just remember he didn't want to see naked. Though Sesshomaru had seen him naked; Inuyasha let out a blush at the thought. Miroku was rubbing off on them all. Though in truth Sesshomaru just rips his clothes apart with his while in the water.  
  
Though this was the first time, the two had ever bathe together; therefore, they had a feeling of awkwardness towards each other. They both were very vulnerable without clothes or armor on. Training to train their eyes off it each thought it was natural to wonder just how the other measure up to the other. Sesshomaru was surprise at his younger brother's lack of muscular build up he had thought Inuyasha had more tone and bulk in his muscles. He smirk Inuyasha really was a runt but he was a strong runt at least. Inuyasha was getting a feeling of jealousness expect for his missing arm Sesshomaru had the better body. The muscles in his chest and back were tight and firm from all his intense training. His silky hair flowing smooth in the water along with his now shaggy looking tail.  
  
"Can I get out now? I'm turning into a damn prune and this water smell funny. It smells girle," Inuyasha whine for the tenth time. "Why did you tell Kagome our plan," Sesshomaru asked ignoring the previous question asked. "Hey I asked you a question first," Inuyasha snarled. "I'm will not answer it till you answer me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated coldly.  
  
"I panic okay! Gez Kagome's scary when she angry and when she first gets up," Inuyasha shiver slightly. "She just a miko puppy," Sesshomaru said. "I didn't see you saying that when she had you running out of the cave with your tail between your legs to go apologize to me," Inuyasha smirk.  
  
Sesshomaru snarled out he'll never be able to live that down, getting chase out of a cave by that crazy miko from the future. "Okay so she's a powerful miko that even I, Sesshomaru can be fearful of at times. Your mate shall be the death of you Inuyasha. At least you will have strong pups," Sesshomaru predicted. "Yeah I know I think I'll may be force to stay with you once she's with pups," Inuyasha thought out loud. Though not enjoying what the outcome of it would be.  
  
The two let out a light laugh at that picture. Once clam down from the amusing images in their heads. "I think its best you try to talk to her again," Sesshomaru. "I will right now if you will let me," Inuyasha said. "Fine, allow me to get out first," Sesshomaru stated. Sesshomaru quickly got out and dried off on all fours.  
  
"Hey watch it ya moron. That's cold," Inuyasha, barked out trying not to look at his nude brother. "I'll come back with some clothes for you Inuyasha," Sesshomaru rolling his eyes. Sesshomaru quickly dressed himself then finding something similar to Inuyasha fire rat robes only stronger and in a different color.  
  
"Here dress in this," Sesshomaru stated when he brought Inuyasha his clothes. "Couldn't you find something red? I hate blue," Inuyasha screamed. "Wear it Inuyasha or I'll break your neck. Now hurry and meet me out here." Sesshomaru hissed out. After mumbling about wishing he was an only child and how Sesshomaru was the biggest A*hole in the whole wide world. Fitting on the stiff wooly jacket Inuyasha walked out of the room to meet his brother. Though his eyes went wide with fear at the sight he saw.  
  
[Miroku, Shippo, and Rin]  
  
Being the only ones still hungry Sango and Kagome were eating their breakfast together in one of the dining rooms. Miroku after peeping on Sango again while she was sleeping and again when she was bathing was restricted from being in the same room as her. Thus, the poor monk had to eat elsewhere though he was way more concern about his head than his stomach. Currently as punishment, he was being forced to watch after the now hyperactive pups that were jumping all around the castle.  
  
How he wish could suck them in his wind tunnel the two were very hard to keep up with. Besides there were a lot of beautiful demoness that may be willing to bear his children. After all a hanyou son was better than no son at all right? He groan as he saw Rin running up to him again. "Miroku-san look at my picture," Rin said as held up yet another drawing for Miroku eye's. "Rin just how many drawing do you plan to show me," asked a frustrated monk.  
  
"100 ones Miroku-san! Shippo-Chan and me are going to start..." Rin explaining was cut off as Miroku promptly fainted. "Shippo-chan! Miroku fell down again," Rin said as she poked him with a crayon. "Oh, well he does that a lot especially when Sango around," Shippo said running up toward the monk.  
  
"Who funnier Sango & Miroku or Kagome & Inuyasha," Rin ask while started picture number 23. Shippo though hard and long about Rin's question. Finally, he said, "Grown-ups are impossible to describe. Though Inuyasha acting goofier than his usual self," Rin nodded in agreement. "Sesshomaru- sama not acting his usual self either. I think it because Inu-chan haven't had a bath all this time," said Rin.  
  
"I think he's going to be stuck like that for a while," said Shippo. "Rin likes the new Sesshomaru-sama he nicer to everyone," said Rin bouncing around. "I do too Rin-chan," Shippo said getting fidgety.  
  
{Kagome & Sango}  
  
"I can't believe it! Kagome are you sure," Sango asked excitedly. Kagome only told her part of why Inuyasha and her missed dinner last night. She still wasn't ready to let everyone know about Inuyasha and her new romance. Sango was excited enough as is if Kagome told her that the girl would go into complete shock. Besides deep down that would hurt Sango a lot knowing that Kagome and Inuyasha were easing their lonely hearts.  
  
'No matter how touch and happy you try to act. You're still hurt about your comrades. Dater and most of all your little brother. I wish there was someone that could ease you pain as well Sango,' Kagome though as she finish the last of her tea. "Inuyasha, told me that they made amends when I forced Sesshomaru-sama out of the cave," Kagome explain in depth.  
  
"I still can't believe you were able to do that Kagome," Sango said breathlessly. "I still believe we're still alive," said Kagome then added, "come to think of it Sesshomaru has been his usual cold blooded self in a while." "What do you mean," Sango asked. "I mean a softness in his eye lately. He tries to hide it but it there," Kagome explain.  
  
"I think it has something to do with Rin," Sango agreed. "I think it's has everything to do with Rin," Kagome giggled. "Its like beauty and the beast with all the cheesy musicals," Kagome said after a while. "Today seems like it going to be a very peaceful day," Sango said with a smile then added, "and you so nice in a kimono too." Kagome flush at the comment.  
  
Sango was finally back in her normal Pink and green kimono though she still had her hair loose. While Kagome had a nice snowy blue kimono that seem to shimmer when the sunlight hit it. Her hair was neatly tied back in a high ponytail. Already she was caught the attention of some of the male demon servants though they stayed in their place since both Inuyasha's was all over her.  
  
"The whole time I been so afraid to wear one to but I have nothing else to wear and this look so nice," Kagome squeak. "Maybe will be able to play out in the snow again since it so peaceful out," Kagome said after a small pause.  
  
[Yeah right]  
  
"In-u-yasha come back here," Sesshomaru, said gruffly after his fleeing brother. "Milord I did the best I could. It's only half completed though your noble brother hair is quite coarse milord," Suki bowed before her lord. Sesshomaru waved her away and said, "This Sesshomaru will take care of the half-breed myself as he strolled after the whelp myself." Inuyasha was in the process of running away from the castle yet again till he crashed into a disoriented Miroku who was also in the process running way from two super-happy children. One more brightly drawing from them and this monk would bee force to throw up.  
  
"Miroku! Why can't you watch where you going ya stupid monk" Inuyasha growling out fiercely. Miroku rubbed his head as he looked and grasp, "Inuyasha your hair why is it like Sesshomaru's. Well sort of," Miroku asked in surprise. "Who cares about my stupid hair," Inuyasha barked out. By now, Sesshomaru and the two runts had caught with them.  
  
"Inuyasha we weren't finish," Sesshomaru said as calmly as he could grabbing the now silky smooth strands of Inuyasha's hair. "Wow Inu-chan you look nice. Your hair is almost as pretty as Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said playing with his hair. "Yeah and you don't stink so bad anymore either," Shippo added all too rudely. "Shippo, you runt come here and say that," growled Inuyasha trying to break Sesshomaru's hold on him who now had him by the ear. Shippo promptly jumped behind Miroku for extra protection. "Stop being a bully Inuyasha. I was just joking. Sheesh you should be more like Sesshomaru," Shippo scolded.  
  
"Grrr why should I be like him for," Inuyasha growled out as he was being dragged away by his brother yet again. "OH MY GOD," was all Kagome could say when her and Sango where making there way to where they had thought they left Miroku and the pups at. Inuyasha face flushed at the starry eyed Kagome that was almost drooling over him. 'Feh, So maybe my hair does look better this way,' Inuyasha thought. Sango also checking out Inuyasha's new look with approval he did look better with his hair groomed with exception of his still puffy sideburns.  
  
"Kagome you have to breath," Shippo said who was now perch on her shoulder with a worry looked. "Sesshomaru-sama why are they staring at each other with goofy faces," Rin asked. "This Sesshomaru have yet to learn the ways of the moron," Sesshomaru said getting bored with the whole situation. Finally, Shippo was able to bring Kagome back on earth and Inuyasha finally came back to the real world. "Feh it not like it changes anything. Anyway, this was all Sesshomaru's stupid idea. It's going to get mess up anyway when I start battling demons again," Inuyasha declared in his usual cocky self.  
  
"You not going to fight Sesshomaru-sama anymore are you Inu-chan," Rin asked worried at the statement Inuyasha had made. "No," both brother respond simultaneously. "So then can me and Rin be friends and hang out if you two aren't going to fight any more," Shippo asked staring straight at Inuyasha. "Feh, sure whatever. It's fine by me," Inuyasha said getting uncomfortable with the little fox glaring at him.  
  
"Really Sesshomaru-sama," Rin asked smiling up at her demon caretaker with puppy dog eyes. "Yes the hanyou speaks the truth," Sesshomaru said simply. "Yay," the two said together as they run around everyone happily. "That wonderful," Sango said. "I do believe we all learn something from these two," Miroku said putting a hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"I believe we...grrr...Houshi begone," Sango scream whacking the monk away about fifty feet. "Sango my dove my hand slipped," Miroku lied. "My hand going to slipped upside your hentai face," Sango snapped. "Kagome, Inuyasha follow me," Sesshomaru wanting to get away from all the commotion. The two quickly followed after him into his den as he close the door leaving Miroku at the slayer mercy while the two pup looked on with happy smile.  
  
"I believe Inuyasha tried to tell you that I would be willing to keep your fox pup for the remaining winter," Sesshomaru said once seated. "Actually he said something about dumping him off on you forever," Kagome said as she gave an icy glared at Inuyasha who was now stinking low in his chair. Sesshomaru shook his head at the poor hanyou.  
  
"All I want is for him to be happy. He been through a lot for someone so young. Just promise me you keep him safe Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome pleaded. Sesshomaru nodded at the concerned girl he could relate with her feelings. "I will keep him safe as well as educate him and train him in basic battling techniques. So he could be more useful when your battling other demons for those shards you are seeking," Sesshomaru replied. "Are you willing to agree with the terms Kagome," Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was giving her an anxious that seem to be saying, 'please Kagome let him'. Though she still was worried about leaving Shippo all alone for a whole winter.  
  
"What about Rin? Can't we keep her for the winter," Kagome said anxiously. "Ah Kagome, he be fine here with Sesshomaru. Besides, after today he not going to want to leave Rin's side anyway. It's easier for us all if we leave him," Inuyasha said trying to remove any doubts from Kagome head.  
  
"Listen dog-boy, I'm just don't want to be shippo so far away from me that all. I have a right to be worried ya know. Shippo very special to me," Kagome shouted in mate's face while poking him on his nose. "Gez, you don't have to bite my head off. I know the little runt is like a son to you. I want him to be safe too," Inuyasha said trying to retaliate against his angry mate. The sight of their argument was very amusing yet tiresome to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ahem, I have neglected to inform you that I will have to take our pups to another location southwest of here," Sesshomaru said trying drawn their attention back towards him. "WHAT WRONG WITH THEM BEING HERE," Kagome screamed out. Sesshomaru blinked a few time before his hearing came back. "I would ask you to keep the decibel down miko," Sesshomaru said gruffly looking down at his younger brother who was down on the floor holding his ears. "Yeah Kagome keep it down we're right here," whine out Inuyasha. "As for Rin," Sesshomaru tried to continued, "You may keep her during the summer months."  
  
"As you can tell its very cold in this part of my region this place is unfit for the current climate. I find it best if I take them elsewhere." Sesshomaru stated as simply as possible. "Yeah Kagome you don't want him to get sick or somethin'," Inuyasha said trying to do whatever to get her to say yes. 'Besides I don't want to have to come and pick him up,' Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome shook her head, "I still don't like..." Kagome started to say before Inuyasha pulled her before he into a deep kiss not caring if Sesshomaru was right there watching. Kagome on the other hand did care as she pulled away from Inuyasha wanting to smack him but he caught her hands. "Damnit Kagome tell him that Shippo can stay with him," Inuyasha said then added huskily in her ear, "Or I'll give you something to really worry about." Though now the hanyou had a light blush on his face. He really didn't mean to say that but Kagome looked so good in her snowy blue Kimono that seem to hug all her growing curves. He couldn't help it after all; he was a dog underneath it all.  
  
"Shippo can stay with him," Kagome said breathless trying keep her face from burning off in a embarrassment. 'I'm so going to sit you for this Inuyasha,' Kagome thought as she kept her eyes on the floor her face still on fire. Sesshomaru surprise that his brother would go to such lengths to get what he wanted. "Ahem, well then we should leave within two days," Sesshomaru stated. "Yes of course Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said eye still on the floor then added, "Could you do me a favor."  
  
Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow then nodded, "Just ask." Kagome icy glared turn towards Inuyasha with a sly smirk, "Could you help me kill Inuyasha." Sesshomaru let out a light chuckled at Inuyasha inch away from his fuming mate. "Kagome if it wasn't for him you'll be with that flea bag wolf. He's the one that brought us together. Tell her Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said with his back to the corner with the girl advancing towards him angrily. Sesshomaru smirked as he got up to leave. "But Inuyasha what you and your miko does is none of my business remember," Sesshomaru said as he left the room. "Sesshomaru you traitor," Inuyasha yelled out. ' I hope I'll being able to walk in the morning,' Inuyasha thought as Kagome was closing in on him.  
  
[Later on]  
  
Shippo and Rin were almost bouncing off the wall by the time dinner had arrived. The two were full of excitement and pure right happy. Miroku was sporting off five lumps on the head and an eye black. As he was once again forced to sit far away from his beloved Sango. Not that he really mind much. Sango was feeling that something was a amiss with Inuyasha and Kagome but would let it dropped for the time being. Rin couldn't stop hugging Sesshomaru for his great understanding. Inuyasha from time to time kept complaining about his hair now that it was just like Sesshomaru's. Kagome was still edgy on leaving her little Shippo behind. Sesshomaru was wondering why on all seven hells did he want to keep both brats for a whole winter. 'I'm slowly going insane, and I am happy by this? I have soften' he thought to himself as he observer everyone eating.  
  
"Kagome I really get to stay here with Rin-chan and Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo asked for the million and one time. "Yes gez runt do you keep having to askin'," Inuyasha ask annoyed flicking his equally annoying hair behind him. "I wasn't askin' you Inuyasha. I was talking to Kagome. You're just mad cause you'll miss me sooo much," Shippo said with his arms across his chest. Inuyasha rudely snorted at the cub who stole his chair next to his Kagome. "Yeah I miss you alright," he said with heavy sarcasm. "Pounding your head into the ground," said Inuyasha violently as he grabbed the kit by his collar.  
  
"Kagome help," Shippo screamed as he struggled against the mean old hanyou. "Inuyasha, sit boy," Kagome said while finishing the last of her tea calmly the added, "be nice to Shippo he's right you are going to miss him." Inuyasha collected himself off the floor once again pushing all his annoying hair back baring all his fangs, "Miss him ha! Why would I miss this annoying little runt? He's useless anyway! Sesshomaru can keep him for all I care," Inuyasha putting his arm in his shinny blue kimono.  
  
"You know you love me cause I'm cuter than you ya mutt face," Shippo said winking at Kagome. Inuyasha ball his fist up giving Shippo an evil glare across the table. The others laughed as Shippo jumped to the other end of the table dodging Inuyasha fist of fury. Though the angry hanyou as chasing him around the dinning hall and out into the halls. Rin wanting to help her friend out from the fluming hanyou wanted to be excuse from the table. "Sesshomaru-sama can Rin," Rin tried to ask though Sesshomaru cut her off nodding slightly. "Yes Rin you can go and help your friend," Sesshomaru said. The little girl giggled as hugged her Sesshomaru-sama around the neck. Then she skipped off to save her friend.  
  
[Outside]  
  
Inuyasha was still chasing after Shippo who was still taunting him. Thought of pure sweet revenge filled the hanyou head. Yes, deep down he was going to miss the little runt in a lot of ways and it was partly because Shippo was just like him. There were times when the runt got lonely and just wanted attention. Attention that him and the others couldn't always give him. If only he had, someone like Kagome that had took care of him like Shippo had he's life could have been just as enjoyable as it was now. He slided to a stop as he saw both Shippo and Rin on the other side of the courtyard waiting for him.  
  
"OYO runts. Don't try to act like you to can stop me," Inuyasha scoffed. "Yes we can," they called out. "Feh fine give me your best shot," Inuyasha said with his cocky smirk in place. "He asked for it," Shippo whispered to Rin. "Come and get us then Inu-chan," Rin jeer. Inuyasha snorted, as he got ready to pounce on the two runts.  
  
[Flop}  
  
Before Inuyasha could blink, he found himself hanging upsides down from a tree limb while the pups had unleashed a massive buildup of snowballs at their disposal. Shippo had once again come up with an ingenious trap for the hanyou who was hanging upside down shouting swears to the whole wide world. While the two "runts" were pegging him with snowballs for using "potty language." Thus, made the other come running to see what the problem was only to start laughing outrageously at Inuyasha predicament. "It seems Inuyasha was wrong about the kit being useless," Sesshomaru said smirking.  
  
"Grrr quit laughing and it get me down from here you guys," Inuyasha growled out. This was making him sick to his stomach and the snowballs weren't helping. Kagome picking up one of the snowballs herself. "Well if you were nicer to everyone Inuyasha these things wouldn't happen to you," Kagome said slyly then whisper so only he and possibly Sesshomaru could hear, "Plus I think this perfect payback for what you did to me earlier." Kagome smirk as she spilled a pile of cold snow down the poor hanyou's shirt.  
  
Inuyasha howled in discomfort as he felt the cold snow making contact with his hot skin. Tonight just wasn't his night. Though the day after tomorrow hopefully things would kind of be back to normal. Sesshomaru almost feeling sorry for his simpleton of a brother cut him down Inuyasha from the tree. Inuyasha letting out one of his cherisher cat smiles with his eye full of vengeance of all. "Payback time," Inuyasha growled out as he flexed his claws. Thus, another snowball fight began.  
  
Jaken wondering why the castle got so quite started to investigate traveling down the many winding halls he finally found all the lunatics out in the snow again. Though that wasn't too shocking rumor had it that the kitsune cub was going to be staying at the castle for the whole winter. The idea itself sickness Jaken to the very extreme. He was going to stop this madness once and for all. Shippo smelled the annoying frog coming as he whispered to Rin. The two giggled mischievously at the kitsune plan. The non-expecting impish frog had it coming though of course he didn't know it. "Rin," Jaken called out, "Where is lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled sweetly at the ugly frog. "Over there Jaken-san," Rin lied.  
  
[Hung]  
  
The poor frog started to screeching into the moon lilted sky causing everyone to cover there ears until Kagome shut the thing up with a snowball which cause him to bang against the tree a few times till he finally got loss of consciousness. "Man I hope he's not coming with us Rin-chan," Shippo said after a while. "Jaken-san is fun to play with though," Rin said watching Jaken's eyes swirl around.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru called out in his commanding voice. The frog instantly popped out of a coma. "Yes milord," Jaken said meekly trying to bow but forgetting his hanging upside down. "Why are out here hanging upside down," Sesshomaru question. "I don't know milord," Jaken said confusion. That had the group going for yet another round of laughing. Though Jaken didn't seem what was so funny.  
  
Especially now since they were leaving him out in the snow to head towards bed. "Think about it," Sesshomaru command behind his as he scoop Rin up in his arm and added with a touch of softness as he saw Rin let out a loud yawn, "I think it time we go to sleep now." Eventually the vine gave to the frog's weight and he fell on his head. Though stayed out in the cold snow wondering if his lord was going mad the whole night.  
  
[Near midnight]  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stunk out of the castle and into the courtyard for a little time to themselves now that everything was peaceful. It was hard trying to keep their love life so private though Inuyasha had a feeling that the others probably already knew somehow. Kagome loved being in Inuyasha warm embrace looking at the pale white moon. Every now and then his lips pressing lightly against her cheek. In retaliation for making, her blush madly she pulled on his ultra silky silvery strands. Though he didn't mind at all he just love having her around. "Inuyasha I want to show you something kay," Kagome said.  
  
"Feh, whatever you want Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome slipped out of her hanyou's loving embrace and fell back on the snow. Inuyasha watch with pure child-like curiosity. "What are you doing Kagome," asked his truest love. "Snow angle Inuyasha," getting up. Sighing lightly, "Though you can never make a perfect one because of the hand print you always have to leave." Inuyasha nuzzled up to his Kagome and whispered huskily, "That because you're the only perfect angle on earth Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed deeply at Inuyasha comment. Would she ever get used to his sweet comments? Probably not though she wish she could stop blushing so much. Inuyasha pulling his miko in for a deep kiss. After what seem like forever, they pulled off each other breathing raggedly into the winter night air. "Let's go inside Kagome you need to rest my love," Inuyasha said carrying her in his arm. He leapt up towards her balcony and place her in her bed with one final kiss.  
  
Kagome sighed out breathless when Inuyasha pulled his lips away. "Goodnight my love," Inuyasha said softy. "Goodnight my Inu-chan," Kagome said as she fell asleep. Inuyasha couldn't find it in his heart to leave his sleeping angle by herself. Knowing she was going to bite his head off for it again he laid down next to his Kagome. 'She may be scary when she angry but she so sexy too,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
[Shippo and Rin]  
  
"I hope we get to do that all the time Rin-chan," Shippo said softy as he laid next to his very best friend in the world. Try, as the might the two could not go to sleep now that they were sharing Rin's room all by themselves. "Yeah well until the snow is gone. Rin thinks she doesn't want the snow to go away now," Rin said in a wishful voice. "Why not," Shippo ask. He liked the snow and all but, he hated the coldness and it getting dark so early in the day.  
  
"Cause then you have to leave Rin," Rin said sadly. "Aw, Rin-chan don't think like that. Besides you get to stay with us in the summertime," Shippo said softly. "Yeah you right," Rin said. "I like how things turned out," Shippo said after a while. "Me too," Rin agreed. The two shared at each other for a while thinking about small nothing and the major events. "Hey Rin-chan," Shippo said with a yawn. "Yeah," said Rin with a double yawn.  
  
"Ah never mind I forgot anyway. Lets go to sleep," Shippo said closing his eyes. Rin didn't respond this time she was already asleep. Shippo watched her while she sleep next to Kagome Rin was a very pretty girl and he was so lucky to find someone to ease his childhood loneliness. Then that what all kid wanted rather they were demon or human. Shippo let out one last yawn as he too finally drifted off to sleep with his once in a lifetime friend Rin.  
  
[End chapter twenty-three]  
  
(Author notes: Yay a super long chapter, in celebrations in all my reviewers and/or viewers. It's actually 22 pages long! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter the best. I tried to tie up most of the loose ends in the story. I think I did okay. Let me know what you thought about it okay. Thanks for all the support. Oh and don't worry about Sango and Miroku they will hook up later on in a follow-up on this story. So, don't ask there will be a sequel}  
  
(Up next! Epilogue one: snow days! It's how Shippo spent his summer with Rin, Sesshomaru, and of course poor annoying Jaken. I'll add some Kagome and Inuyasha fluff if you want.) 


	24. Epilouge one: A winter wonderland

Epilogue one: A Winter Wonderland.  
  
[Author note: This is just too tie up some more loose ends and to add further development on Shippo and Rin relationship. Basically, Sesshomaru have already taken Shippo and Rin to his southwestern castle where they all are enjoying their winter. I'll have the second epilogue up soon. Please read and review.]  
  
[Epilogue one starts]  
  
Sesshomaru sat down on a log with his eyes closed near a frozen pond it wasn't as cold as it had been. It had only been three weeks so far but having two hyperactive pups in his "wintertime" palace as Rin had dubbed it was very nerve racking. Though his theory on Shippo was correct with him around it gave him more time to himself. Currently he hoped; Jaken was keeping them to their morning lesson. He would have to return to the castle after midday to start Shippo training in the dojo. Then later on the kit had his art lessons.  
  
They had almost gotten Rin to stop speaking in third person though she still needed some practice. Since she start saying things like "I, Rin or me, Rin" when referring to herself. Her writing and spelling much better as well as her reading skills. Sesshomaru let out a small smile at the fact. He was taking pride in each of her achievement with her.  
  
As for Shippo, he was worth the trouble he was. The young pup had amazing intelligence and seem to be able to solve any problem. He wasn't too shabby at hunting either. For a whelp, Shippo had remarkable reading, writing, and simple math skills. He also was a very good artist for his age. He was quick in battle but only in defense.  
  
Sesshomaru smirk at last three weeks of training with the small Kitsune. Each and every time the fox whined about not being able to use a sword though a cuff to the head was enough to stop the pup's whinnying. Sesshomaru had several but they each were designed just for him. He secretly feared what would happen if the kit hurt himself real badly and if Kagome were to ever found out.  
  
'That miko would hack my only arm off,' Sesshomaru thought in the back of his mind. He had already made up his mind that when Shippo could land one decent punch on him that he would be willing to let him train for a sword but that would be a long time from now. Though Shippo came close yesterday when he nearly shot his spinning top right into Sesshomaru eye. Now Rin wanted to train as well but Sesshomaru refused. It would be a cold day in hell before he let his little girl see any battling.  
  
If Kagome wasn't, so attach to the little Kitsune pup he would have talked Inuyasha into letting him stay with him permanently. Rin was more willingly to learn and less distracted with the male pup around. Though their were times when they both got edgy and start to let their minds wonder. Thus, he would call it a day and those were the times when he would take off on his patrols leaving them in Jaken care. All in all, this winter had been very refreshing for him.  
  
[Shippo and Rin]  
  
"I'm tired Jaken. I want to go play out in the snow," Shippo whine for the third time. "Yeah I, Rin wants too to," Rin said backing up her friend as always. Jaken shook his head and tapped his staff of heads on the ground. "No, Lord Sesshomaru said you must finishes your lessons by midday. Those were his strict orders," the little toad screech loudly at the whining children.  
  
"If Sesshomaru-sama were keep he'll let me, Rin play out in the snow," Rin cried out. "Yeah and Sesshomaru-sama not even that strict he know when we are bored being stuck inside all day anyway," Shippo said with a pout. Jaken getting frustrated at the two whining children beyond all mean now. "OOOH what don't you two just draw out on the courtyard then," the little green toad said as he stomp away.  
  
"Finally I, Rin doesn't care for maps anyway," Rin said. "Yeah they are only fun if your coloring them," Shippo said as he stretched out his legs. The two raced out into a courtyard causing some upset in the castle as they nearly had head on collisions with some of the servants.  
  
Finally the two made it to their snowy winter land unlike the previous castle this one hardly got so cold that you could see your breath in front of your face. It was the middle of January or at least that what Kagome's calendar told them. Kagome had came back a while ago with some late Christmas presents for all of them; even Jaken though he had tried to rudely refuse his gift.  
  
She had given Rin some pretty hair ribbons, modern day dolls, with a little dollhouse and a car. Shippo was given a sweater, sled, and some toys cars. She gave Sesshomaru a book of Chinese riddles and puzzles and for Jaken some small snow boots. Though the above all gift that everyone (expect Jaken) enjoyed were the Christmas cookies.  
  
Shippo still donning his green kimono wrapped in his fur vest watching his friend try once again to draw her beloved Sesshomaru-sama's profile with color pencils. Nearly giving up already Rin fell back into the snow and sighed.  
  
"Shippo-chan I, Rin am not good at drawing like you. I think," Rin said sadly looking at yet another mess up drawing of Sesshomaru. Shippo picked it up and held it up towards the light. "I don't think it all that bad but he's face is longer I think. You just made his nose too long but the hair is fine," Shippo analyzed to his friend.  
  
Rin blew into her numb little hands and said, "your just saying that because we're friends." Shippo shook his head and said, "Aw you just need more practice that's all." Rin sighed again drawing was too hard for her. She could explain pretty things aloud but to try to put them on drawing paper that became a little more than hard.  
  
"Shippo can you draw Sesshomaru-sama for me," Rin ask all too sweetly. Shippo's ears perked up as he blew away some fallen snowflakes from his vest.  
  
"Okay but this is the last time I'm going to," Shippo said as he took out a new sheet of paper. In about thirty minutes, Shippo has a very nice looking drawing of Sesshomaru stepping on poor Jaken. The two made the burst with a fit of giggles of course they both knew that the mean old imp would have something to say about it if he ever saw the picture. After a long time and finding calmed down. Shippo wanted to get involved in some physical activity before Sesshomaru came back started gather his drawing supplies.  
  
"Hey Rin-chan I think we should go for a ride in my sled now," Shippo said standing up. Rin face brighten more, "Do you think Jaken will let us?" Shippo shook his head, "Of course not, but do we ever listen to him?" They stared at each other for a few seconds before saying, "NOPE!"  
  
Sesshomaru landed gracefully as always on his balcony only to hear the sound of childish laughter as well as the sound of Jaken's screeching and mild threats of burning the two. Sesshomaru shook his head and smiled. 'It would seem that they had gone astray from their lessons today and were out causing a ruckus,' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Sesshomaru strode through his castle head erect nodding his head once in a while to some the servants that greeted him. The sounds of Jaken's screeching became sharper with each step he took. Till they were almost deafening by the time he arrival at the scene.  
  
Shippo and Rin were on the sled speeding down all the snowy hills they could find. While on and off Shippo just a bit of foxfire to make ramps and slick tracks. The two were turning Sesshomaru courtyard into a SSX track. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his looks. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
Jaken was using his staff like a spear trying to stop the "evil witch toy" without hurting either pup. Though when Shippo saw the thing up ahead he grabbed it thus turning the sled around straight towards Jaken who eye went wide with fright.  
  
"ACK, STOP! STOP I SAY," cried the little impish frog youkai. Once again, he was getting pegged with snowballs. "Curses I wish Lord Sesshomaru was here," wept Jaken while panting hard trying to escape the speeding sled. Though it seem he couldn't go anywhere. Jaken knew Sesshomaru would have his little green neck if any harm came upon them especially Rin.  
  
"Go faster Shippo-chan! I, Rin like to go really fast," said a happy go lucky Rin. "Okay but hold on to me tight we might actually hit Jaken this time," Shippo said with a wink. Rin held fast on to almost squeezing Shippo's waist flat. 'This girl got grip,' Shippo thought leaning forward.  
  
"OH KAMI NO," Jaken screamed out as he sped up faster trying to escape his impending doom. However seconds later and...  
  
[Squish]  
  
Jaken was road-kill underneath the snow though his little body make an tremendous bump for the sled. As Rin squeak out in pure happiness it was like she was flying. Shippo was laughing, as the ride got even better. Maybe next time Jaken would be smart enough not to get in their way and try to stop them from having a little fun.  
  
The two laughs were cut short when they notice they were headed towards one of the stonewalls. "We're going to crash," Rin called out shielding her face in Shippo's hair. Shippo let out a gulp they were going to fast to even try to stop now. He tried to lean back so the crash wouldn't be too bad but Rin's little body was holding him fast. Sesshomaru watch he was close enough to save them but he thought it best if they would have to learn the hard way. "Oh crap," were Shippo only words as the wall came speeding closer.  
  
[Crash]  
  
How the sled manage to survive was Sesshomaru only question as he headed steadily towards the two unconscious pups whom each had a goofy smiles on their faces. He checked to see if they had any serious injuries. Just as he, thought they had none maybe some just minor bumps on the head later on but that would be all. Sesshomaru held back a laugh 'That should teach them to skip out on their morning lessons,' he though.  
  
He scooped up the two and their sled taking them inside the castle. He bypass Jaken leaving him out in the cold snow. Honesty he hardly liked the toad anyway however Jaken was useful in some ways. For one he was very loyal and loyalty was a hard quality to find in servants these days. Also, the toad was good for comical relief.  
  
Sesshomaru place Shippo in his futon and set his sled aside. He shifted Rin in his arm so she be easier to carry. He'll deal with the hyperactive kit later on. Though by then the little fox would have snuck out of his room and into Rin's or visa versa.  
  
No matter how many times he ordered them to sleep in their own rooms, the two almost always ended up in the other's bed together. Sesshomaru wanted to give up on the matter but his pride and authority would allow it.  
  
He was glad that his Rin was getting a semi normal childhood. He place his Rin on her futon bed gently. "Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said as she eyes open and her small hands grab on to his kimono slash.  
  
Sesshomaru gave the girl a faint smile and ran his hand through her raven locks. "Shh Rin go to sleep now it time for your nap," Sesshomaru said standing up. "Okay," Rin happily agreed. In the less than a half second the girl went into a peaceful, sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru walked into one of the studies where he had left them earlier. He took a quick look at there half heartily done work. Though something else cause his eye while looking through Rin's pile. 'More drawing,' he questions.  
  
He picked up a few drawing to examine; he could tell instantly they were done by Rin. He smirked at the simple little drawing of himself. Why was he such an idol towards the girl he would never really know? He also wonder if his nose was actually as long as Rin's picture indicated? Though he refuse to dwell on such vain thoughts.  
  
His smirk turned into an all out smile. The last picture was of him & her she was perch on his shoulder forcing him to smile by putting her little finger on the sides of his mouth. (A/n: BTW, this is based on my favorite wallpaper. It's so kawaii!)  
  
He place the little drawings down and looked at Shippo's pile of the work. He also had a stack of drawings underneath his work and in some of the books near his workspace. Sesshomaru almost grasp at the fine quality in the kit's work. He now sat down to examine the fine detail art in his hand.  
  
Most of them were of Kagome & his brother. As well as the little, fire neko- youkai Kirara. He couldn't help but assume that the little kitsune was feeling a little homesick for his comrades. The last picture actually got the stoical youkai lord laughing softly. It was a picture of him stepping on Jaken.  
  
His keen hearing her small footsteps headed his way and his nose told him it was the very fox that had done the drawings. Shippo slid the door open only too jump back a few feet while Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the little kitsune. "Come here Shippo," said Sesshomaru is his normally stoic voice.  
  
Shippo straiten himself up and gulped. It was cleared that he was still scared 'I bet he found the drawings! I'm in so much trouble. What if he takes me back home,' Shippo though coming closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru placed the drawing down and stared at the little fox.  
  
"Shippo why did you skip your lessons this morning," Sesshomaru asked. Shippo looked down at the ground before replied, "I was bored Sesshomaru- sama" Sesshomaru looked at the drawings and then at Shippo. "Were you bored when you threw these," Sesshomaru asked the little fox.  
  
Shippo shook his head; without Rin, Sesshomaru was hard to talk too. As well as reading the emotions on his stoical face. Sesshomaru could tell the little male was still anxious around him. Feeling a little offended by this; Sesshomaru thought it best to soften his tone of voice.  
  
"Tell me do you miss Kagome and the rest of your comrades," Sesshomaru asked in a softer tone. "Yes sometimes but I like being with Rin and you milord," Shippo said with a little more confidences than before. It seems that Sesshomaru was too mad at him about skipping his lessons.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his approval at Shippo honesty opinion. "You did well telling me the truth," Sesshomaru said staring at the fox. "Shippo," Sesshomaru said in a questioning voice. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama, replied the fox.  
  
"Did you enjoyed running over Jaken," Sesshomaru ask. Shippo knowing that Sesshomaru always expected his took in a deep breath and replied "Hai milord," Shippo.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a faint laugh barely auditable to even Shippo. "Well I enjoyed watching it," Sesshomaru with a smirk. "You were that milord," Shippo asked smirk of his own. "Hai," said Sesshomaru in between a chuckle. "Thought so. I remember seeing a pair of golden eyes before I completely blank out," Shippo said proud at the fact that his youkai abilities were getting that sharper.  
  
The two eyed each other for a moment before they before down in a fit of laughter. 'Hmm Sesshomaru not such a bad guy after all,' Shippo thought as the two were calming down. "Let's make a deal then, sit down," Sesshomaru after a while knowing that Shippo was now feeling very comfortable with him. Shippo sat across the demon lord with his arms tucked his sleeve.  
  
"It seems that your in need of more physical activity," Sesshomaru said after a while. Shippo simply nodded. If he were still hanging around Inuyasha, chances were he would sitting in Kagome's bicycle's basket, teasing Inuyasha, and/or fleeing from big ugly demons like Naraku.  
  
"Let's rearranged your daily routine," Sesshomaru said back in his usual stoic voice. "Okay Shippo," said hoping he wasn't digging a grave for himself. "What if we start your training earlier in the morning, your lessons afterwards, then you can play with Rin in the midday, and then in the evenings you can start your art lessons," Sesshomaru suggested. Shippo thought about it for a while, he took his arms out of his sleeves then tucked them again. 'Hmm earlier training means less sleep and being sore all day,' Shippo thought.  
  
Sesshomaru showed no mercy to the little fox cub even if he was a beginner. There where no mats in the big dojo since as Sesshomaru had told him when they first started, "There are no mats in outside world you must learn to hit the ground hard." Sesshomaru fought just the same like it was any other battle only he was careful not to kill the little fox. Also, he didn't use his sword or his poison claws as fierce as he would in a real battle.  
  
Mostly Shippo was always on the defensive side learning to doge Sesshomaru swift and near deadly attacks. Every time he would try to get on the offensive side Sesshomaru easily, thrash him with one hit. Though each battle they had made Shippo a little stronger and wiser. Especially the ones were he tried to use some of his fox magic on the demon lord.  
  
Snapping out of the last few training sessions; since, he knew Sesshomaru hardly had strong patience. "So me and Rin won't have our lessons together anymore," Shippo asked still weighting his opinions. "Hai but it's for the better you and Rin. Since you, both are at different levels.  
  
You have been holding back for her sake haven't you," Sesshomaru asked then added, "Rin was just learning how to read and write while Kagome have already taught you the basics in such things."  
  
"Hai Sesshomaru-sama I didn't want Rin to try too hard to catch up with me," Shippo said. Sesshomaru nodded with smirk friendship like this only came once every thousand year or so.  
  
The young male would actually deceive his sensei for the sake of his small female friend. In some places he would have been killed for such an act not that it would matter to the small Kitsune.  
  
"That's understandable so I will put the burden off you and her," Sesshomaru said. Shippo nodded as Sesshomaru added, "what would Kagome think if you came back to her just as ignorant as when left her?" Shippo hung his head he knew the arrangement the grown ups had made.  
  
Sesshomaru was supposed to be teaching him how to fight and educating him future. Even if Sesshomaru wasn't letting him train with a sword yet no matter how hard, he begged him to let him use one. "She wouldn't like it at all Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo said after a long pause.  
  
"So you agree with the new arrangement," Sesshomaru asked. "Hai, Milord," Shippo said happily. "I'm glad. Now run along and get Rin it's time for dinner," Sesshomaru said. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo said getting up. Shippo headed towards the doors at the slides doors just before sliding out he turn back around.  
  
"Oh yeah thanks Sesshomaru-sama. I'll try harder for now on in everything you teach me. So one day I'll be able to beat up Inuyasha," Shippo said puffing up his small chest. 'Yeah I will become the great kitsune youkai ever to walk upon these lands just like my dad,' he thought as he headed out.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and smirked at the Kit little promised. Now it was things like that reminded that Sesshomaru of his greatness. Though now he would have to find someone to help Shippo improve in his art skills since he himself wasn't no an artist at heart. Shippo by far had passed him and there was nothing the great Sesshomaru could teach the fox anymore. Sesshomaru left to see if all the servant were on task.  
  
[About month later]  
  
"Ack no you stupid fox child. Curse you! Stop hitting me with your toys," screamed a running Jaken now wearing the small snow boots Kagome had given many weeks ago. The two "brats" had snuck them on him while he was sleeping and the poor toad couldn't get them off since they were so tight.  
  
The snow was thinning down as winter was dispersing away. Shippo and Rin were now busy using Jaken as target practice as Sesshomaru was busy somewhere within the castle. Shippo had grown a lot in both body and mind. Sesshomaru still wouldn't let him train with a sword yet. However, Sesshomaru started giving him more insight on his mistakes while on defense but not when he was offense.  
  
Though he had almost nearly clawed the great Inu-youkai yesterday if only he would have jumped a little higher. It didn't matter he had too sport a black eye for it for the whole day. Rin didn't like it one bit and ask Sesshomaru not to hit the fox so hard next time. Sesshomaru calmly explained to the girl that it was a necessary part of the training besides Shippo was okay.  
  
Rin huffed at Sesshomaru begging again to let her train also Sesshomaru told he might think about it. Which was his polite way of saying, "don't hold your breath about it kid." However, Shippo had been teaching Rin whatever Sesshomaru taught him feeling sorry that Rin was missing out. In exchange for this act of kindness, Rin taught Shippo about the different flowers, herbs, and plants around the castle. However, Shippo was always careful not to leave any scars on the girl lest Sesshomaru found out and skin him alive.  
  
He didn't know why Sesshomaru wouldn't let her train with her he figure it was because Sesshomaru was so powerful and didn't want Rin to get scared or to badly injured. However he figured all the females he knew know how to fight so why not Rin too. Hopefully doing the summer months Sango could let Rin train with her.  
  
Once Jaken was defeated by the great and powerful Shippo and his best friend Rin. The pups left the knocked out toad in the middle of the hallway to be kicked around by the other servants passing by. "What are we going to do now Shippo-chan," Rin ask. Shippo shook his head. "I don't know," he said.  
  
"Too bad we can't play with the sled anymore," Rin said after a while. Shippo nodded the snow was too thin to do much of anything anymore. The ground was just hard and muddy out which if they got dirty they would have to take baths. Though baths wasted to much fun time since they weren't allowed to take baths together and Sesshomaru put his foot down on that rule.  
  
"Let's just draw for now," Shippo said after a while. "Okay," Rin said as she started skipping through the castle. They might as well since lunch would be served soon and then he would have his art lesson with his sensei till dusk. He really like his new sensei he was a flacon demon by the name of Shuichi. Shuichi was an ancient looking youkai that was as tall as Sesshomaru maybe a little shorter.  
  
With sunny blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and sharp claws. His nose was long and sharp like his claws as well. His eyes full of old wisdom and every word off his tongue sounded like a medley of some sort.  
  
The youkia was a piece of art himself Shippo declared one day. Shuichi drawings were so lifelike it was like you were actually in the picture itself. Sesshomaru couldn't have picked a pretty teacher for the young fox. Even Rin was blown away by the beautiful youkia always wanting to touch his hair and soft feathery skin.  
  
Shuichi sometimes took time off his busy schedule to even teach Rin. He never question why the little human girl was in Sesshomaru's castle and treated her just like another youkai cub. He even called her Rin-san every now and then. Jaken hated the youkai though never shown him any disrespect outright but he mumbled things.  
  
Shippo guess it was because Shuichi said that Jaken was a "atrocious looking youkai with a voice not fit for a cooked chicken." Then later added he was just an "ugly looking thing" and should go out in the sun more to get rid of his ugly pale skin. That got the two pups laughing the whole day and Jaken feelings crush.  
  
Well that got Jaken even more uptight (if possible) and he kept his distance from the flacon youkai. Sesshomaru smirked each time Rin or Shippo reminded him and Jaken got all huffy. He wasn't that ugly well at least his mother had said he was beautiful. He knew he couldn't be as handsome as Sesshomaru or Shuichi. Though did they have to rub it end?  
  
"Shippo-chan! Look! I, Rin did it finally," Rin said holding up her drawing of Sesshomaru, Shippo, and herself. "Wow Rin-chan it's really good," Shippo said after taking a closer look. It was true after all the girls attempt finally she had a drawing that looked almost like a mirror image of them all smiling. Even if she still mess up on Sesshomaru nose and made Shippo's little fangs a little too wide.  
  
"You keep it," Rin said after a while. "No way you should show Sesshomaru- sama I'll bet he be proud of you," Shippo said. He didn't want to feel guilty over taking her first really good drawing. He still had his first really good drawings of Kagome and Inuyasha. He would treasure them for all his days.  
  
He had shown them to Rin and the two couldn't stop laughing. None too surprising the first good one of Inuyasha was a picture of the hanyou chowing on a bowl of ramen. His first good one of Kagome was of her sleeping.  
  
"Kay your right. Let's go show Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said knocking Shippo out of his memories. "But Sesshomaru-sama is busy," Shippo said not wanting to get in trouble when he was going to leave really soon. "Sesshomaru-sama is never too busy for me," Rin declared then added, "Sometimes its good to make him unbusy." Shippo shook his head sometimes he wonder who was really the master of this castle.  
  
Sesshomaru was dealing with some very important messages from his northwest castle already it seem a small fire had broke out and that a few bothersome human samurai soldiers had tried to taken it over. Sesshomaru step outside to clear his head. Should he take them back up at the other castle now?  
  
He would be closer to Inuyasha that way. However, the message didn't say if the castle was damage or not. He would have to deal with whoever wrote it. Even Jaken didn't write such ridiculous messages. Yes by now the little imp had learn to read and write himself. Sesshomaru saw too it though he wasn't the one teaching him.  
  
It was another educated female servant of Sesshomaru's by the name of Eiko. Winter was ending and the fox would have to go back to his comrades. Sesshomaru would hate to see him go but he knew that Kagome was missing him. He could even image his brother running up and hugging the fox. The image made him chuckled faintly. He heard the sound of running footsteps headed towards him.  
  
"Move Jaken get out the way," Rin shouted loudly. "Yeah you're always getting in our way," Shippo agreed kicking the toad out of the way.  
  
[Splat]  
  
The little toad was kicked into a wall while Rin led Shippo straight to her Sesshomaru-sama. "Sesshomaru-sama," Rin called out busting into his study. "Hai Rin," Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice. "LOOK," Rin cried out happily jumping into Sesshomaru's lap with her drawing. Shippo stayed behind it was rude to just bust in like that. "You might as well come in and sit down as well Shippo," Sesshomaru said glad that the fox had learn some manners.  
  
"I, Rin drew this Sesshomaru," Rin said drawing his attention back to her. Sesshomaru took the drawing in his own hand no wonder the girl was smiling. Though once again his nose was not drawn to, scale and the fox's fang weren't so wide. "It is done very well Rin only a couple of mistake. This, Sesshomaru is very proud of you," Sesshomaru said after analyzing the drawing. Rin smile grew brighter, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
The little girl hugged Sesshomaru around his strong neck as best she could. Sesshomaru was starting to pick a scent he knew it well. It was sadness and it was coming from the fox. He didn't want to upset his little girl as he gentle pulled her off himself with a pat on the head. "Now Rin run along and go play be sure Jaken is watching you," Sesshomaru.  
  
"You keep picture Sesshomaru-sama," Rin questioned. "I will Rin," Sesshomaru-sama said. "Rin I need to talk to Shippo before Shuichi-san get here so run along," Sesshomaru-sama said. Rin bowed before Sesshomaru-sama then hugged him once again. "Okay good-bye Sesshomaru-sama. Good-bye Shippo-chan," Rin called out as she ran off.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Shippo questioned. "Shippo the winter is ending you will going back to your comrades soon," Sesshomaru said. "Hai," Shippo said sadly. "Tell me do you feel," Sesshomaru. "I'm sad," Shippo said simply.  
  
"Please elaborate," Sesshomaru said. Shippo sighed like he knew how to explain it. It was true every since he notice the thinning snow he had begun to mope around. He was having so much fun he didn't want it to end.  
  
Yes, he missed Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kaede, and even Inuyasha but he would miss hanging with Rin and Sesshomaru. Why couldn't they all just travel together? Though he knew, he couldn't have the best of both worlds. "I don't want to leave Sesshomaru-sama but I can't stay either cause I miss Kagome and the others too," Shippo said.  
  
"I see," Sesshomaru said. The little male was filled with conflicting emotions he wanted to see his friend but he didn't want to leave Rin and himself. Sesshomaru let out sigh, "It cannot be help," Sesshomaru flicking strands of his hair back the spring winds were already coming from the east. "I know," Shippo said downheartedly.  
  
"Rin is going to miss you badly as well. She may appear happy but we both now she is also sad about this. Even though Rin will get too spend the summer with you and Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Trying to cheering the fox up anyway possible. "We shall be going back to my castle up north in three days," Sesshomaru said. "What about my art lessons," Shippo cried out then scolded himself for showing such weakness.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and said, "I'll make sure to let Shuichi know. Don't worry." Shippo nodded his approval he didn't want to miss any art lessons he only had a few left and they were all that more precious to him. "You should go get lunch now," Sesshomaru said. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo said as he stared to scamper off.  
  
"Um Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo said lingering around the doors. "No I won't be eating with you and Rin today," Sesshomaru said frankly. "It's not that," Shippo said. "What then," Sesshomaru asked. "Will you miss me too," Shippo asked his eye starting to water. Sesshomaru at the little fox his face softening a bit.  
  
Even if it had only been two whole months and about three weeks, Sesshomaru was actually starting to see Shippo as his own. One could say he loved the little tike and proud to have another strong male around the castle. He got and walked over toward the little kit then crouching down placing his hand on the little kit's shoulder.  
  
"Hai, Shippo I will miss you. It's nice having another strong male around the house. You been the perfect guest and this Sesshomaru is very grateful to you. You kept both Rin and Jaken busy. As well as kept your promise to work hard," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
Shippo letting out a smirk while wiping his watery eyes still holding back his tears. "I'll miss you too Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo squeaked out. He don't know what came over him but he found himself hugging the demon lord as if he was a second father.  
  
Though deep down in his mind someone else had won that spot already. Still he had grown to love and appreciate Sesshomaru with all his little heart. Sesshomaru patted the boy on the head as he hugged him. Never once had he held a male before nor visa versa. The feeling was quiet unnerving for him; however, he laid his feelings aside for the sake of the younger male.  
  
"Shh calm down you be back next winter maybe even sooner than that," Sesshomaru said after a while letting go of the fox cub. "Really," Shippo said drying his tears with his sleeve. "Hai, now go eat your lunch before you'll late with Shuichi," Sesshomaru ordered. Shippo smiled at him, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." With that, the little fox trotted of to his lunch. "Hai I will miss the little runt," Sesshomaru said softy to himself going back to his work.  
  
[A week later]  
  
The trees were budding their leaves again and grass blades were spotted out on the ground. Winter had ended and spring was popping up everywhere. The whole time Shippo and Rin had shared the same bed together. The spent most of the last days drawing on the balcony.  
  
Sesshomaru had found that his castle had only minor damage near the stable and servant quarters. All too soon, Inuyasha swooped down with Kagome on his back asking for Shippo. Apparently, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were checking out rumor of a demon who may possess a shard of the jewel. It prove to be untrue and they had join jump just as Inuyasha and Kagome where leaving.  
  
After an emotional goodbye, Shippo was back with Kagome and Inuyasha. The Inuyasha's gang was glad to have their little kitsune back. Mostly Kagome and Kirara were the extremely happy ones.  
  
Shippo talked on for days on everything he did during the winter but after a while when back to the normal routine with him. Which was teasing the heck out of Inuyasha. While Inuyasha finding it harder to pound Shippo, head in.  
  
"Damn Kit! Curse Sesshomaru for training you," Inuyasha groan out as he smash his head into a tree. "Nya! Inuyasha you need to focus more," Shippo said sticking his tongue at him. The rest of the group laughed as Inuyasha got out foxed again by Shippo.  
  
One could say that things were back to normal though Inuyasha found himself even more annoyed by Shippo. Though he had missed the little pest so much in fact, he even shared some of his ramen with him. Though Shippo took the whole thing and violence between started up all over again. As an angered hungry hanyou started chasing a greedy fox.  
  
"Didn't you miss this," Sango said with a smile. "Yeah I did," Kagome said. "He learn a lot form Sesshomaru hasn't he," Miroku inquired trying to get in between the two girls. "Back off," both girls said in a fierce voice. While Shippo was away, the pervert was at play. Though Inuyasha even stepped in too give the monk some lumps on the head every once in a while.  
  
Kagome and him were still keeping their relationship a secret even though Kaede knew all about it. Though Miroku had caught the two sharing a kiss one snowy afternoon but kept the information to himself. Kirara begin a demon also knew as she could tell by the change in scents so the only ones out of the loop was Sango and Shippo. Though Shippo kind of had a clue.  
  
All in all Shippo had a great winter though he missed his buddy Rin a lot. He couldn't wait for summer for his friend Rin. 'And all the wonderful things that we can do to Inuyasha,' he thought as the hanyou was now having a nice swim down the river shouting curses. He was still a kid after all and all he wanted to do was to have fun.  
  
[End epilogue one]  
  
(Author note: I wasn't too happy about this one I really didn't know how to end it. I'll have the second one up in no time. (I hope) I already have the first chapter of my next story half way typed up so you can expect to see that once I get a few reviews from epilogue two is out or maybe I'll uploaded them the same time. If I can get someone to check them both. Well I hope you enjoyed epilogue one! Review please.)  
  
{Epilogue two: Rin joins the IY gang during the summer. Oh looks who's back? It's old Myoga. Choas is a must.) 


	25. epilouge two: Together forever

Epilogue two: Together forever.  
  
(Author notes: Thanks for all the kind hearted reviews. This is the last chapter/epilogue of the story. Sorry it took so long to get out I been having problems with my PC lately and way too much homework. Don't worry my next story shall be up soon if not later today. Well read and review.)  
  
Inuyasha let out an annoyed growl, why was he always getting struck with babysitting the two runts. Kagome had got away for him earlier this morning easily, which only made him more irritated. Kagome had thought it was best to postpone the search for jewel shards while Rin was around which had thrown him into another temper tantrum. Though he knew Kagome was right no use fighting demons in this heat. Beside he didn't want to feel the wrath of Sesshomaru or have his older brother traveling around with him.  
  
"Inuyasha where are you," annoying brat number one called out. 'Feh, whatever they want I aint doing it,' Inuyasha thought as he stretched out his limbs glad he was high up in a tree. "Inu-chan," called out annoying brat number two. Inuyasha suppress a growl no matter how many times he told the girl not to call him that she still did it anyway. 'Where was Sango and Miroku anyway,' Inuyasha thought angrily. They were all against him and doing this on purpose! "Hey Inuyasha," yelled out Shippo popped out in Inuyasha's face scaring the near life out of him.  
  
[Crash]  
  
"Inu-chan I though you could jump out of trees better," Rin said. Shippo jumped down onto Inuyasha's back. "I told ya I could find him," Shippo said proudly. Inuyasha growled out at the two brats. "Get off my back runt" Inuyasha barked out throwing Shippo off his back. Inuyasha got up dusted himself off now he was even angrier than before.  
  
"Where's Miroku and Sango aren't they back yet," Inuyasha asked two runt. "They're busy training so no," was the replied the two. Inuyasha rolled his eyes figures they would make up any excuse to leave him with the two brats.  
  
"What now why are you two looking at me for," Inuyasha asking. He hated being stared out like he was some sick puppy. Besides he wasn't too good with dealing with these two balls of energy either especially in this heat.  
  
"We want to go fishing," Shippo said. Inuyasha ignored the request by now he had his mind set on finding Miroku and Sango it was their turn to watch the two watch the brats so he could get some sleep.  
  
"Hey don't walk away from us Inu-chan," Rin called out as the two were running after him. "Buzz off go bother Kaede or something," Inuyasha grunted. "She busy too" Rin called out. "Yeah a lot of people are getting affected by the heat," Shippo said. "Why are you always in a bad mood Inu- chan," Rin asked.  
  
"Because you keep calling me Inu-chan," Inuyasha said temperamentally. "Keh, he's always like this when Kagome gone," said Shippo. "Really," Rin asked. "Yup it's cause he's so in love with her," Shippo said teasing.  
  
"WHY YOU," Inuyasha yelled out as he started to chase Shippo around. Inside Inuyasha was really scared had Shippo found about him and Kagome? He hoped not for the runt couldn't keep a secret if his little life depended on it. 'Damn it's too hot to be running,' Inuyasha thought. Before he knew it, he found himself falling into a river. "Damnit" screamed the unlucky hanyou.  
  
Rin followed suit soon after laughing and skipping along the river's edge. Shippo hopped down from the cliff next to Rin. "You know why Inuyasha so fun to mess with," Shippo asked. "Cause he's a moron," Rin said with a giggle.  
  
"Come here and say that," Inuyasha said shaking his fist. Actually, he was glad that he was neck high in the river it was kind of refreshing. Miroku and Sango were crossing the bride headed towards Kaede's hut when Miroku spotted Inuyasha floating along under them. "Inuyasha where's little Rin and Shippo," inquired Sango. "Like you two care," Inuyasha said sourly. "Inuyasha there no need to be in such a foul mood Kagome said she would be coming back later this afternoon," Miroku said with a sigh.  
  
Rin and Shippo ran up to the monk and slayer with happy faces. "Welcome back," they said together. "You two have been keeping busy I see," Sango said. "Yup, we played hide and seek and then we climb up trees and then we looked at all the pretty forest animals," Rin said counting on her fingers. "Yeah but Inuyasha is too mean to take us fishing," Shippo whined. "Yeah we're hungry," Rin said. "Well I believe there some food in Kaede's hut. With that, they headed to the hut.  
  
"Hey wait for me," Inuyasha called out. Today just wasn't his day. Actually for a whole two weeks hadn't been all because of Rin. Getting Sesshomaru to stay was hard enough. Although they acted sort of like loving brother now neither could enjoy the other's company too long without their being at least one fight. Inuyasha's immaturity played on Sesshomaru's nerves.  
  
Plus the Taiyoukia, still after all these months and having one battle with Naraku; wasn't sure he wanted to leave his Rin with his half-wit half-breed brother. Inuyasha found it all to be one big headache especial now that Kagome started treating his brother a lot nicer even bringing him gifts. Inuyasha didn't consider him the jealous type just a little protective of his Kagome but it was plain to everyone else that it was the other way around.  
  
Inuyasha shook himself dry, stood up, and hopped on a tree limp. His body feeling a lot cooler now than it was. 'Finally I'm free of those runts,' Inuyasha thought to himself. Though he would have been a lot happier if Kagome was by his side right now. He was glad his mate to be was in good spirit since she didn't have to go to summer school. He hated whatever school was and those tests were.  
  
He hated anything that kept him way from his Kagome. Right now, his heart was aching to be with Kagome. 'That's it. I can't take this crap no more,' Inuyasha thought. What was stopping him from being with her now? He was alone wasn't he? He could stop by Kagome's era right now and see her. Maybe she would have some more of those Popsicle treats handy too.  
  
Debating on telling the others or not Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. 'Screw them,' he thought finally. Inuyasha ran rapidly towards the well. 'I can't wait to be Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as the well was coming into view.  
  
[The others]  
  
Luckily, even though Kaede lacked food. Shippo found Inuyasha's "secret" ramen stash under one of the floorboards. So now, they were chowing down on spicy chicken favored ramen. "Shouldn't we save some from for Inu-chan," Rin asked politely. "No way," Shippo cried out waving his chopstick. "He wouldn't even take us fishing," shippo said even more crossly. "You right and besides he wouldn't even let me rub his ears," Rin pouted.  
  
"Speaking of Inuyasha where is he? I would have thought he would have smelt ramen in the air and came running," Sango asked in a worried voice. For the hanyou not to smell his favorite food in a ten-mile radius was a cause to be worry about. Miroku looked around trying to sense if the hanyou was around. "Hmm I don't know but he's around here somewhere sulking," Miroku said getting closer to his dearest Sango.  
  
Shippo popped a lollypop in his mouth and said, "Inuyasha always gets like this when Kagome leaves. He acts like he can't live without her." They all laughed at the innocent remark Rin sucked on her lollypop thought they should try to go cheer him up till Kagome came back from her time.  
  
Rin knew about the well cause Shippo told and yet it became yet another secret of their. The other had told Shippo not to tell her about it because they didn't want her to go and jump in it like Shippo had tried to do. Rin really had wanted to jumped in too but was scared of the darkness of it. Plus a time without her Sesshomaru-sama around was a scary time.  
  
"Let's go find him then Rin-chan," Shippo said with a sly wink. Rin nodded and the two headed out of the door. "Kirara I want you to go with them," Sango said waking up the fire neko youkai up. "Meow," replied the sleepy Kirara as he pounce out the door. Miroku putting on his lecherous smirks on as he scooted closer to his beloved Sango.  
  
"So Sango planning on getting wet with me again," Miroku said his hand traveling up and down Sango body. Sango's first reaction was to place her against Miroku's face sending him flying across the village. Miroku no hentai," Sango screamed with her face just as red as Miroku and ran from the hut.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Come on you guys it's east," Kagome said. She had begun teaching the kids how to swim. Rin was fearful of the water at first but after seeing how fun it could be took to water like a fish. "Kagome don't you think your clothes are revealing a little too much," Sango said. Kagome had brought her a swimsuit it got destroy after it was used to nearly choking the life out Miroku for his perverted comments.  
  
Speaking of Miroku the monk couldn't takes his eyes off of Kagome's figure even if he felt for a few moments at a time that Inuyasha had a death glare on him. If only Sango could join in on the fun. He wanted to say that but he didn't feel like dying just yet. Ten to one that Sango would attempt to drown him here and now. Inuyasha although peeved for Miroku constant staring at his mate-to-be couldn't help but drool a little. More than anything, he wanted to be by her side. If only he could stop drooling long enough to do something about it. By now, a rather large grouping of people had stopped and begun to stare at the group. The sight of the young Miko in indecent clothes, a fox demon, and another young girl also in indecent clothes was a sight to see and gossip about.  
  
They didn't notice Inuyasha presence since he was up in a tree. Most of them knew about his keen sense of hearing especially after Inuyasha nearly beat a villager to death when the unlucky guy spotted him and Kagome kissing and was dumb enough to tell people. However, Inuyasha was there and he could hear EVERYTHING they were saying.  
  
Inuyasha was getting even more peeved about the comment some of the women were making against his innocent Kagome's character. He held back an angry growled his Kagome was no one whore. Though he was glad, that Kagome didn't have his sense of hearing. Lest her feeling would be crush by their cruel remarks.  
  
However, Shippo did have a superior hearing and could hear all the things they were saying about Kagome. In his little mind, they were going to pay dearly for their ignorance and for talking badly about his Kagome. That being thought out by the little fox he secretly transform into a water serpent.  
  
Inuyasha as well as the other had to blink a few times before they notice how dark it had gotten. "What just happen," Kagome asked. "Rin is scared Kagome-chan," Rin said with a whimper holding on to Kagome's wet leg. "Where's Shippo," Kagome cried out her voice laced with worried.  
  
As on cue Shippo popped out of the water with a loud war cry in his giant water serpent form. It scared the crap out of all of the villagers and they were too afraid to move till Shippo blasted them with water. "DON'T GOSSIP ABOUT MY KAGOME STUPID," the demon roared out. Before popping back to Shippo.  
  
"Shippo you little brat," group yelled. Inuyasha put down his sword and sheathed his sword. He knew their was something wrong with the rose colored demon. Miroku and Sango eased out of their defensive stances. Though by doing so she slipped into Miroku's embrace and fell face first into his hard chest into the water. Somehow, Miroku hand slipped into Sango nice round butt. Sango yelped and smack Miroku hard on the face. Thus, using him for a stepping log as well and it was all worth it to Miroku.  
  
Rin of course wasn't please with her friend's performance. "Shippo-chan why did you scare everyone like that," Rin said crossly. Shippo looked at his little fox shaped feet. He swallowed hard he didn't mean to scare everyone like that he only wanted to scare the stupid villagers. "They were saying bad thins about Kagome and don't like it when people say bad things about my friends," Said Shippo full of cockiness.  
  
Everyone started laughing after that. When you thought about it the looks on the villagers faces were priceless. "Aw Shippo it doesn't matter what people say about me, but thanks anyway," Kagome said then wadded over and gave the little fox a big hug. A surge of jealously hit Inuyasha though he decided to let it go and replace it with a smile. Maybe he'll give the little runt some of his spicy ramen that Kagome gave him.  
  
Meanwhile Shippo & rin went resumed their water fight, Sango smack Miroku back in the lake, Kagome and Kirara were soaking up the sun, and Inuyasha finally decided to play with the two pups just so he could be a little closer with Kagome.  
  
{End flashback}  
  
Sango now sat on a rock near the river soaking her sore feet in the water. Why was Miroku always doing such perverted things to her? 'He's such a jerk,' she mentally scream. One could say Kagome was rubbing off on her.  
  
Meanwhile Shippo and Rin were "trailing" Inuyasha's scent yet kept getting sidetracked by things like fresh fruit, the cherry blooms, the numerous forest animals, chasing Kirara around, and overall just goofing off. They couldn't help but run and play. Till they saw a blur of red fly past them.  
  
"Hey that was Inuyasha," Shippo said though he was confused since the hanyou's scent was laced with fear. "Inuyasha you get back here," Kagome said running right past them causing the to whirl around. "Kagome's back," Rin cried out. "I think Inuyasha made her angry," said Shippo now understanding the situation. "Well I hope he doesn't find out about the ramen," Rin said.  
  
"Let's just stay away from those two for a while," Shippo said. "Yeah 'gome- chan is scary when she mad like that," Rin said. "Hey we should go and collect butterflies now," Shippo said after seeing a few flutter past Rin's head. "Kay," was all Rin said before taking off after them. Shippo was quick to follow.  
  
For the rest of the summer the two ran around and played. Kagome and the others taught Rin a lot of about nature, spells, and demons. Kaede even took some time out of her busy day to teach Rin about a few things like herbs and cures for common sickness. Traveling around with a demon lord could be trying on a young girl healthy. Kaede also told Rin and Shippo old stories from fifty years ago.  
  
At night, her & Shippo tried to catch fireflies and bugged Inuyasha till they fell asleep. They had even caught Kagome and Inuyasha kissing but decided to say nothing about it at all. Shippo had been heard about that poor villager that had spotted them last time. The poor guy still wasn't walking right. By now Rin really had stop using third person unless she got really scared, worried, or mad. Shippo and in bond grew even more if possible even if they got into a few arguments now and then over who was the better swimmer.  
  
Before anyone knew it Kagome had to go back to school for a few weeks, which Inuyasha was none to happy about, and the leaves were now changing colors, and Sesshomaru had come to pick Rin. Once again, a mood of melancholy hit the two pups. Especially since now, Miroku and Sango seemed to have gotten closer. Autumn was one of the shortest seasons and Shippo was going to be over at Sesshomaru for a whole winter this time around which made the two coped with the loss.  
  
"Oi runt stop crying winter almost here anyway," Inuyasha said when he found the little fox huddled in a corner crying. "I know but I miss her now," Shippo whine out. "I miss Kagome too," he said even whiner. That struck a chord with Inuyasha it had been a good two weeks and Kagome still couldn't come back. She had to make some amends for missing so many days of school.  
  
Besides, she was now a first year student in high school so she had to build up a reputation before coming back to feudal era. At least that what she told Inuyasha every time he tried to drag her back though a fit of tears. He hated making her cry but he hated her being away from him. Somehow he felt that she hated high school too like it was trying to change his Kagome or something. "I know you miss them both don't you Inuyasha," Shippo said though teary eyes.  
  
"Yeah I do. Rin a spirited kid, even if she gets on my nerve, just as bad as you do," Inuyasha said with his arms crossed. Shippo smiled at that as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Really," Shippo asked. "Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said ruffling the fox head. "Just stop crying your hurting my ears," he said gruffly. "I'm bored," Shippo said after a while. Inuyasha groaned out he knew the fox was up to something. "Wanna to go fishing," Inuyasha asked. "Yes please," Shippo said way too politely.  
  
"Oi runt come on," Inuyasha said in a defeated voice. "Right on," Shippo said as he sped out the door. "Face Inu-boy those two are going to be together forever," Inuyasha said to himself. With that, he walked out the door to followed the little fox.  
  
[End of epilogue two]  
  
{Author notes I have redone this epilogue four times and this was the better one I think. It is really short but I'll make it up in upcoming stories I promise. Well that it for this story. My next story should be posted soon. Thanks for reading!} 


End file.
